A Horse of A Different Color
by winterhorses
Summary: On hiatus. Bella is the new arrival in town, and having an infamously lewd mare isn't helping her gain any friends. Maybe a puzzling young horse whisperer can tame the beast and teach the girl how to love herself, even when she doesn't fit in with the herd.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Rose, don't do this to me!" I pleaded under my breath. Groveling was the first thing that came to mind.

"Why do you have to be such a hussy? Doing it at home is one thing, but _please_, not in front of all these people! I just moved here. I have no friends. Can't you take a little pity on me?"

The only sign that she heard was a swish of her long, silken tresses as she slowed the pace even further. So much for appealing to her sense of humanity.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way." I kicked my leg at her. Another kick.

Nothing. Not even a twitch. It was time to move on to threats of bodily harm.

"I swear to god, if you stop and do your _thing_ in front of you-know-who, I will beat you when we get home. You will have marks. Hideous scars. I'll break your stupid legs."

Obviously I wouldn't, and she knew of my penchant for hyperbole. Plus, I was way too nice, and she had my number. On the rare occasion that I felt brave enough to correct her, it was always me who ended up hurting. And sometimes bruised.

I could feel it coming. She was getting ready, and of course the wench would pick the worst moment for the debacle. _He_ was closing the distance and soon would be directly behind us. I erupted into full-fledged panic mode. I kicked and slapped, but she treated me as if I were no more than a pesky fly.

He was just about to move around us when she stopped dead in her tracks, spread her long legs, and stuck her fat rear end in his friend's face. With her mouth gaping open and upper lip curled, the harlot moaned and grunted. Then her voluptuous rump squirted a stream of clear liquid onto Emmett's legs.

Oh. My. God.

Even though I had worried about exposing Rose and her salacious tendencies to the general public, I had never imagined it would be this bad. I covered my face in abject humiliation as the onlookers laughed and pointed. But I didn't care as much about them as I did about the angel behind me, and there was no way I could stand to see the horrified expression that must be on Edward Cullen's perfectly gorgeous face.

Two things were now official.

1\. This was the most embarrassing moment of my life.

2\. I had a raging slut-bag for a horse.

* * *

**Testing the waters to see if there's any interest for me to continue. I'm excited to try something a little lighter than Onscreen Chemistry. **

**The mare in this chapter is based on my first horse who did indeed pull a stunt like that on me. Sadly, there was no Edward Cullen behind us, so the incident had no redeeming qualities whatsoever. I did love that perpetually-PMSing girl, though, and my heart broke into pieces when she died. You never forget your first.**

**ps-I love and respect animals. This story will _touch_ upon some training practices that I find distasteful, and my writing will reflect that. YMMV. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the amazing response! As such, onward we go...**

* * *

"Rise and shine, Pickle Pea! There's a beautiful day out there just waiting to be discovered!"

Morning people suck.

You know what else sucks? Not letting embarrassing nicknames from one's childhood die. Yes, it was cute to call me 'Pickle Pea' when I was seven because my favorite bedtime snacks were frozen peas and pickle juice. Ten years later, it was not as amusing.

I groaned at Renee's chipper voice and burrowed under the covers.

"I'm heading out to the barn in ten minutes. If you don't come out and feed Rose, I'll bring her right here so you can personally explain why she watched her friends eat breakfast without her."

I crawled out of bed at the threat. Renee wasn't joking around; she really would allow a horse in her house just to get a laugh or prove a point. Sometimes, I couldn't believe we were related.

Groggily pulling on a sweatshirt and a pair of dirty jeans, I yawned and tried to get my bearings. I had been living with my mom for only a month, and sometimes it took me a few minutes to remember where I was.

I still hadn't gotten used to getting up at the butt-crack of dawn every morning.

The aromatic scent of hay and horse helped me wake up as I stumbled into the modest five-stall barn. Renee had just finished feeding her three horses and handed me the measuring scoop.

"Better hurry up before Rosie takes the door off."

"Hmgph blrder grr," I muttered back. Words were not necessary to convey my feelings at the moment.

Rose was working herself into a frenzy. On top of her incessant whuffles, she pawed at the stall door and rattled her feed bucket with her dainty nose. A snow white mane whipped against her golden coat as she tossed her head in impatience.

When she spied me coming with her grain, she whinnied loudly and demonstrated a perfect spin on her hind leg like the champion Quarter Horse she was. Too bad she only showed off her skills at feeding time or when she was dumping me out of the saddle.

I walked into the stall, and for a moment, I thought I saw her liquid brown eye soften toward me - the human bringer of goodness. But as soon as I poured her food into the bucket, she swung her big 'ol little head into my chest and knocked me out of the way.

"Ow!" My rear made contact with the stall floor.

"Are you on the ground again?" laughed Renee from inside the tack room.

"She knocked me over!"

Renee came into the stall and flicked her hand toward Rose's shoulder. Immediately, the mare stepped away from her food and waited for further direction.

"She doesn't respect you, Bella. Horses have a very clear hierarchy in the herd, and this girl owns you. You've got to be clear, consistent, and – most importantly – confident."

"How can I be confident around this nympho-witch? Yesterday's fiasco isn't helping the situation, either."

"One way or another, you need to overcome your fears and believe in yourself. Learning how to handle Rose is the best trial by fire I can think of. After all, that's why you're here." She swept sawdust off the seat of my jeans as she exited.

Frustrated, I stabbed at a pile of manure and then dropped it in the cart. My life had become some kind of sick nightmare in past few months. Charlie Swan, my father, had become concerned that I didn't seem to have any friends and spent all my time reading in my room during summer vacation. He feared that my introverted personality was a reflection of his hands-off approach to parenting and lack of a mother figure during my apparently turbulent teenage years.

That's why, without any regard to my feelings on the matter, he sent me away from Forks, Washington, to spend my senior year of high school living with Renee in western Maryland. His decision definitely wasn't based on exposing me to a more urban culture. The town of Smithsburg had even fewer residents than Forks, and its size barely measured over one square mile. Renee lived outside of town proper in an even more rural setting.

However, Smithsburg did have the advantage of being only 15 minutes outside of Hagerstown, which ranked as the sixth largest city in Maryland. That wasn't saying much, really, but at least it had an Outback Steakhouse and Target. Better, however, was that Washington, D.C. and Baltimore could be reached with just over an hour of driving.

Not that I had a car, of course.

At present, my only personal mode of transportation was the lovely palomino mare, Rose – the horse who was supposed to bring me out of my shell.

Ha.

Although…she did have one advantage. Rose needed exercising on a regular basis, so I donned my helmet and climbed into the heavy western saddle almost every day. Usually, I rode in the morning because I knew the chance of spotting my favorite wildlife on the trail was much higher at that time of day. And by wildlife, I meant one smoking hot fellow senior named Edward Cullen.

He and his parents lived on several acres abutting the back of Renee's ten. Their stately brick house was a large contrast to the two-bedroom rancher in which I now lived. When I first saw Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, they both were pulling out of the garage on what I assumed was their way to work. Dr. Cullen wore a collared shirt and tie, while Mrs. Cullen had on something that looked like a women's suit jacket.

Their proper attire and luxury cars (Mercedes S63 AMG and Audi S6) made it all the more surprising when I later realized the tall boy in ripped jeans and a holey white T-shirt who dripped sweat while repairing a fence board was their teenage son. His lean muscles flexed beneath the worn material as he hammered nails through the plank and into the post.

I hadn't paid much attention to the boys in Forks. I grew up with most of them, and while there were a few attractive or intelligent or nice individuals, none of them were the complete package. I had been asked out a handful of times, but I declined every invitation. It just didn't seem worth the effort to get to know someone only to find out he didn't live up to my impossible standards. Let's face it, Princess Buttercup's Westley set the bar pretty damned high.

But at the mere sight of Edward Cullen with his toned form, messy reddish-brownish-colored hair, and masculine brow furrowed adorably in concentration, I felt a flutter in my abdomen. Now, I wasn't so sexually naïve that I didn't know exactly what had happened. I got the same feeling when I'd drool over my Westley or Fitzwilliam Darcy or Jason Bourne or even Dr. Gregory House.

What? Hugh Laurie has the most gorgeous blue eyes, and I'm a sucker for British guys with perfect American accents.

The point is that I recognized the tightening feeling down low as my ovaries caught on fire and my girly parts screamed that they weren't there just to be pretty window dressing.

At first, I fought the lustful thoughts. I didn't know anything about who this impossibly beautiful person really was. He could be a rich jerk or a delinquent. Maybe he liked pulling wings off flies. Hell, he might even be gay. School hadn't started yet, so he could have been a West Coast college student home for vacation. Or married.

Throughout the rest of the day, my mind added to the list of reasons why I should stop thinking about this vision of hotness that I had stumbled upon. By the next morning, I was thoroughly convinced he was a devil-worshipping ex-con who kicked puppies and hated 5'4" brown-eyed brunette females, specifically. I knew not to waste my time on a law-breaker with whom I didn't stand a chance.

That is why I did NOT saddle up Rose and return to my new secret ogling spot right off the trail.

Except that I did.

And thus began my early morning excursions past the Cullen property just so I could salivate over Edward as he mucked out the tiny two-stall barn, exercised his gorgeous liver chestnut gelding, or groomed an adorable black pony. I had never seen anyone ride the pony, but then again, I tried not to make it _too_ obvious that I was spying on him and his family.

Sadly, my clandestine surveillance had to come to an end. After the humiliating stunt my in-heat mare had pulled during the horse show, I would not be going out for a hack on the trails that passed his house any time soon. It was bad enough that I had to sit beside Edward in Calculus during school. There was no way I dared tempt the Fates by coming any closer to him than necessary. I knew those three evil harpies were ready and waiting for their chance to strike again.

Turned out their opportunity arose much more quickly than I expected.

After returning from the barn and taking a shower, I threw on a pair of shorts and an oversized T-shirt. A few quick strokes with the hairbrush, and I was ready for school.

"Pickle Pea, if you don't come shopping with me then I'll buy clothes without out your input. Are you sure you want that?" Renee set a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Mom! Can you please stop calling me that? I hate it!"

"Fine, PP," she laughed. "Shopping. Clothes. This weekend."

"Ugh! Okay, but only if you promise never to use 'PP' as a nickname again. That's even worse than the other one."

I could see the smug smile on her face, even though her back was turned.

"I know, dear."

When I finished sulking through breakfast, I brushed my teeth and grabbed my backpack. Just as I was about to step through the front door, Renee slipped her arms around my waist and cinched on a belt made of medium-sized silver chain links.

"At least you don't look like a complete slob now," she commented approvingly.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and dashed toward the bus that was pulling up in front of the driveway.

I hated riding the bus with the underclassmen, but until I saved up more money, I had no other way to get to school. Charlie and Renee said they would contribute toward a car purchase if I made the honor roll for the first marking period, but I had to come up with half of the amount on my own. It was part of that 'learning responsibility' lesson they were trying to teach, but I thought they were just being cheap.

The ride to school seemed longer each day, but my iPhone helped make the time somewhat endurable. I could only listen to music because I would get carsick if I read or played games. My song choices covered a wide variety of genres, but other than a few of the more pop-style songs, I stayed far away from country – which, of course, is what blared over the bus's speakers for the entire 45-minute trip. No offense intended to any fans; I just don't relate to a lot of the subject matter.

When we made the final turn toward Smithsburg High School, I stared wistfully at the senior parking lot directly in front of the school's entrance. If my hours stayed consistent at the small diner where I worked, I should have enough for my own car by Christmas. Only a few months away…

My thoughts drifted off when I saw Edward pulling his metallic grey Volvo V60 T6 into an empty spot. I scoffed to myself. I'd be thrilled to have a first car that cost 1/10 of what his did. Bet he didn't have to wait tables for it, either.

Staring hungrily, I watched as he stepped out of the vehicle and gathered his belongings. Edward wore one of his typical school outfits: khaki shorts, a golf shirt, and boat shoes. He looked as if he was about to enter a country club; all he needed was the sweater tied around his neck.

I almost didn't recognize him on the first day of school. I had been so used to seeing him in ragged jeans and old tees with hay stuck in his unruly hair. At home in his backyard, he moved with the casual grace of someone completely comfortable in his own body. But on school grounds, every action was restrained, calculated, and oh-so-proper. In the class we shared, he focused the entire period on the subject matter, and his gaze never strayed from the front of the class or his work. Edward wasn't a teacher's pet, though. He didn't volunteer answers or join in class discussion, and when called upon, he spoke hesitantly in a quiet voice. His answers were always correct, though.

And yesterday, I discovered a whole new side of Edward. I'm not sure why his presence at the horse show surprised me so much. Maybe it was because I was wrapped up in my own drama. I didn't feel ready to enter a show after only a handful of weeks of riding under my belt, but arguing with Renee was a lost cause. She signed me up for three classes, two of which were for novice riders. Rose and I only had to walk and jog in both directions, so we survived, even though we got fourth place each time – out of four riders.

The last class was an open walk/jog class, meaning horses and riders of any age and experience could enter. When I saw the high number of entries, I refused to go into the arena. Renee paid me no heed, slapped Rose on the rear end, and then followed us in on one of her own horses.

That's when I realized Edward was not only present on the show grounds, but he also had signed up for this particular class. I didn't even recognize him at first; it was the sight of his horse (who I previously had heard called Emmett) that clued me in. Wearing a black Stetson, Wranglers, a black show shirt with white piping, and a sexy smirk, Edward looked like he just walked off the set of _Bonanza_…or a cowboy porno.

I exhaled a dreamy sigh as I remembered how good he looked. Hell, he was just as hot now in his _Ralph Lauren Polo_ ensemble. I dallied in exiting the bus so I could watch his cute little buns as they ascended the stairs to the school entrance.

Our lockers were in the same hall, and I followed at a distance like the creepy stalker I was. With students clogging the corridors, I lost sight of him quite a few times. Then an opening appeared, and I hurried through the horde to catch up to the object of my desire.

I had just spied him ahead when a tall body to my immediate left stopped suddenly to talk to someone. Slamming my shoulder into the boy's back, I tripped and threw my arms around him to steady myself.

"Sorry!" I muttered as I prepared to bolt away from the scene of the crime. I took a hasty step away only to be pulled back into him.

"What the hell?" a deep voice boomed.

A boy I recognized as Tyler Crowley swung around to see what had crashed into him. As he turned, I was flung along behind as if somehow attached.

Looking down to my waist, I was horrified to discover that I _was_ attached to him. One of the links from my belt had gotten caught in his mesh sports jersey, and my front was now plastered to his back. For several mortifying seconds, Tyler spun in a circle, and I was forced to run around him lest I get pulled off my feet.

"Stop! I'm stuck on you! Stop moving!"

Our frenetic dance, coupled with my shouting, drew the attention of everyone within a twenty-foot radius. By the time I could disentangle myself from his shirt, a large crowd had gathered to laugh at my misfortune.

Damn those Fates bitches.

"Girl, if you wanted to feel me up, all you had to do was ask," Tyler leered while straightening out his clothes.

"S-sorry…I'm sorry!" I managed as I rushed away from the blur of smirking faces behind me. Completely red from embarrassment, I headed for the nearest staircase, and out of the corner my eye, I saw Edward watching me. I couldn't tell what sort of expression he wore – whether he was laughing with everyone else or not – but it didn't matter. As soon I got home, I intended to buy a one way ticket to Siberia or the Gobi Desert or some other place where I could live the rest of life in blissful solitude.

Anywhere but here.

* * *

**I'm an alumna of Smithsburg High, and while all characters and situations are fictional, I drew on some of my experiences there. Thankfully, none were as embarrassing as poor Bella's!**

* * *

**My super-cool hubby made the banner for this fic. Ah, the things the poor man puts up with! You can check out this story's new banner from the link on my profile page. I've also put a close approximation of Emmett and Rose.**


	3. Chapter 3

Incredibly, the morning was nowhere near as bad as I feared. Perhaps it was because most of my classes were AP and everyone was focused on the material. Or maybe the story of my humiliation hadn't spread far yet. Whatever the reason, I was relieved when I made it to lunch relatively unscathed.

I grabbed my typical lunch of a hot pretzel and soda (I never ate much for lunch) and made my way to the table I'd been sitting at since school began four weeks ago. Angela Webber, Erica Yorkie, and Nate Gardner were already there and had started eating. None of us were close friends, but we did share an important thing in common – we didn't play a sport. Even though it was a relatively small school, athletes were revered among the student body, and teams usually sat together whenever possible.

The first day of school, I ended up at my current table by shadowing Erica after our World History class. We were in AP Biology together, as well, and I could tell immediately that she was a shy, thoughtful girl. To me, that meant she was 'safe,' and so I felt comfortable enough in asking to sit with her at lunch.

I also had a few classes with Angela and Nate, and they both were academically-minded. Nate was fairly laid-back, but Angela defined the stereotypical Ivy-bound overachiever – nothing but As on her report card, President of the Student Government Association, founder of a local volunteer organization, etcetera . Truthfully, she scared me a bit with her go-get-'em attitude.

Despite not being bosom buds, the four of us sitting together was pleasant enough. Sometimes we chatted, but most often schoolwork or pleasure reading while we ate was our activity of choice. I'd bet that most students considered us nerds, but no one actually called us that to our faces, nor were we the brunt of cruel pranks.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting down at the table. Nate didn't look up from the science fiction book glued to his face, but Angela chirped out a bright hello. Erica only smiled since I had just walked from class with her.

"So, Bella, have you given any more thought to joining SGA? We could really use some new members!"

Ah, so that was the reason for Angela's cheery greeting.

"I don't know, Angela. I usually work after school, and that's when most of the committee meetings are."

"Well, what if you only participate in one or two committees the entire year? That'd be a total of a few hours spread out over months, and think of how good it would look on a college application."

"I suppose, but-"

"As a new student, you could use this as an opportunity to get to know your fellow schoolmates – especially the underclassmen! Come on, Bella, I really need your help!"

"I guess…" I wondered if she was planning career in law. Or maybe in selling used cars.

Angela beamed triumphantly. "I knew I could count on you! Jessica's going to be so thrilled that she has more help for Homecoming!"

"Wait, what?"

"Jessica's the Homecoming Dance Committee chairperson. We're in serious need of more people in the group, but I know you're going to be a huge help."

"I don't think that I-"

"It's just a couple hours getting the gym ready that day. Jessica's going to be so busy since all the Homecoming court members have to be in the parade and at the game."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "I didn't realize nominations had started already. How do you know she'll be on the court?"

"Please," she scoffed. "Jessica's a shoo-in. In fact, it's almost a given that either she or Tanya will be Queen."

"Oh."

"With marching band, I have to be at the parade and game, too. Erica will be decorating with you, and it's not like you'll be involved in any of the other events."

Well, damn. I knew I didn't stand a chance at even being nominated, but she didn't have to rub it in.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," I muttered.

"We'll have fun," Erica said softly. "I've helped since I was a freshman, and it can be a good time."

"Hmm," I replied noncommittally. I just spotted a flash a reddish-brown hair, and my attention was wandering.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Edward take his bagged lunch to his usual table. He sat with a group of baseball team members, and my guess was that he did so because of Jasper Whitlock. The good-looking blond was captain of the team, and he seemed to be the only person Edward hung out with at school.

My affinity for spying on Edward extended to school grounds, so I often glanced over to the baseball table during the 45-minute lunch periods. I rarely noticed him talking to any other guys at the table, but he didn't seem like an outsider, either. He appeared to follow whatever conversation occurred at the table, and sometimes beautiful grins would spread over his face. I lived for those moments – it was like a sudden beam of light breaking through the dark cloudiness of my school day.

Edward wasn't smiling at the moment, however. He ripped open his sandwich with more force than necessary, then set it on the table and sighed. Jasper leaned in to say something, but Edward shook his head, the locks of his unruly hair falling over emerald green eyes. I bit my lip and tried not to whimper.

"…asked you yet, Bella?"

My gaze darted around the table as I tried to figure out who was talking to me. Nate was still reading, and Erica pulled an apple out of her bag. Angela stared at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked.

"I wondered if anyone had asked you to Homecoming yet," Angela repeated. "I know it's still three weeks away, but Erica's got a date already."

I turned to the black-haired girl in surprise. "Really? Who is it?"

Erica blushed lightly and focused on the fruit in her hands. "Um, Jeff asked me this morning."

"Jeffrey Thomas? The cute basketball player Jeff?"

Erica nodded in response to my question.

"That's great! Are you guys going out now?"

Her blush deepened. "For the last two weeks, he's been coming over to my house for help with our Trig homework. We're not officially a couple, but he's started to hold my hand sometimes."

The impulsive hug I gave her startled us both. She smiled as I sat back in my seat.

"Thanks, Bella."

"So?" Angela tried again. "Any leads on a date?"

I shook my head. "Dances aren't really my thing."

"Well, you've still got plenty of time to find one if you change your mind," she shrugged.

Highly unlikely.

So far, I'd barely had a full conversation with any of the guys here. I couldn't imagine one of them asking me to go, and I sure as hell wouldn't put myself out there. Of course, if one lean, bronze-haired hottie showed interest in me, the risk might be worth it. I could just imagine him in an untucked collared shirt and loose tie, opening the passenger door to his car, holding my hand as he helped me in…

"What about you, Angela?" Erica inquired.

The tall girl pushed some dark brown hair out of her face and gave a coy smile. "Currently, I don't have a date, but I've got someone in mind." She laughed at Erica's raised eyebrow. "And before you ask, I'm not saying a word."

I shot another quick glance over to Edward's table. Most of the boys were joking loudly with each other, and Edward sat listening with an adorable half-smile on his face. I guess he had gotten over whatever previously ailed him. I willed away a longing sigh and glanced at the clock. Lunch was almost over, and that meant Calculus was next. Calculus class – the bittersweet torture chamber in which I sat inches away from my massive crush for fifty excruciatingly long minutes. I couldn't contain this sigh as I gathered my backpack.

It was time.

^-^ AHOADC ^-^

_Don't fidget. Don't glance to the left. Don't sigh. Actually, don't breathe at all._

I'm sure Mr. Varner was imparting very important calculus wisdom, but all I heard was my incessant inner monologue. I hunched over my spiral notebook and mindlessly copied the notes on the board, even though nearly all my senses were tuned to the person beside me.

God, he smelled so good. It was a simple scent—just soap and laundry detergent and a hint of…perfection? I wanted to shove my face in his chest and huff him like glue.

If it wasn't bad enough he could affect me through sight and smell, there was his touch. Okay, he never _touch_ touched me, but though I tried to shrink myself into as small of a space as possible, the close seating arrangement at the rectangular table made it inevitable that one or more of our body parts occasionally brushed against one another. They weren't the particular areas I wished–usually it was an elbow or knee—but one glorious day his arm grazed ever so lightly against the side of my breast. I think I played it fairly cool, for me at least, but my insides were doing a happy crazy dance.

And one couldn't forget his voice. When he answered a question for Mr. Varner, he used this soft, low, calm tone that flowed smooth like molten chocolate. I could totally see him using that soothing lilt to talk suicidal people off ledges or help put crying infants to sleep. I smiled to myself at the thought of him holding a little baby. I bet he'd snuggle that kid in his strong, but gentle arms, lean his head in close, and whisper-

"3_x_ minus seven."

No, that'd be silly. Why would he say that to a child?

"Ms. Swan? Your answer, please."

I snapped out of my reverie to see Mr. Varner and my classmates staring expectantly at me. Damn, I really needed to stop taking mental vacations to Edwardland.

"Um, 3x minus seven?" I squeaked.

The aged, gaunt math teacher frowned at me but nodded reluctantly. "Correct. Mr. Gardner, please give us your answer to number five."

I exhaled in relief and angled slightly toward Edward. "Thanks for the save," I whispered.

His head dipped minutely in acknowledgement, but he never took his eyes off Mr. Varner.

Disappointed, I faced the front again and rolled my eyes at my idiocy. It's not like he'd want to strike up a conversation with me even if we weren't in the middle of a difficult math class being conducted in a very small conference room. I tried to console myself with the fact that he was nice enough to bail me out of an embarrassing situation.

Unfortunately, that thought didn't raise my spirits much, and when I walked out of class toward sixth period Gym class, my happiness level barely registered on the meter. What could be better for a crappy day than the subject I dreaded the most?

If you hadn't picked up on my sarcasm, the truth was simple, really: I. Hated. Gym. Not only did I lack the necessary athletic prowess to play sports, I also shared the period with four classmates who, while not outright mean, often made me feel inferior.

Tanya Denali and Alexa Cooper (along with Jessica Stanley) were best friends, and the three could be the closest thing SHS had to a reigning popular girl clique. Tanya and Jessica oozed confidence and glamor. They both were gorgeous and the target of constant lustful staring from the majority of the male student population. Alexa was pretty, though nowhere near the same league as her two friends. Of the group, she tended to act the most snotty, and I guessed it was because she felt the most insecure.

Tanya the volleyball player and Alexa the cheerleader had Gym with me, and beside those two, I usually came out looking like a young Bambi on ice. To make matters worse, Mike Newton—Jessica's longtime boyfriend and SHS starting quarterback—and a certain tall running back named Tyler Crowley were also in the class. He was Alexa's current boyfriend, and the four of them were good friends.

Like I said, they didn't go out of their way to put me down, but when I would trip over my feet during a basketball game or completely miss the soccer ball while attempting to kick it, I'd hear titters and whispers from their direction. Sometimes, Tanya actually seemed like she was trying to make me feel better, but when the accompaniment to her peppy words was muted laughing, I couldn't be anything other than humiliated.

Today appeared to be no different than any other. The basketball segment of the Gym curriculum was finishing up, so Coach Clapp had us playing a full court game for the whole period. On one hand, I took comfort in the fact that I'd be able to sit out for a good portion of the game. However, when I did have to sub in, every person's eyes were on me anytime I handled the ball.

It didn't take more than 30 seconds of me being on court before I made a fool of myself. I tried to stay out of the action, but when the ball got loose and rolled toward me, I had to pick it up. Desperate to rid myself of the attention-gathering sphere, I noticed that Tanya (who was on my team) was relatively open. I took one step and hurled the ball toward her with as much force as I could muster, but sadly, my attempt was short by about ten feet. The ball fell pathetically in front of me and then bounced out of bounds.

Cue hushed laughs and whispers.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Tyler called out from the other side of the court. "Was the ball _stuck_ on you?"

If I had been cool and cocky, I would have laughed it off and come back with a jab of my own. Instead, my face flamed as I ducked my head to my chin and tried to disappear into the floor. I reminded myself there was only nine more minutes until my rotation was over. During that time, I tried to keep as far away from the basketball as possible.

I made it to my final sixty seconds without further incident, but then my short run of luck ended. As I eyed the clock one last time, Mike shouted my name in preparation for a pass. I turned toward the direction of his voice just in time to see a brown blur heading straight for my face. There was a loud thud as the ball slammed into my nose and knocked me to the ground.

I'm not gonna lie. It hurt like a bitch, and I used every ounce of willpower I had not to roll around on the court and wail like a baby at the top of my lungs.

"Bella, here, quick!" The gravelly voice of Coach Clapp sounded in my ear as he stuffed what felt like a rag into my hand. With blurred vision due to my streaming tears, I had no idea what I was to do quickly with the cloth, but Alexa's loud, shrill announcement clued me in.

"Oh, that is _so_ gross! She's bleeding all down the front of her shirt!"

Stuffing the cloth under my nose, I swept the other arm across my eyes to wipe away the tears. The downside of regaining my sight was that I could witness the mixed expressions of shock, disgust, and excitement on the faces of the other students. There were two or three pitying looks, but I wasn't keen on those, either.

"Mike, you threw the ball, so you're going to walk Bella to the nurse," Coach Clapp directed.

Before Mike could make the groan I knew was coming, I vigorously waved my hand in the air. "I'm fine, Coach," I protested. "The nurses' station is right around the corner. I can go myself."

The coach dubiously considered my request, but when he noticed the hopeful look on Mike's face, he capitulated.

"Okay, Bella. Here's a pass." He tore off a slip of paper from a booklet and handed it to me.

Given my feelings toward the gymnasium, I think it's fair to say I got out of there like a bat out of hell. Taking short but hurried strides, I sped down the hall in an effort to make it to the safety of the nurses' station without too many people viewing my plight. As I walked, I pulled the cloth away from my nose and happily discovered the flow nearly had stopped.

I returned it to my nostrils, and one edge of the rag tickled the skin above my lip. I think I must have inhaled some lint at the same time because I felt a powerful sneeze build up. I stopped a bit short of the hallway corner in preparation, and that's when it happened.

Just as I brought my other hand up to help contain the sneeze, someone turned the corner and walked right into my arm. I tried to curtail the forceful burst, but that only made the situation worse. My eyes had watered again from the sneeze, and when I my vision cleared, I looked up to discover a terrible sight.

Edward Cullen stood in front of me with a shocked expression on his face and a light spatter of red dots on his shirt. For a long moment, I could only gape at him in disbelief.

_What was it with bodily fluids around this guy? First Rose, now me!_

My wits came crashing back. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I almost reached out my cloth to dab at the red but then realized it was in much worse condition. Desperate to remedy the situation any way I could, I grabbed the end of my own shirt and began scrubbing it over the spots.

"Mike hit me with a basketball in gym, and my nose started bleeding! But then I had to sneeze, and you came around the corner just as I started. I am so so sorry, and I promise to pay for cleaning or buy you a new shirt!" I was beginning to ramble, and I knew sobfest was going to occur any minute.

I gave the poor startled boy's shirt one last swipe and took a step back. "Please, just let me-"

"Bella, I-" Edward tried, but I couldn't bear to hear the anger surely to come.

I leapt around him and began barreling down the hall. "Just let me know how much I owe you!" I cried over my shoulder as I scurried away.

Renee picked me up from school early. I may have played up my pain a bit to skip the last period of the day, but there was no way I could handle going to class. Even though I loved Creative Writing, my frazzled nerves weren't up to being around others right now, and it didn't help that Alexa was in the same class.

I supposed I was fortunate that Renee had a flexible 'work' schedule. She gave lessons at a small barn in the nearby town of Boonsboro and had a few clients whose horses she trained.

While she had always enjoyed shopping and having nice things, her desire for material possessions decreased greatly after the death of her second husband, Phil Dwyer. He passed away two years ago after a tragic car accident and had left everything to Renee, including a large life insurance payout. But the money was a sad substitute for the man she loved, and after months of depression, she began searching for a way to find happiness again.

She sold their spacious house in Florida and randomly picked the little town of Smithsburg to begin a new life. Horses were my mom's lifelong passion, and working with them brought a spark back into her eyes. She embraced her roots as a rancher's daughter, purchased some land, and found a sense of inner peace working with the large, beautiful animals - a calm that she never before had experienced.

Now, she and Charlie hoped that I would discover it, too.

I will admit that sitting under a tree when I got home and listening to the rhythmic sounds of mouths tearing grass and tails swishing—punctuated by the occasional snort—soothed my anxiety and helped distance me from the mortifying events of the day. Renee set me up with a bag of ice for my nose and brownies for my sweet tooth, then wisely left me to recover in solitude. Before long, the buzzing of the late summer afternoon lulled me to sleep.

A slamming of a car door woke me from my restful nap, and I looked up to see a leggy redhead in a short, tight dress exit a shiny Ford Mustang. My eyes widened when the older woman was followed out by one beautiful blonde teen named Tanya Denali. What was she doing here?

I hung back as the older woman knocked on the house's front door. Renee opened it and promptly gave both of them a hug. When they all went inside, I debated on whether or not to hide in the field with the horses, but curiosity won out.

"There she is!" Renee exclaimed when I joined them in the den. "This is Beverly Denali, and I'm sure you know her daughter Tanya."

"Hi," I muttered and waved my hand in the air.

"Bella, I didn't know Renee was your mom!" Tanya cried with an excited grin. "How wonderful!"

"Bev and Tanya ride, too," my mom explained. "Tanya's going to show at Congress in a few weeks, and Bev wants me to come along and help out."

"Where?" I asked, feeling slightly foolish.

"The American Quarter Horse Congress, dear," Bev replied with breezy laugh. "It's the largest breed show in the world—quite a big deal to compete there."

"Oh, well, good luck with that, Tanya." I tried to give my best genuine smile, but it probably looked more like I was constipated.

"Bella, why don't you and Tanya chat in your room for a bit while I catch up with Bev."

Wow, this day just kept on giving.

"Sure. You can follow me if you want, Tanya."

"I'd love to!" she bubbled, close on my heels.

I hadn't done anything to my room since moving here, and Renee had been using it as storage space before she cleared it out and put in some inexpensive bedroom furniture. I cringed when I opened the door and Tanya inhaled quickly.

"Oh my, Bella! What's going on with your room?" she fretted.

"Um, I haven't gotten around to decorating yet, but it really doesn't bother me the way it is."

She tossed her strawberry blond curls over her shoulder and sighed. "Bella, you're a—what?—17- or 18-year-old female! You can't let your _personal_ space look like this! No wonder you dress the way you do! How can you wake up in the morning and feel beautiful when this is what you see?"

"Uh…" I think Tanya was asking me a rhetorical question, but she tapped her foot as if waiting for an answer. "I can't?"

She nodded, but then I registered the rest of her earlier comment. "Wait, what did you mean by 'no wonder you dress the way you do'?"

She fingered the hem of the ratty T-shirt I had changed into after taking off my blood-stained one.

"I wouldn't even muck out stalls in this thing! Bella, I think it's clear you are in dire need of my help." Her eyes lit up, and she bounced energetically on her toes. "I'm going to call Jess and Lexi! Bella Swan's getting a makeover!"

"Uh, I don't know…I'm really busy and…"

It was clear Tanya would not be deterred. She folded her arms and stared at me. "When's your next free night?"

Damn. I had a feeling that resistance was futile. And although being subjected to a makeover at the hands Tanya and her crew would probably be a miserable experience for me, it could be just the thing I needed to boost my confidence and put an end to my free comedy show at school. Maybe then Edward would notice me in a _good_ way for once…

"I don't work on Thursday," I replied quickly.

"Yay! I'll call my girls and set things up. Jess and I have volleyball practice until four, so why don't you come over at four-thirty and stay for dinner?"

I tried to keep my expression pleasant and not roll my eyes even though Tanya had begun jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Like, oh em gee, that's totes cray-cray!

Blech.

"That sounds great, Tanya. Thanks."

"I should go check on Bev, but first let me take a look at what clothes and makeup you've got."

"Here's my closet," I pointed to the door. "As for makeup, all I have is some concealer and lip gloss."

Tanya froze mid-step with her crystal blue eyes nearly popping out of her head. "That's it?" she screeched.

"Um…yes?"

"Bella," she sighed heavily and shook her head, "we've got our work cut out for us."

* * *

**I would LOVE to hear any embarrassing high school stories you have! I'd also like to incorporate some into this story, so please post away! (I'll credit that person if I use it)**


	4. Chapter 4

For once, I was awake before either my alarm or my mom went off. I lay in my twin-sized bed under the covers and stared at the empty beige walls as dawn broke. Unfortunately, the brightening of the room did not correspond with any bulbs lighting above my head. I couldn't come up with a single good idea.

With her anti-bull Mom powers, Renee would know at once if I lied about being sick. Even if I _was_ ill, she'd send me anyway, unless I was in the hospital or something. She was big on having a good attendance record. And I couldn't skip on the sly because of the automated phone calls to home. Damned technology.

I had to face reality. There was no way I was getting out of school today.

Accepting my doom, I oozed out of bed and muddled over to the closet. I'd never given its contents much thought, but after Tanya's shocked perusal, I decided to take a more critical look.

Holey jeans and ratty tees for the barn, non-holey jeans and nicer tees for school. I didn't see the problem. Everything was comfortable and functional, and all of my shirts had meaning to me, like the Forks Police Department shirt from Charlie's closet. Closing my eyes, I grabbed the first piece of clothing my hand touched; I'd just have to wait for enlightenment from Tanya on Thursday.

After feeding Rose and letting her out into the field for the day, I washed up and then caught the bus. As I endured the tedious ride, I worked out my plan to avoid Edward until at least Calculus, when I didn't have a choice in the matter. Every time I thought of him, my mind relived the previous day's hallway collision, and I felt nauseated. I wanted to put off further embarrassment for as long as possible.

Following my carefully devised strategy and a being graced with a rare streak of luck, I survived the morning without bumping into him. My packed lunch was eaten in a deserted corner of the building, and the quiet setting proved helpful while I gathered every bit of courage I possessed. Attempting to look cool and casual, I marched to Calculus.

As I neared the classroom, my eyes surveyed the busy hallway. Students passed each other, laughing and talking, just doing their teenage social thing. Many of the guys roughhoused playfully, and several small groups of girls were clumped near lockers as they chatted, their heads bent toward one another.

I sighed. At my old school, a typical school day wouldn't have been much different—I'd still have walked alone to my classes or maybe exchanged a few pleasantries along the way, but I wouldn't have given the routine a first thought, much less a second. Back there, surrounded by kids I'd known since preschool, every aspect of daily life was familiar and comfortable. Though I didn't interact much with my peers, I felt accepted—as if I were an organic part of a whole.

But here, at Smithsburg High, I couldn't shake the notion that every move was being watched and evaluated, and the resulting judgment would be filed away under a category entitled "Is Bella Swan a Loser?" I was pretty sure the answer to that question wasn't something I'd be eager to see printed under my yearbook picture.

Yes, I shouldn't care what others thought of me, and I constantly tried to remind myself of this. But dammit, I _did_, and the classmate whose opinion I valued most was also the one who always seemed to catch me in the act of doing something abnormally humiliating.

Wallowing in the midst of my teenage angst, I sighed again and entered Mr. Varner's room. The seat beside mine wasn't filled yet, and my third sigh in as many minutes was one of relief.

I pulled out my notebook, Calc text, and pencil, then arranged them neatly on the table space in front of me. Every second closer to the start of class brought me closer to calm, and soon Mr. Varner was picking up his dry erase marker. Edward's seat was still empty.

Now this was a promising possibility I hadn't considered. Maybe _he_ wasn't in school today. That would save me the trouble of avoiding him after this class (a proper stalker knows the schedule and preferred travel routes of her quarry). Perhaps he was ill, although I did hate the thought of him being in less-than-perfect health.

Of course, if Edward was sick, he'd probably appreciate me taking notes for him. Perhaps I could drop them off at his house after work…maybe take along a bowl of hot soup from the diner. He'd be all bundled up in warm jammies with a reddened nose—no, wait! He'd be sweating from a fever, and his hard, muscled chest would be bare and glistening…

"Were there any questions from last night's homework? Ah, Mr. Cullen, how nice of you to join us."

Mr. Varner's scratchy voice caused me to look up from my notebook just as Edward slipped into the seat beside me. His bare arm brushed against mine, and I fought back a shudder of nervous excitement. I was both pleased and apprehensive at his arrival.

Even though my face and eyes were trained toward the whiteboard where Angela was writing out her solution to a homework problem, nearly all my attention belonged to the movement of my neighbor. He removed his class materials from his bag and then leaned to the side to place it on the floor. As he did so, his hip bumped into my thigh, and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a barely audible squeak.

As quiet it was, Edward apparently heard it. He straightened and tilted his head toward me ever-so-slightly.

"Sorry," he whispered.

My answer came in the form of two dazed blinks of my eyes and a slack jaw.

Attractive.

This was getting ridiculous. It wasn't like he was a movie star or a deity. Under his immaculate clothing and insanely gorgeous, perfectly formed features, he was just a high school senior like me, right? At the first opportunity, I would apologize for yesterday's blood-snorting incident and move on. I would get over my crippling mortification and go back to admiring him from a safe distance. Heck, maybe I'd even try something outlandish and strike up a conversation.

Mr. Varner soon became an unwitting catalyst to this venture.

"This week will conclude our introduction to limits and continuity. Your first chapter test is next Thursday, and to prepare, you will be paired up and assigned a topic. You and your partner will submit to me a study sheet and ten practice problems. The answers to the problems should be worked out on a separate page. I will give you Friday's class to work on the project, and if you don't finish by the end of the period, I'll accept assignments via email until 5 p.m. on Saturday. You will each receive a compiled study guide on Monday. The sheet I'm handing out now is the written version of the instructions. It will also give your topic assignments. Questions?"

Jasper raised his hand. "Who are our partners?" He glanced over at Edward and grinned.

"Yes, of course. There will be several group projects during this term and for this first one, your partner is your tablemate."

A hum of murmuring broke out in the classroom as the students responded to the announcement. Some were enthusiastic about the assigned pairing, some reacted indifferently. All I could do was resume blinking absently as I tried to process my decidedly mixed feelings.

"Are you okay?"

At the quietly spoken words, I glanced at Edward, who wore a bemused expression.

"Do you have something in your eye?"

Hmm, that seemed like a plausible explanation for my current weirdness. Grateful for his suggestion, I went with it. "Um, yeah. Must be a lash or something. I think it's out." I rubbed at my eyes, and in doing so, let my hair fall forward to hide my face.

"That's good. Great." He cleared his throat softly. "Bella, I know this is probably a bit unexpected, but…are you free Friday night?"

My head whipped up, and I gaped openly as he continued.

"I'd really like it if we could get together and–"

"Turn to Section 1.8 in your texts, and Ms. Blake will begin reading for us."

I have never wanted to throttle someone as much as I did then. There was a new Number One on my shit list, and Mr. Varner was his name.

While paging through my book like the rest of the class, I tried to calm my racing heart and spinning mind. It was all I could do to keep from bouncing out of my chair from excitement. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

_Edward Cullen asked me out. We're going out. Together. This Friday. Oh my god. Us…together. _

Mr. Varner's droning lecture soon faded out of my consciousness as I got lost in a new fantasy: Edward-_and_-Bella-Land.

It was a glorious realm—the ideal setting for the perfect date I imagined, with rainbows and unicorns and everything. I could see it so clearly. On Friday, we'd get to know each other over dinner at a nice restaurant. Later, in a dark movie theater, our fingers would touch as we shared popcorn, and that would lead to hand-holding. I'd get my first ever kiss when he dropped me off at home, and it would be incredible. _Very_ incredible. Like, bursting into song and dance incredible.

With a dreamy smile, I touched my lips and could almost feel them tingling. This school day I once dreaded had turned into the best I'd experienced since coming to live with Renee. Nothing could bring me down from this high.

"So…is Friday okay?" Edward asked. "I could do Saturday, but it would have to be in the morning."

He was loading his books into his backpack. I glanced around the room to see other students also preparing to leave. Was class over already? I seriously needed to get control of my daydreaming problem.

"Friday would be great," I answered in what I hoped was a calm, confident voice. "Did you have something in mind for us to do?"

"My notes on logarithmic functions are already typed up, so we can use that, if you want. I think the log definition and the change of base formula are pretty straightforward, so most of our focus should be on graphing."

_Huh?_ My brow furrowed as I tried to make sense of his words. Discussing math was not my idea of a fun date…

Damn.

I had officially come down from my high.

I wanted to smack my head in tribute to my foolishness. How could I have been so off-base? Edward asked to get together to work on our assignment—not because he liked me.

At least I hadn't said anything that revealed my mistake. That would have been mortifying.

"Right, focus on graphing. Good idea," I blurted out. "Uh, where do you want to meet? What time?"

Edward zipped up his bag and started walking to the door as he pulled the straps over a shoulder. "How about we meet at my house? Any time after four is good."

I shoved my books into my own backpack and hurried after him. "I don't get off the bus until around 4:15, but it would probably only take ten minutes to walk to your house from mine."

Just as we exited the classroom, Edward stopped short, and I nearly crashed into him. "You don't have a car?" he asked, turning toward me, his tone incredulous. "How do you get around?"

"I don't, not much," I muttered to the ground. "But I'm hoping to buy a car with the money I make working at The Dixie."

"Oh. Huh...well, how about I give you a ride after school on Friday? Then we could start working right away."

My heart skipped a beat and then took off at a gallop as he spoke. Oh my god. Edward and I would be in his car. It wasn't the exact "together" I'd hoped for, but it was a start. Come to think of it, maybe it was a good thing we weren't going on a date just yet. I was having a difficult time containing my excitement at the mere thought of sharing the same vehicle. I'd probably hyperventilate and pass out if we were going out for real.

Amazingly, however, my voice held steady as I answered his question. "Sure. Sounds good."

"Okay. Later." The corner of his mouth turned up in a small grin as he walked away toward his next class.

Rather dazed, I stared at his departing form as he wove through the crowd of students. Then it occurred to me that I never apologized again for ruining his shirt. My mouth opened before I could think clearly.

"Hey Edward," I shouted loudly, "Sorry for spraying you with my blood yesterday!"

He paused and looked at me…as did everyone else in the hallway. For a moment, there was quiet, and then the reactions began. Laugh, giggles, whispers—my only thought was escaping it all. I slunk away from the scene, face warm and red, the happiness from Edward's offer of a ride was long forgotten. In fact, my mood went from bad to abysmal when I realized my next class was gym.

The sighs I made escalated to full-out groans, which were proven apropos when Tanya pounced on me the moment I entered the locker room.

"Bella! I don't know how I missed talking to you in Spanish this morning, but I've got the best news. Both Jess and Lexi are free on Thursday, so you'll have all of us ready to give you complete makeover! You and Jess are about the same size, so she's going to bring over some clothes. I'm in charge of makeup, and Lexi will do your hair. You're going to look fabulous, right, Lex?"

Alexa had followed Tanya to Bella's locker and attempted a weak smile. "I can't wait," she said in a falsely bright voice.

I didn't pay her much heed. As much as I disliked trying on clothes, having my hair done, wearing makeup, and spending time with people as disingenuous as Alexa, I felt my first glimmer of excitement. Maybe if I acted more like Tanya and her friends, Edward would take notice of me. Maybe he would ask me out on a date like I wanted, instead of just meeting to work on a school project.

"I'm looking forward to it, too. Thanks for arranging this, Tanya," I replied sincerely.

She pulled her long curls back into a ponytail. "It'll be a great chance for us to get to know each other. We've been in school for over a month, but we've barely talked. I want to hear all about you!"

Suddenly, I felt much less enthusiastic about this glam session. I had no desire for her to find out exactly how boring and unfashionable I was. We had to hurry to get dressed in time for class, so I was spared any inquiries into my life story. Gym class kept everyone from talking as we ran another full court basketball game. Thankfully, Coach Clapp let me sit out because of the bruised state of my nose.

Then the oddest thing happened on the way to my next class. Alexa, who also had Creative Writing during seventh period, hung back after changing from her gym clothes and waited for me in the hall.

"So, Bella, how did you and Tanya get to be such good friends?" she asked, glancing at me out of the corners of her narrowed eyes.

Alexa was walking very close to my side, and it made me uncomfortable. I tried to open a little space between us. "I wouldn't say that we're…I mean, I don't know her that well. I guess our moms are close, and she came over to my house yesterday to talk about some big horse show."

Instantly, Alexa's face transformed. "That's right! I forgot that _Renee_ is your mom. You're so lucky." She breathed Renee's name as if it were sacred. "She's so glamorous and amazing and just _perfect_!"

Renee? I almost snorted at the thought of Alexa gushing over my mom as she shoveled smelly horse poop out of the stalls.

"I saw her riding the most beautiful horse during the Smithsburg Days parade. It was gold with white hair and look just like a Barbie horse I used to have. Renee wore such a gorgeous outfit and looked so hot."

I fought the urge to grimace. I had no desire to think of my mom as hot.

"The horse she rode is named SkipBar Dee Rosebud—it's some crazy Quarter Horse show name—but we call her Rosalie, or just Rose. Mom gave her to me when I came to live with her."

Alexa stared at me with newfound interest. "_Rosalie_. What a beautiful name. I can't believe she's yours. And Renee's your mom." She shook her head as if she were clearing it. "Hey, would you like to go into Hagerstown with everyone on Friday? It'll be me and Tyler, Jess and Mike, and Tanya."

I'm pretty sure my shock at her offer was visible on my face. How did I become Miss Socialite all of the sudden?

"Uh, I'm not sure if I'll be free or not. Edward and I are getting together so we can—"

"You're going out with Edward? Edward Cullen?" she squealed loudly. "Oh my god! I can't believe _he_ would go out with _you_! Tanya's going to be so jealous!" Her eyes gleamed as if she was delighted at the idea.

"No!" I corrected her in haste, ignoring the obvious insult. "Nothing like that! We have a math project."

Alexa's expression changed into one I couldn't decipher. "Hmm. Well, you can catch up with us after you're done. Edward should come along, too."

"Um, maybe. I'll let him know," I responded noncommittally as my mind raced. Would Edward say yes if I asked? I'd love to spend more time with him, even as part of a group. But what did Alexa mean about Tanya being jealous? My spirits plummeted. If Tanya liked Edward, I didn't stand a chance.

We reached our Creative Writing classroom, and Jessica descended upon me in much the same manner as Tanya. In fact, they really were two peas in a pod, except Jessica was much more into her looks, if one can imagine that. I couldn't think of a time when she had a single hair out of place.

As soon as class was over, I rushed out of the room to avoid any conversation. Jessica seemed nice enough, but I felt so inadequate next to her polished perfection. And Alexa, well…instinct told me to watch my back with her.

Although my shift at The Dixie Eatery didn't begin until four o'clock, I needed to escape the school grounds. Talking to people I didn't know well always stressed me out, and I'd reached my saturation point for one day. I just hoped I wouldn't have to serve any Chatty Cathys in the diner.

My walking pace was brisk, and it only took me four minutes to travel the short distance from the school's exit to The Dixie. Maggie Greene, the elderly owner who everyone called "Mags," smiled brightly as I walked through the door.

"Bella, dear, how are you doing? You're here a bit early."

I did my best to put on a believable happy face. "I'm great. I guess I'm moving a little faster than normal today."

"Why don't you take a breather before you get started? I just finished frosting the chocolate cake you love so much."

On cue, my stomach grumbled as if it knew of the treat soon coming its way. Mags laughed and removed the glass cover from the three-tiered confection. As she cut me a generous slice, I slipped into the bathroom to put on my work shirt and apron. A few minutes later, I was moaning in ecstasy at the decadent taste of each heavy forkful. When it came to chocolate, Mags was my queen. There was precious little I wouldn't do to get at her delicious creations.

My mood much improved, I started on my usual down-time tasks of checking condiment levels and sweeping the floor. The Dixie was a tiny restaurant with three booths, four small tables, and six barstools fixed at the counter. I rarely saw more than a few groups present at a time. The only exception I'd experienced happened after a weekend home football game. Every seat in the diner was occupied, but Mags had anticipated the crowd and called for all hands on deck. Her full roster of employees worked that afternoon—all four of us.

Given the relatively low customer turnout, it was no surprise that I wasn't getting rich by working there. But as far as employers go, Mags was one of the best. She genuinely cared about people and had a heart of gold. When business was slow, she insisted I use the time to do homework. I rarely left my weekday shift without having completed all of it.

It was another quiet evening at the diner, and Renee picked me up at eight. She talked nonstop on the way home, but I didn't pay much attention until she mentioned Tanya and her mom.

"I'll be at Bev's all day Sunday to help Tee get ready for Congress. We're leaving first thing next Friday, so you'll be taking care of the barn by yourself. We should be back late Sunday night. I wanted to wait a day and return on Monday, but Bev said Tee needed to be in school for all the Homecoming Week festivities." Renee laughed good-naturedly. "I remember my high school days as a social butterfly. Peggy Dickerson was so mad that I was Homecoming Queen, especially since her boyfriend was chosen King! Ha, George was way too good for that hussy, anyway."

By that point, I'd stopped listening. While I had known Renee was going to the horse show with the Denalis, I didn't realize she'd be gone overnight.

"Where exactly is this Congress thing?"

"Columbus, Ohio. It'll take us about seven hours to drive with the horses in tow." Renee glanced at me as she pulled into our driveway. "Did you want to come, little Pea? I can always get someone else to look after the barn."

"No! I mean, no thank you," I assured her. "I'll probably have a lot of homework or something."

"Okay, but no wild parties while I'm gone," Renee joked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll try to resist the temptation."

^-^ AHOADC ^-^

When I woke early again the next day, I decided to make the most of my time by taking Rose out for a ride. Other than dancing around when I tried to heave the weighty Western saddle on her back, she listened to me fairly well. After pulling the cinch tight and double-checking it (I had learned the hard way that some horses will puff out their girths during cinching, thus leaving the saddle loose when they exhaled), I climbed into the saddle and set out on the trail.

Although on the crisp side, the late September morning was absolutely gorgeous. I sucked in the clean air and let all my worries go as Rose ambled along pleasantly. Despite our difficulties, I had to admit that the beautiful nag could be a sweetheart…when she wanted to be. Maybe we had just started off on the wrong, er, hoof and had needed time to get used to one another. There might be hope for Team Bella-Rose after all.

Of course, my fickle mare wasted no time in proving me wrong. Without warning, she threw her head up and let out a loud whinny before beginning to prance and hop in place like a circus horse. I was so startled by her noise and sudden movements that I lost my balance and tumbled onto the hard, dewy ground.

The impact forced all the air out of my lungs, and I gasped like a fish out of water as the evil equine danced a circle around my limp body. She flicked her tail and neighed, and at first, I swear I thought she was horse-laughing at me. But then I heard a set of galloping hoofbeats that increased in loudness until they stopped right beside me.

I tried to see who it was, but hands materialized on my shoulders and held me down.

"Don't move!" an urgent voice commanded.

Huh. I must have hit ground harder than I thought if I was fantasizing about Edward coming to my rescue. On second thought, I hoped it was my overactive imagination at work because, otherwise, I was about to be embarrassed. Again.

"I need to secure the horses. Will you promise not to move?"

It was a male voice—but not Edward's.

I was about to nod my head in response but then realized a verbal answer was the preferred option. "Okay," I wheezed.

I'd promised not to move, so I couldn't see what was happening. I heard quite a bit of high-pitched squealing that I recognized as Rose's, then a loud smack, and finally, quiet.

The hands were back on me, and this time they held my neck steady in place. I looked into their owner's dark eyes and realized that I knew him. Jacob Black was another senior and in my World History class. We'd never talked before; he was friends with Tyler and Mike, and I tended to steer clear of them whenever possible.

"It's Bella, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. And you're Jacob?"

"Jake," he corrected with an easy smile. "So Bella, do you feel any pain anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine. I just got the wind knocked out of me. Can I get up?" Lying on my back after a fall was not how I wanted to meet classmates.

"Hold on a sec. I wanna check your spine for tenderness first. Do you mind?"

"Uh, no? I mean, sure, go ahead." I was rather impressed by his thoroughness and apparent knowledge.

One of his large hands cupped the back of my neck while the other began to press against the center of my back.

"Let me know if anything hurts or feels weird, okay?"

I concentrated on the sensation of his fingers palpating my spine, and thankfully, nothing felt amiss. Well, nothing except for the strangeness of having a male's hand touching my body in a more-intimate-than-normal way. If only it was Edward's…

Nope. Gotta shut that train down before it runs away on me again.

After asking me to move my limbs and fingers, Jake helped me to sit up. Other than a moment of wooziness from lying down for so long, I seemed to be none the worse for wear.

"Thanks, Jake. So, how do you know about this sort of thing?"

He laughed, making a sound much deeper than I expected, given his rather boyish face. "I was riding ponies before I could walk, and I've fallen off dozens of times. After a while, you get to know the post-tumble checklist. Anyway, what happened?"

That was a good question. "I'm not really sure. We were walking along, no problem, and then she started acting nutty—tossing her head, prancing around. I wasn't expecting it and fell off."

"Hmm." Jake looked over to Rose, who he'd tied to a branch. She was still jiggling around and pulling at the reins. I followed the path of his eyes to where they settled on his own horse, a dark brown—nearly black—gelding with four white feet. Rose seemed to be very interested in gaining his attention, but he didn't even look her way.

Then I got it. "Oh god, Rose, you are such a nympho!" I moaned. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, I could give you some suggestions, but that will have to wait. We both need to get back soon, or we'll be late for school."

"Damn, you're right!" I glanced at my watch and grimaced. "It's gonna be close."

By the time I looked up again, Jake had untied Rose and was doing the same to his own horse. I walked over to take the reins from him, but instead of handing them over, he grabbed me by the waist. Before I could figure out what was happening, I found myself sitting on his horse's bare back, just behind the saddle.

"What the hell?" I gasped.

Jake winked as he mounted. "Do you honestly think I'd let you ride home alone after a fall like that?" He settled into the saddle, one hand guiding both sets of reins and the other curling around my knee. "We've got to move our tails, so you'd better hold on to me."

His own fingers tightened on my leg just before he urged his horse into a gallop.

* * *

**Has is been forever since I updated this one? It feels like it, and I'm so thrilled to return to the story! I plan to update much more frequently now, at least once a week.**

**I also want to say thank you to Peyton23, JenniferMariePattz, msarkie, and Esme Incognito for sharing embarrassing stories from their school days. I hope to use some or all of them in the story! If I missed calling someone out, I'm so sorry, but please know I read all the reviews and appreciated (and laughed at) you sharing your misfortune with me. ;) I'd love to hear more of them!**


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe it was only lunch. I felt like I'd experienced a full day's worth of excitement in the morning hours alone.

Jake and his horse, Alpha, had gotten Rose and me back to our barn in record time. I'd never gone fast on a horse before and couldn't say that I enjoyed the experience. My eyes were closed the entire trip. Nonetheless, I wasn't about to complain to someone who being so nice. Jake helped me slide to ground, handed me the reins, and then dashed away with a salute and a flourish—much like the Lone Ranger on Silver. I couldn't help but grin at his cheesiness.

Rose was pretty sweaty, so I hosed her off before applying fly spray and releasing her to graze. Luckily for me, Renee was exercising one of her horses in the arena, so she see didn't my grass-stained clothes or the slightly gimpy way I lumbered into the house. After the shock of the fall wore off, tenderness had set into my muscles, and my entire body felt achy. Racing back on Alpha without a saddle hadn't helped, either.

I wanted to soak in a hot bubble bath, but there simply wasn't time. I spent a minute in the shower rinsing off, threw on my uniform of jeans and a tee, and grabbed a granola bar. The bus was pulling away as I flew out the door, and I had to run to catch it.

The ride provided me with a bit of a breather, but the period of calm didn't last beyond my entrance inside the school building. I couldn't believe my eyes when I recognized the group of students loitering in front of my locker. Tanya noticed me first and waved.

"Bella, hey!" she called out. "We wondered where you were."

"Uh, hi." I'm sure I looked like a cartoon character with eyebrows that rose above my hair. No one had ever waited for me in school before.

"Jess and I were talking at practice yesterday, and since she's got all the clothes, it makes sense to meet at her house. Is that okay with you?"

I thought it odd that the question couldn't have waited until later. It certainly didn't rate standing vigil by my locker.

"Yeah, it should be fine. I'll just need your address so my mom can bring me over."

"If you hang around until practice finishes, Tanya or I can drive you," Jessica offered. "Tomorrow's session is short."

"That'd be great, thanks."

"What class do you have first, Bella?" Alexa asked. She leaned against Tyler, who was talking to Mike.

"Biology."

She frowned at me. "I'm in Biology, but it's not until fourth period."

"She meant _AP_ Biology, babe," Tyler chimed in with a laugh. "Bella wouldn't be in a regular class like me 'n you. She's one of the _smart_ kids."

Mike gave a short laugh, too, and Alexa scowled at both boys. I dropped my gaze to the floor, and for a moment, I felt ashamed of my enrollment in the advanced course. But that sentiment was quickly chased away by indignation. I'd worked hard to earn my good grades, dammit, and there was no reason why I should feel bad about it.

Tanya seemed to agree. "What's wrong with that, Ty? You're just jealous."

"Yeah, whatever," he snorted. "Anyhow, I gotta fly. Catcha later." He grabbed Alexa's hand and tugged her away from the group. She blew a kiss at Tanya and Jessica as she followed her boyfriend down the hall.

"Come on, Tee," Mike cooed. "You know we were just playing around. Ain't that right, Bella?"

The last thing I wanted to do was cause an argument in their group, so I nodded my head. "Sure, Mike."

"See?" He turned to Jessica and flashed a dimpled smile. "Walk me to class, sweets?"

"I'm coming, too." Tanya picked up her bag. "See you in Spanish, Bella."

"Bye, Tanya, Jessica," I said as they departed with Mike.

I stared at their withdrawing figures as they were swallowed up by hallway traffic. The group's sudden insertion in my life was confusing, and I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. I considered myself a decent judge of character and wasn't reading any deception in Tanya's actions. Still, it wouldn't hurt to be careful—in case things weren't what they seemed.

My first class of the day was indeed AP Biology, and it ranked as one of my favorite subjects. The fact that Erica sat beside me made the fifty minutes even more enjoyable. Her gentle smile and quiet, forgiving nature allowed me to relax and not worry about doing something stupid. I doubted she had a malicious bone in her body.

Biology wrapped up much too quickly for my taste, and it was on to Spanish. Tanya chatted me up before that class, and then while waiting for English to begin, I faked interest in the discussion Jessica and Alexa were having about their Homecoming dresses. I found that if I looked at whoever was talking and nodded my head every so often, I could seem polite without actually paying attention.

Win-win, if you ask me.

There was one instance, however, when my gaze wandered off the girls and swept over the rest of the class. Some students engaged in conversation like Jessica and Alexa, and others passed the time wrapped up in their own little worlds. Just as I was shifting my focus back to Jessica, I noticed a face that was turned in my direction. My brown eyes met the stare of hazel ones for a brief instant, and then Jasper looked away, frowning. He seemed upset about something, but I couldn't imagine that it had anything to do with me.

Because my mind was mulling that particular puzzle, I didn't think ahead to my World History class. It ended up being the biggest surprise of the morning.

Our teacher, Mrs. Adams, allowed us to sit wherever we liked, and after the first week, most people returned to the same seats every time. My usual spot was a desk beside the wall in one of the middle rows. Erica sat to my left, and the seat behind me was empty.

Except that day, it wasn't.

Jake gave me a bright smile as I walked to my desk.

"Hey, Bella! How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little sore, but okay." I kept my voice low so that no one else could hear.

"I hated to rush off this morning, but my dad would have been pissed if I was late for school." He grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, my mom's the same way. And thanks again for helping me out. I'm pretty new to this horseback riding thing, and Rose is good at taking advantage of that."

"Is someone helping you learn?"

I frowned. "Sorta. My mom taught me the basics and gives me pointers a lot, but she thinks my biggest problem is a lack of confidence. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to get over that, though. I feel like I'll never figure the crazy creature out."

"Well, confidence is essential when you're dealing with horses, but—and no offense to your mom—I think it's hard to be confident if you don't know what you're doing."

As much as I grumbled about Renee, she was still my mom , and I felt the need to stick up for her. "It's not like she handed me the reins on the first day and said 'good luck.' I mean, I _know_ what to do. I just can't seem to get it right."

Jake made one of his deep, rumbly laughs and patted me on the arm. "It takes time. A lot of it. How long have you been riding?"

"Uh, five, maybe six weeks? I came to Smithsburg just before school started. Mom had me in a saddle within an hour after I unpacked my suitcases."

"Jeez, Bella! Six weeks is hardly any time at all. Cut yourself some slack. If you still suck after six years, then we'll start to worry."

It didn't escape my notice that he used the word "we." I found that weird because I barely knew him, _and_ he was a guy. A rather hot guy, to be honest, and from what I'd seen, he had a lot of popular friends. Why was he being so nice to me?

It was even more strange that I felt comfortable enough to play around a little.

"So you're saying that I suck?" I tried to give him sad doe eyes and a pouty lip. He chuckled, although I wasn't sure if it was because I pulled off the pathetic look or if my attempt just looked pathetic.

"Well, I haven't seen you ride yet, but given how I met you after you'd fallen flat on your back…"

"Jake!" I admonished, giving him a light shove on the shoulder.

Erica sat down just then, and when she raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner, I realized she'd seen me bantering with him. I did my best to keep from blushing.

"I didn't know you lived so close to me," Jake said, paying no attention to Erica's arrival. "Do you want to ride together sometime? I could even help you out with Rose, if you want."

"Wow, that's really nice of you. I'll take all the help I can get."

Mrs. Adams stood up from her seat, indicating that she was about to start. Jake leaned over his desk to speak closer to my ear.

"Hold up after class, and we can figure out a time, okay?"

I nodded in reply, and then Mrs. Adams started speaking. The moment her mouth opened, I zoned out, once again becoming oblivious my surroundings. I hoped that nothing important had been taught in my classes this morning because I didn't catch a word of it. There was no conflict in my mind about which was more important between the two choices of achieving academic success in courses that might determine what college I attend or thinking about my standing in the social structure of the small-town high school.

I was a shy, awkward teen—obviously, fitting in was the priority.

Truthfully, I couldn't understand why I felt the need to be accepted by my peers after all these years of school. In Forks, I had never given my popularity a second thought.

Part of me wondered if I was subconsciously trying to reconnect with Renee. After seven years of living with Charlie and seeing her only two weeks out of a year, at best, I barely knew her anymore. Even before she divorced him and left Forks seven years ago, I thought we'd had little in common. She was outgoing and impulsive; people were drawn to her youthful nature. Heck, she had over 500 Facebook friends.

I, on the other hand, had a whopping 27.

So maybe I was trying to win her affection by acting more like her. Or maybe I wanted to prove that I had turned out fine without her presence in my life.

Whatever the reason, whatever the cause, something new was rising up within me, and it needed interaction with other people in order to flourish. I couldn't explain why, but I felt it was important for me to embrace that change and explore it fully.

My thoughts were interrupted by sheets of paper being passed to me. I took one and handed the rest to Jake. Yuck, pop quiz.

Thanks to study time at The Dixie, I was confident in my answers and finished before the bell. I dallied in packing up my stuff so that Jake could scribble something down on the remaining blanks before Mrs. Adams collected his paper. Erica noticed my delay and gave me an encouraging smile as she left.

"Where do you sit at lunch?" Jake asked as we headed to the cafeteria.

"By the elevator, under the stairs," I replied. "I'm usually with Erica, Nate, and Angela."

"Wanna sit at my table today? We can talk horses while everyone else goes on about the game."

I hesitated before answering. Jake normally sat with Mike, Tyler, and several other members of the varsity football team. I'd never noticed any females at the table, not even girlfriends like Jessica and Alexa. But remembering my resolve to try things outside of my embarrassingly small comfort zone, I decided I could survive that one lunch period.

"Okay. I'll grab my lunch and meet you there."

The a la carte line was short. Pretzel and soda in hand, I made my way to Jake's table, where he had saved me a seat beside him.

"Bel-laaa, how's it goin', smart girl?" Tyler called out as I lowered myself into the empty chair.

"Uh, good…fine, thanks," I muttered, unable to tell if his tone was friendly or mocking. A few of the guys laughed with him, but again, I wasn't sure how to take it.

They didn't pay attention to me for long, though. There was a home game this weekend against Smithsburg's arch nemesis, Boonsboro High, and the football team members talked of little else.

Jake opened his bagged lunch and pulled out the contents. Unwrapping a large sandwich, he gave my hot pretzel a dubious look.

"I know you're little and all, but don't you need more than that?"

I shrugged and twisted off a section. "I usually have a huge dinner. My mom says I eat like a wild cat—one big meal a day."

"Huh," he said around a mouthful of roast beef and bread. "In that case, my two sisters would be grazers. They're always eating lots of green stuff and not much else. 'You men only want skinny girls, and that's why we have to watch our weight!'" Jake spoke the words in a squeaky high-pitched voice. Then he rolled his eyes and tore off another chunk of his sandwich. "Please. If you ask me, the only people who care about a girl's weight are other girls."

I felt tongue-tied as I wondered how to respond, or if I even should. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "So what exactly do guys care about?"

His nearly black eyes flicked up to me, and he smirked deviously. "Do you want the answer I'm supposed to give or the truth?"

"Uh, how about both?"

"If I want to avoid being slapped, I should say we care about personality and inner beauty and all that flowery crap. But the truth is, we just wanna see skin. The more, the better." He winked to let me know he was kidding.

At least, I hoped he was. I glanced down at my bootcut jeans and modest tee.

He must have caught onto my uncertainty because he nudged me with his elbow and laughed. "Aw, come on, Bells. I'm not serious."

Bells? I turned over the nickname in my head. No one besides my mom had ever given me a nickname, and Bells was a hell of a lot better than Pickle Pea or PP. Hands down.

"I get it, _Jay_," I retorted, letting him know that I was all about fair play when it came to name-generating liberties.

He flicked a sesame seed that had fallen on the table at me. "So, Bells, tell me all about this disrespectful horse of yours."

I spent the rest of lunch detailing my equine woes. Jake soon knew all about Rose's tendency to make me kiss the ground in as many ways as possible. I told him how she was an angel for my mom but donned the horns and pitchfork whenever I came near. He even got the graphic version about the embarrassment she caused by showcasing her feminine lust during the horse show. I did, however, leave out Edward and Emmett's names to protect the innocent…namely, me.

"You were at the last Blue Ridge show?" he asked. "I normally make the entire series, but Alpha pulled a shoe just before we loaded him in the trailer and ripped out a piece of his hoof. Our point total took a hit because we didn't go, but there's still one more left. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I think we have a good shot at beating Mr. Bleeding Heart again this year." He scoffed derisively.

"Point total? Mr. Bleeding Heart?"

"Yeah. The classes are divided up into divisions, and the higher you place in each divisional class, the more points you earn toward your year-end total. When the series is over, there's an awards banquet, and the Division Champion and Reserve get trophies and prizes and stuff."

"Oh, you mean like how I went in the Novice classes."

"Exactly. If you had gone to all the other shows and done well enough, you'd be the one taking home the trophy."

"Ha, not likely," I snorted. "So are you first in your division?"

"I was until that last show. Now it all comes down to the final set of classes, which will happen this weekend. Normally, there's only a single show per month, but this is a make-up date from one that was rained out in April. If me and Alpha can get more points than Cullen, we should take the division."

"Cullen?" I gasped. "You mean Edward?"

"Yeah, Edward." Jake scowled fiercely. "He's my main competition—been that way since we were little kids. He used to kick my ass with Emmett, but when I got Alpha last year, we finally beat him. I really want it this year since it's our final time against each other."

I didn't quite know what to do with that information and decided to store it for later. "Why'd you call him 'Mr. Bleeding Heart'?"

"It's…a long story." He turned his head toward the center of the cafeteria, and I saw that Edward was staring in our direction. The two males locked gazes, each conveying some sort of message with his eyes. Without knowing the backstory, I could only guess at the exact meanings, but it was easy to read the challenge contained within.

Edward looked away first, anger visible on his face. In all the time I'd spent peeking at him, I'd never seen that expression, and it was fascinating. How could it be that, on him, even an ugly emotion appeared beautiful?

Thankfully, Jake was too preoccupied with his own testosterone to notice my drool puddle. He glared at the side of Edward's head, but the latter began talking to Jasper and didn't turn back toward us.

A few seconds later, the bell sounded. Edward jumped up from his chair and pushed it in with more force than necessary. By the time I gathered up my napkin and empty soda can from the table, he had left the cafeteria.

"We never did set up a riding date," Jake said as we threw our trash away. "What are you doing Friday after school?"

Wow. I was going to need a secretary to keep up with my rapidly filling social calendar. "That's not good for me. I've got a group meeting for a math project." No way was I telling him that I was going to his arch nemesis's house.

"What about later that night? Some of the guys were talking about going into H-town."

"And you want to ride there on horseback with me?" I teased.

"What? No, I meant we could go just for something to do. Crazy girl," he laughed. "Looks like we'll have to wait until next week to ride together. I want to give Alpha the day off before the show on Sunday. Hey, you should come root for us. Watch us kick Cullen's ass."

I certainly wouldn't mind watching Edward's behind, but there was a major conflict of interest in cheering on Jake. "I'll have to see if I'm free that day," I stalled.

Jake walked beside me as I headed to Calculus. He looked inside the classroom when we got to the door.

"Is this you?" he asked intently.

"Yeah. See you later, Jake." I started to go through the doorway, but he put his hand on my arm.

"Later, Bells," he said loudly and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. My hand rose automatically to the spot he touched, and I gaped at his back as he walked away.

What the hell? Did everyone in the school take a Happy Pill this week? Was I putting out some sort of "Befriend Me" pheromone?

Shaking my head in confusion, I headed to my table. Edward was already seated and had his nose buried in a magazine with a shiny car on the front. I decided to stick with the theme of the day and greet him.

"Hey, Edward."

He made some sort of low grunt in response but never looked up from his page. I guess he wasn't drinking the Kool-Aid.

Feeling foolish and downtrodden, I slunk into my seat and got ready for class. Edward made a subtle shift in his chair away from me, and whether or not it was intentional, I felt a pang of hurt. Amazing how five seconds of time could ruin my mood so completely.

Like those of the morning, Calculus class was a bust. I had just enough presence of mind to hear my name when Mr. Varner called me to the board to work a homework problem, but that was the most I got out of the fifty minutes. It was a good thing I had a knack for math—otherwise, having Edward beside me all year would have killed my GPA.

When the bell ended the period, he almost sprinted out of the room. My subsequent grumpy face must have been off-putting enough that even Tanya and company gave me space for the rest of the day. I worked another shift at the diner and then lost myself in some angry girl music before bed.

School on Thursday was pretty much a repeat of previous day. The group that apparently had adopted me was waiting at my locker again. There, Tanya gave me the latest issues of _Cosmo_, _Elle_, and _Vogue_ so that I could bone up on the latest fashion trends. In World History, Jake sat behind me, and I joined him at the football team table for lunch.

I didn't want to be burned two days in a row, so I took my seat in Calculus without a word to Edward. It seemed as if there was an air of awkwardness between us, but it could have been my overactive imagination doing its usual thing. It wasn't like we had talked much in the first place.

In direct contrast to the quiet of Calculus, Tanya and Jessica kept up a steady stream of conversation as we got changed for gym. They talked about colors that complemented my skin tone and styles of clothes that would look best on me. Despite some trepidation at the thought surrendering myself to the hands of girls I didn't know well, I felt excitement building as the end of the day drew near.

New town, new friends…why not a new me?

After the final bell, I sat on the bleachers in the gymnasium while Jessica and Tanya did suicides with the volleyball team. There were twelve girls on the team, but those two stood out from the rest. In a way, they reminded me of Rose: athletic yet feminine, beautiful, confident.

I just hoped they wouldn't dump me on my ass like the horse did.

Practice over, we walked out to Jessica's car, the girls' hair still wet from their showers. Jessica unlocked a cute red Honda Civic, and we climbed in. With the windows down, the radio up, and Jessica singing loudly to a pop tune I didn't know, I felt out of place—like an impostor charading as normal high school teen. I was struck with the need to make sure they knew I wasn't like them.

"Uh, I really appreciate you guys taking the time to do this. It's probably obvious, but I've never been into clothes and makeup and all that."

Tanya turned from her seat in front to face me. "It'll be fun! You're so gorgeous already—we just need to play up your assets."

She laughed at what must have been a highly bewildered expression on my face. I'd always thought of myself as a Plain Jane: brown hair and eyes, average figure, average height.

"Bella, my mom organizes the Miss Washington County and Miss Western Maryland pageants, so trust me when I say I've seen a lot of pretty faces, both before and after an hour in the makeup chair. You've got natural beauty, and once we let it out, you'll be the hottest girl in school!"

My eyes were wide with disbelief at her words…and her motives. Why was she doing this for me? What would prompt her to turn me into "the hottest girl in school"? I was dying to ask, but both my shyness and a fear that I'd offend her kept me from speaking up.

We soon arrived at a well-maintained brick colonial house. It wasn't as big as the Cullens', but in comparison, Renee's rancher looked like a storage shed.

The girls excitement rose to fever pitch when we entered the house, and they quickly ushered me up to Jessica's room. It was decorated tastefully in shades of cream, turquoise, and brown. Very modern, very chic, and very different from the seemingly random splashes of color that my mom preferred.

"I know we should wait until Lexi gets here, but I just can't," Tanya exclaimed. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Wow, um, okay." I wasn't sure if I should be worried.

"Now, I hope you're not mad…"

That was never an encouraging way to start a sentence.

"…but I told Bev about your makeover, and _then_, she mentioned it to your mom. Renee was so absolutely thrilled that she got this for you!" She waved an envelope in the air.

I stared at it a moment before snatching and tearing it open. Inside was a five hundred dollar mall gift card for Tysons Corner Center just outside of D.C.

My jaw dropped.

"I know!" Tanya giggled and gave me a hug. "We should go this Saturday—what do you think?"

"Yeah, sure. Saturday works for me." I couldn't imagine spending so much money on clothes, but the brightness in Tanya's eyes suggested that she would be able to help me with that.

"Your winter wardrobe is going to be so swag money! But, first we have to get_ you_ ready. Lexi's on her way her from cheerleading practice, but I'll go ahead and wash your hair for her."

Tanya had me lean over the bathroom sink while she worked on my hair. Jessica got started on her assignment and pulled piece after piece of clothing from her huge walk-in closet.

"I'm putting in red ClayPac color enhancing shampoo," Tanya narrated. "It's not a heavy dye or stain, but it will give you just a hint of burgundy, especially if you use it weekly. And get this—the company that makes it is called Alto Bella!" She giggled as her fingers worked the gel into lather.

"Hey guys, I'm here!" Alexa called from the first floor. Tanya rinsed out the shampoo and began adding conditioner.

"I know we talked skinny jeans, but what do you think about this skirt?" Over the sound of running water, I could hear Jessica asking Alexa's opinion.

Skirt?

"Um, I didn't shave this morning," I muttered into the sink basin. Actually, it had been a few days since I last felt compelled to dust off the razor. In Forks, I rarely got out of my PJs during the summer because I spent so much time indoors reading. I couldn't remember the last time I donned a pair of shorts, but it certainly hadn't happened in Smithsburg. As for skirts, well…I had one, and I doubted it would fit anymore—I'd gotten it two years ago to wear at a funeral.

"Don't worry, Bella. We don't care if you shaved or not," Tanya assured me. "No one's gonna judge you here!"

I thought about Alexa and wanted to dissent but politely held my tongue.

After rinsing out the conditioner, Tanya wrapped a towel around my head. "Lex, you're up!" she called out and then turned to me. "I'm going to get my supplies set up, and then Jess and I will bring up some snacks while Lex does your hair. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Anything's fine with me."

"What about to drink? There's Diet Coke, Diet Sprite, diet root beer, Crystal Light lemonade, or water."

Ugh, I hated the taste of artificial sweeteners. "Water's good, thanks."

Alexa walked in with a big smile on her face. When she picked up a comb and a pair of scissors, I felt a shock of apprehension. "Oh, I didn't know you planned on cutting it," I squeaked.

Tanya giggled as she headed out the door. "Calm down, Bella. Lexi gives incredible haircuts! She even does my mom's hair."

I thought back to Mrs. Denali's stylish red locks. If _she_ trusted Alexa, then maybe I would be safe.

It certainly didn't help my anxiety when Alexa had me sit facing away from the mirror as she pulled the comb through my hair and made snips here and there. As I saw the cut hair pile up around the legs of the chair, I began to worry in earnest.

I was about to say something when she put the scissors down on the counter and picked up a brush and blowdryer. If I hadn't been so concerned about the aesthetic state of my head, I would have enjoyed the gentle tugging as she worked through sections of hair. Twenty minutes, a curling iron, and some hairspray later, Alexa stepped away.

"I'm finished! Come check it out!" she yelled.

I began to turn in my seat, but she grabbed my shoulders. "No! You have to wait until everything is done. You're going to just _die_ when you see yourself," she smirked.

Oh god. What had I gotten myself into? I almost defied her and stole a peek, but then Jessica and Tanya entered the bathroom.

"Lexi, you did it again!" Tanya cried, setting down a large tray of makeup and then clapping her hands in glee.

Jessica's smile stretched across her picture-perfect face. "Wow, what a difference. And her makeup's not even done yet."

"That's my cue. Now scat!" Tanya shoved the two other girls out and shut the door. "Bella, you are gorgeous, but I'm going to make you look _stunning_."

I felt more comfortable with her than Alexa or Jessica, so I clued her in to one of my fears. "Is my hair really different than before? It feels a lot lighter."

Her eyes were a clear crystal blue as she shook her head. "Lex only took like an inch off your total length, so it's still pretty long. She did add some daring layers and framed your face with longish bangs, but trust me, it's an amazing look for you."

I couldn't read any deception in her voice, so I let myself relax a little. When Tanya began drawing brushes against my face and making small cooing noises, I even felt some of the excitement return.

"I can't believe how perfect your skin is, Bella. Seriously, it's like you've been photoshopped or something. Makes my job so easy—you hardly need any makeup at all. I'm just going to put on a little mascara and some blush, maybe a touch of eye shadow…and we can't forget the lips. I could try bronzer, though. That might be interesting with your light skin…"

If that was "hardly any makeup," I'd hate to see what a lot entailed.

"After we're done with everything, I'll show you how to do this yourself, and Lex will give you hair tips. Of course, we're going all out now, so you wouldn't need to do so much for a regular school day." She chuckled. "At least, the rest of us girls hope you won't, or you'll steal all our boyfriends."

It took a serious effort to keep from laughing at the absurdity of her statement.

Something in Tanya's face changed, and she was quiet for a moment. "So, I saw you sitting with Jake for the past two days. Are you guys…a thing?"

"What? No!" I said, just a little too loudly. "I think he's a nice guy, but I'd never talked to him before yesterday. He was out riding when I took Rosalie through the woods before school. I didn't know he was into horses, too."

As Tanya applied blush to my cheeks, her eyes clouded almost imperceptibly. She didn't say anything.

That was an interesting reaction for one who seemed to have a daily quota of words she had to reach. I couldn't help but press on.

"The people in this area seem big into horses—so many of you ride and go to shows and all. Jake, you…Edward."

I thought I saw a flash of pain across her face, but it happened so quickly I couldn't be sure. "It's not as many as you think," she replied brightly. "We're pretty much the only ones at school who show on a regular basis. I'm going to do your lips now, so pucker up!" And with that, she ended the subject.

Five minutes later, she was done with my makeup. "Here's the plan. Jess'll have your outfit laid out so you can change. Then you'll close your eyes as we take you into her closet. She has a full-length mirror in there so you can see your new self for the first time. The big reveal is going to be _epic_!"

Making sure I didn't turn toward the mirror, Tanya led me to the bedroom, where I was met with a chorus of squeals and shrieks. Jessica seemed positively giddy, and if Alexa was faking her excitement, she was putting on an incredible performance.

"_That's_ what I'm supposed to wear?" I gasped when I saw the tiny, dark blue skirt that looked to be just slightly larger than a postage stamp. It was paired with a flashy silver halter top and ridiculously high-heeled boots.

"Your legs will look a mile long," Jessica sighed happily. "Now, get dressed!"

I let the shimmery top glide through my fingers and glanced up at the girls with a frown. "Uh, where should I change?"

Alexa looked at me as if I asked the question in a foreign language. "You change here."

Tanya figured out the reason for my discomfort and gave me a sly wink. "We forgot jewelry! Jess, do you have any bangle bracelets? Come on, Lex, help us pick some out."

She shepherded them over to an assortment of jewelry boxes, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't a prude, but the idea of stripping down to my underwear while three of the most popular girls in school studied me like a science project was rather unappealing. I switched out my clothes for the ones on the bed as quickly as possible. The skirt and top fit perfectly, but the shoes were a little big. The bad fit plus high height of the heels equaled a very unsteady me, and I felt like I would topple over if a stiff breeze blew my way.

Despite my wobbly ankles, the outfit seemed to be a winner in the girls' book. When Jessica turned with bracelets in hand, she immediately began to jump up and down. "Oh. My. God," she exclaimed in between bounces.

Tanya and Alexa spun around at her cries. "Damn, girl! You're smokin'," Tanya said with a grin.

"I'd do you," Jessica giggled as she slid the bracelets onto my wrist.

Well, then.

I was wildly curious now to see what had them so enthralled. Surely they were exaggerating.

"Close your eyes. I'm going to trust you not to peek until we say so because I don't want to smudge your eyes covering them up." Tanya grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her. I stumbled along as I try to keep my balance without the aid of sight.

"Okay, here we are," Jessica announced. "Tee, are you going to record this? She'll want to watch her reaction later, I'm sure of it."

"You bet your scrawny ass I am! Okay, Bella. On the count of three, open your eyes. One, two…three!"

Jessica's "oh my god" had been right on the money.

I stared at the mirror, my eyes nearly bugging out of my head. What the hell had they done to me?


	6. Chapter 6

**If you're happy to see this update, thank Oldenuf2knobeta! She was eager to find out how Bella's makeover turned out, and I felt terrible making her wait any longer. ;)**

* * *

Everyone's eyes were on me as I walked through the school entrance, and I do mean _everyone_—the guys, the girls, the teachers that monitored the halls in the morning…even the janitor stopped pushing his cart to stare at me for a moment.

I wanted to turn around and run back to the car, but the three girls flanking me would have stopped my escape before I got very far, I knew.

Tanya could see the insecurity in my eyes. "What did I tell you about owning it? You _look_ hot, now you've got to _be_ hot."

I tugged on the hem of the tiny blue skirt that Jessica had talked me into wearing. I'd flat out refused the halter top and killer heels, and after mild protest, she'd agreed that those were more appropriate to a night club scene than an institute of learning. Instead, I wore a figure-hugging surplice top that apparently showed off my "awesome boobs" and a pair of wedge platform sandals.

As self-conscious as I felt, I might as well have been walking the halls naked.

"Tanya, I don't know if—"

"Jesus, Bella!" Alexa huffed. "Stop whining, and be grateful for all our hard work."

"Calm down, Lex," Jessica directed and smiled at me. "Remember, Bella, this is just for today. It's your second chance at a first impression, and we're going to make it one that nobody will forget. Next week, we'll tone it down a bit."

"O-okay," I whispered, blushing furiously as a wolf whistle sounded out from down the hall.

Tanya beamed and nudged me in the side. "See? What did I tell you? Hot!"

At my locker, I dialed the combination and opened it up. A pink-tipped hand stretched in front of face and hung a small mirror inside the door.

"Now you can do a hair and makeup check without having to go to the bathroom or trying to see yourself in a tiny compact mirror!" Jessica exclaimed proudly, as if she had solved world hunger.

I repressed a sigh and dutifully studied at my reflection. As much as I hated to admit it, Alexa was a genius. She had taken the single length, limp and shapeless hair and brought it to life. The bottommost layer was long and spiraled gently down my back while a bold, slightly thicker layer had been cut at my shoulders. My face was framed by lengthy, angled bangs that waved softly from my chin down to my shoulders.

I loved it.

Tanya was no slouch in the makeup department, either. Although she painted me up runway-style for the makeover session, her school palette selections were much more conservative. All I wore was mascara, a hint of eye shadow on my lids, a sweep of blush, and shimmery nude lipstick. I looked feminine and pretty without feeling like I was working a street corner.

"Damn, is that Bella?" Tyler said as he slung an arm over Alexa. He eyed me up and down and then winked at his girlfriend. "I'm impressed, babe. I didn't think you had a chance, but now I'm not so sure."

"A chance at what?" Tanya asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she glanced down at her phone.

"Oh, he just didn't think Bella would go ahead with the makeover," Alexa jumped in, laughing. "But I told him she would come through. Right, Ty?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

He shrugged his wide shoulders. "Yeah, we'll see."

Having finished getting the items I needed from my locker, I closed the door. When I turned around, Alexa was staring at me with a furrowed brow. She glanced down the hallway, and her expression evened out.

"Hey, Bella, how come you aren't sitting with us during lunch? You should come to our table today. We'll save you a seat."

I looked at Jessica, who was giggling at something Mike said, and Tanya, who seemed to be engrossed in her phone and wasn't paying attention to conversation around her.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I can," I answered hesitantly. Even though Alexa hadn't done anything to indicate she was being duplicitous, I couldn't shake the wariness I felt whenever around her.

The first bell rang, and we all headed to our respective classrooms. Walking by myself, I felt even more awkward than I had earlier.

Erica's face showed her astonishment when she saw me enter the biology classroom. My cheeks reddened automatically.

"Bella?" she gasped.

I tittered nervously at her reaction. "Well, what do you think? Good, bad, ugly?"

"Definitely not ugly." She shook her head slowly. "I think you look a little bad in a _very _good way. Wow."

I wasn't expecting that sort of response from her, and truthfully, I didn't quite understand her comment.

"That's an okay thing, right? I mean, I wasn't sure about the clothes and everything else, but Tanya swore I wouldn't look weird." I let out a shaky breath. "Everyone seems so surprised to see me like this."

"Well, it _is_ a big change from your normal style, but you really do look great. It's just a bit…unexpected." She lowered her volume along with the rest of the class as the teacher, Mr. Miller, walked in the door. "Anyway, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks as long as you like it, right?"

That was a big part of the problem. I wasn't sure how I felt about my new look. Yes, the hair cut was great, and while I didn't dislike the light makeup I wore today, it seemed too much effort to deal with every day. The clothes, on the other hand…they might take some getting used to.

The unaccustomed attention I was receiving was also a concern. While I wasn't pathologically shy or anything, it was safer to stay out of the spotlight given my unfortunate tendency to do embarrassing things. The fewer people looking my way when I did something stupid, the better.

I frowned as I thought about how I was tempting the Fates by wearing such a short skirt. True, I had donned the only pair of non-cotton, non-Hanes Her Way underwear I owned—thank you, Renee—but I had no desire to flash them to anyone.

My lack of attention to the lecture must have been apparent.

"What is the most basic unit of a carbohydrate…Bella?"

I squinted to focus my previously absent gaze on Mr. Miller. Somehow, a sliver of my brain had caught "unit of a carbohydrate," and I took a stab at the answer.

"Um, monosaccharide?" I squeaked.

The young teacher eyed me suspiciously and adjusted his glasses. "Okay. What, then, is a disaccharide?"

I was more confident now.

"A disaccharide is a polymer formed when two monosaccharides are joined and a water molecule is removed."

"Hmph," Mr. Miller grunted. He actually sounded disappointed that I knew the answer. "Give an example of a disaccharide, what monomers it is comprised of, and something you might find it in."

Damn, he was out for blood. I was thrown a little by the intensity in his voice and the way his narrowed eyes bore into me.

"Uh…um…maltose is made from two, uh, glucose monomers, and it's found in…in…"

My brain blanked as I got caught in Mr. Miller's hypnotic stare. He was a cobra, and I was a defenseless mouse just waiting to be swallowed whole…

"Found in what, Bella?"

God, I hated being put on the spot like that. Think, Bella, think…

"BEER!" I nearly screamed as an answer came to me.

At the force of my response, Mr. Miller's eyes widened, and then he smirked. "Yes, maltose can be found some pastas, cereals, potatoes, and, of course…beer. It sounds like you've done some research on that, Bella."

Erica cast me a sympathetic glance as the rest of the class broke into laughter at his dry comment. I knew my face was fiery red as I studied the tiles on the floor, but the color was both from embarrassment and anger.

Mr. Miller was an ass's ass, I decided.

Donkey butt or not, he certainly knew how to make sure I paid close attention for the rest of period. I didn't want to give him any reason to pick on me again.

The rest of my morning was an improvement. In Spanish, Tanya gushed about how well my makeover was being received by my peers. Jessica and Alexa were only mildly suffocating as they pulled me aside before English class to adjust my outfit and touch up my makeup. I did notice Jasper giving me another strange look during the primp session, but I was too distracted trying to keep up with the girls' busy chatter to think about it for long.

When Jake spied me entering the World History classroom, I thought I might have to reattach his jaw to his head.

"I thought Mike was exaggerating, but actually, he didn't give you the credit you deserve. Bells, you look…_good._"

For some reason, his sincere praise flattered me the most of all the reactions I had gotten so far.

"Thanks, Jake. I appreciate that," I answered with a smile. "I haven't figured out yet if this," I waved my hand over my clothes and face, "is _me_, but it's good to try new things, right?"

"Yeah…yup…definitely," Jake nodded his head vigorously like an overexcited puppy.

I laughed at his cheesy grin and turned around in my seat toward the front of the class as the starting bell rang.

History was definitely not my favorite subject, and I had a terrible time remembering names and dates. I tried to focus on the lesson, but my mind kept drifting to more important things…like Edward.

Had I done something to make him mad? That is—other than ruin his shirt and then announce it to a hallway full of students? He hadn't seemed upset about it when he asked me over to work on the project, but maybe he'd gotten a lot of crap from other people. Maybe he decided it would be better to distance himself from someone who would cause his social stock value to plummet.

But I didn't have to be such a pariah or a liability. Three of the most popular girls in the school had taken me under their wings, and despite getting attention that made me uncomfortable, at least it was the good kind, right? I needed to embrace the change and make the most of it.

Surely, Edward would notice my new look, so I would have to make sure I projected the casual confidence to go along with it. After all, that's what everyone had been telling me I needed—my mom, the girls, and even Jake had agreed.

I was thinking about the latter's offer to go to the horse show on Sunday when he tapped me on the back. Glancing around the room, I noticed that the other students were packing up their belongings. I rose out of my seat and began gathering my books as I waited for Jake to continue.

"So what about tonight? Are you hitting Hagerstown with me and the gang?"

Huh? Oh, right. I had been so focused on the upcoming work session with Edward that I had forgotten about the invitation from both him and Alexa.

"Um, I haven't decided yet."

Jake held the door for me as we left the classroom. "I'm picking up Mike and Tyler, but I have room for one more in my car. The seat's yours if you want it."

The thought of riding with the other two boys was not appealing. "Well, Alexa also asked me if I wanted to come, and I haven't given her an answer yet. But I just assumed I'd be going with her, Jessica, and Tanya."

Jake's features tightened into a grimace that lasted only a brief instant. Then he smiled brightly. "Either way, I hope you come along, Bells. Where's your phone? I'll put my number in it so you can call me if you want a ride. The plan is to head out around seven for some dinner."

I opened up a new contact entry and handed my phone to him. Half a minute later, his back pocket vibrated.

"Now I've got your number, and I can bug you outside of school, too." He flashed me a winning grin.

I couldn't help but laugh. I wasn't sure if he was trying to come off as playful or suave, but it was cute, either way.

"You don't bug me, Jake. I enjoy talking to you."

We entered the cafeteria, and automatically, my eyes searched Edward's table and honed in on the beautiful sight of him. Yes, even though I could only see the back of his bronze-haired head, it was still beautiful.

My dreamy vision was all-too-soon interrupted by Jake's tall body in front of me. The frown made another appearance on his mouth.

"I'll save you a seat while you get your lunch," he muttered.

"Huh? Oh, um, actually, I agreed to sit with Alexa and the girls today."

His scowl deepened, then he shook his head as if to clear the negative thoughts away. "Okay, sure. If I don't see you before school's over, give me a call if you want me to pick you up."

"Will do. Thanks, Jake." I started toward the lunch line.

"Wait. Bella?"

I turned back to Jake, who was looking over to the cafeteria entrance. He refocused his gaze on me and cleared his throat.

"I hope this isn't weird…I mean, we've only known each other for a few days…but, uh…wannagotoHomecomingwithme?"

My heart rate picked up as I tried to decipher his fast, jumbled words. "What? Did you say…Homecoming?"

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Jake sighed and then chuckled. "That was a really pathetic way to pop the question, huh? But yeah, I asked if you would go with me to the Homecoming Dance."

I kept my face as neutral as possible. Other than fulfilling my promise to help decorate, I wasn't planning on going to the dance at all. And if anyone was to be my date, well, Jake wasn't my number one choice.

Of course, I didn't think _that_ person even wanted to talk to me at the moment, so it seemed highly unlikely that he'd ask me to a dance. Heck, I still wasn't sure if we were on for our Calculus project meeting after school.

"Sure, why not?" I found myself saying. I ignored the pang of regret I felt upon hearing my own words. "Sounds like fun."

The brilliant smile on Jake's face made my disappointment worth it, however.

"Great, Bella! That's…perfect! I—"

"Hey, girl! Aren't you going to sit with us?" Alexa seemed to materialize at my side out of thin air.

"Yeah, uh, I was just talking to Jake, and—"

"I'll go through the line with you. I want an apple. Come on." She tugged insistently on my arm, so I gave Jake a sheepish smile and a wave as I was led away.

Alexa glanced over her shoulder, and I thought I saw a strange look pass between her and Jake. There wasn't any time to think about it before she launched into another raving commentary on my improved appearance.

Back at the table with Tanya, Jessica, and two other volleyball team members named Charlotte and Heidi, I was the center of attention. They giggled over how the majority of the school body was talking about my transformation. I blushed at some of the more crude things they claimed to have overheard from lustful boys and worried about the snarky comments from other girls.

"They're just jealous," Alexa declared. "You can't be popular without having people hate you for it. But it's better than being a nobody."

Tanya nodded sagely. "I remember my first few months at Smithsburg Middle. Because of redistricting, I ended up going to a different school than most of my friends. God, I was such a dork back then, right, Jess?"

Jessica laughed, but it seemed a little strained. "Yeah, you could say that."

If there was something off about her tone, Tanya didn't pick up on it. "I don't even want to think about what it would have been like if you and Lex hadn't helped me out." She gave Alexa a squeeze and then smiled at me. "When we saw you were having a tough time, we had to do something. Right, girls?"

"You bet, Tee!" Alexa beamed.

Jessica stared at Alexa for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Thankfully, the conversation shifted away from me, and some of the tension in my body began to fade…until I thought about my next class.

Calculus.

Just before the end of the lunch period, I made a lame excuse about having to stop by the school office. There was a bathroom near Mr. Varner's classroom, and I hurried there to hide out in one of the stalls. I needed a few minutes of privacy to calm and prepare myself.

The bathroom got noisier as other girls came in before their next classes. I couldn't bring myself to step into their midst until the last possible minute. After a hurried glance at the mirror to make sure nothing was horribly awry with my appearance, I rushed into the hallway and to Calculus class.

The bell rang just as I slid into my seat. Edward didn't acknowledge my presence, but I refused to let it deter me.

"Hi, Edward," I sang out brightly. "How are you today?"

"Fine," he replied, his tone low and brusque. It didn't invite further conversation.

"Are we still on for this afternoon?" I pressed on, even though my courage was rapidly deserting me.

"What?" His deep green eyes flicked up to me, and his annoyance was easy to read.

"I, uh, thought we were going to get together after school. You know…to work on the project…" My voice trailed away into a whisper, and I began to wring my hands together in my lap.

Edward noticed their movement and his expression softened. "Oh, right. Look, I hope you don't mind, but I already got started. The study sheet's done, and I've come up with some practice problems. We just need to work out the answers, and that should be easy to do during class. Finishing after school won't be necessary."

"Um, okay." It took me a moment to reply as I tried to wrap my head around what he told me. "But, I don't…why did you start…without me?" Any of my earlier confidence, real or imagined, had long left the building.

"I have Early Decision applications due November 8th and need perfect grades." The harshness coloring his words had returned. He shrugged. "No offense, but I didn't want to take a chance on the assignment not getting done well."

"I have an A in this class, too, you know." I felt offended by his insinuation.

"That may be, but—"

"Okay, class," Mr. Varner began. "Today is yours to work on the review guides. I'll be at my desk if you have any questions. You may use the room's computers or your personal laptops, if you wish. Keep your voices low; should it get too loud, I will deduct assignment points from your group."

The teacher's interruption gave me just enough time to gather my wits. I was glad Edward didn't have the chance to finish his statement; I had no desire to hear anything negative he might have to say about me.

"That's fine, Edward," I said quietly. "Do you mind if I look over it? You can start working out the problems in the meantime."

He retrieved a slim laptop from his bag and typed in his password. After opening the desired file, he pushed the computer in front of me.

"Thanks," I mumbled and angled the screen to see it more clearly. Beside me, Edward took blank sheets of graph paper out of a folder and began drawing graphs of logarithmic functions. In pen. With a ruler.

I thought I was rather anal about my work, and Angela worse still, but this guy definitely took the cake when it came to obsessing over assignments.

His study sheet had been prepared just as meticulously. He listed all the important points from the chapter, and the information was laid out in a logical, easy-to-read format. He also included sample graphs and illustrations. I couldn't find a single thing to critique, and this frustrated me a bit. I didn't like feeling unnecessary.

Edward was finishing up his first problem when I returned the laptop to his side of the table.

"It's really good," I grudgingly admitted. "I think this can be turned in as is. Thanks for putting it together."

"Sure," he replied, labeling his axes with care.

"Um, if you give me my share of the questions, I'll get started."

He hesitated only a moment before handing me a sheet of five math problems, but it was enough to piss me off even further. "Don't worry," I snapped. "I won't be offended if you feel the need to redo my work later."

Immediately, my face reddened as Edward's eyes widened at my rant. I tried to ignore the burn in my cheeks and started writing the solution to the first problem on my paper.

Although I normally saw no need to turn my assignments into a work of art, I was determined to match Edward's level of neatness and detail. The weak link in this chain would _not_ be me. With my lower lip tucked between my teeth in concentration, I carefully made my way through the set.

Such precision took time, however, and I still had two problems to complete when Mr. Varner instructed the class to clean up for the bell.

"If you are finished, you may turn in your assignment now. Otherwise, your group has until 5 p.m. tomorrow to email the project. I will accept late work on Sunday, but only for half credit."

I looked over at Edward's sheet and saw that he still had a blank space for his final problem. I wondered if that meant…

"It's taking us longer than I thought," he sighed. "I guess we'd better meet up after all. Do you still want a ride from school?" He ran a hand through his messy hair.

I was extremely proud of myself for not swooning on the spot. Instead, I fiddled with the borrowed necklace around my neck as I stood to pack up my things.

"That'd be…great. If you don't mind, that is." I zipped up my bag and waited nervously to hear his response.

Edward's gaze was lowered, but he quickly shifted it to my face. "Yeah, sure," he said gruffly. "I'll, um, wait for you at my car after school." He grabbed his bag and left before I could say anything else.

Again confused by his behavior, I replayed in my mind the last few seconds of our interaction. Was it just my imagination or did he seem a little embarrassed before he darted away from me? He sounded as if I'd caught him doing something he shouldn't…

I gasped and then shook my head. No way. Just because he had been looking in the direction of my chest didn't mean he was checking out my boobs. It was crazy to think I could catch his eye in that way.

Wasn't it?

I didn't have a chance to dwell on the possibility. Gym class loomed large, and as was becoming the norm, Tanya and Alexa immediately drew me into their world.

"Jess'll be by around 6:30 with an outfit for you," Tanya said in a muffled voice as she pulled a yellow gym uniform shirt over her head. "She'll pick me and Lex up after you, and then we'll meet the guys at Outback. Are you okay with that restaurant?"

First things first, I had never been to an Outback. The closest one to Forks was two and a half hours away. Second, I didn't recall ever agreeing to go out with the group. I had enough to deal after school and couldn't even begin to consider anything else.

"Uh, Outback's fine, but I'm not sure I can make it. I have a project—"

"Oh, that's right," Alexa cut in. "I forgot you'd told me about that. We definitely wouldn't want to mess around with your study time. Maybe you can come another day."

My brow scrunched up in confusion. Her words were a contradiction to the invitation she gave me a few days ago. In fact, she'd even encouraged me to ask Edward to come—not that I would have, of course. There was history between him, Jake, and Tanya that I didn't know about, and I had no desire to cause trouble for any of them, regardless of what had happened.

"Yeah, maybe next time," I agreed, just to end the subject.

Alexa, however, wasn't finished discussing things. As soon as gym was over, she walked with me to our Creative Writing class.

"You're probably wondering why I said what I did about tonight." She made a quick scan of the hallway and ducked her head close to mine. "Before, I hadn't heard that Jake was coming along, and that complicates things. Not many people know this, but…" she paused for drama's sake, "he and Edward hate each other."

When I failed to look impressed, she scowled, and I felt compelled to say something.

"Yeah, Jake kinda clued me in on that. Something about a long story and them being competitors for a championship."

The smug expression reappeared on Alexa's face. "Oh, they competed in _much_ more than that." She giggled. "Actually, I guess there never was any competition on Edward's part. He'd already won—just didn't want the prize in the end."

"What do you mean?" As much as I was ashamed for being so interested in gossip, I was really eager to learn the backstory. I tried to convince myself that the more I knew, the better I could filter what I said around involved parties.

At my words, Alexa looked as if she had been granted a wish from a genie. She pulled me into an alcove between two sets of lockers.

"See, when Tanya started at Smithsburg Middle, she already knew Jake from some horse camp they had gone to. He never told her during camp that he had a major crush on her, and once she became popular, he was too shy to make a move. Jake and Tanya got even closer now that they were at the same school, and he introduced her to his best friend, Edward. Since the three of them were into horses, they hung out all the time."

I remembered the animosity in Jake's eyes when he had mentioned Edward and had a difficult time picturing them as best friends.

"It doesn't seem like Tanya likes either of them now," I commented.

Alexa looked annoyed that I disrupted her story. "Hold on. I'm getting to that part."

I nodded, not wanting to anger her into stopping.

"Like I was saying," Alexa continued in a huffy tone, "they did almost everything together. Meanwhile, Jake was, like, falling in love with Tanya and fawning all over her. She says she didn't see it, but I don't know how anyone could've missed it." Alexa rolled her eyes. "It was _so_ obvious."

"What happened?" I whispered, completely caught up in the story. Alexa must have recognized my breathy outburst for what it was and leaned in even closer to me. "This went on for two years. Supposedly, Edward had been encouraging Jake to tell how he felt for a long time, especially since Tanya had been acting all flirty to Jake. Finally, he decided to do it at the horse award dinner thing they have every year.

"After the awards were all given out—Jake lost to Edward as usual—he went to find Tanya to spill his guts, but when he caught up with her, she wasn't alone. Edward was with her…and he had his tongue down her throat!"

"No!" I gasped, just as the bell rang.

Alexa jumped back from me. "Oh, shit!" she yelped and took off down the hall. I followed an instant later.

We were late to class and received a stern warning, but I was too stunned to care. Was Alexa telling the truth? Did Edward really stab his best friend in the back like that? It would certainly explain Jake's attitude. I couldn't imagine Edward doing such a terrible thing, but then, most of my interaction with him had been in my fantasies. As class began, my sigh was both impatient and troubled.

I couldn't wait to hear the rest of Alexa's story, but I was afraid of what I'd find out about my dream boy when I did.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexa must have known she had my number because she wore a very satisfied smirk when I pounced on her as soon as class let out. I didn't have much time to get the rest of the story—Edward would be waiting for me at his car—but I couldn't leave without knowing more.

"So, Jake found Edward and Tanya kissing, and…?" I asked as soon as Jessica departed us for her locker.

"Naturally, Jake was furious," Alexa said as we ducked into an empty classroom. "Edward tried to say Tanya had been the one to kiss him, but she denied it. Edward was pissed at Tanya and called her a liar, and he was mad at Jake for believing Tanya over him."

"What about Tanya and Jake? What happened to their friendship?"

I didn't think Alexa's smile could get any bigger, but somehow, it did. "Turned out that she had a thing for Edward all along and flirted with Jake to try making Edward jealous. Jake was hurt that she used him, and she was embarrassed and ashamed."

"If Edward had been encouraging Jake to go after Tanya, but she liked him instead, wouldn't Edward's story seem more likely—that she'd been the one to start the kiss?"

"Maybe," Alexa answered in a way that made me think she also put more faith in Edward's version of the event. "But Tanya swears he made the first move. It's her word against his." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter, really. The damage was done and none of them are friends anymore."

"But don't Tanya and Jake hang out sometimes? I mean, he's friends with Mike and Tyler…"

"They pretty much ignore each other, but it does get weird when just the six of us go out. I mean, there's me and Tyler, Jess and Mike…and them. You'd think they'd have gotten over it by now."

"Ookaay," I mulled, trying to make sense of the lines in the relationship triangle. "I guess Edward and Tanya worked through their differences, though. I mean, you originally said I should ask him to go out with everyone tonight…but, didn't you mention something about Tanya being jealous if Edward and I were…if we…you know…?" My heart started racing just considering the idea. Backstabber or not, I still got butterflies at the thought of him.

"I did?" Alexa's eyes glazed over for a moment, and her forehead crinkled. "I don't know why I would've said that. She told us she doesn't like him anymore. They aren't friends now, but I don't think they hate each other or anything."

"So Tanya's not dating anyone at the moment? What about, um, Edward?"

"She went out with one guy a few times, but he wasn't from Smithsburg. Says she's holding out for 'The One,'" Alexa snickered, then eyed me strangely. "I don't know much about Edward. He's friends with Jasper, who I'm sure you know is the baseball team captain, but other than that, he sticks to himself pretty much and focuses on his grades. Honestly, if he wasn't so gorgeous and rich, he'd be a downright loser, you know?"

No, I certainly did not know. I never liked Alexa in the first place, and the more I spent time with her, the less I thought of her. I mean, her description of Edward—other than the rich, gorgeous bit, of course—wasn't far off from the way I viewed myself. If she saw him as a loser, then what was her opinion of me? I had no desire to find out.

"Sorry, that wasn't cool. There's nothing wrong with doing your own thing," Alexa corrected herself hastily as if reading my mind. "Sometimes my mouth just goes off. Edward's nice enough; I just don't talk to him much, especially after what happened with Tee. But, I'd like to get to know him better…and I bet you would, too—right?" She gave me a playful tap with her fingers.

There was no stopping the flush that spread over my face. I didn't need to answer, my expression did it for me.

"You've totally got a chance, Bella, but you need to be careful. I think Jake likes you, and spending a lot of time with him would ruin your shot with Edward. You should stay away from Jake—he's not good for you. Sit with us at lunch from now on, okay?"

I appreciated any help with Edward I could get but didn't know what to do with her advice. It'd be hard to keep my distance from Jake, especially since…

"Um, well, he sorta already asked me to Homecoming," I mumbled. "I said yes."

"What?" Alexa exploded. "What about Edward? He won't want anything to do with you once he finds out."

_He already acts that way_, I thought glumly. _And Jake's a nice guy. What's that saying about a bird in the hand…?_

"It's just a dance, and we're just friends," I said, putting on a determined face. "It's not like we're going out or anything."

"Yeah, well, you gotta be careful who your friends are. If you don't hang with the right people, then…" She shook her head disgustedly. "I don't get you, Bella Swan. We put so much time and effort into giving you a chance to be somebody, and you blow it all on a guy like _Jake_. Whatever, I gotta bounce." She spun on her heel and walked away.

That was rather unexpected, for sure. If her behavior hadn't been so bizarre, I might have been taken her more seriously, but as it was, I felt like laughing.

Drama.

_This_ was what my dad sent me out here to get involved in? I was supposed to put down the books and come out of my shell to be subjected to teenage hysterics, instead? I didn't understand it at all.

Though, there were definitely positives about my cross-country move, I thought, as my stomach began to do cartwheels on the way out to the school parking lot. There hadn't been any guys that looked like Jake or Edward back in Forks.

Speaking of yum, there he was, leaning up against his sporty Volvo, long legs crossed at the ankles and untamed hair ruffling in the breeze. Automatically, my thighs clenched together, which made walking really damned difficult, especially in the stupid short skirt and tall sandals in which Jessica had dressed me.

When Edward noticed my approach, he straightened and hurried to the passenger side door. I gawked in surprise when he held it open for me, then squeaked out a "thank you" as I maneuvered myself into the soft leather seat (another thing made almost impossible in my clothing).

Gorgeous, intelligent, _and_ chivalrously well-mannered? I dressed a mental image of Emmett in horse armor and sent him off to Ye Olde Edwardland.

I surveyed the vehicle's interior in an attempt to calm myself as Edward returned to the driver's side. It was black with creamy beige inserts on the seats, inner steering wheel, and door panels—a classy, yet youthful study in contrasts. It was shallow of me to get excited over the attractiveness of his car, and yet, I did. So much for calming down.

When Edward slid into his seat, he brought with him a breeze of his perfection-scented air. I tried to be inconspicuous as I breathed in the heady scent, but my body's involuntary reaction betrayed me. I crossed my arms across my chest and tried not to squirm, all the while internally berating myself. I would not be a slave to my raging hormones!

I glanced over at Edward, who was sitting there looking at me with a downturned mouth. His intense stare made me even more uncomfortable, but in a much less pleasant way.

"Hey," I said nervously, my voice taking on a strange whispery growl.

"Hello, Bella," he replied in a slightly formal tone. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

I wanted to reach out and grab the breathily uttered words the instant they left my mouth. I cringed and turned my face away from him, hoping that they didn't sound to him as dorky and eager as they did to me. I wouldn't even consider the blatant double entendre in them.

There was silence from Edward's side of the car, so I didn't have a single clue as to what was going through his head. I wanted to bang my own against the windshield, but I doubted he'd appreciate the abuse to his vehicle.

The engine purred to life, and I continued to stare outside as we pulled out of the parking space. The quiet was oppressive, so I wracked my brain for a conversation starter.

"Nice car."

"Thanks."

More silence.

"Does it, uh, have a big engine?"

Something halfway between a snort and bark reverberated inside the cabin. "Big enough, I suppose. It gets the job done."

Was that amusement in his voice? Great, he was laughing at my idiocy.

_Shut up, Bella. Just shut up._

"You seem to handle it well."

_Oh, god. What is _wrong_ with me?_

"I take it out quite a bit. I've had plenty of experience with the stick."

Yes, he was definitely making fun of me.

I clamped down on my lower lip to keep from opening my mouth again and angled my whole body toward the passenger door to further hide my mortified expression. In fact, I was half tempted to throw myself out of it.

Edward didn't say anything further, and amidst my humiliation, I felt some annoyance. It seemed he enjoyed hearing me make a fool of myself and wasn't helping to ease the situation. I began to wonder if he was also the kind of person who didn't care about hurting his so-called friends.

An audible sigh of relief escaped me when his house appeared in sight. I didn't have high hopes for our project session, but I figured it couldn't be any worse than the drive.

His car continued rolling past the attached two-car garage and followed the driveway around the side of the house to a separate building with three garage doors. The middle stall opened, and he pulled inside.

To the right was some sort of metal contraption that looked like a poster bed for cars. On the left sat an older, but incredibly gorgeous black sports car so sleek-looking that I wanted to pet it. Or rub all over it.

I wasn't about to ask Edward what make and model it was, however. I'd already revealed my woeful knowledge of vehicles. I'd just wait until I got home and look it up like I had the rest of his family's cars.

As I said, stalker.

Surprisingly enough, Edward volunteered the information when he saw my eyes caressing the vehicle's curved lines.

"1965 Aston Martin DB5, a James Bond car," he told me. "My grandpa bought it as a wreck when my dad was a kid, and they spent years restoring it together. It's Dad's baby, and the thing is worth more than our house." He scoffed playfully. "I think if the garage was burning down and this car and I were trapped inside, he'd rescue it first."

I allowed myself a careful laugh and decided to take a chance on speaking. "What's that?" I pointed to the metal object beside me.

"It's a car lift. Dad said he would save money by doing most of the maintenance on our cars, but the truth is that he loves working on anything with a motor. I always tell him that if he ever loses his doctor's license, he can become a mechanic. He says 'people guts, cars guts, it's all good.'"

This time, my laughter rang out. Edward seemed much more relaxed now that he was home, and that, in turn, caused some of my tension to dissolve. "He sounds like a funny man, your dad."

"He certainly thinks so, but mostly he's just funny…_looking_."

I shook my head and groaned at his attempt at humor. His dad was anything but funny-looking. "Like father, like son, I suppose."

Edward gaped at me as if in shock, and for a moment, I was terrified that I had offended him with my joking comment. I was about to launch into a profuse apology when a wide grin spread over his face.

"Nice." He nodded at me and opened his door to exit the car. I grabbed my backpack and followed suit.

When we stepped out of the garage, there was a loud whinny and the thunder of hooves. The powerful, chocolate brown beauty that was Emmett raced up to the fence line and executed a quick sliding stop just before he collided with the rails. Behind him trailed a well-fed black pony whose short legs made a valiant, but futile effort to keep up with those of his pasturemate.

Emmett tossed his head once, then stood perfectly still with his ears pricked forward as he stared us down with eager, but determined eyes. I could almost see a thought bubble above his head that showed a basket of apples or bunches of carrots.

The little pony, on the other hand, made it perfectly clear what he wanted. He poked his delicate, but hairy muzzle between the fence boards and stamped his hooves in impatience.

"Take it easy, AJ," Edward chuckled as he climbed over the fence. I noticed there was a perfectly serviceable gate about twenty feet away but didn't really question his motives. I was too busy staring at the way his calf muscles bunched when he pushed himself off the boards.

"I'm gonna run to the barn and grab these guys a treat. It's sort of our routine, and AJ will be really pissed if I break it. It'll just be a couple minutes."

"Uh, sure. Take your time." I walked over to a nearby shade tree and sat on the grass beneath it.

After two quick running steps, Edward launched his right leg in the air and settled gracefully astride Emmett's back. The horse didn't twitch a muscle until Edward leaned to the side, and then the pair whirled around and sped off to the barn, which was situated about fifty yards away. AJ trip-trapped after them as fast as he could manage.

As the group neared the barn, Edward performed a flying dismount and landed on his feet. Emmett slid to another stop, and AJ joined him to wait for Edward's reappearance from inside the barn.

I wondered if their normal "routine" was indeed the scene playing out for me or if Edward had added a display of showmanship for my benefit. Either way, I had no complaints about witnessing it.

He came out of the barn holding two shallow black pans and set one in front of each equine. After departing pats on their shoulders, he walked back to my location.

"Shall we?" he asked, climbing out of the pasture.

I rose and followed him to the house. When we reached the garage, Edward punched a number into a keypad, which caused the door to rise. He was about to open the house door when he stopped short.

"Damn," he muttered.

"What?"

"I forgot again." He looked down at his shirt and shorts, which were now dusty and covered in horse hair. "I'm supposed to keep extra clothes in the garage because Mom hates it when I track dirt and stuff all over the house." He gave me a lopsided grin. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Uh, it's not going to bother me." I shrugged. I couldn't understand why he thought I'd care if he made his mom mad.

"Cool."

Then he began stripping.

I was extremely glad that he was facing away from me so he didn't see the slack-jawed expression I sported when he whipped his shirt over his head. He also missed the way my eyes bugged out of my head when he kicked off his loafers and opened up his shorts. And I promised to never again curse my luck when he didn't notice my silent panting as he pulled those same shorts down over his deliciously firm buttocks and stepped out of the leg holes. The Fates ladies had a heart, after all.

Or a healthy libido.

"Okay, let's go," he said, tossing his clothes into a basket by the garage steps and turning the handle to the house door.

Keeping pace behind Edward, I felt like Templeton at the Fair. I had been presented with a veritable smorgasbord, and I didn't know upon what my eyes should feast first—the lean muscles of his back sliding under skin, the way his narrow waist tapered into the hem of his boxers, what suggestion of what lie _under_ those boxers…decisions, decisions!

It occurred to me that if a random guy was so unashamedly leering at me in the same way I was at Edward, I'd want to slap said male and label him a crude perv. Such double standards I had. Of course, if it were Edward doing the leering, I wouldn't mind a bit.

"…at home, and I'll be right back." Edward pointed to the kitchen table.

Apparently, I'd gotten lost in Edwardland again.

I guessed that I was supposed to wait for him while he put on some clothes. Sighing at his rather unfortunate, but socially correct, decision, I laid my bag on the table and pulled out the sheet containing my half of the review problems, a mechanical pencil, ruler, and a graphing calculator. I always liked to check my hand-plotted answers against technology.

I heard footsteps descending the stairs and turned toward the kitchen doorway. Thankfully, I was able to keep my expression neutral when Edward came in the room. He wore low-hanging mesh basketball shorts but was still shirtless.

"The tee I want to wear is in the dryer, and it's not done yet. I'm gonna have a snack before we get started. My mom made some cinnamon rolls for breakfast—you want one? Something to drink?"

I met his eyes briefly and then shifted my gaze to the safety of the problem sheet. "Sounds good. And water, please."

"Sure."

I figured I would go over my work from class while I was waiting for Edward to join me. He opened cabinets and clanged around in the kitchen for a few minutes, and then a plate appeared over my shoulder.

Deliberately focusing on my paper, I took the dish from his hand and placed it on the table.

"Here's your water."

"Thanks."

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the glass nearing me. Again, without turning away from the assignment, I reached behind me to accept the beverage and curled my fingers around it.

Except that it wasn't smooth glass I touched.

No, what I grabbed was warm and fleshy and covered in fabric.

_Oh. My. God._

* * *

**Special thanks to Peyton23 for sharing her embarrassing high school moment and inspiring the above disaster. Fortunately(?), no contact was made in her story. )**

* * *

**I am SO sorry for being slow to respond to reviews. It takes me forever to type on my phone, and that's the only reliable internet I have at the moment. I really, truly appreciate those that take the time to drop a line or two!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the glass nearing me. Again, without turning away from the assignment, I reached behind me to accept the beverage and curled my fingers around it._

_Except that it wasn't smooth glass I touched. _

_No, what I grabbed was warm and fleshy and covered in fabric._

_Oh. My. God._

* * *

"Hey!" Edward cried out.

I gasped in horror and jerked my hand away as he stumbled backward. An instant later, a hard plastic cup bounced off my shoulder and dumped its icy contents down the front of my shirt. I was still traumatized by the crotch grab, however, and could only sit in stunned silence as water and ice cubes collected in my lap.

"Shit! Hold on a sec!"

Edward ran to get some paper towels, but apparently, his mind was also a bit jumbled from the event. Instead of allowing me to dry myself, he began wiping the paper towels all over the front of my shirt.

His touch woke my senses, and I suddenly felt the chill of the ice cubes.

"Ah! Cold!" I yelped and leaped from my chair.

Edward had been rubbing my wet chest, and when I rose up, one hand slid under the low-cut neck of my top and over my breast.

That's when his mother, Esme, walked in the door.

"Edward?" she gasped, seeing her bare-chested son with his hand down a girl's shirt.

At her exclamation, he ripped his arm away and shoved the now-damp paper towels into my hands.

"I'm so sorry, Bella! I didn't mean to…I was only trying to…"

His words tumbled out in an effort to apologize, but they didn't reach me. The previous minute of my life had been so overwhelmingly shocking and embarrassing that I reacted the only way I could at the moment.

I closed my eyes and burst into tears.

There was nothing but the sound of my sobs for a few moments, and then I felt awkward pats on my back.

"Bella, it's…okay," Edward said, barely audible over my noise. "It was all just an accident."

"Oh god!" I bawled and covered my face with my hands. "Why do these things keep happening to me?"

"Shh, take it easy. Come here." He hesitantly put his arms around me and pulled me close.

I was so distraught that the warm feeling of his naked skin didn't even register. I pushed my tear-stained face into his chest with the impossible hope of becoming invisible.

"How about we go into the living room and sit down, okay?" His voice had softened to a low murmur.

I didn't respond while he guided us out of the kitchen—he walking backward and I with my face still shoved against him.

"Here we are." With a gentle pressure on my shoulders, he indicated that I should take a seat.

His arms tightened around me, and my tears slowly abated. But as I calmed down, awareness of my surroundings rose, and then I kept my face buried in his chest for a different reason—I was too embarrassed to look at him.

After several minutes, Edward began to fidget, and I felt obligated to move. As soon as I tensed to lean back, he loosened his embrace and leapt off the couch. I blinked in the light and saw his blurry image leaving the room.

"I'll go get you some dry clothes. Be right back," he called out over his shoulder and disappeared up the stairs.

I covered my face with my hands again and let out a pained groan. What a disaster, and what a way to meet Edward's mom! Peeking through my fingers, I couldn't see her in the room, and other than a single set of footsteps on the second floor, the house was quiet.

I wanted to escape and run home before I had to face anyone. Edward certainly didn't need my help completing the assignment. I could go home and wallow in misery over the weekend before having to see him at school. Two days might be enough to soften the sting of my abject humiliation.

Deciding on the coward's course of action, I got off the couch and quietly started toward the door. When I heard padded thumps on wooden stairs, my speed increased, but I wasn't fast enough.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I spun around with my hand on the doorknob. "Uh, I was just going home to, uh, get some of my own clothes."

He frowned and held out a faded yellow tee shirt and a pair of dark purple sweatpants. "What's wrong with these? I mean, they're a little old 'cause they were my gym uniform in middle school, but they should fit okay." His eyes narrowed as his head tilted to the side. "You're not running out on me, are you?"

I scowled at my feet. "Of course not," I muttered, refusing to meet his searching gaze.

"So I can trust you to change into these and meet me in the kitchen? There's a bathroom down the hall." His voice was still soft, but I could hear that damned hint of amusement again.

Now I felt annoyed, which was definitely better than being embarrassed. "Yeah, sure." I shuffled back across the room and took the proffered clothes, never once lifting my eyes from the floor. "Thanks." Even though the words came out gruffly, at least I said them. Charlie had emphasized the importance of good manners.

The guest bathroom was situated at the end of the hallway near the door to the garage. As I passed the kitchen, I shot a swift glance around the scene of the crime but still didn't see Esme. Perhaps she had run off to bleach out her eyes or something. I hoped she wasn't calling Renee to rant about what a tramp my mom had for a daughter.

Once locked safely in the bathroom, I looked at my reflection. Thankfully, my waterproof mascara hadn't run, although I did have black smudges around my eyes. I wiped them away, idly wondering if I had left any marks on Edward's chest. My cheeks were still quite red enough, but it wasn't due to any shade of makeup.

My clothes were a different story. Dark splotches made a trail down the front of my shirt, and there was a large wet spot centered on the crotch area of my skirt. Yup, it looked like I had peed myself.

Dejected sighs breezed out of my nose as I shimmied out of the body-hugging clothes and pulled on the worn gym uniform. Despite their apparent age, a hint of fresh-smelling laundry detergent still clung to the material.

I took another critique of myself in the mirror—I was in no hurry to leave the comforting solitude of the bathroom. With my face wiped clean, I looked normal and plain again, except for my new hair style. It had managed to survive my emotional outburst unscathed and was still looking nice. I tugged on one of the curls and tried to muster a smile. At least _something_ was going right today.

When I reentered the kitchen, Edward was waiting for me at the table in the breakfast nook. The spilled water had been cleaned up, and a new glass sat next to my cinnamon roll. Edward was tearing into his own roll and now wore a ragged gray tee shirt with "Cornell University" printed across the front.

I didn't trust myself to speak, so as soon as I sat down, I stuffed my mouth with the sweet bread. It was very delicious, and the two of us concentrated on our snack in mutual silence.

I was sucking the icing off my fingers when Edward cleared his throat.

"So, um, about earlier…" he began.

My empty plate suddenly became fascinating to me.

"I assume we can agree that none of it never happened?"

I nodded my head and slowly rotated the dish atop the table.

"Good." He straightened in his chair. "Now, we've only got a few problems left to do between us, so I was thinking we could finish those and then check each other's work. Sound okay?"

"That's fine."

Somehow, my paper had escaped catastrophic water damage with only a few small damp spots. Since we'd be scanning the sheet in order to email it, the minor warping didn't matter. I dove right back into the math—the faster we were done, the faster I could escape.

Edward seemed to be on the same figurative page. He cleared our plates and bent over his paper without saying a word. There was an air of tension surrounding us, and I felt my despondency grow at what was becoming the norm. Even if there was no silly crush on my side, I didn't want to be at odds with him.

Having one problem to complete versus my two, Edward finished first. He put his arms over his head and stretched, then stood from his chair. I waited a moment before glancing up and spotted the back of him as he left the kitchen.

A few moments later, I heard two muffled voices—a male and a female. My head dropped onto my arms as I imagined Edward trying to explain things to his mom. Ugh.

It was hard to focus on working when my ears were straining to listen. I couldn't hear individual words, but their tones were low and calm at first. After a minute, there was burst of female laughter. The volume grew louder as Edward joined in, then it faded back to normal conversation.

I completed the final problem just as he returned to his seat beside me. Reluctant to see the expression on his face, I pushed my sheet toward him and bent down to my bag on the floor.

"I'm finished," I said unnecessarily, rummaging through the pockets for a hair band.

"Great. Here's mine. It should be good to go."

When I sat back up, Edward was already deep into the steps I'd worked out for the first problem. His eyes squinted at my work, and I could easily imagine smoke coming out of his ears as he double-checked each mark on the paper.

I rolled my own eyes at his scrutiny. I just couldn't imagine getting so invested in a simple math assignment.

Sliding his sheet in front of me, I stuck a pencil in my mouth and began gathering my hair up in a ponytail as I scanned over his calculations and graphs. I didn't expect to find any errors, though. His work was neat, fully written out, and carefully plotted. And yet…

The pencil fell from between my lips and clattered onto the table.

"I think this graph is wrong."

"What?" With a rapid flick of his hand, he snatched the paper away. "Are you sure?" His voice was laden with doubt.

"Fairly certain." I tried not to be insulted at his tone but wasn't having much success.

"What are you talking about? It's drawn correctly," he huffed.

"Yes, if you base it on your final answer. But look what happened here." I tapped his second step of work with the pencil's eraser. "You added five instead of subtracting it. I can see how you made that mistake, though. See the previous step? Your ink flow must have gotten disrupted, and although you wrote an addition sign—I can see the indentation in the paper—it looks like subtraction."

I shot Edward a haughty smirk, but he was too busy gaping at his paper to notice. He looked both shocked and crushed by the mistake, and my smugness melted away. I'd sooner smash a kid's sand castle than want to see that expression on his face. Now it was my turn to do some consoling.

"Come on, it's totally not a big deal. If you think about it, the pen was at fault, not you."

"I can't believe I was wrong," he muttered, shaking his head in astonishment.

"Eh, it happens to the best of us. No one can be perfect all the time—not even you." I nudged him lightly in the side with my arm.

"It's not that. It's just…" He paused, shook his head, and turned to me. "I owe you an apology, Bella."

Even as I raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, my abdomen tightened and fluttered. It just _killed_ me the way my name rolled off his tongue so smoothly.

"I know I was a jerk to you about this project, and I'm sorry. There was a point when I thought…well, I wasn't sure if you…" He seemed afraid to voice his thoughts—as though he worried I'd be offended.

"Just say what you need to say," I said tightly. "It's fine."

I could tell he was having a serious debate with himself, and I figured whatever he had thought about me must have been really bad. He finally took a deep breath and tried again.

"Look, I told you about how I'm concerned about getting good grades, right?"

I nodded.

"I'm just afraid to let my scores depend on anyone else. I didn't trust that you'd be committed to the assignment and do a good job, and I'm sorry for doubting you."

I wasn't quite ready to let him off the hook. "But what changed? When we first discussed working together, you didn't seem to have any problems with me."

"Yeah, but that was before…"

"What?"

He blew out an exasperated breath and scowled. "Can we just leave it at the fact that I screwed up and apologized about it?"

I couldn't understand why he was getting upset at me. It's not like I did anything wrong.

"Fine," I grumbled. "Whatever."

"I really am sorry," he repeated, sounding more contrite. "I shouldn't have been such a di—"

Even though he didn't sound the "ck," its implied presence rang out loud and clear in the sudden quiet. My eyes snapped up to his, and both our faces turned red as the memory of Crotchgate reared its ugly head…so to speak.

For one dangerous moment, I felt tears pricking at my eyes. The crippling embarrassment threatened to overtake me again, and my breathing started to accelerate in my distress.

But then Edward's eyes screwed shut and his mouth fell open. He fell forward at the waist and released a loud, side-splitting laugh.

"Oh my god, Bella!" he howled. "I am _so_ sorry, but I just can't help myself! Talk about a series of unfortunate events! First you…and then I…well, we tried…but then my mom…" The words were coming in out wheezes as he clutched his sides and tried to breathe.

Watching his hysterics, I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. Then I began to chuckle, and before long, I was laughing almost as hard.

"Shut _up_!" I cried, wiping at eyes that were now watering for a different reason. "I thought we agreed never to speak of it again, but _nooo_, you had to go there!"

Edward was nearly doubled in half and put a hand to a table to steady himself before he tumbled out of his chair.

"Are you kids okay?" It was Esme's voice, calling from somewhere else in the house.

Edward sucked in a quick breath. "Y-yeah mom. We're good!" he sputtered, trying to calm down.

I fought my own lack of oxygen and held the now-sore muscles over my ribs. I couldn't recall ever laughing so hard in my life.

We had just gotten control of ourselves when Edward looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Really, Bella, if you want some stick-handling time of your own, all you have to do is ask."

My jaw dropped to the floor. "Edward!" I gasped, shocked by his forwardness. Then he winked and made a click-click sound with the side of mouth, and we dissolved into another fit of gut-wrenching laughter.

"What is going _on_ in here?"

Looking toward the kitchen entrance where Edward's mother stood, we straightened in our chairs and tried to stifle our giggles.

"Just having some fun," Edward replied with an impish smile and then nodded toward me. "Bella, this is my mom, Esme. Mom, Bella Swan."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said bravely, standing and putting out my hand.

Esme shook it with gentle but solid grip. Her face was pleasantly open and held no accusation. "The pleasure's mine. I've heard so much about you from Renee, and she's absolutely right: you're quite a beautiful young woman."

"Thank you," I said, blushing…of course.

"I saw that you two had some cinnamon rolls. Are you still hungry? I can make muffins or cookies, if you'd like."

My eyes widened at her offer. It was such a novelty to me. My own mom couldn't bake the pre-made dough cookies that you just plopped on a sheet and placed in the oven without burning them, and I doubt that Dad ever went near his oven, much less put anything in it. Even I would rather stop by a store bakery than going through the hassle and mess of preparing homemade cookies or cakes.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Cullen, but thanks for asking."

"You're welcome. Well, I'll leave you to your work—it certainly sounded enjoyable," she said with a mischievous smile. "Again, Bella, I'm glad I could finally meet you and hope to see you again soon."

After she left us, I turned to Edward. "Your mom's really nice."

He took out a clean sheet of graph paper and began painstakingly reworking his incorrect math problem. "Yeah, she's pretty cool, for a mom. I'm glad to have a decent set of parents." He paused and looked up from his paper for a moment, his eyes unfocused. "Not everyone is so lucky."

I could tell he was thinking of a specific example, but it was clear he had no desire to go into detail. "Mm-hmm," I agreed, though I doubted he was expecting an answer.

While he hunched over the able, I studied the kitchen in more detail. Like the rest of the house that I had seen so far, it was spacious, tastefully decorated, and furnished with high-quality pieces. The appliances were top-of-the-line, and the granite countertop showcased the glazed cream cabinetry. The refrigerator was faced with the same glazed wood to match the cabinets, and either the dishwasher was similarly disguised or it was located in the adjoining butler's pantry.

Bottom line: it was a spectacular kitchen.

I wasn't envious due to my nonchalant attitude toward food preparation in general, but I could recognize nice things when I saw them.

"What do your parents do?"

"Hmm?" Edward asked, focused on adding a set of points to his graph. "Oh, um, Dad is an orthopedic surgeon, and Mom owns an architectural firm."

Well, that helped to explain the nice things.

"Just about done…okay, here. Am I good this time?"

I looked over his corrected work and gave him a thumbs up. "Looks right to me."

"Cool. Thanks for saving my ass on that one."

I willed my eyes not to flick toward the referenced body part. "Actually, I was saving my own ass. I didn't want _you_ bringing _my_ grade down."

Edward's green eyes sparkled like a rare gem. "Well, then. I thought you were getting sucked into it all, but maybe there's hope for you yet."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just ignore me. I'm still in shock over messing up the problem." He brought my worksheet in front of him again. "Let's finish this up."

About fifteen minutes later, we were done checking over the solutions. Edward collected all the papers and put them in a folder.

"I'll scan the answer sheets later and send them, along with the review, by the deadline tomorrow." He flashed me an appreciative smile. "Thanks for your hard work, Bella. You were a great partner."

I had become much more comfortable with him and grinned back easily. "You, too…mostly."

His head dipped deferentially. "I promise to be better next time."

_Next time? _I doubted Mr. Varner would pair tablemates up again, but the thought of working with him again caused a thrill of excitement in me.

We were putting away our materials when my phone alerted me to an incoming message. It was my mom's assigned text tone, so I opened it up.

"Oh god, what a diva!" I groaned and then chuckled at the picture Mom had sent. "Take a look at this. I'll bet _your_ horse doesn't pout over a little bit of dirt."

Edward took my phone and laughed at the image. Rosalie had a smear of mud on the top of her golden muzzle, and she looked absolutely forlorn. Her head was lowered as if it was too heavy to hold up, and her ears flopped to each side of her head. It was the expression in the eyes that did it, though. They were so pitiful—as if the injustice of the world was too much for her to bear.

"She looks like a cross between Puss in Boots and that old cartoon character, Droopy the dog," Edward commented, smiling and shaking his head. "Poor little princess! Emmett definitely doesn't mind getting dirty. One of his favorite things to do is roll on the ground immediately after he's gotten a bath." He shrugged. "I guess it's a guy thing."

"Hey, _I_ like getting dirty! I mean, I don't _not_ like dirt…or rather, it doesn't bother me...not being _clean_ all the time…"

Sigh. Things had been going so well for a while.

I wanted to dig myself out of the hole. "What I'm trying to say is that not all girls are princesses and divas."

He smirked darkly at me. "Yeah, and your outfit today proved it." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

My eyes widened, and I stared at him—literally dumbfounded. So many thoughts lit up in my head at once. On one hand, I was giddy that he'd noticed me and my clothes, but I was also insulted that he made such a sweeping judgment based on what I was wearing…and for only one day! And so what if I wanted to dress nicely_ every_ day? It's not like _he _had a lot of room to talk—Mr. Preppy-Golf-Shirts-Khakis-and-Boat-Shoes-Boy.

I really wanted to go off on him, but the words seemed stuck in my throat. Our eyes were locked in a staring contest, and the tension yet again rose around us.

It was the chiming of my phone that ended the duel.

The device was still in Edward's hand, and he automatically glanced down at it. I could tell the instant he read the message because his whole face twisted into an angry scowl. Wordlessly, he handed the phone back to me.

I looked at my screen.

**_Hey, Bells! Comin out tonight? Looking forward to Homecoming…J_**

_^-^ _AHOADC ^-^

* * *

**Chapters are a bit shorter at the moment, but I'm finding them easier to write. Working on the story is my break from opening these damned moving boxes!**

* * *

**I can be found on Facebook at /winterhorsesfiction. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"After that, he barely spoke to me. I wanted to walk home, but Mrs. Cullen insisted that he drive me. The ride was _so_ painful—complete silence. It only took five minutes, but it seemed like forever.

"I just don't get him. One minute we're joking around like close friends or he's flirting with me—I think—and the next, he's all scowly and brooding. If he were a girl, I'd say he was PMSing, you know?

"Then there's this thing with Jake. Should I have told him no? It's not like I want to go to the dance, after all. But he put me on the spot, and you know how I am under pressure. Plus, it was really flattering to be asked. I mean, I wasn't expecting _anyone_ to want to go with me, and Jake's…well…he's hot! And really nice.

"So what if he doesn't make me all tingly like you-know-who does? Tinglies shouldn't be the most important thing in a relationship. Wait, we're not actually in a relationship, right? All he did was ask me to a dance. We'll dress nicely, he'll probably take me to dinner, and then we go to the school gym. Have some cookies and punch, sway a bit on the dance floor, and that's it. He'll drop me off at home, and then…uh oh. What if he tries to kiss me? What if he _does_ want a relationship?

"I can't even think about that right now. Homecoming is two weeks away, and who knows how I'll feel about Jake then? I mean, this thing I've got for Edward—it doesn't make sense. Yeah, he's smart and funny and can be really nice at times, but then he acts like a…a….thing he called himself today.

"Oh my god. Can you believe that I did that? I touched him _there_. I have to say, it was squishier than I thought it'd be. Not that I've thought about _it_ before. Hmm, does that make me weird? Maybe I'm just a late bloomer. I mean, I've felt all hot and bothered when I looked or thought about him—which you know I've done way too much—but I've never wanted _that_ part. Until now, anyway.

"Gah! I've reached a new low in terms of my infatuation. Ever since I got home, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him…it…oh god. But then I realize I don't even know what I'm supposed to be thinking about! I know the basics from Sex Ed and what that part looks like, but only as an illustration.

"I'm really clueless, aren't I? Should I go ahead and Google it? I wonder how closely Dad monitors my phone. Maybe if I clear my history right away…

"Well, huh. Those don't look all that impressive. It's just a floppy bit of skin. What about when…how much bigger do they get…whoa! Uh…wow. Okay then. I'm just gonna close this now. Crap, knowing my luck, Dad is cancelling my phone service as we speak. Well, as _I_ speak. You're just standing there and…_YUCK!_ That is absolutely _foul!_ Of course you waited until I got to your back legs. Ugh, that just reeks. Did something crawl in there and _die_?_"_

Rosalie didn't answer, of course, but it was a valid question. For such a beautiful creature, her gas was deadly.

I wanted to get some fresh air, and since I was pretty much done with her grooming anyway, I decided to go in for the night. After making sure that her stall door was closed securely and bolted, I flipped off the indoor barn lights and headed to the house.

Aside from her devastating odor just then, Rosalie had been a perfect outlet for my jumbled thoughts, and I was desperate for one. It seemed like my life had become ridiculously complicated in just a week's time. So many things had happened to me, and I needed to process it all. Unfortunately, I didn't have any close friends to whom I could spill my guts, so I had to make do with my horse. She wasn't good at giving advice, but at least she was impartial.

Inside the house, Mom was watching a reality show while sipping wine on the couch.

"Hey, hon. I thought you were going out with Tee and her friends tonight," she said, putting the sound on mute.

"I decided not to. It was a long week, and I'm tired. Bed is the only place I want to be tonight."

"Did something happen at school? Work?" She tilted her head to the side in concern.

"Well…" I deliberated. Even before Renee had divorced Charlie—I was 11 at the time—we'd never been close. I knew she loved me, but I felt she wished I were more like her—outgoing, spontaneous, and free-spirited. Or maybe my own insecurity was the reason I felt lacking when compared to her.

She looked hopeful that I would share my worries with her, so I took a deep breath and decided to give her a little peek into my life.

"Jacob Black asked me to Homecoming."

"Really?" she squealed happily. "He's such a cutie! You said yes, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

Mom's light brown eyes studied me carefully. "Are you worried about the friction between him and Tanya?"

"You know about that?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Bev and I are best friends—of course I know. Also, I happened to be nearby when Jake started yelling at Edward at the banquet. It was ugly for a few minutes, and I thought I might have to get some guys help me break up a fight. Tee was really upset about it."

I wondered if her version of the event was the same as Alexa's. "So what happened, exactly?"

"The only part I saw was Jake screaming at Edward in the hall. I followed the noise and found the standoff. Tee was crying a few feet away. From what Bev told me, Edward had a secret crush on Tanya and kissed her, then Jake got mad at him for violating the 'Bro Code.'" Mom laughed as she used air quotes. "Apparently, Tee was conflicted about her feelings for the boys and hated that Jake got hurt. She tried to talk to him, but he blew her off."

Hmm. That rendition put Tanya in a better light, but it was probably to be expected considering the source.

Renee continued. "I wouldn't worry about Tanya getting weird over you and Jake. It happened years ago, and you girls are friends, right?"

"Um…yeah." I supposed we could be considered that.

"Tee's such a sweetheart. I'm sure she just wants you to be happy."

Maybe. But _would_ I be? It was obvious that Edward would want nothing to do with me if I was friends—or more—with Jake. Was it worth rejecting a nice, cute guy for a chance I wasn't even sure existed?

Ahhh!

"I'm really tired, Mom. I think I'm going to get to bed."

"Okay, little Pea. Sweet dreams."

I nodded and started to head out of the living room. Just as I reached the hallway, however, I paused and looked over my shoulder. "Uh, Mom? Thanks for the talk."

Her face lit up with happiness. "Anytime, sweetie. Love you."

^-^ AHOADC ^-^

"Dammit, Rose! We are _not_ going that way!"

I tugged on the left rein until she finally turned. And turned. And turned. After a full revolution, we were again facing toward the Cullens' property.

"I don't care how much you want to go there and stick your rear in Emmett's face! It's not happening. First of all, that's rude, disgusting, and a little pathetic. So what if I wouldn't mind doing the same to his owner? Doesn't change a thing. Second of all, I don't want to be anywhere near said owner for the foreseeable future. Too many bad things happen when I'm around him. I made up my mind to get over this fixation I have, and Step One is avoiding contact whenever possible."

Rosalie didn't seem to care about Step One and started walking down the trail leading to our old spying location.

"Whoa! Stop! Halt, you evil thing!" I yelled, completely ineffectively. Despite putting all my weight into pulling, she kept going, her nose poked up in the air.

"Need some help, Bells?"

Nearly dropping the reins in surprise, I twisted in the saddle to see Jake, on a brown-colored horse, jogging up behind us. Rosalie snorted impatiently but gave no other sign of interest. She just kept walking forward.

I growled. "I'll take all the help I can get."

"Try a short jerk of the reins. You can't win a pulling contest with a 900-lb horse, even with a metal bit in her mouth."

I did as Jake suggested, but she didn't hesitate in her march.

"What was that? Are you holding a toddler's hand? You have to put some muscle into it. Short and hard."

This time, I gave the reins a strong yank. Rose stopped for a moment, but the instant I released tension, she moved again.

Jake spurred his horse forward, came alongside, and took hold of my right rein. Once he halted Rose, he dismounted and looked up at me.

"Do you mind if I hop on for a moment? I think an attitude adjustment is in order."

"Be my guest."

I held his horse as he climbed aboard Rose. Immediately, she started toward the Cullens', but Jake was ready. He put all of his strength into a sharp jerk, and Rose came to a dead stop, her head shaking angrily. Jake didn't let up and kept yanking on the reins until she began to back up. I thought he'd release her after she listened, but he kept pulling—quicker now—until she was nearly tripping over herself in an effort to escape backwards from the pressure on the bit. Her eyes bulged and her nostrils flared, but still Jake sent her back.

I wondered if I should follow him with his horse, but finally he loosened the reins. Rose stood puffing for a few seconds, then shifted her weight as if she were going to step forward again.

Jake had her backing up before she could complete the thought. By the time he let her rest, they were about 40 yards away.

This time, Rosalie stood perfectly still, except for the heaving of her sides. Her tail drooped and her head was lowered. Jake nudged her with his heels, and when she didn't move, he moved his legs away from her sides and then swung them hard against her. I cringed at the heavy thud of his boots making contact.

Rose leaped forward, but Jake quickly brought her down to a nervous walk. When he neared me, he shifted the reins minutely backward, and she came to an immediate stop.

"Good. Now she's paying attention," Jake commented with a nod.

He noticed the uncertainty on my face and continued. "Horses can be like little kids. If you don't set boundaries and enforce them, they'll do whatever they want. And you have to be consistent. If you let something slide just a little, the next time, they try to get by with more. It's that whole 'give an inch, take a mile' thing."

"But it looks so harsh and mean," I protested.

"Horses naturally establish a herd structure, and the way they do that is through hooves and teeth. A dominant horse doesn't take any crap from a lower-ranking one. If the alpha lays back his ears, the rest better get out of his way, fast. Those that aren't paying attention and miss the signal will get kicked or bitten for their mistake. I'm no weakling, but I could never match the power in a horse's hind legs. Trust me, any training I give is less than what fellow horse would do."

What he said made logical sense, but I doubted I'd be able to follow his example. Was I too wussy to handle horses?

"I'll work her for just a few more minutes so you can see what I mean."

Jake had Rosalie walk, jog, lope, stop, and back. Anytime she didn't perform correctly the instant he asked, he would discipline her, usually by kicking her sides or backing her up a long distance. When he jogged her back to me, her coat was covered with damp patches of sweat.

"Much better," Jake said, dismounting and handing me the reins. "She's a little excitable right now because the rules just changed on her, and she doesn't know what to expect. If you stay consistent, she'll settle down and be ready to do whatever you tell her to."

"Oh. Okay. Um, thanks, Jake." I put my foot in the stirrup to climb into the saddle. When I swung my right leg over Rose's back, Jake put his hand on my left knee—presumably to help steady me. But he didn't remove it once I was secure in the seat.

"My pleasure. So, do you mind if I come along for the ride?" He smiled winningly.

I took a quick glance at the time on my phone and scowled. "Unfortunately, the argument with Rose sucked up all my time, and now I need to head home."

"At least let me join you on the way back?" When I nodded, he mounted his horse and had it move sideways until we were beside each other. "What's the rush? Got some hot date lined up?" he asked, playfully wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I groaned. "I'm going to Tysons."

Jake eyes snapped to my face, and he looked as if he couldn't decide whether to cry or go on a rampage. "Who's Tyson? Is he from another school?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Jake. He's just around the _Corner_."

"Oh! Tysons Corner. Right." He shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry."

Neither of us spoke for a moment as our horses walked toward my house, and I hated it. First Edward, now Jake…I had to do something to ease the tension.

"So, um, whose horse is this? Where's Alpha?"

"The show's tomorrow, remember? I'm letting him rest up; it'll be a long, tiring day. This girl's name is Little Prize Eagle, but we call her Emily. She's one of our sale horses."

"What does that mean?"

"We have a few brood mares on the farm. The foals are for sale, and if they're still with us at two years, me and Dad start training them to ride."

"That sounds like fun—having babies around."

"Yeah, they're pretty cute as youngsters. We got two this year and sold one already. The other's still with its mom—you should come by and see him before he gets too big."

"I'd love to!"

"Speaking of getting together, you're coming to the show tomorrow, right? I want to hear you cheering for me when I win." He leaned over and nudged me with his elbow.

"Well, uh…" I panicked a little, trying to figure out what to say. I really did want to go, but my already nonexistent chance with Edward would take a beating if he saw me hanging out with Jake. It would be best for me to skip the event altogether. "I don't have a car yet, so…"

"Ride over to my place tomorrow morning. You can put Rose up in a stall and come with us."

Damn. I needed to come up with something better. Or, I could just…

Deep breath.

"Look, Jake. The real reason I haven't said yes to going is because I know you and Edward don't get along. I don't want it to seem like I'm choosing sides, especially when it comes to something you're both so involved in."

"Huh? What does _Edward_ have to do with anything?" He spit out the name like it was poison. "I didn't know you were such good friends with him."

"Well, we…" Sadly, I wasn't sure if we were friends at all. "I just don't want to get in the middle of anything."

Jake took hold of my reins and brought Rose to a stop. He reached out for my hand and looked deeply into my eyes. "Don't be in the middle, then. Choose a side. Choose _me._"

Oh my.

Speechless, I stared back at him. There was so much in his dark, smoldering eyes: desire, hope, eagerness, a fear of rejection. My head was swimming, and I didn't know how to respond. I liked Jake, that was certain, but I couldn't yet tell whether my feelings for him were only of friendship or something more.

My indecision must have been easy to read. Jake flashed me a smile that completely masked his hurt—almost. After a gentle squeeze, he released my hand and clucked the horses forward.

"I'll let you off the hook for now, Bells," he said in a light tone. "But I'm not giving up on us. After all, I'll have a whole evening to work on you at Homecoming."

^-^ AHOADC ^-^

"This will look _so_ good on you at Homecoming," Alexa said as she held up a dark blue dress. "It's really such a shame all your hotness will be wasted on _Jake_."

I ignored her jab. "How does it stay up? Am I supposed to wear a bra with it?"

She stared hard at my chest for a moment.

"You'll be fine without one. We'll use some tape cups for support."

Tape? On my boobs? That didn't sound pleasant. And what about the "we" part of her statement? There was no way she was coming anywhere that part of me.

"I like it." Standing beside Alexa, Jessica gave her seal of approval. "Try it on to be sure it fits, and I'll go find some shoes for you."

I went into a dressing room. "Tell me what it's called again," I yelled out to Alexa as the fabric slipped over my head.

"It's a midnight blue strapless sheath dress made out of slinky satin with a wide jeweled band forming an empire waist. Oh, and the bust is ruched. Honestly, Bella, you need to learn more about clothes!"

I barely heard the end of her spiel; I was too busy gaping at myself.

"Ah! I can't wear this! There's no way!"

Alexa poked her head into the dressing room. "What's wrong? It looks fabulous!"

"I knew it," I hissed. "I'm practically falling out the top of this thing! It's a wardrobe malfunction waiting to happen!"

"You are so dramatic," she sighed. "Once we get some tape on the girls, it'll be fine. You've got a decent rack, Bella, and you shouldn't be afraid to flaunt it."

My face reddened, and Alexa heaved another sigh. "Tee, can you come in here and tell Bella that the dress is perfect for her?"

There was no response on the other side of the door, and Alexa withdrew from the room. "Tanya!" I could hear her say, "What's with you? Shopping was your idea, and you're hardly paying attention."

"Sorry, Lex." Tanya opened the door and stepped inside with me. "Sorry to you, too, Bella. I guess my head's somewhere else this afternoon."

"I hope you're not worried about Congress," I told her sincerely. "You're going to do great."

"Congress?" Her expression was confused for a second, and then she smiled halfheartedly. "Oh, right. Thanks. I'm sure I'll feel better once it's all over."

"Well, what do you think?" Alexa asked impatiently.

Tanya appraised my reflection in the full-length mirror. "It really does look good on you," she replied softly. "You and…Jake will make such a beautiful couple."

My eyes flicked to her face, but she didn't meet my gaze. As much as I dreaded it, I felt the need to address the large elephant in the tiny dressing room. However, I hated to bring up the subject in front of Alexa.

"Lexi, come here for a sec! I need your opinion." Jessica's voice was faint as she called over from the shoe department.

"Be right back," Alexa told us and closed the door behind her.

I took that as a sign.

"Um, Tanya?" I began nervously. "Are you okay with me going to Homecoming with Jake? I just found out…I mean…Alexa told me a little bit on Friday about what happened with you and him…and Edward. I didn't know any of it when Jake asked me to the dance, but…if it really bothers you…maybe I could…"

I trailed off before finishing. Was I offering to take back my "yes" to Jake? Even if I changed my mind for reasons of my own, I would hope she'd never ask me to do it for her sake.

"No, no, Bella!" She shook her head and put a hand on my arm. "I think it's great that you're going with him. He's a really good guy, and I'm happy for you."

"Would it be better if we didn't hang out with you guys at the dance? I don't want to mess up your night or anything."

"I don't know what the plans are yet, but it doesn't matter—don't worry about it at all." She chuckled sadly. "Jake and I have gotten pretty good at avoiding each other."

"I'm sorry, Tanya." I didn't know what else to say.

"Really, there's no reason to—"

"I'm a genius!" Alexa flung open the door and thrust a pair of strappy silver sandals in my face. "These are _The Shoes_!" she announced with gravitas.

Tanya gave me a tiny smile and turned to Alexa. "You've done it again, Lex. Perfect."

"Naturally," she sniffed and then burst into giggles. "It's my calling in life."

"Well, one thing's for sure," Jessica chimed in, "Jake is gonna die when he sees Bella!"

"Yeah." Alexa suddenly seemed bored of the topic. "So Tee, have you dropped any hints to Garrett yet? If he doesn't ask you soon, you'd better do it yourself. Wait long enough, and that mousy Kate Irnhoff might finally grow a pair and look him in the eyes. Hell, she might even _squeak_ to him!"

Jess laughed, but Tanya didn't seem amused. In fact, her eyes darkened ominously, and she tensed as if ready to strike.

"Would you get off my case, Alexa?" she fumed. "I told you I wasn't sure if I wanted to go with anyone at all, even Garrett. I'm sick of everyone thinking I need to be with someone all the time!" She pushed through the doorway past Alexa and Jessica.

"Somebody's a little bitchy today," Alexa commented and shrugged. "Whatever. Come on, Bella. Let's go accessorize!"

Several long, tiring hours later, the four of us were seated in Jess's Civic and surrounded by bags—most of them belonging to me. I was surprised how quickly and easily the girls were able to help me burn through all of the $500 that Mom gave me, plus an extra $20 of my own. Of course, the things I got for Homecoming took up a good fourth of that total.

Tanya and Alexa had acted frostily toward one another for about half an hour until Alexa begged for forgiveness. Tanya was quick to apologize for her snappy behavior, and after a teary embrace, they were BFFs again.

For the most part—and other than the fact that I was _shopping_—I enjoyed my time with the girls. I listened to them talk and talk about nothing of any importance, but it was a nice distraction from the swirling drama in my mind. If I had to deal with theatrics, I'd much rather it be someone else's.

There was one thing that really bugged me, though, and that was Alexa's mean remarks about people she didn't like. She had a very black and white view of the word—everything was labeled as either good or bad. The good things deserved gushing praise, and the bad got every ounce of disgust she could muster.

"Did you know that Collin and Tia are going out?" she said as the car coasted down South Mountain. "I don't know what she sees in him. He wears those terrible Lord of the Rings shirts every day. And his hair—ugh! It looks so greasy."

"Seriously. Either he needs to get better shampoo or upgrade to Dawn dish soap," Jessica agreed.

"That's if he showers at all," Alexa said. "Do you think him dating Tia will help his looks? Or will she get all grungy, too?"

"I think couples are only supposed to start looking like each other after they've been together for, like, decades," Tanya giggled.

"Yuck. Can you imagine staying with the same person for that long? Wouldn't you get bored?" She shuddered. "Even worse, how can you agree to have sex with only one person for the rest of your life? That's tragic."

"Come on, Lex, it can't be that bad," Jess said. "I think you just get more creative when regular sex gets old. Oh my god, the other day when practice let out early, I walked in the kitchen, and my mom was naked on the kitchen table and covered in—"

"Gross!" "Ewww!" "We don't want to hear that!"

Thankfully, our protests stopped her story. There were some things you didn't need to know about your friends' parents.

"All I'm saying is that I believe in happily-ever-afters. I hope I get mine."

"Do you think Mike's the one?" I asked.

Jessica's brow wrinkled. "I'm not sure. We're still so young, you know?" Her eyes shifted up to my reflection in the rearview mirror. "What about you, Bella? Have you gotten any 'forever' sparks from anyone yet?"

"I certainly hope you don't feel that way about Jake," Alexa huffed. "You're much better off liking Ed—, uh, _anyone_ other than him."

From her seat beside me in the back, Alexa checked to see if either Tanya or Jessica noticed her near-slip. I also studied both of their expressions, but neither seemed the wiser. It was bad enough that Alexa realized I had a thing for Edward. I certainly didn't want anyone else to know. Tanya might be okay with me dating Jake, but I had a feeling she wouldn't feel the same way if I was seeing Edward, regardless of what she told Alexa. Also, the more people that knew, the greater my embarrassment would be if I ever got the nerve to ask him out and he told me to go to hell.

It seemed my secret was safe for the moment, though. Alexa patted my arm and smiled rather condescendingly—as if I owed her big for shutting her mouth in time. I wanted to roll my eyes but decided not to chance angering a person with something on me. It wasn't worth it.

Shortly thereafter, Jessica dropped me off at my house. Mom wanted a fashion show the moment I walked in the door, but I told her she'd have to settle for me pulling things out of a bag. Other than PJs, there was no way I was changing into any more clothes that evening. She was happy enough with that arrangement—she oohed and ahhed at the right times and even got misty-eyed when I displayed my Homecoming ensemble. She said I should make the most of this time in my life and cherish the possibilities…or something like that.

Whatever important life message she tried to convey was immediately forgotten when she asked if I needed a ride to the Blue Ridge show the next day. She would be spending most of the day with the Denalis' to help Tanya prepare for Congress but said it would be no problem to take me to the show grounds. The Western classes would be held following the lunch break, which usually occurred sometime after noon.

I did want to go. I hadn't seen Edward in any classes during the last show except the one we both had entered—I'd been too busy trying not to hyperventilate as I waited for my own Novice classes to begin. It would be a treat to watch him in his element without the stress of being in the arena myself. And even though I didn't like the idea of him and Jake being upset with each other, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to seeing them go head-to-head. From what Jake had relayed, they were close in points, with the division championship on the line at the upcoming show. I wondered who would come out ahead.

After a few minutes of thought, I made up my mind. I would go to the show and try to be inconspicuous near the set of small bleachers by the announcer's stand. If Jake approached me, so be it. Edward knew we were friends and going to Homecoming together, so it was likely I'd already buried any chances with him. He was my fantasy guy…I had to live with reality.

And Jake's feelings toward me seemed very real.

^-^ AHOADC ^-^

* * *

**As a reminder, the animal training methods in the story are not necessarily ones to which I subscribe. I've seen and heard about many different practices over the years, and though my characters may take certain stands on what is or isn't appropriate, this story isn't trying to push any agendas, convey messages, etc.**

* * *

**On a happier note: Just pre-ordered _The Rover..._is it September yet? The one time I saw it at the theater was not enough!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Bella! We need to leave now or you might miss the start of the afternoon session."

I looked in panic at the disaster in my room. Clothes, shoes, and accessories were strewn about on every horizontal surface and several vertical ones, as well. I don't know what had possessed me to think I could do this on my own.

"Come on, Bella," I said to myself. "You're going to a horse show, not a fashion show. In fact, you'd look stupid all dressed up when everyone else is in dirty jeans, and you certainly wouldn't be inconspicuous wearing a shirt with _sequins_! Just put something on and go!"

I heeded the wise advice and grabbed a simple fitted shirt with a sweetheart neckline. According to Jessica, I was supposed to use it as a bottom layer to something else, but it seemed to me a good blend of casual and nice. Plus, it was a deep purple, my favorite color.

"On my way," I yelled as I stuffed some makeup into a small black messenger bag.

My leg bounced nervously in the car on the way to the Blue Ridge Riding Club show grounds. Mom chuckled at the movement.

"Wow, you must really want to make a good impression on Jake," she guessed.

"Um, yeah." It was easier for me to agree than to get into the ugly details. Besides, I had something else I wanted to talk about. "Mom, can you tell me a little more about training? What do you do when a horse does something you don't want? Or when it doesn't do what you _do_ want?"

"Well, I could go with the short answer, or I could take a stab at the longer answer, which has been mulled over for centuries by riding masters all over the world. Let me try for something that takes up the time we have until we get to the show.

"Most horses would rather eat grass then be worked with or ridden—unless food is a reward. But then, a lot of kids would probably rather play than do homework, just like adults might want to take a vacation instead of working. Being ridden is a job for many horses—it's how they earn their 'keep.'

"Some horses, like kids, want to please their trainers, or they hate being corrected so much that they learn quickly what's expected with minimal stress. Others need a firmer hand.

"Animals are different from kids in that, obviously, you can't threaten to take away their Xboxes or motivate them with sticker charts. But the basics are the same: give them something they want or don't want, take away something they want or don't want. I won't get into the scientific bit about positive and negative reinforcement and punishment, but if you take Psych 101, you'll learn some of it."

"So do riders make horses listen by giving pain until they do what they want?" I asked.

Mom frowned. "It's not like that. Well, it's not supposed to be, at least. Horses are herd animals, and instinct tells them that they have the best chance of survival if there is a clear hierarchy and each animal knows its place within the group. If a foal is raised properly, it will see by watching its mother that the human is the leader. Good trainers take advantage of that and establish the basics while they're young.

"Most of us use the giving and releasing of physical pressure to teach a horse what we do and do not want. There shouldn't be pain involved—just squeezing or holding, and then releasing. If I want a foal to walk forward, I apply pressure to the lead rope. It's not painful, just annoying or a little uncomfortable—like when I pull on your hand. As soon as you walk forward with me, the pressure's gone. Soon you learn that if you yield to pressure, it goes away, and you're comfortable again."

I thought of the previous day's incident with Rosalie. "What if someone's pulling, but the horse refuses to give into the pressure?"

"In that case, the pressure would be increased, but if you have to raise it to the level where you're causing pain to the horse, it's likely that a mistake was made on your side, either at that moment or in the past. You've got to be consistent and not let small things slide. Otherwise, they add up until you got a big problem and the horse isn't listening to you at all—it's become the dominant one."

Much of what she was saying resonated with Jake's philosophy. But I'd never seen my mom thump a horse on its sides or yank on the reins.

"Have you ever dealt with horses like that? Maybe tried to retrain problems that others caused?"

"Yup," she nodded. "And that's way harder than teaching babies. But sadly, not all of my difficult horses came from someone else. When I first started out, I was the one creating the problems. It's terrible that we have to learn from mistakes made on other living creatures, but most of us try to do the best we can." She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and reached over to squeeze my shoulder. "That includes mistakes made with our human daughter creatures, as well."

I smiled in acknowledgement but didn't lose focus. We still hadn't gotten to the heart of my concerns.

"So what should you do to fix or retrain the behaviors you don't want?"

"What do _I_ do? Again, horses are individuals and problems vary, so my approach would depend on the situation. That being said, I like to think I handle all horses in a sensitive, but firm way. I expect the horses to listen and defer to me, just as they would to the herd stallion or lead mare. Unlike a dominant horse, however, I'm going to use the minimal amount of pressure to get my point across. Yes, sometimes that takes the form of a smack with the end of my reins or a sharp tug on the bit, but I believe it's more effective and less stressful to the animal than lots of half-hearted corrections or constant nagging.

"Also important: I never work with a horse when I'm irritated or angry. Every interaction is a teaching session, and you should never train if you're not calm and rational. Period."

While Mom talked, I had been chewing on my thumb—a habit of mine when I was thinking hard about something. I stared absently at its soggy, wrinkled skin as I considered her latest statement.

"You look like you've got something big on your mind. Is that the reason for the questions?" Mom asked, also noticing my abused digit.

"It's getting worse with Rose," I admitted. "I'm trying to do the things you taught me, but she still doesn't listen. I don't want to let the little problems turn into big ones, like you said, but I'm also afraid of being too harsh and hurting her. On top of that, it's hard for me to _not_ get upset when it feels like she wants to have fingers just so she can give me the middle one."

Mom laughed. "Rose does have a bit of a challenging personality. But I'll say one thing, if you're worried about going too far with correction, chances are that you won't. It's great that you're thinking this over. Experience is a huge part of being a good trainer, but if you can't analyze and learn from your mistakes, you'll never improve."

My face scrunched up as I thought about thinking.

"But be careful not to _over_think things, sweetie," she laughed. "Sometimes you just have to go with your gut."

I snorted sarcastically. Me—overthink something? Never.

I was so engrossed in our conversation that I didn't realize we'd arrived at the show grounds and the car was parked. Quickly, I yanked down the sun visor to check my makeup in the mirror.

"Someone's got it bad," Mom teased in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, replacing the visor and unbuckling the seatbelt.

"Here's some money for food in case you get hungry." She handed me a folded up bill. "Give me a call about twenty minutes before you want to leave, okay?"

"Yup. Thanks, Mom."

"Have fun, and wish Jake good luck for me!"

I shut the car door behind me, not bothering to answer. I was the one that needed luck. Hopefully, I could observe the showdown without being noticed.

As expected, I had plenty of luck…_bad_ luck. I heard my name being called out as soon as Mom pulled away.

"Bella Swan! What a nice surprise! It's wonderful to see you again so soon."

I turned and hoped my smile didn't look as forced as it actually was. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen. How are you?"

"Oh, terribly nervous!" she giggled, sounding very young. "Even after all these years, I still get a stomachache at every show." Her expression was both nostalgic and wistful. "I can't believe this is i_t._ The last one."

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that." I cringed. It had felt like I should respond, but I had no idea what to say.

Thankfully, Mrs. Cullen didn't seem bothered by my lack of conversation skills. "Thank you, dear. It's not easy watching your only child grow up, but it has to happen eventually, I suppose." She watched my mom's car turn onto the street. "Renee's not showing today?"

"She's helping Tanya Denali get ready for her trip to Congress. They leave on Friday."

"Oh, that's right!" Mrs. Cullen smiled widely. "It's amazing that one of our girls is competing on a national level. She's got such talent."

"Mm-hmm," I agreed, even though I'd never seen her ride. I figured it was a given considering her qualification into the show.

"Are you by yourself? Why don't you sit with us? I'm sure Edward will be thrilled to see you here today."

I, on the other hand, wasn't so sure about that. I didn't see any way to decline politely, however, so I followed her willowy figure to the bleachers.

"Honey, look who I found!" Mrs. Cullen called as we neared the seats. "It's Bella."

The handsome blond man I knew to be Dr. Carlisle Cullen stood up and held out his hand to help me onto the wooden stands.

"It's about time I got to meet you," he said with a charming smile. "Everyone else in my family already had the pleasure. Even the horses were ahead of me in line."

My own lips turned up into an automatic grin. Something about his manner immediately put me at ease.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. It's good to meet you, as well."

"Did my wife guilt you into sitting with us?" he asked, taking her hand next. "I won't be offended if you sneak away when we start cheering and screaming. It's our right as parents to embarrass the hell out of Edward at every given opportunity."

Though I knew it would make matters worse for me, I had to approve. "I wouldn't mind seeing that. It's hard for me to imagine Edward embarrassed."

Mrs. Cullen laughed as she settled in between Mr. Cullen and me. "It's a rare sight, that's for certain. He usually covers it up by acting either stoic or grouchy, depending on how bad it is. If it's mild embarrassment, he pretends to be disinterested in Life, the Universe and Everything. When he's utterly mortified, he's 'madder than a piano player in a marching band.'"

"Really, Es?" Mr. Cullen chuckled. "You went from Douglas Adams to Larry the Cable Guy?"

"Says the man who identified the origin of the quote," she retorted.

"You do have a point."

While they continued to banter, I surveyed the grounds. Lunch was just finishing up, and those horse and rider combinations that had practiced in the arena during the break were making their way out the gate. Several youths on their shiny mounts stood waiting by the entrance, and the group size was growing rapidly as the judge walked to the center of the arena.

I wasn't sure what class was next, but I didn't see either Edward or Jake.

"Could I take a look at your program for a minute, Dr. Cullen?" I nodded toward the folded white paper in his hand.

"Go ahead and keep this one, Bella," he answered, handing me the program. "I'll just steal Es's when she's not looking."

"Thanks." I smiled as Mrs. Cullen swatted her husband with her copy.

The first class scheduled after lunch was Youth All Day Western Pleasure (Walk/Jog) for those 18 years and under. It seemed to me that both guys would be in this class.

"Edward, sweetie! We're over here!" Mrs. Cullen had jumped to her feet and was waving her arms in the air, one hand still clutching her rolled up program.

Dr. Cullen leaned behind her and toward me. "Look at him, Bella," he instructed, pointing to a blue-shirted rider in a black hat who was approaching the in-gate. "See how blank his expression is? That's stoic mild embarrassment for you."

"Or he's pretending not to know you," I suggested.

"There's that, too," he conceded with a smirk. Then he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Go get 'em, Edward. Woohoo!"

I could hear laughter from other spectators and briefly considered making a run for it, as he'd predicted earlier.

"Dammit, Carlisle, you beat me to it again."

I turned my head toward the unfamiliar masculine voice nearing us from the side. A man with richly tan skin and black hair under a bone white straw cowboy hat walked along the row, a pronounced limp in his step, and extended his hand. Dr. Cullen shook it firmly and also clapped the man on the shoulder.

"Hey, Billy! Sorry to start without you. We were showing Bella, here, how it's done."

Dark eyes focused on me with interest. "Bella…as in Bella Swan, my son's date to Homecoming?"

I regretted not having gotten away when I had the chance. Now, three sets of curious eyes were on me.

"Um, yup," I squeaked. "That'd be me."

"Jake said you weren't coming today. I thought I'd have to yell extra loud to drown out these two crazies." He smiled, his weathered skin crinkling. "Now that you're here, I got a fighting chance."

"Hardly," Dr. Cullen snorted. "We claimed her first. She's Team Edward all the way, old man."

As if being put in the middle by Jake and Edward themselves wasn't bad enough. "Uh…um…can't I root for both of them?" I stammered.

Mrs. Cullen noticed my discomfort and patted my hand. "Of course you can. Don't listen to the _two_ old men." She shot a burning glare at her husband. "We cheer for both boys, just like we've done at nearly every show for the past decade."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Bella," Mr. Black said. "Me and the good doctor like to joke around. The Blacks and the Cullens have a long history together."

"Through thick and thin," Dr. Cullen agreed. "Our families have been friends for quite a while and will continue to be…even after my son kicks the Wranglers off yours."

Mr. Black rolled his eyes. "Keep dreamin', Doc. Have you been dipping into the good drugs at the hospital again? Alpha's been training great, and Jake is—"

"Really surprised but happy to see you, Bella."

Jake was sitting astride Alpha at the end of the bleachers. The nearly-black horse was slickly groomed and gleaming. The polished silver conches on his brown bridle shone in the afternoon sun.

"Hey Jake," I said quietly, barely able to meet his gaze.

"Welcome to the Western portion of today's show," came the announcer's voice over the loudspeakers. "Up next is class number 40—Youth All-Day Walk/Jog. Participants may now enter the ring."

"That'll be me," said Jake, nodding.

There was a chorus of "Good Luck" from all of us. Jake said thank you and then winked at me.

"I don't get a good luck kiss?" he asked with teasing petulance.

My cheeks reddened, and I looked down at Alpha's oiled hooves. "Jake…" I started.

Mr. Black came to my rescue. "If you don't get in there, Son, it's gonna be my scary face giving you the kiss. Now, move it."

"Yessir," he drawled and tipped his hat. "Doctor, ladies, begging your pardon. I've got a class to win." He flashed me a dashing smile and cued Alpha into a smooth lope.

Dr. Cullen burst into laughter. "Billy, that boy of yours is cheekier every time I see him. You're going to have to stick a pin in his head to reduce its size."

"What can I say?" Mr. Black replied nonchalantly. "He takes after his papa."

I watched Alpha's retreating hindquarters as the duo came up on the arena entrance. They slowed to a walk and passed through the gates. My eyes searched for Edward and found him on the far end of the ring. Emmett walked quietly along the rail, and his rider was looking toward the stands.

Toward…me?

"Woo, Edward!" Esme yelled from my left. Edward continued to stare.

Billy, not to be outdone, also called out. "Go get 'em, Jake!"

I saw Edward frown and then shake his head, the black Stetson moving slowly back and forth.

"That's your class, Judge," the speakers buzzed. "Riders on the rail at a walk. You are now being judged at a walk."

Edward's head snapped forward, and even at a distance, I could see his body relax. He was in show form now, and as he came closer to the bleachers, I could make out a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Jog, please. Riders, jog your horses."

At least ten horses, maybe more, transitioned into the different gait. Jake rode to the inside of a group, and as he rounded the corner, he cut across a good portion of the curve to avoid them. This move put him slightly ahead of Edward.

"Oh, Carlisle," Mrs. Cullen cooed, "Look at Paul! Is that a new horse he's on?"

Mr. Black answered the question, looking toward a boy on a chestnut brown horse. "Yup. His parents just bought her off me last week. Name's Rebeccas Chocolate Chip. That mare's a good one, and since Paul's moving up to the older division next year, he needed to graduate from his pony."

"Little Paul is going to be 14?" she gasped.

Dr. Cullen smiled. "I wouldn't call him 'little,' Es. He's nearly as tall as you."

I watched the horses go around the arena at a jog. There were two ponies with young kids aboard, but for the most part, the horses were standard-sized Quarter Horses. Some were on the bulkier side, like Emmett, and others were much leaner and taller.

Alpha fit the latter description, and seeing him and Emmett so close made it easy to compare the two.

"How come Alpha's head is down so much lower than Emmett's?" I asked, mostly to myself.

Dr. Cullen grunted. "This judge likes low heads and usually places the 'peanut rollers' higher."

"'Peanut rollers?'"

"Horses with their heads down so low that they look as if they're rolling peanuts across the ground."

"Can Emmett do that?" I asked.

"I'm sure he can," Mr. Black answered, "but Edward's a stickler for the rules. The official Quarter Horse handbook says that the poll (the top of a horse's head just behind the ears) should be at the level of the withers (the bumpy part on back between the shoulder blades) or slightly above."

Dr. Cullen nodded in agreement.

"So why doesn't this judge like the rules?"

"It's not just this one judge." Mrs. Cullen explained. "Preferred 'looks' can change like fashion trends from season to season. A few years ago, people were into Foundation Quarter Horses and the way they're built. When the breed became established in the late 1800s, Quarter Horses were shorter and more compact, with stocky muscles. Recently, there's been another influx of the Thoroughbred breed into the bloodlines because people want leaner, racier-looking horses, even in Western Pleasure."

"But no matter what it looks like, a Western Pleasure horse is supposed to be obedient and comfortable to ride," Billy said. "Over the years people have associated comfortable with slow. The low head shows that a horse is submissive and quiet."

"Competitive riding often takes things to extremes," Mr. Cullen continued, picking up for Mr. Black. "If low and slow mean obedient and quiet, then lower and slower must mean more obedient and quiet. Soon, the animals are moving a snail's pace and their noses are dragging the ground. But that look is what's winning at shows."

The speakers blared to life. "Walk your horses, please. Reverse direction in the arena and walk."

Our group was silent for a moment as we watched the competitors change direction.

Billy kept his eyes trained on Jake, who was now behind Edward but catching up. "To sell show horses, Bella, you have to win. Jake may not like the current style, but he does what he has to do to place high in the ribbons. Ever since my accident, he's done the bulk of the training and showing. We used to have two breeding stallions, but I had to sell them to cover the hospital costs that insurance wouldn't pay."

Mr. Black trailed off, sadness in his voice. I didn't know what, if anything, I should say, so I continued to watch the riders and pretended not to notice Mrs. Cullen reach over and squeeze his hand.

Edward was passing in front of us again, and by this time, Jake and Alpha were just to the inside of Emmett's hindquarters.

"And jog, please. At the rail at a jog."

I thought they would go into the jog immediately, but both Edward and Jake continued at the walk. The judge was facing the other way, so I supposed there was a good reason for their delay.

All the other horses in the arena were now jogging, and I began to worry. Why weren't they? Finally, Emmett began picked up the new gait, and I sighed in relief. Alpha barely hesitated an instant before also breaking into a jog.

Confused, I glanced at the adults. They all wore the beginnings of a frown, but I couldn't bring myself to ask why. I looked back toward the class.

Edward and Jake were moving almost as a team, both horses maintaining the same pace. But as they rounded the curved end of the oval, Jake—having the shorter distance to travel—closed the distance separating them. By the time they were on the straight side and coming into view of the judge, the two horses were side-by-side. Jake and Alpha were blocking the form of Edward and Emmett almost completely.

"Oh, Jake," Mrs. Cullen sighed.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him," Mr. Black muttered. "Sorry."

I thought I knew what was going on, but my burning curiosity required me to make sure. "Um, what's wrong?" I whispered to Mrs. Cullen.

She glanced at Mr. Black, who was limping down to the other end of the bleachers. "It's no accident that Jake ended up beside Edward. He's trying to make himself more noticeable to the judge while also covering up his main competition. He's wants Edward to be 'out of sight, out of mind,' especially when it comes time for the judge to decide on places."

"Why would he do that?" I asked angrily. "I can't believe he'd stoop that low!"

"He's under a lot of pressure right now," Dr. Cullen said softly. "Billy used to own one of the top stallions in the mid-Atlantic region. He had a very successful breeding business. After the car accident that injured him and caused the death of his wife, Sarah, he's been struggling just to get by.

"Jake's doing all he can to help, but it looks like they may have to sell the farm. Even if he doesn't go to college next year, which is the last thing Billy wants, they can't sustain the farm with only a few broodmares and sale horses. Jake thinks that if he shows enough and gets a winning reputation, he'll be able to convert the farm to a boarding and training facility."

Mrs. Cullen took her husband's hand and held it as if to take support from him. "It's a nice idea, but it's extremely difficult to earn a living off horses. In this small town in western Maryland, it's nearly impossible. The only reason Billy had enough capital to start up his program was because Sarah earned a good salary as a lawyer."

"Bring your horses into the center of the arena. Line up with your numbers facing the judge."

I barely registered the sight of riders forming a line with the entry numbers on their backs showing to the stands. I was too preoccupied with what I'd just heard.

My earlier anger at Jake had been replaced by sympathy and sadness. And while I wasn't happy about the stunt he pulled on Edward, I could understand why he might have done it. Edward was competing for a ribbon and a trophy. Jake was fighting for his family's livelihood.

"The results for class number 40, Youth All-Day Walk/Jog. Both groups were in the arena for this class, so we'll start with Group A: 13 years and under with four entries. In fourth place, we have number 351, James Taggert, riding Miss Peanut."

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen clapped loudly for a boy who couldn't be older than eight. He steered an adorable spotted pony to the out-gate to receive his white ribbon. A man and a woman—his parents, I guessed—were waiting and gave him huge hugs, nearly pulling him out of the saddle.

"In third place…"

We clapped for all the kids, and when Paul Meraz won first place, Mrs. Cullen stood up, yelled, and thumped her foot on the wooden stands. It was a bit embarrassing but also very sweet.

"And now the results for Group B, 14 to 18 years. In sixth place, number 225…"

Mrs. Cullen touched my arm. "We're going to head over to the gate. I'm not sure how Edward's going to react if Jake wins. We'll be back in a bit."

"Oh, okay." I remained seated while they stepped off the bleachers but then changed my mind and hurried to catch up. Mrs. Cullen smiled at my approach.

"Third place goes to number 390, Jason Garvey, riding…"

By the time we made it to the gate, there were only two competitors left in the ring: Jake and Edward. Mr. Black gave us a tense smile from the other side of the throughway.

"In second place, number 620, Edward Cullen, on Brown Bear Impressive."

His parents hooted and hollered as if he'd won an Olympic medal, and I clapped as loudly as I could. Billy also clapped and yelled out his congratulations.

Edward's face was impassive as he collected the red ribbon.

"The first place award goes to number 607, Jacob Black…"

Emmett walked through the gates just as the winner of the class was announced. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen didn't call out, but they did clap loudly. When I followed their lead, Edward glared at me.

"You'll have to wait to congratulate your _upstanding_ boyfriend in person. He's staying in the ring to scam his way through the next class," Edward growled.

I didn't get a chance to respond. Emmett performed a quick quarter turn on his haunches and loped away.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry he was rude to you, Bella," Mrs. Cullen said. She turned to her husband. "I don't care what happened during that class. There's no excuse for his behavior just now."

"I'm on it," the doctor responded. He nodded toward me and then marched determinedly after his son.

"Class 41—Junior All-Day Walk/Jog, horses five years and younger, please enter the arena."

Mrs. Cullen glanced over to where Mr. Black was gesturing heatedly at his son from outside the fence. Jake's shoulders were slumped, and he nodded slowly several times.

"What a position for Billy to be in," she murmured. "And Jake, for that matter." She blinked quickly as if trying to clear her sight. "Shall we return to our seats?"

Dr. Cullen joined us at the end of the class, as Jacob again being announced as the winner.

"Class 42—Senior All-Day Walk/Jog, horses six and older…"

"Well?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

"He's calmed down," Dr. Cullen replied. "I asked if he wanted to scratch the next class—they've got the division championship wrapped up anyway—but you know how our son is. Driven and determined to a fault."

"Those aren't such bad faults to have," I said quietly.

He chuckled. "There are many worse ones, for certain. Edward just needs to realize that it's impossible to be perfect. The thought of failure terrifies him, and he either pushes himself to exhaustion trying to guarantee success, or he refuses to engage at all, thus eliminating the possibility of failure in his mind. All or nothing—it's almost a motto of his."

We fell silent as Edward came into the arena for the second time. It seemed to be a popular class; there were at least ten horses already finding spots along the rail, and several more were walking toward the in-gate.

The directions given by the announcer were identical to those of the earlier classes. To be honest, it wasn't at all exciting: walk and jog in one direction, reverse, walk and jog in the other direction. If I hadn't been so engrossed in staring at the gorgeous sight Edward and Emmett made, as well as trying to figure out how they were doing compared to the other competitors, I would have pulled out my iPhone and surfed the Web for cute baby animal videos.

Whatever Edward was doing, it must have been good because he and Emmett took first place. I thought I saw the suggestion of a smile as he received the blue ribbon. He jogged out of the arena, and I consulted the program to find out the next class.

It was Youth Western Equitation Walk/Jog/Lope, Group A. That meant he and Jake would sit this one out and then compete against each other again in the Group B class. Butterflies took flight in my stomach at the thought. I wondered if there would be any more incidents between them.

"Bella."

A voice close to my side startled me. Sitting on the end of the bleachers where people could easily sneak up wasn't a bright idea for someone who easily got lost inside her head.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" In the saddle, Edward was almost on the same eye level as me in the stands.

I glanced at his parents, who seemed suspiciously interested in their copy of the program all of the sudden.

"Um, okay." I was pretty sure the butterflies were now hosting a Rave inside me as I made my way down the steps.

I fully expected him to remain on Emmett while he talked—he was in the next class, after all. But he swung his leg over the saddle and dismounted.

Just as he turned around to face me, Emmett sidestepped and knocked into him. Edward stumbled forward and tried to regain his balance by putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Whoa! Jeez, Em," he grumbled after he righted himself. "Sorry." He took a step back, and I thought I heard him muttering something about conspiracies.

I was completely flustered by the series of events and followed him wordlessly when he took my hand and led both me and Emmett away from the stands. We stopped under a shade tree a short distance from the arena.

"I feel like this is becoming a theme, but I need to apologize again." He released my hand to take off his hat and put it over the saddle horn. My eyes followed its movements as it raked through his sweat-dampened hair.

"I shouldn't have taken out my frustration with Jake on you. Just because you two are dating doesn't mean…well...it doesn't matter. The point is that, once again, I was an asshole to you, and you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry." His dark green eyes lowered toward the ground as soon as he finished talking.

"Yes, you were an asshole; no, I didn't deserve it; and thank you for apologizing." I was surprised that I was able to respond relatively calmly. "But Jake is _not_ my boyfriend, and we're not dating. He's a friend—a good one, I think. He asked me to Homecoming, and I said yes, but that's it."

"Oh?" He glanced up at me in surprise and then looked at his boots again, his face blank. "Well, whatever. I mean, it's not like it's my business or anything."

I ran through my mental encyclopedia of everything I'd learned about Edward. Was this another example of the stoic mild embarrassment that his parents mentioned?

"Next up is Class 43- Youth Western Equitation Walk/Jog/Lope, Group B - 14 years and older."

"Shit! That's us." He spun around and gathered the reins to mount up.

"Wait!"

I don't know where the hell it came from, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Good luck!" I hopped up on one foot and pecked him on the cheek.

The strange surge of bravery lasted only a moment, and before I could see his reaction, I turned and jogged back to the stands. My heart pounded furiously in my chest, and as I reclaimed my seat beside Mrs. Cullen, I wondered if I might pass out.

"Everything okay?" she asked politely, still fascinated with that program.

I crossed my arms in front of me to steady my shaking hands. "Yeah, uh, Edward just wanted to say sorry for earlier." I blew out a deep breath. "So Equitation, huh?"

Mom had explained to me how an equitation class was supposed to be judged one hundred percent on the rider, including his or her riding form and ability to handle the horse. All things being equal, however, it was an unwritten understanding that the quality of the mount would be a deciding factor.

Mrs. Cullen nodded at my open-ended statement. "This is one class that he rarely loses. Edward's technique is flawless, and he and Emmett look pretty handsome together, if I do say so myself."

She'd get no argument from me. In fact, I'd just decided Equitation was my new favorite class to watch. It's like I was being told to stare at him.

He looked sooo good. With his hat drawn low over his brow and his hips rolling smoothly with the motion of his horse…I wondered if talent like that on a horse translated to certain other, uh, physical endeavors.

When Mrs. Cullen yelled out words of support, I blushed. What an animal I'd become—thinking such lewd things when sitting inches away from his mother.

Rosalie would be proud.

I almost forgot Jake was in the class until Edward and Emmett loped by them on the inside of a curve. There was no denying the he and Alpha also made an attractive team, and to my inexperienced eye, there wasn't much difference in the body position of the two riders. But it seemed to me that Edward had something extra—maybe it was confident tilt of his head or the almost-smirk on his face that caused him to stand out. Maybe I was as biased as his mom.

Or maybe not.

"Second place goes to number 607, Jacob Black, on Lone Wolf."

That meant…

"Our first place rider today is Edward Cullen, number 620, riding Brown Bear Impressive."

"Alright, Son!" Dr. Cullen hollered. "Atta boy!"

Mrs. Cullen and I also clapped, but she seemed preoccupied by something. Mr. Black cleared up the issue when he rejoined us in the stands.

"An entire show season, and it all comes down to one more class." He shook his head and sighed. "I almost wish they weren't so close in points. I think that makes it a more bitter pill to swallow for the one that loses."

"It shouldn't be like that, but I know what you're saying," Dr. Cullen agreed. "They both worked so hard and are damned fine riders."

Even though we all cheered heartily when Alpha won the Junior Western Pleasure Horse Walk/Jog/Lope class and Emmett took the blue ribbon in the corresponding Senior Horse class, the mood was more somber and tense.

"I'm think I'm gonna sit in the truck for a while," Mr. Black grunted as he rose stiffly from the bench. "My back's killing me, and there's a bunch more classes until Youth Pleasure Horse. See y'all later."

I also decided to take advantage of the break and get something to eat. I chose a "steamer," which turned out to be a ketchup-y version of a Sloppy Joe. When I wondered aloud how the name came about, the concession stand lady gave me five-minute history lesson about loose meat sandwiches and adding inexpensive fillers to stretch the longevity of beef during the Great Depression. Apparently, "steamer" was a regional name for the sandwich.

Whatever they wanted to call it was fine by me—I inhaled the sweet, tangy yumminess as fast as I could.

"Huh, you really do eat like a wildcat. Remind me never to get between you and your supper. I'd like to keep all my limbs attached to my body."

I didn't even look up from the paper plate holding my steamer as I took another large bite. "I'm sure you can see that now's not a good time for me to talk," I said while chewing and swallowing. "I'm sort of pissed at you, anyway, Jacob Black."

"Is this about the first class?"

"That was a pretty crappy thing you did, no matter what your reasons or who it was."

"I know, I know. I already apologized to him and his parents. Do I need to say sorry to you, too?" Jake asked honestly, sitting on the ground beside me.

"No. But I _am_ disappointed. I'm really questioning my opinion of you."

"Bella…" He put a hand on my arm, and I glanced over at him. His expression was pained. "I know that it was shitty of me. I wanted to win so bad…I know there's no excuse…I just…with everything that's going on…"

It was difficult to hear him floundering. "Look, Jake, I—"

He scooted around so that he was sitting in front of me. "Please, Bella, I know I screwed up, but the last thing I want is for you to think I'm some sort of lowlife cheater or something." His dark eyes were so large and earnest.

I sighed. "Seeing as how we just met a few days ago, I'm going to have to take an average over time, I guess. Let's just…move on from this, okay?"

"Yes! Definitely!" He lunged forward and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Jake!" I yelped, laughing partly out of surprise and partly from embarrassment at his display.

"Thanks for giving me another chance, Bella. I know I don't deserve it, but…"

"Yeah, okay. Now how about you let me go?" I giggled, trying to squirm out of his arms.

He held me tighter. "Nope, I don't think so." His voice was light and happy.

"Ja-ake," I whined, nearly leaning onto my elbows as I tried to keep my balance in his enthusiastic embrace.

I was about to tickle him in an attempt to free myself when his body weight was suddenly gone. Jake, who had been kneeling in front of me, was now falling sideways onto the ground.

I looked up to see Edward grinning at me.

"Need a hand, Bella?"

^-^ AHOADC ^-^

* * *

**I know it was a little heavy on the horsey, but hopefully you skimmed over it if that sort of thing doesn't interest you. I thought about cutting it down, but personally, I like learning about new things and thought others might, too. :)**

* * *

**Thanks as always to readers and reviewers! Since I'm writing as I go, comments do make a difference. It's really helpful to me to find out if others are "pickin' up what I'm puttin' down." ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Thanks for giving me another chance, Bella. I know I don't deserve it, but…"_

_"Yeah, okay. Now how about you let me go?" I giggled, trying to squirm out of his arms._

_He held me tighter. "Nope, I don't think so." His voice was light and happy._

_"Ja-ake," I whined, nearly leaning onto my elbows as I tried to keep my balance in his enthusiastic embrace._

_I was about to tickle him in an attempt to free myself when his body weight was suddenly gone. Jake, who had been kneeling in front of me, was now falling sideways onto the ground._

_I looked up to see Edward grinning at me._

_"Need a hand, Bella?"_

* * *

"What the _hell_, Cullen?" Jake yelled, leaping to his feet.

"Just helping Bella get up. Sorry if you were in front of her. I guess you can't help yourself today," Edward said, shrugging.

Jake took a threatening step closer. "I apologized. What more do you want?" he hissed. "It probably didn't matter, anyway; that judge has seen us both before. Why don't you just admit that you're pissed off you didn't win and aren't number one…_as usual_? So sorry to mess up your otherwise perfect life."

Edward grimaced and shook his head. "Jake…"

"You know I'm right. You've always had to have it all: the best grades, the best horse…the best girl…"

Edward glanced at me with an odd expression, and I felt a flutter in my stomach. "What are we talking about here? If you're still going to blame me for something that wasn't my fault—"

"I know what I saw!"

"I didn't kiss her!" Edward exploded. "When will you get it through your thick fucking skull that she started it!"

"Bullshit! But…for a moment, let's say I believe you…why didn't you end it, then?"

"Well, I…she…" he drew a hand through his disheveled hair and frowned. He looked at me again, and I stared back, trying to figure out what he wasn't saying.

"Exactly," Jake sneered, bringing my attention back to him. "Tanya told me how you—"

"Tanya's a lying bitch!" Edward interrupted angrily. "She would say anything to come away looking good. That's all she cares about at the end of the day."

"Well, then maybe you two would have been perfect together, after all. You're both attention whores."

"Me?" Edward gasped, incredulous. "You're the one who talked shit about me to the entire school and played the 'Edward Cullen is a backstabbing asshole' card to get in with Mike and Tyler. You always wanted to be one of the popular kids." He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe that's because I was sick of being your pathetic sidekick when you couldn't see past your own ego. You were…_are_…too wrapped up in yourself."

The two of them formed mirror images—only a few feet away from each other, leaning in, hands clenched into fists, muscles twitching in readiness for a fight.

I had been wildly curious to hear their views of the Tanya incident but didn't want to see them come to blows. I glanced around us and noticed a few nervous onlookers.

"Um, guys? Maybe you should go back to your horses and get ready for the next class?" I suggested tentatively. "It's probably not a good idea to get into a fight here…or at all, actually…"

"I'm not so sure about that," Edward muttered. He did, however, take a step back.

Jake looked as if he agreed with Edward but also moved away and relaxed his rigid posture. My own tension eased when they were finally outside of striking distance. After staring them both in the eyes to make sure the threat of violence was gone, I turned to walk away. I really needed a few moments to myself before rejoining their families in the stands.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a few more minutes?" It was Jake, and he spoke in a soft, pleading voice. "At my trailer?"

I paused reluctantly and looked over my shoulder at him. The expression on his face was one I'd seen before—a mixture of hope and fear.

Edward stood frozen, waiting for my answer. I cast him an apologetic look and then faced Jake.

"As long as it's only a few minutes," I told him. "We do need to have a longer talk, but now isn't the time."

His eyes studied me for a long moment, and then his body seemed to collapse in on itself. "Yeah…I know." He sounded defeated, and I winced.

With a final, resigned glance at Edward, Jake turned and walked toward a row of horse trailers, not even looking to see if I was following. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them again, Edward was standing in front of me.

As usual, my body reacted in all sorts of embarrassing ways. I was so preoccupied with trying to keep my outward appearance calm that I missed the hesitancy in his features until I heard it in his voice.

"Don't make a choice you might regret," Edward murmured. "He's not entirely wrong about me."

Of course he departed without saying anything further. I was beginning to realize that, among his many other talents, Edward was skilled at being frustratingly cryptic.

Refusing to get lost in this latest riddle, I hurried off in the direction Jake had gone. His truck and trailer were parked at the very end of the row, and by the time I got to him, he had already unclipped Alpha from where the horse was secured to the outside of the trailer.

"You…wanted to talk to me?" I finally said after several minutes watching him silently prepare for his final class.

"You like him a lot, don't you." He wasn't asking a question.

I was surprised by his directness and gaped at the back of his head as he spritzed fly spray over Alpha's dark coat. "Jake, I don't think that—"

I was going to tell him that it wasn't the time or place for such a discussion, but he talked over my protest.

"It's nothing I haven't gone through before, Bella," he stated matter-of-factly, even though I could hear an undertone of pain. "I'm getting good at reading the signs. But this time, I won't let it go as far; I'm taking my hat out of the ring _before_ it gets stomped on."

Jake put his foot into the left stirrup and swung into the saddle. His eyes flitted to my face for just a moment, and he chuckled grimly to himself. "As if I ever had a shot in the first place."

I stood there, staring at him and Alpha as they jogged toward the arena, until they were small figures intermingled among the others. So many warring emotions were assaulting my body, but the overarching feeling was sadness for Jake. I _did_ like him as a friend, and despite the morning's misjudgment, I thought he was a good guy. What he was trying to do for his dad was wonderful, and I couldn't imagine the pressure he was under. I felt ashamed for being absorbed in my own petty concerns when his were so real.

I wanted Jake to be happy, and a tiny part of me wished that I could return his apparent affection. But he was right: during those occasions when Edward wasn't acting like a jerk, there was no competition. No one else stood a chance.

"Class number 54, Youth Western Equitation Walk/Jog/Lope, Group A, please enter the arena."

Every step I took toward the arena was slower than the one before. I was very tempted to start walking in the direction of home and have Mom pick me up on the road. Now, the thought of watching Jake and Edward compete filled me with nausea. My heart wanted Edward to win, but my head understood that Jake would benefit more from the blue ribbon and resulting championship. Either way, one of the two people I was beginning to care a lot about would be hurt, and I didn't look forward to it.

My misery had plenty of company, and I was sure the Cullens and Mr. Black felt it much more acutely than I did. As I took my seat in the stands beside Mrs. Cullen, I noticed she was gripping her husband's hand so hard that he looked uncomfortable. Mr. Black drummed his fingers on leg, and I began to alternate between biting my lip and chewing on the tip of my thumb.

There was a moment of reprieve when "little" Paul Meraz again won first place on the horse Mr. Black had sold to him. The announcer further named him the show's Youth, Group A, division Grand Champion for collecting the most points during the three Youth A classes of the day. We all stood up and made a commotion as he received his class blue ribbon and the much larger, more ornate Grand Champion Ribbon. It was mounted on a blue, red, and yellow sash designed to be placed around his horse's neck.

And then Paul and his horse were leaving the arena, and then the participants in the next class began filing in, and then Mrs. Cullen's other hand was clutching one of mine.

"Es, you realize the odds are against him. This judge likes Alpha over Emmett as a Pleasure horse."

I tried not to grimace as Mrs. Cullen's fingers tightened even further.

"I know, I know…I just hate the suspense. I'd rather be in there showing versus sitting out here watching and waiting."

"That would require you to actually sit on a horse," Mr. Black laughed.

"You don't ride?" I asked, a little surprised. She seemed so knowledgeable that I assumed she was also a horseperson.

Dr. Cullen snorted. "My dear wife is actually afraid of the beasts."

"I am not!" she protested, releasing my hand to pinch him on the leg. "I simply prefer animals that are not so large and dangerous. Something that can't break my foot if it accidentally steps on it."

"What about you, Dr. Cullen?"

"He's not much better!" Mr. Black chimed in with a devious glint in his eye. "It took me years to convince him to try it, and he whined the whole five minutes he was in the saddle."

"Sorry if I prefer my horses under a hood," the doctor grumbled. "It's a lot more comfortable that way."

"Shh! The class is starting." Mrs. Cullen's face was ashen, and I saw her husband wince. I hoped he didn't need his hand for any surgeries in the near future.

There were seven horses in the arena, and I already felt sorry for a yet-to-be-identified seventh place finisher—ribbons were only awarded to sixth place. Thankfully, I was sure that neither Edward nor Jake would be the rider left in the arena after everyone else had collected their prize and departed.

This time, Alpha and Emmett were on opposite sides of the ring. There would be no interaction between the two, but the distance made it more difficult to compare them. As far as I could tell, both horses moved at about the same speed—fairly slow—and were quietly obedient. Their bodies were relaxed, yet not lazy, and their strides flowed smoothly. Emmett, with his more prominent muscles and stout frame, looked as if he would never tire. Alpha, on the other hand, was lean and leggy, and his fluid movement suggested no wasted energy.

My head turned back and forth as I compared the two, and I noticed that the judge's gaze frequently made the same journey. She scribbled something on her clipboard every once in a while as she studied all the horse and rider teams.

Finally, the horses were asked to line up in the center of the arena. My thumbs were sore from the anxious gnawing I had done, so I switched to my index fingers. But when the judge pointed at both Jake and Edward and then to the rail, my mouth hung open.

"What's going on? What does that mean?"

"Looks like she isn't sure how she's going to place these two," Mr. Black replied in tense voice. "She'll probably ask to see some extra stuff to help her choose."

Sure enough, the announcer called for an extended jog. Both horses smoothly transitioned into the lengthened gait, their strides covering more ground as they traveled. A minute later, they were instructed to halt. Alpha stopped so quickly that Jake's hat tipped forward, while Emmett's halt took a beat longer but was executed more smoothly. The announced asked them to back up, and again, Alpha sped backward as if trying to win a race, while Emmett moved more slowly but in a more flowing fashion. They halted, and the judge signaled for them to return to the lineup.

"They both were perfect. It all comes down to what the judge likes most," Mr. Black said, almost apologetically.

"So subjective," I murmured sadly.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Mrs. Cullen nodding her head. "Yes, but that's how it goes. The only thing you can do is figure out what each judge likes, and then try to adapt."

"But that can backfire if your horse gets confused or isn't comfortable with the changes you're making." Mr. Black said. "It's a risk that some shouldn't take."

"Or won't," I mumbled to myself, thinking of Edward's strict adherence to the guidelines. It was admirable in some respects, but also just plain stubborn.

I was grateful for the adults' gentle forewarning. When there were only three left in the ring—Alpha, Emmett, and a small chestnut-colored horse—we all seemed to breathe a little easier. It was practically anticlimactic when Edward was called as the second place winner.

We clapped and hollered, Mr. Black loudest of all. Edward received his ribbon graciously and dipped his head toward the stands to acknowledge our cheers. Still, I could see his mouth was drawn in a thin line as he accepted the red Reserve Champion sash and jogged out of the arena.

I had the urge to run to him but stayed seated along with everyone else so that we could yell for Jake's class and Grand Champion wins. He smiled and tipped his hat at us, but his whole demeanor was reserved. I wondered if he was feeling guilty about his earlier unsportsmanlike actions or if he was trying not to gloat in front of the Cullens.

We followed Jake and Alpha back to their trailer to congratulate him in person. Mrs. Cullen whispered to me that Edward preferred to have a little time to himself after "losses." He wasn't satisfied with anything less than first place.

"Great job, Son!" Mr. Black boomed as Jake began untacking Alpha. He removed the saddle and used a sponge to wipe the sweat marks from the horse's coat.

"You rode really well today, Jake," Mrs. Cullen added, stopping him for a quick kiss on the cheek. "You and Alpha make quite the team."

"Thanks, everyone," Jake replied. He looked at Cullens, his expression slightly embarrassed. "Edward did, too. Rode well, I mean."

"I'm sure you'll tell _him_ that, right?" Mr. Black said sternly.

Jake's eyes dropped to the ground. "Of course, Dad."

The Cullens hung around for a little longer, making small talk with father and son. When they addressed a question to Mr. Black, I edged closer to Jake.

"Congrats, Jake," I told him quietly. "Alpha looked great out there."

"Thanks," he said tersely.

I sighed. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"No." He was facing Alpha and didn't look at me. "But I hope you're not expecting me to be happy about…this." To his side, his finger made a motion back and forth between me and the direction of Edward's trailer.

I kicked at the ground with my foot. I didn't think there was a "this" with Edward and me yet, but I really wanted it to happen. Today's short interactions had given me more hope.

"So…now what? Is it going to weird between us for the rest of the school year?"

"I dunno, Bella. But it's not like me and Cullen are going to hang out, so if you two start dating or whatever, I doubt you'll have any time for me."

"I don't even know if…" I trailed off. It wasn't like I could discuss with Jake my confusion over how Edward felt about me.

"Look, I'm pretty tired and want to get Alpha home. We'll figure it out later." He untied the lead rope from the trailer and turned. "Just let me know by the end of the week if you still want to go to Homecoming…with me," he said, his gaze averted to the ground.

"Okay," I replied softly and stepped aside as he led Alpha to ramp of the trailer.

When I looked toward the Cullens, I noticed that they were waiting for me. I said goodbye to Mr. Black and walked toward them.

"We're going to check in with Edward," Dr. Cullen said. "You're more than welcome to come along, but unfortunately, I doubt he'll good company right now."

I hesitated before answering. I did want to see him, but in addition to general cowardice, I had an aversion to conflict. If Edward was pissy, I'd rather stay away.

"I'll just see him in school tomorrow. Could you give him my congratulations, though?"

Dr. Cullen nodded. "Of course, Bella. And thanks for cheering with us today. I'm so glad I finally got to meet you."

I returned his warm smile. "Same here."

"Is Renee on her way to pick you up?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

"I'm going to text her to come get me."

"That's silly!" she exclaimed. "Carlisle and I can take you home. There's no reason for her to make the trip."

"Well…if you're sure…"

"I insist. Why don't you have a seat on the bleachers? It'll only take us a few minutes to say goodbye to Edward, then we'll get the car and bring it over."

Hand-in-hand, they strolled off to see their son. I smiled at the image they made. Edward had been right: he was lucky to have such wonderful parents.

Once my message letting Mom know about my ride home had been sent, I settled on one of the wooden benches and watched as people loaded their horses and packed up their belongings. The sounds of neighs, snorts, and hooves on ramps filled the air, and I had to admit that it was all starting to feel comfortably familiar. I didn't consider myself a horseperson, but the equestrian world was growing on me.

Mr. Black drove his rig by and honked as he passed. Sitting in the passenger seat, Jake was slumped against his door and seemed to be asleep. I knew how tiring it was just to prepare for a show, and by the time you got home after a day of classes, rest was the only thing on your mind. But the horses came first, and they had to be tended to before your day was truly over.

I was looking for one of the Cullens' sedans, so when a silver truck pulled close to the bleachers, I paid no attention. But then the driver-side window opened.

"Would you like to ride back with me?"

I stared at Edward as I tried to find the voice that had suddenly departed my throat.

A Mercedes Benz drove up beside the truck. "It was all his idea," Dr. Cullen called out his window. "Apparently, he's not as cranky as we feared."

"Carlisle!" I heard Mrs. Cullen admonish. "Hush! It's embarrassing to him when you say things like that."

Edward just rolled his eyes at his parents and gave me a small grin. "They wouldn't let me ask you unless I promised to be on my very best behavior."

I tried to respond, but nothing came out of my mouth. He must have assumed I was trying to decline because the corners of his mouth turned down. "It's probably better if you ride with them, though. I'm covered in dirt and smell like a horse."

I couldn't stand knowing I caused that unhappy look on his face.

"But I _like_ when you're dirty, remember?" I blurted out. "I'll take a ride from you!"

I heard a snort from Dr. Cullen and another shush from his wife. "We'll see you at home, Edward," he called out as the car started forward. "Bye, Bella!"

I was getting so used to making an ass of myself in front of Edward that I barely blushed after the latest offense. I hung my head and shook it slowly as I walked around to the passenger side of the Ford F-150. A blast of air conditioning welcomed me into the cabin and masked the sound of my sigh. At least this vehicle had an automatic transmission so I didn't have to worry about making any accidental stick references.

Our familiar friend, Awkward Silence, was present again as Edward pulled out onto Route 66. I toyed with the strap of my messenger bag and tried to think of something safe to talk about.

"You know," Edward began, "I don't have a perfect memory, but I'm pretty sure you said that _you_ didn't mind getting dirty. You never mentioned that you liked _me_ that way."

So much for a safe topic.

I groaned. In the grand scheme of things, that blunder hardly registered as a 1.0 on the Bella Scale of personal mortification. His mentioning it only served to irritate me.

"Yeah, well, now you know," I muttered.

"You must like me a lot right now, given how _filthy_ I am."

I was looking out my window, but I could just imagine that an eyebrow waggle was accompanying his suggestive tone. Earlier in the day, I might have stuttered some unintentionally inappropriate response or turned a crimson red, but all the stress and drama had numbed me.

"Yeah, you're disgusting, and I love it." My sarcasm was so dry that my voice sounded more robotic than human. "An absolute pig."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward turn his head toward me.

"Um, Bella? You know I'm just joking with you, right?"

"Yeah, I get it. Let's make fun of the girl with explosive diarrhea of the mouth. Ha ha."

"Okay, that was a pretty gross mental image." I heard him sigh. "Sorry, it's just that…well, it's cute when you get all flustered and tongue-tied."

"Cute?" I scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Seriously! I think it's really…adorable."

"Great, cute and adorable. I sound like a freaking Disney woodland creature." I was in an especially raw mood.

Edward burst out laughing. "The snappy side of you isn't quite as cute, but it's funny as hell."

"_You_ can go to hell." Wow. I just bitched at my boy crush—maybe _I_ was the one PMSing now. I'd have to check my Pill pack when I got home to see if I should expect cramps. Going on birth control had helped my symptoms, but I still felt achy from time to time.

I glanced to my left, where Edward was fighting a fit of hysterics. I wondered if he should pull over to let it pass, but there no shoulder on this part of the winding country "highway," regardless.

"I'm surprised your parents let you drive the trailer by yourself," I commented in hopes of distracting him from his amusement.

It worked. He straightened in his seat and pushed a hand through his hair. "I've got a lot of experience. We have a lawn tractor that I've been using since I was 11, and I've driven a truck on our property for years. In middle school, I was big into racing go-karts but gave it up to focus on academics. Dad's taken me with him to attend sessions at a Skip Barber Racing School since I was 15. So yeah, they trust me behind the wheel."

"That explains the car magazines," I mumbled to myself. "I'm surprised you compete in the slowest of the riding classes instead of the speed events."

"Actually, Pleasure classes have bored me for years. I wouldn't even enter if it weren't for—" He abruptly broke off and switched tracks. "The Trail and Reining classes are much more interesting, and Emmett prefers them, too. I didn't enter today because they don't count toward division points, and I wanted to focus on Youth B." He scowled. "Which we lost, of course."

I bit back a standard consolatory reply. I was positive he didn't want to hear it. Neither of us said anything for a few minutes as we neared our two houses.

"Do you mind if I get Emmett home and settled before dropping you off? After a show, I hate keeping him in the trailer any longer than necessary."

I didn't think that the five minutes it took to swing around to my house—though our properties touched, we were on different streets—would make that much of a difference, but I agreed to wait. Despite myself, his playful teasing had caused those tingles of desire to spark and grow. I could stand hanging around him for a little longer.

As Edward unloaded Emmett and prepared him for turnout, I situated myself under the same tree I'd chosen the first time I was here. Although the seasons had officially changed a week ago, summer didn't want to let go. The shade was a welcome break from the late afternoon heat, and I felt all my muscles relax as I slumped against the tree trunk.

Through heavily-lidded eyes, I saw Emmett, wet from a hose-down, gallop to a patch of bare dirt and lower himself to the ground. AJ, the black pony, scampered to his side and also folded his little legs beneath him. Both animals rolled onto their backs and kicked their hooves to the sky.

I smiled as they rubbed their backs along the ground and whickered in obvious pleasure. The blissful sight was made even better when Edward walked out of the barn in his white undershirt, which was damp and clinging to his skin. From my inconspicuous nest in the grass, I watched as he set to work cleaning out the back of the trailer. He kept pulling the soggy shirt away from his body, and I could only think one thing.

_Take it off, take it off, take it off._

The chant droned in my mind like a lullaby, and I slipped in and out of several contented catnaps. After one particularly pleasant stretch of semi-consciousness, I opened my eyes to find green ones staring from only a short distance away beside me. My brain, dense and fuzzy from sleep, was thrilled to find out that its wish of shirtlessness had been granted. It commanded my hands to reach out explore the naked chest that begged to be touched, and they happily complied.

Those beautiful emerald eyes blinked rapidly in surprise.

"Uh, Bella? What are you doing?"

When the fog finally rolled out of my head, I realized that my hands were now moving down from his chest to his abdomen. In the span of a second, horror, mortification, excitement, and lust ripped through me in turns. Edward must have seen it all on my face because a smirk appeared on his perfect lips.

I decided to settle on resigned determination as my fingers grazed over the subtle ridges of his stomach. Might as well make the most of the situation.

"I'm pretty sure I'm doing something stupid, as usual," I sighed, pulling my reluctant hands away from the smooth, tanned skin. "Is it asking too much to hope that you thought it was cute?"

"Cute? Definitely not cute." His voice was low and husky, and the gravelly sound made me suck in a shaky breath of air.

At first, I thought it was imagination when the green seemed to be getting darker and closer. I wetted my lips nervously.

"No?" I all but squeaked.

A hand moved above my body and touched down in the grass on the other side of me. Now that delicious chest was hovering inches above mine. I suddenly wished I had worn one of my new camis or something else that exposed a lot more skin.

"No," he stated firmly. By now, his mouth was nearly touching mine. "Do you mind if _I_ do something stupid...to even the score?"

For a moment, I was terrified that my voice wouldn't work again, and I'd lose my chance forever.

"Please."

The word came out in a strangled whisper. At least I answered, even though I sounded like the desperately horny, completely infatuated teenager that I was. I had another surge of empathy for my poor horse. Maybe Emmett was the horse equivalent of an Edward.

When our lips finally met, all thoughts—including those of my cock-blocked mare—flew out of my mind.

Edward Cullen was giving me my First Kiss, and there was no way in hell I was going to miss a moment of it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on, Bella, wake up."

"Hmm?" I blinked groggily and looked around. Edward was kneeling beside me and gently shaking my shoulders.

It was strange, because I swore he had just been…

_Damn!_

I closed my eyes and groaned. It had been such an amazingly realistic dream, the ultimate fantasy. I had imagined that Edward gave me the most perfect of all first kisses.

It had started out soft and careful, like he understood that I wanted to savor the experience. His mouth caressed mine, and when I whimpered with desire, he slowly drew the tip of his tongue across the space between my lips. Without hesitation, they parted for him, and then he eased his way inside.

The sensation of his tongue stroking the inside of my mouth had seemed so real! I remembered gasping at the flood of heat that swept through my body as my heart began to pound. My arms had snaked around his neck in an attempt to draw him closer, and when he swung his leg over mine, the part of him I had once touched accidentally now felt so very different as it rubbed against my thigh—so much bigger and harder.

I thought I recalled beginning to pant wantonly, but my memory wasn't as clear about that part of the dream. The images faded in and out of my mind as I tried to piece together what had happened next. I'd been moving under him, trying to figure out how to ease the growing ache inside me, but my body was being overwhelmed with shockingly intense feelings, and I was trying to get more air, and then Edward was holding me and saying…

"Breathe, Bella. You've gotta breathe for me. Slowly, though. That's it, take a nice, deep breath."

His voice seemed to come far away, but I tried to follow his directions. I relaxed my shoulders and let my lungs fill with air. They seemed to need it very badly, so I inhaled deeply once more.

"Perfect! Can you keep it up, just like that? Slowly, slowly…I don't want you passing out on me again."

_Huh?_

I tried to sit up, but a spinning world and light pressure from Edward's hands kept me from doing so.

"I think you should lie still for a few more minutes, at least until you get some color back in your face. Can you do that for me?"

"Uh, okay," I croaked, my throat dry and scratchy.

Edward put his hand on my forehead and drew it back to smooth down my hair. He exhaled heavily and then flopped down onto the grass beside me.

"Jesus, Bella! You scared the hell out of me!" he said wearily.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" He sounded as if he couldn't believe I had asked that question.

I started to shake my head, but when black spots flickered in front of my eyes, I immediately stopped the motion. "I was watching you take care of Emmett and clean the trailer, and then I dozed off…I had the best dream that you and I were…" My blush was back with a vengeance, and I was certain that Edward's requirement of having color in my face was met.

"We were…what?" he asked, now sounding amused.

"Nothing. It was nothing." I frowned. "You still haven't told me what happened. I passed out? Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure," he replied, an odd smugness in his voice, "but I wonder if it might have been caused by your reaction to all the _nothing_ we were doing."

"What?" Surely he couldn't mean that we actually…

"I don't think I put these marks on myself." He turned his head to show me four parallel pink and slightly raised lines on the side of his neck. When he twisted his head, I saw a corresponding set on the opposite side.

"Oh my god," I whispered. "Are you saying that I…those were caused by my…?" I couldn't even complete the thought in my head, let alone out loud and to him.

"Your hands were pretty excited to get me closer," he chuckled. "Or to make sure I didn't escape? I'm not sure which."

I rolled away from him onto my side and flung an arm across my face. "I'm so sorry," I moaned into my sleeve. "For all of it."

"All of it? That's kind of an insult, you know."

I heard the grass rustle and then his breath was blowing into my hair.

"Are you saying that you regret us kissing?"

"What? No! But—"

He clambered over my curled-up form until he was lying on his side in front of me, his head on his outstretched arm, a crooked grin on his lips.

"Good, 'cause I really liked it and hope we can do it again."

"Uh…yeah?" I said, in a bit of denial over the whole situation. I wondered if I was still asleep and dreaming.

"Bella, I…" he paused, his brow scrunching up as he appeared to be thinking hard about what to say. "Can I be painfully honest for a minute?"

I nodded hesitantly. I wasn't sure I liked the idea of anything being painful.

"Ever since the beginning of school, I thought about asking you out."

"Really?" I gasped, my voice ridiculously high-pitched.

He smiled. "Yeah. I told you, I think it's cute how you get so anxious and everything. And then you manage to get yourself into the craziest, most hilarious situations—"

I brought my arm back up over my eyes and groaned. "This must be the painful part."

"No! I really do like all that stuff! Plus, you're smart, down-to-earth…gorgeous…"

Stunned, I peeked under my arm to see if he was messing with me. His expression seemed honest, though.

Then he grimaced, and I braced myself for the supposed pain.

"I've had a really hard time paying attention in Calculus this year. At first it was because I liked you and was nervous about it."

I gave him a dubious look. It was hard to imagine him nervous about much of anything.

He laughed. "Seriously, I was! It was really messing me up. I'd think about what to say to you all morning, then I'd talk myself out of it during Calculus and spend the rest of the day kicking myself for making the wrong decision."

"Why'd you talk yourself out of it?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Well, like I said, you were distracting to me. It's probably obvious by now that I'm a little, uh…fanatic about my grades. My parents went to Cornell, and pretty much my whole life, I've been determined to go there, too. Plus, it has one of the best veterinarian programs in the country, and I'd love to stay in the same place for undergrad and grad schools."

I nodded in admiration. I had a mental list of colleges I liked, but that was about it. It seemed he practically had his whole life mapped out.

"Anyway, I decided it was best if I didn't let any, uh, personal complications get in the way of those goals. So I tried to ignore you as much as I could."

"Oh." It was hard for me to believe I had been on his mind so much and hadn't even known it.

"Yeah." He had the decency to look sheepish about it. Then he grinned. "Of course, that didn't work out so well. You seemed determined to stay stuck in my head…or on my shirt, at least."

Now both arms covered up my face as I moaned in embarrassment. "Oh god, oh god. I am _so_ sorry about that. I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Heck, I still do over that one."

I felt Edward's hands on my forearms as he gently moved them down. He was wearing this adorably sweet expression on his face that made my stomach do weird things.

"Hey, don't think like that. I mean, yeah, it was kinda surprising and gross at the time, but it makes for a great story after the fact."

"Ugh. I don't see how."

"Give it some more time," he laughed. "After all,_ I_ think it was hilarious, and I'm the one that got sprayed…"

"Ahh! Stop reminding me!" Now my hands went to my ears, and I closed my eyes for good measure. Where was a person-sized hole when you needed one?

Of course, Edward just laughed even harder. My fingers did little to drown out his obnoxious cackling, so I pushed myself into a sitting position and began to stand up. Thankfully, all my vertigo seemed to be gone.

"Hey, whoa!" he said, scrambling up and grabbing me in his arms before I could rise. He pulled me into his lap.

At first, I struggled a little to get free, my flight instinct still in control. Then my brain caught up and gave me a mental smack upside the head. What was I _doing?_

I relaxed into his body and let him settle me on his lap as I tried to sort warring feelings of contentment and excitement. His arms were firm and comforting as they held me, but his extreme nearness and lack of a shirt were making my heart race, among other things.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he murmured into my ear, his chin resting on my shoulder. "I'll try to shut up about it. My whole point was that, despite everything, you wouldn't let me ignore you."

I supposed I could live with that. It was hard to do otherwise when he felt so damned amazing around me.

"Then what?" I sighed rather stupidly.

"Hmm, so much happened in just a few days…but I kinda don't want to talk about it just now, if that's okay."

"That's…okay…" I would've agreed to just about anything he asked at that moment.

"Good, 'cause remember what I said about kissing you again? I really want to do that now."

His breath was hot on my shoulder, and his hands moved to my waist. They tightened to indicate he wanted me to turn around, and I began to twist in his lap.

When my phone pinged from inside my bag, I pretended not to hear it. What could be more important than Edward's lips on mine?

But the damn thing went off again…and again. After a total of five consecutive alerts, I stopped turning—I had just been about to straddle his legs, dammit—and sighed.

"I'd better get that. It might be important."

"Uh, yeah. I guess you should." Edward's voice was low and rough. When I glanced shyly at his face, I noticed that it was contorted in a rather pained expression.

I was half tempted to jump back onto him, any possible emergencies be damned, but I clenched my teeth together and crawled over to my bag.

When I pulled out the phone and read the screen, almost all of the heat I'd been feeling was squelched as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over my head.

Reality had texted, and it wanted me back.

^-^ AHOADC ^-^

"Bella, honey, can you pass the salt?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Denali."

"What did I tell you about that?" she laughed lightly. "Call me Bev. Mrs. Denali makes me feel so _old_."

"Um, okay…Bev." God, that felt so weird to say. I could almost see Dad's disapproving frown in front of me.

I handed the salt and pepper set to Mrs. Denali as my mom continued her conversation with Tanya.

"Tee, I can't think of a single thing you need to work on. You and Sasha are ready to go."

"I can't believe it's next weekend!" Tanya squealed. "I've been waiting so long, and now it's almost time!"

"Is it harder to ride in an English saddle?" I asked her. The world of Western riding was complicated enough for me, and I knew nothing about the Hunter Under Saddle classes in which Tanya competed.

"If you're used to the big Western saddles, you'll feel a lot less secure in an English close contact saddle," Tanya said. "The seat is very flat so that it's easier to get into jumping position. There's less leather between you and the horse, and there's no saddle horn…obviously." She giggled and then took a sip of her water.

"But the classes you're entering…they're basically the same as Western Pleasure?"

"Basically, yes," Mom answered for Tanya, who had just taken a bite of pasta. "The premise is the same, though the horses trot instead of jog and canter instead of lope. Also, the walk for the hunter horse is more energetic and has a longer stride. But in general, the horses are all in the arena at once, and they perform the gaits on the rail."

"So you don't actually jump anything?" I asked.

This time it was Mrs. Denali who answered. "Sasha's got wonderful form over fences, but Tanya only switched over to English riding a few years ago. They do jump courses at local shows, but the kids who compete in those classes at Congress are at a whole different level. We've got a real shot at doing well in the Hunter Under Saddle classes, though."

"It'll be amazing just being there!" Tanya gushed. "I'm so excited—I have no idea how I'm going to make it through the week."

"Only the first four days of the week," Mom corrected. "Friday morning, we're out of here at six."

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Bella?" Tanya asked. "We'd have so much fun together!"

"Um, I've got a school project due next Monday," I fibbed. While the idea of attending the show was more appealing to me than when I first heard about it, I'd still rather hang out at home with a book. Or maybe with an Edward, depending on which of his personalities decided to inhabit his body over the weekend.

The one I had said goodbye to an hour and a half ago was Bewildering Edward. He had seen the look on my face after I read Mom and Tanya's texts about having dinner together and wanted to know what caused it. I tried to be evasive without actually lying to him, but he pestered me until I coughed up the truth.

As soon as he heard Tanya's name, his face hardened, and he started acting a little distant. I asked him what was wrong, but he shrugged me off. I was too chicken to push the issue—it really wasn't my business, after all—and there wasn't time to get into any kind of deep discussion.

He was quiet as he unhitched the trailer from the truck and seemed deep in thought during the short drive to my house. I cast him frequent glances, but his eyes had remained fixed on the road. It was only when he stopped in my driveway that he looked at me.

I didn't understand the guarded expression on his face, and I was even more confused when he pecked me on the lips, mumbled that he'd see me at school the next day, and then stared forward again with a frown.

After that, all I wanted to do was get into comfy PJs and do some heavy thinking on recent events, especially those involving Edward. Instead, I quickly showered and dressed for dinner with Mom at the Denalis'. Thankfully, most of the conversation centered on Tanya's readiness for Congress because my attention was spotty at best.

As I pushed around the food on my plate, I tried to figure out why Edward was having such negative reactions to any mention of Tanya. Other than the incident several years ago, I came up blank. Making no headway on that particular mystery, I couldn't help letting my mind linger on the more pleasant moments of day, including reliving that kiss over and over…and over. Of course, I'd rather have the real thing over and over, but I had no idea what was going on between Edward and me. He said he'd wanted to ask me out. So were we…out? I was clueless about how these things worked. Most of my romance knowledge came from the books I read, and Shakespeare, the Bronte sisters, and Austen were not much help in dealing with 21st century dating etiquette.

I had a good idea of what I _wanted_ to happen. There were plenty of scenarios stored on my mental shelf of Edward fantasies, and new ones were conjured up on a much-too-frequent basis. Idly, I put a bite of food in my mouth as another came to mind.

It was the next morning, and I finished putting on makeup to complete the look of my stunning ensemble. A sound of a horn alerted me to Edward's car in the driveway, and by the time I got outside, he had already opened the passenger-side door. After a toe-curling kiss, we headed toward school, holding hands and trying not to molest each other the entire way there.

Or maybe we wouldn't walk into the building with the other students. Instead, we'd throw our rule-conscious dispositions to the wind and skip school to make out in his back seat. He'd slide his hands under my shirt on purpose this time, maybe use his mouth, and I'd be brave enough to touch him, too…and maybe touch…_it_…

"...hate this humidity. What about you, Bella? How are your pores reacting to the East Coast climate?"

Huh?

Mrs. Denali and Tanya were looking at me expectantly, while Mom hid a smile in her napkin.

"Um, I think they're holding up okay, Mrs. D—…Bev," I stammered.

She stood up from her seat and gave me a critical stare as she cleared away the plates from the table.

"You're such a lucky girl. When I was your age, I was drinking gallons of water, avoiding chocolate, and sacrificing chickens in the hopes of having the perfect complexion that you do."

Tanya giggled. "You see why I couldn't let such natural beauty go to waste? I had to step in."

Her mom nodded proudly. "You've given her a great start, dear." She eyed me again. "I'd love to see you compete in the Miss Washington County pageant! Have you turned 17 yet?"

My eyes widened in horror at the thought of tripping around in high heels and a swimsuit in front of an audience. "Uh…yes, but…I…"

Mom came to my rescue. "I think Bella's going to be pretty busy this year with school and helping me with the horses."

Mrs. Denali sighed dramatically and glanced at Tanya. "I've heard that before. But of course, Tee can't participate unless I step down as Director, and she is so stubborn about not wanting me to do that."

"You _are_ the progam, Bev," Tanya smiled lovingly at her mom. "You'd go crazy having to watch someone else take over. Besides, you know I don't care about winning titles and all that."

Tanya's face darkened for a moment, but neither of the adults seemed to notice.

"She's so humble." Mrs. Denali beamed at her daughter and disappeared into the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

Tanya gave me an embarrassed smile, and I thought about Homecoming. I wondered how she felt about her likelihood of being on the court. Angela said she also had a good shot at being named Homecoming Queen.

Mrs. Denali brought out an apple pie that she told us was purchased at The Dixie. As usual, Mags had baked a winner, but I noticed that Tanya and her mom served themselves small slivers. I stared down at the large helping on my plate and gave a mental shrug. Their loss.

The conversation over dessert turned back to Congress preparation, and as I savored the sugary sweetness, my mind returned to the Homecoming Dance.

After the earlier kiss with Edward, I realized I couldn't go to Homecoming with Jake. He'd told me straight up that he wanted us to be more than friends and would be trying to win me over. I didn't know if he'd been serious about turning up the charm on the night of the dance, but I wouldn't take the chance. There was no way he could ever inspire in me the feelings that Edward did, and it wouldn't be fair to lead him on.

Ugh, that was one task I wished I never had to face. Jake had been so considerate to give me an out from going with him to the dance, but I cringed every time I thought about having to tell him I'd changed my mind. It seemed like such a crappy thing to do to someone. I wanted to smack myself for ever having said yes in the first place, but honestly, it would have been only slightly easier to refuse him then as it was to take back my acceptance now. I hated being the cause of anyone's unhappiness.

By the time Mom and I helped clean up from dinner and were saying our goodbyes, I had worked myself into a sorry state. Tanya finally noticed my distraction and asked if I was alright. I said something about not looking forward to Mondays, and she responded by quizzing me on my choice of outfit. Apparently, the better I looked, the better my chances of having a good day. I wanted to laugh at her statement, but she said it with such apparent genuine concern that I could only nod and tell her thank you.

Surprisingly, I did feel pretty good after I tugged on a pair of skinny jeans, slipped on flowing top, and stepped into a pair of medium-heeled boots. Even though the denim was tighter than what I was used to, the material was familiar and comforting. The loose, draping top made me feel feminine, but the boots gave me a sense of strength. I applied my makeup carefully, grasping onto the faint hope that my fantasy would become reality and that I'd hear Edward's car horn. Unfortunately, the only sound I heard was the air brakes of the bus as it came to a stop in front of my house.

I knew better than holding my breath in anticipation as I walked to my locker, but I couldn't help the sting of disappointment I felt when Tanya, Jessica, and Mike greeted me there instead of a certain someone else.

"That outfit looks better on you now than it did in the store!" Jessica exclaimed. "It really suits you."

Mike grunted in approval as he gave me a onceover. "Jake did pretty good for himself," he said absently, as if not aware he was voicing his thoughts aloud.

My gaze shot to Tanya at his comment, but she only smiled at me and held out an insulated cup.

"I thought some coffee might help you through the day since you seemed so down last night," she said.

I accepted the drink with a look of mild surprise at her thoughtfulness. "Thanks, Tee," I told her, smiling back.

She absolutely beamed when I used the nickname others often called her. "Friends look out for each other," she chirped.

I had just enough time to stow my extra things in my locker before the warning bell sounded. Tanya gave me a quick hug before rushing off to her class, Jessica waved, and Mike nodded his head at me as he departed.

Mr. Miller's watchful eye kept me focused during Biology, and in Spanish class, we worked in groups to translate passages from the text. I felt a little uncomfortable in English because every time I looked up from the worksheet the class was assigned to complete, I noticed Jasper was staring at me with a very unhappy expression on his face. I assumed it had something to do with Edward and me since we'd never had any personal interaction before.

After the third time catching him looking my way, I returned his gaze, my head askance. He didn't seem at all bothered by my awareness of his actions—in fact, his eyes narrowed as if to send me some sort of message. I shrugged my shoulders because I really didn't have a clue what was going on, and in response, he scowled and slowly shook his head, like he was in disbelief over something.

Great, another riddle for me.

I was so consumed with trying to figure out Jasper's deal that I temporarily forgot to stress over the next class. But when the bell rang and I left English to head for World History, my anxiety blossomed and ate at my stomach. Somehow, despite dragging my feet, I still entered the classroom a few minutes early.

Jake wasn't in the seat behind me—he had returned to his spot on the other side of the room. When he first noticed me walking toward him, a bright smile lit up his face, but it quickly faded away as if he just remembered what had happened the previous day. It killed me to know that I was the reason for his now-sullen expression, and what I had to say wouldn't help matters any. I took a deep breath.

"During lunch, could we talk for a few minutes?" I asked quietly, remorsefully.

His eyes studied me in the way I had become familiar with in the last week, and as if he could read my mind like an open book, he sighed with understanding.

"Let's just get it over with now. I know what you're going to say, and it's fine. The only thing I have to do is cancel a restaurant reservation—not a big deal."

"Maybe, but—"

"Really, don't worry about it. I understand." He attempted a small grin as if to prove the truth in his words.

"I _do_ like you, Jake…you're a good friend. It's just that—"

He waved a hand in dismissal. "Please don't do that. I told you, I've heard it before, and it only makes things worse."

I felt like complete and utter shit. "Jake, I—"

Again, he cut me off. "I'm serious, Bells, I'll be fine." He took my hands in his and gave them a squeeze. "_We_'_ll_ be fine, okay?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, thinking how messed up it was that he was trying to console me for rejecting him. I put all of my sincerity into a return hand squeeze. "You're a really great guy, and I hope you know that."

"I know," he sighed, his expression turning mournful as he released my hands.

Mrs. Adams stood up from her seat, and I hurried back to my desk beside Erica. I did a decent job paying attention in class, but as the time ticked closer to lunch, I began to get a little anxious. Would Edward come talk to me? Would he ask me to sit with him?

When I left the classroom, I was surprised to see Angela waiting for me.

"Bella! Can you hold up a sec?" She looked at Erica, who was stepping into the hallway behind me. "Erica, you too. Would you guys be able to sit at the voting table today? I wasn't able to put up all the posters this morning, and I have to finish now."

"Sure," Erica agreed easily. "Is everything set up?"

"Yup, Jada's there now, but she needs to get to class. You've done it before, so you know the deal." She turned to me. "Can you give her a hand, Bella?"

"Uh, sure. What's the voting about?"

Angela looked panicked. "See! This is why I need to get the posters up right away! Erica will fill you in…thanks and bye!" She hurried away, her legs moving as quickly as they could without breaking into a run.

Erica chuckled as we began walking toward the cafeteria. "Homecoming court nominations are this week," she explained. "The top four guys and girls will be announced Monday morning at the Spirit Week kickoff pep rally, and then King and Queen voting will happen next week."

I nodded. At least my seating dilemma for lunch was solved.

"I packed today, so why don't you go ahead through the line?" Erica pointed in the direction of the largest window in the cafeteria. "I'll be over at the voting table."

There was a large group of students clustering around the table when I approached, pretzel and soda in hand. I squeezed through the mass of bodies to take a seat beside Erica. She gestured to the five tablets being used to take nominations and the laptop in front of her.

"Basically, our job is to make sure no one steals anything. The process is pretty simple. You scan your ID and type in your nominations, then submit your entry. If people forget their IDs, we can pull up their names on this laptop to make sure they haven't voted already. Then we let them submit their nominations on here." She pushed the computer toward me. "Why don't you go ahead and enter yours this way so you can see how to do it."

I typed my last name in the corresponding box, and since I was the only Swan at school, my first name and ID number automatically appeared in the other two fields. When I clicked on "Next," two more boxes appeared, one for King and one for Queen.

My first nomination for King was obvious, and Jake's name went in the second slot. Nate was my third choice, and I put Erica's date, Jeff Thomas, in the final block, even though I didn't really know him.

I gave Erica a sly smile when I typed her in as my first Queen choice. I doubted she'd have a chance, but I'd rather have her on the list than, say, Alexa.

But then I felt ashamed of the thought. Even though Alexa was snippy and sometimes made me uncomfortable, she'd gone out of her way to help me with the makeover, including giving me my favorite haircut ever.

Not wanting to spend a lot of time on something as trivial as a popularity contest, I listed Tanya and Jessica, deciding to leave the last slot empty. It's not like my one vote for Alexa would make a difference, anyway.

Coincidentally, she was standing in front of me when I looked up after submitting my choices.

"Bella, I didn't know you were on the Homecoming Committee!" Alexa gushed.

I glanced around to make sure all five tablets were in sight before answering her. "Angela sorta roped me into it. I'll be helping decorate, too."

"Great! I'll probably stop in with Jess after the game. We can't stay too long because of our salon appointments, though."

"I'm sure any time you can spare will be helpful," I replied absently as I watched someone I didn't know toss one of the tablets to Tyler.

Beside me, Erica cringed at the sight but didn't say anything. At least Tyler hadn't dropped it.

"Hey Babe," he said to Alexa, "You wanted me to tell everyone to put Bella on, right?"

Alexa smiled widely at me, her eyes dancing. "I forgot to tell you, Bella…I'm asking everyone I know to nominate you! Wouldn't that be amazing if you were on the court with me and Jess?"

"Uh, wow. That'd be…nice. But you really don't have to do that. I mean, I'm not even sure if I'm still going."

Her eyes rounded in horror. She leaned across the table and lowered her voice. "What do you mean you're not going?" she practically hissed at me. "You've _got_ to go. I mean, what about your amazing dress and shoes and…everything else? What about…Jake?"

Her lip curled a little in distaste when she said his name, and that only made me feel worse about what I had done to him. I didn't want to tell her, but it would be rather obvious on the day of the dance, anyway.

"We're, uh, not going together after all," I said as quietly as possible.

"What?" she exclaimed eagerly. "What happened?"

"Shh!" I looked around but no one seemed to be paying attention. "I kinda don't want to talk about it."

Alexa frowned as if personally insulted. "Come on, Bella. I told you all that stuff about him and Tanya and Edward."

Great, a guilt trip. "Yeah, I know, but…it's…personal." That was the best I could come up with on the spot.

For a moment, I thought she might throw a fit and yell at me, but then she shrugged. "Whatever, it doesn't matter as much as the fact that now you're free to go with Edward!"

"Alexa, shh!" I whispered anxiously. "For all I know, he's already got a date. Can we not talk about this now?" Actually, Edward already having said yes to someone was a point I hadn't considered.

Sniffing somewhat haughtily, Alexa straightened and took a step back from the table. "One would think you'd act more grateful. I'm just trying to help."

I sighed in frustration. It wasn't like I _asked_ for her or her friends to butt into my life. "I appreciate it. But I'd rather not have the whole school know if things don't work out."

For some reason, she agreed with my reasoning. "I was a little too loud, wasn't I?" she giggled, her mood changing as if a switch had been flipped. "Don't worry, Bella. I won't breathe a word." Taking Tyler's hand, she made her way back to her table.

That girl gave me a headache sometimes. I was glad to see her go.

It seemed most students wanted to put their votes in right away because the number of people around the table stayed pretty constant throughout the period. Jessica showed up with Heidi and Charlotte from the volleyball team, and several other students I knew from my classes cast their votes. I was surprised at how friendly everyone acted toward me. Kids I'd never met before were saying hello and nodding in my direction.

I tried to return all the greetings as best I could, but part of my attention was spent on keeping an eye out for Edward. From my seated position near the window, I couldn't see his usual lunch spot. He never came to the nomination table—nor did Jake. I wondered if either of them was deliberately avoiding me.

Angela turned up just before the warning bell rang to collect the tablets and laptop. She seemed a little calmer now that all her posters were in place.

"I'm impressed, Bella," she said while putting the tablets into a case. "You've got quite the campaign going on for your place on the court."

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised and a little nervous.

She gave me a dubious look as though I was trying to trick her. "I'm surprised you don't know about it. Seems like you've got half the sports teams rallying behind you—volleyball, football, basketball, the cheerleaders. Some people are even saying you're trying to beat out Tanya for Queen."

"What?" I gasped, suddenly feeling a little dizzy. "Why…who…?"

Erica put a hand on my arm. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

I took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and nodded to Erica. Then I met Angela's eyes. "Alexa said something to me a little while ago about getting her friends to vote for me. But I had no idea that she…that so many…"

My voice trailed off as I tried to figure out what was going on. Why would Alexa want to do such a thing…for me? Could it really be that she was just trying to be nice? I hated to be so suspicious and untrusting, but my gut told me she had to have some ulterior motive.

"I think you'd make a great Homecoming Queen," Erica said kindly. I gave her a shaky smile.

"I'll vote for you," Angela pledged, putting the computer case strap over her shoulder. "Who knows? Maybe you're the dark horse entry in this popularity race."

After the lunch period ended, I walked to my locker and then to Calculus class in a bit of a daze. I couldn't believe that a week earlier, the only notice I got was when I made an ass of myself, and now I was being considered a contender for Homecoming Queen. It didn't make sense.

"Oh, I think it's perfectly clear," a familiar voice said into my ear.

I jumped in surprise as Edward sat down beside me. I'd been so lost in thought that I must've been thinking aloud and not realized it.

"Edward…hey," I said breathily, my heart racing in excitement at seeing him again. Everything else in my mind cleared away except for awareness of him, and none of my previous concerns seemed important anymore. "I was hoping I'd see you this morning, but—"

"But you were too busy kissing the asses of the right people on your way up the social ladder, right?" he scoffed.

My mouth fell open, but no sound came out. I'd had too many shocks that day, and his was the biggest of all.

"I knew it would happen the moment I saw you hanging out with Jake and Tanya and their group. They recruited another wannabe, shallow clone who wants nothing more out of life than to be on the cover of People magazine."

His statement was so unfair, stereotypical, and just _wrong_ that anger overcame my astonished timidity.

"What the hell is your problem?" I spat. "Do you stay up at night making up stupid, unfounded shit to say, or does it just come naturally to you?"

Now it was his turn to look stunned. He shifted back in his seat and gaped at me, but only for a moment. His expression darkened.

"I don't have a problem," he huffed. "I'm just sorry I thought you were different than the rest of those girls. In fact, you might be worse. Becoming BFFs and then staging a coup within a week…I'm impressed." He rolled his eyes.

My blood was boiling now, and I clenched my hands into balls so that I didn't reach out and strangle him. I don't think I'd ever been so angry in my life. "For someone who says he's been a tragic victim of the rumor mill, you sure are good at being a part of it. And _I'm_ sorry I didn't see how big of an asshole you were until now."

It seemed the air around us was crackling with energy as we glared at each other. I was having a hard time sitting still; I felt the urge to yell or break something. And, if I was honest with myself, there was also the strong desire to launch myself onto him and shove my tongue down his throat.

It was quite shameful, really.

I'm not sure how long our staring contest lasted, but the standoff ended when Mr. Varner cleared his throat loudly in front of our table. Edward quickly faced forward and put on a respectful face.

"I'm so sorry about that, Mr. Varner," he said in a quietly humble voice.

Ugh, what a kiss-ass.

It took me a little longer to calm myself, and by the time I arranged my expression into a less hostile one, Mr. Varner had turned away from us. He walked to his desk and picked up a stack of paper comprised of thick, stapled packets.

"The class did a commendable job on the review assignment, and special recognition goes to the work of Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan. When you all receive your copy of the packet, you can see the quality I expect if you want a perfect score on a project in this class."

I glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye, but his gaze was steady on the teacher, and he looked as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Well, two could play at that game.

Even though I was hyper-aware of every twitch he made, I pretended to ignore him throughout the class. When it was over, I stuffed my bag as quickly as possible and hurried out of the classroom. I didn't know if he had any intention of talking to me again, but I wasn't going to hang around and find out.

In the locker room before gym, Tanya was uncharacteristically quiet, and I worried that she thought as Edward did—that I was behind the "Bella for Homecoming Queen" campaign. I wanted to say something to her, but Alexa kept up a constant stream of chatter. There wasn't an opportunity during class, and by the time I made it to the lockers to change, she had already left.

I had a shift at The Dixie after school and was glad for a chance to spend time with someone as straightforward and uncomplicated as Mags. She must have had a touch of clairvoyance as well because a piece of chocolate mousse pie was waiting for me when I walked in the diner.

The heavenly dessert was just what I needed after the emotional school day. I savored each bite and let the taste sit on my tongue as long as possible before swallowing.

"If only life were as simple as pie," Mags commented with a grandmotherly smile.

I nodded, my mouth too busy to reply.

"I know you're not a fan of food preparation, but it can be a good stress reliever. Plus, you get to enjoy the products of your labor. Anytime you want me to show you how to make something, just let me know. It'd be a treat for me—I love teaching people how to bake."

With little homework and few customers, I took Mags up on her offer during the last hour of my shift. She showed me how to make a decadent variation of the chocolate mousse pie. It had a pretzel flour crust and a peanut butter whipped topping. I was absolutely drooling by the time we put the completed pie into the refrigerator to chill.

"I have no idea how I'm going to wait until work tomorrow to try it!" I mock-whined as we cleaned up our workstation.

"It'll give you something to look forward to," she laughed.

A frown tugged at the corners of my mouth, but I fought it off. I was pretty sure that the dessert was going to be one of the few positives of the upcoming day.

It may have been a self-fulfilling prophecy, but enjoying the delicious pie was pretty much the highlight of my entire week. Other than her ire during Monday's lunch, Alexa acted charming and sweet to me for the rest of the week. She kept talking me up as a sure thing on the Homecoming court, and although I told her politely several times that I was uncomfortable with all the attention, she brushed off my concerns.

On Tuesday during Spanish, I brought up the Homecoming court issue with Tanya. After promising that she believed I wasn't trying to upstage her or beat her out for Queen, she said she couldn't care less about the crown. She even wished me luck in hopes that I would win.

However, she seemed distant and reserved…and not just with me. When I asked her if anything was wrong, she pointed to pre-Congress jitters. That was certainly a valid reason, but I had a feeling there was more to it than that.

A bit strangely, I thought, Jessica acted more on-edge than Tanya. She often twirled her hair around her fingers nervously or drummed her nails on a hard surface. At the start of one Creative Writing class, I walked into the room to see her gesturing angrily at Alexa. They stopped talking the moment they saw me, but it was easy to tell they had been arguing about something.

Edward was the only person whose behavior was completely unsurprising. He didn't say a word to me or even acknowledge my presence in Calculus. Of course, I reciprocated, so the blame was just as much mine for our lack of interaction and cold attitudes. I could hardly believe we had shared such a heated kiss on Sunday.

School and work kept me busy, so I didn't have much time to relax until Friday. I hadn't ridden Rosalie all week, and I knew that wasn't ideal for either of us. She got sassy without regular work, and going for so long without being in the saddle meant I'd be sore after my next ride.

The weather was turning chilly, and strong breezes shook leaves off the trees. I donned a warm jacket, plopped a helmet on my head for safety, and mounted up. Not many people who rode Western wore protective headgear, but Mom told me the trend was gaining popularity. While agreeing it was the smart thing to do, she admitted that she only donned a helmet when riding young, unpredictable horses or those with dangerous habits.

Rosalie was full of energy when I climbed into the saddle, and I had my work cut out trying to keep her from breaking into a fast trot. It didn't help that my own anxiety was probably feeding hers. The stress from my long, depressing week had whittled away at my nerves, and while I'd been hoping to enjoy a calming ride on a well-behaved mount, I should have known better.

Twenty minutes into a tug-of-war contest with Rosalie, I'd had enough. I yanked on the reins like Jake had suggested, and she finally came to a halt, her head tossing and tail swishing. I tried to make her back up, but she curled her neck toward her chest to avoid pressure from the bit in her mouth and wouldn't budge.

I slackened the reins and rubbed my eyes tiredly. If I'd had more energy, I probably would have cried in frustration, but I was just too worn out to care. I knew most of the stress was of my own making, but it was impossible for me to pretend that being the center of the junior and senior classes' attention didn't bother me. Even worse, the one person whose notice I did want was acting as if I didn't exist. I would have preferred yelling and fighting instead of our intentional disregard.

A particularly strong gust of wind buffeted my body, and before I could react, Rosalie threw her head into the air a let out a high-pitched whinny. The reins were pulled out of my hands, and she jolted forward into a fast trot.

I tried to grab the thin pieces of leather as they slid down her shoulders, but I only succeeded in falling forward over the saddle horn. Wincing as it dug into my stomach, I pushed myself upright and tried to think of how I could regain control before either of us got hurt. I was bouncing almost uncontrollably in the saddle, and if she didn't stop soon, I was going to have bail.

Rosalie broke into a canter, and I started looking for a safe place to ditch. My fingers were aching from their death-grip on the saddle horn, and my feet had come out of the stirrups. It was only a matter of time before I hit the ground, and I would rather it be on my terms.

Because of my panicked mental state, I hadn't noticed my surroundings. It wasn't until I saw the familiar white fence that I realized Rosalie was racing toward the Cullens' property.

Just my luck.

^-^ AHOADC ^-^

* * *

**To answer a question, I'm not sure how many chapters the story will end up, but I'm definitely over halfway through. Maybe 8-10 more? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Rosalie broke into a canter, and I started looking for a safe place to ditch. My fingers were aching from their death-grip on the saddle horn, and my feet had come out of the stirrups. It was only a matter of time before I hit the ground, and I would rather it be on my terms._

_Because of my panicked mental state, I hadn't noticed my surroundings. It wasn't until I saw the familiar white fence that I realized Rosalie was racing toward the Cullens' property._

_Just my luck._

* * *

Rosalie increased her rush toward the fence until she was in a flat-out gallop. I was afraid to try an emergency dismount now because a collision with the ground at this speed would end badly. My eyes teared from the wind, and I had a difficult time gauging the distance between us and the fence. I was sure she wouldn't run into it, and the boards were too high for her to jump, but I didn't know if she would stop in front or turn at the last minute. I didn't bother considering the possibility that she would slow her pace and come to a gentle stop. Happy endings had not been common in my life during the past few weeks.

My dear horse chose option number two and veered sharply to the right just before a crash occurred. I tried to move with her, but my forward momentum was too great to overcome with the amount of strength I had left.

The wood used in building the fence was very sturdy—it barely shuddered when my body slammed into it. Surprisingly, the impact didn't hurt very much, even though the resulting thud was loud. It wasn't until several seconds after I fell to the ground and landed on my side that I experienced any sort of discomfort. I gasped for air, and when my chest expanded, it felt as if a hot knife had been thrust into my side and twisted.

Through the haze of pain that speared me every time I tried to breathe, I could hear shrieking that was rapidly growing louder. Some part of me wondered if I was making the sound, but I figured I'd be in even more agony if I was taking the deep breaths that such impressive yelling required.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Please don't be dead or bleeding everywhere. JASPER! EDWARD! Help!"

I wanted to tell the screeching voice to tone it down; my head was starting to throb and the noise wasn't helping. It kept going on and on, and I was hurting too much to speak.

"Are you okay? Wait, that's a stupid question. Of course you're not! I can't believe what just happened. At least you're not gushing blood. And you're not dead. That's good. Where the hell are those boys? JASPER! Get out here! EDWAAARD!"

She put a tentative hand on my shoulder as I lie on the ground, arms tightly wrapped around my body and face screwed up in pain. I could only take shallow breaths, and I knew from recent experience that if I didn't get control of myself, I had a good chance of passing out.

"I'm going to run into the house for just a sec, but I'll be right back. Hang in there, okay?"

Nodding seemed like the best way to answer. Through my watery vision, I could see a tiny figure hurry away from me. I tried to focus on something other than my immediate situation and wondered where Rosalie was. Probably dry humping a fence post or something.

I'm not sure how long I lay there by myself, but by the time I heard footsteps again, the pain had separated into two categories. There was dull ache over my entire body that hardly bothered me. It was the hot stabbing in my side whenever I took a deep breath that kept me from sitting up.

"It's okay, try and calm down. It'll be fine…"

Naturally, I thought Jasper was talking to me as he neared, but when he stopped in front of me, he first turned to the small, dark-haired person beside him. "Are you feeling alright? Do you need to sit down?"

She let out an exasperated huff and gave him several light pushes in my direction. "Jasper! Forget about me—this girl needs your help!"

After a final lingering glance, he turned to me. Even with my slightly blurred vision, I could see from his face how empathy and disdain were at war inside him.

"Bella." He voice was flat and disinterested.

I supposed that was his idea of a greeting. "Hey there, Jasper," I said weakly.

He knelt down beside me. "What happened?"

The girl hunched down beside him. "It was crazy! I was having a conversation with AJ when a horse and rider came racing out of the woods. I swear I thought they were going to hit the fence, but at the last second, they turned. Well, at least, the horse did." She giggled and shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's cool," I grunted. The pain was too intense to care about much of anything.

"Can you sit up?" Jasper asked, holding a tentative hand out.

"Oh, do you think she should?" the girl wondered, eyes wide.

"I don't know, Ali," Jasper replied with a frown. "You probably have more experience than I do with this sort of thing."

"Maybe we should call 9-1-1," she suggested.

"No!" I gasped. I would be so embarrassed if an ambulance came screaming down the street and it turned out I'd merely gotten the wind knocked out of me. "Really, I'm fine. Can you help me up?"

I tried to take his hand, but the pain was staggering when I reached toward him. "OW!" I yelped. "That's not gonna work. Maybe I could roll over and you could push?"

The girl—Ali, was it?—made a frustrated sound. "That's it, I'm texting Edward."

Jasper frowned again but nodded. "Yeah, I guess you'd better." He looked down at me and then at her. "Why don't you go inside and wait for him?" he said tightly. It was obvious that he wasn't happy about her being here with me.

"Oh please, Jazz," she laughed softly, but there was a hard edge to the sound. "Don't you start on me, too. I'm not made of glass or a ticking time bomb. Now let's give a hand to poor Bella."

Together, they carefully raised me up. It hurt like hell, but I gritted my teeth and didn't make a noise. If they thought I was okay, maybe I could get Rosalie and head home before Edward returned.

That idea went out the window when I tried twisting my upper body at the hips and had to choke back a cry. There was no way I would be able to lead a horse, let alone ride one home. I turned to the girl.

"Um…"

"Alice," she supplied helpfully.

"Right. Alice, did you see where my horse went?"

"She was prancing around in front of Emmett's paddock a few minutes ago. I doubt she's gone anywhere."

"Yeah," I agreed with an irritated scowl. As far as I was concerned, she could stay there—and away from me—as long as she liked.

Alice's phone rang, and she didn't even get out a hello before Edward's voice blasted through the earpiece. She put it on speakerphone to save her eardrums.

"Please tell me this is Jasper's sick idea of a joke. Was Bella really thrown into the fence from a gallop? Is she okay? Did the ambulance get there yet?"

He sounded frantic, and I was moved by his concern. Could it be that, despite his previous words, he still liked me? I wondered what I should do about it—if anything. I hadn't stopped being pissed at him.

"I don't need an ambulance, and I'll be fine," I told him as matter-of-factly as possible.

"Are you sure?" Alice murmured. "You're wincing and gasping with every step you take."

Edward must have heard her quiet voice. "Bella, you are going to urgent care," he practically yelled. "I will drag your ass there kicking and screaming if I have to. Will you get in Jasper's car now, or do I have to come make you?"

I was pretty certain that I wouldn't be doing any kicking in the near future. Just walking sucked enough. Maybe it _was_ a good idea to be checked out.

"I'll go with Jasper," I muttered.

"Good," he replied tersely and ended the call.

"You made the right choice," Alice commented as she steered me toward an older model Toyota Corolla. "I'm all about toughing things out, but it's not smart to be stubborn to the point of doing harm."

Jasper glanced at her, and they seemed to hold a silent conversation for a several moments. Then Alice's phone pinged, and she looked away.

"Jasper'll help you into the car," she said to me after reading the message. "Edward wants me to see if I can get your horse into a stall and take off her bridle."

"No way in hell," Jasper blurted out, as if he couldn't help himself. At Alice's icy glare, he backtracked. "Um, just make sure to be careful."

"Yes, _dear_," Alice replied sarcastically, then spun on her heel with a flourish and marched away.

My blond-haired escort heaved a sigh as he watched her go. His attention was so focused on her that I had to ask him to open the car door after we stood in front of it for a while. Maneuvering into the back seat without crying out took all my determination, but I didn't want to seem weak in front of someone who already had a crappy opinion of me.

I noticed Jasper's phone sticking out of his pants pocket and remembered that my own was in a pouch strapped to Rosalie's saddle. I asked Jasper to text Alice so that she could retrieve it if she managed to catch Rosalie. While I wasn't planning to tell Mom about my accident until I got a verdict from the clinic, she would need to know if I'd be out of commission for the weekend. We'd have to find someone to help me take care of the horses until she got back from Congress.

"Your horse is so cute," Alice chuckled when she returned to the car. She climbed into the backseat with me and handed my phone over. "I put her in Emmett's stall. She started smelling everything, and as soon as I took her bridle off, she got down and rolled in the shavings. I think she was trying to cover herself in his scent!"

"Yeah, Rosalie's freakin' adorable," I mumbled. However, I could sorta understand where she was coming from. If I was turned loose and left alone in Edward's bed, I'd probably want to take a swim in his sheets.

"You know," Alice said, "if you're having trouble with her, I'll bet Edward could help. He's amazing with horses."

"Alice…" Jasper warned as he shot her a look in the rearview mirror.

"Oh my god, Jazz, you need to get over yourself. You and Edward are both being idiots," she chided. "Bella seems perfectly nice, and I'm sure she's not going to start teasing or bullying me the second she finds out I have MS. Right, Bella?"

"Uh…MS, as in…" I hesitated to finish my thought in case I was totally off-base.

She nodded as if understanding my worry. "Multiple sclerosis. In the 'MS for Dummies' version, I've got scars on my brain that can mess up the way electrical signals are passed through neurons." Alice gave me a warm smile. "Not that I'm calling you a dummy, of course. MS is a complex disease that doctors are still trying to figure out. They're not even sure what causes it! Crazy, huh?"

Even though I tried not to be obvious about it, I stared at her in astonishment. She was telling me about it all in such a casual voice that we might as well have been discussing the weather. I was in complete awe of her apparent strength of character. I couldn't imagine dealing with such a thing, especially at our age.

Again, she seemed to read my mind. "I know I sound like it's not a big deal, but my case isn't that bad compared to some."

"It's bad enough," Jasper muttered under his breath.

"Thanks for your optimistic outlook," Alice sang out sweetly. "Between you and Edward, I'm surprised I haven't done the Goth thing and gone emo all over your asses." She turned back to me. "I tell myself that they're just overcompensating for my parents, who don't seem to give much of a damn about me."

"Alice," Jasper said in a strained voice, "I doubt Bella needs to know your whole life story."

"She might as well hear it from the horse's mouth, so to speak." Alice laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "You know the rumors will start flying again the minute I walk into school on Monday."

Jasper made some sort of noise that sounded like a cross between a dog's growl and a cat's hiss. "Maybe you can save it for another time. We're here."

I looked out the window and immediately recoiled when Edward's face appeared on the other side of the glass. The jerky movement caused another fiery stab into my side, and this time, I couldn't stop the cry of pain.

"Bella!" Edward threw open the door. He reached in as if to touch me but froze before doing so. The expression on his face looked almost as anguished as I imagined mine did. "What can I do?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"Nothing. I'm fine as long as I don't move quickly…or stretch my arms out…or twist…or breathe…" I groaned at the situation. "I'd better just get inside and let them take a look at me."

He took a reluctant step back, his arms still extended uselessly. "You probably have bruised or cracked ribs," he sighed. "If so, there's nothing you can do but take pain relievers, rest, and wait for them to heal."

As carefully as I tried to scoot out of the backseat, it still hurt like a bitch. My misery wanted an outlet, and for some reason, it chose Edward. Slowly standing up from the car, I shot a glare at him.

"Well, at least it's just my ribs and not my mouth. I'll still be able to kiss plenty of ass on the way to my own reality TV show."

Edward dropped his hands as if they'd been burned while Alice let out a peal of laughter.

"I'm sure there's a great story behind that," she giggled. "I haven't talked to Edward for weeks, so I hope you'll fill me in on the things my silly cousin has been up to."

I looked between the two of them as I walked gingerly to the urgent care clinic's entrance. "He's your cousin? My condolences."

Alive laughed again, and even Jasper snorted in amusement. Edward seemed to be torn between getting upset and feeling ashamed.

There were only a few other people inside the clinic, and the receptionist predicted I wouldn't have to wait long to be seen. While I filled out forms and had my vitals taken by the triage nurse, my chaperones sat in the lobby and talked. It seemed they were having a rather exasperating discussion—every time I glanced their way, Edward and Jasper were frowning, while Alice looked as if she wanted to smack their heads together.

I was familiar with that feeling.

When the nurse sent me back out into the waiting room, Alice and Jasper stood up.

"Despite my better judgment," Alice began, "Jazz and I are going to head back Edward's to check on Rosalie. My dear cousin has promised not to be his normal asshole self, and he knows I'll kick him in the testicles if messes up."

Edward grunted, and I struggled to contain a laugh that would cause pain in my side. It was a difficult task when the mental picture of him taking a foot to the crotch was so satisfying.

"Although I wish you hadn't gotten hurt, I'm thrilled that I met you today," Alice told me. "Believe it or not, I was planning to look for you at school. These two had gotten me curious." She put a gentle hand on my arm. "I can't squeeze you in a hug like I want to, but I'll get you soon enough. See you back at the house!"

Jasper only nodded in my direction before they left, but given his previous scowls, it was an improvement. At least there was a good chance I'd find out what his deal was with me. Alice didn't seem like one to hold anything back.

I didn't want to go through the painful process of sitting and standing, so I propped myself against the wall while waiting for my name to be called. Edward kept eying me up and down, and every once in a while, he'd shake his head. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Alright, spit it out. What's your problem with me _now_?"

His face showed genuine surprise. "I don't have a problem with you. Well, actually, I do, but it's not _your_ problem, per se."

He swung his head from side to side again, and my irritation flared.

"Stop doing that!" I complained. "Why do you keep shaking your head at me?"

His eyes were focused and sincere. "Because I'm an idiot."

"Hmph. I can't argue with that."

"Alice says I owe you an explanation about the way I acted on Monday."

"'_Alice says'?_ You weren't able to figure that out on your own? I'm not sure I want to hear anything from you at this point."

His hand went to his hair. "I know, and I deserve that. But can I at least explain what's been going on? If you still hate me after that, I understand."

"I don't hate you," I grudgingly admitted. "But how come you didn't talk to me sooner? Just this afternoon in Calculus, you were acting like I didn't exist. Would you ever have said anything if I hadn't crashed into your fence? If _Alice_ hadn't told you to talk to me?"

"Hey! You did the same thing to me all week."

"Because you were being a jerk! I had a good reason."

"I thought I had good reasons, too," Edward muttered, "but I probably jumped to conclusions…"

"_Probably_?" I seethed. "Look, if you still think of me like you did on Monday, then maybe you should call Jasper and Alice back. I'd rather have them here than you. In fact, why don't you just go ahead and take off now? I can get _Jake_ to help me out if I need anything."

I knew that was petty and stupid of me, but I was mad.

The look of hurt on his face almost made me wish I hadn't said it, but a small, evil part of me rubbed her hands together in vindication. Apparently, I was not the bigger person.

"Isabella Swan."

Edward didn't look up at me as I went with the nurse. I wondered if he was going to do as I'd suggested and leave. I didn't actually want that, though. Why had I let my temper get the best of me? In my head, Dad was standing over "Evil Bella" and shaking his finger. He was also spouting out his favorite sayings like "pride goeth…" and "don't cut your nose off to spite…" Ugh, why did Imaginary Dad always have to be right?

I was anxious the whole time I waited for the doctor and while x-rays were being taken. The pain was still present, but I was so preoccupied with wondering if Edward had left that I barely noticed it.

It turned out the object of my thoughts had been right about the diagnosis. I had a hairline crack on two of my ribs, and there wasn't a damned thing the doctor could do about it except write a prescription for pain medication. With a hasty thank you, I clutched the small paper rectangle and walked as quickly to the lobby as I could manage without staggering.

He was sitting in the same seat, bent over at the waist and head in hands. When I stopped in front of him, he glanced up and looked at me expectantly, worry creasing his features.

"Well?"

"I'll live." I deadpanned.

"Bella…" He didn't seem to be in the mood for my so-called humor.

I caved quickly, relieved that he had stayed after all. "Two teeny cracks and a scrip for super-sized pain pills." My gaze dropped to the ground. "Would you be able to, um, drive me to the drug store?"

"Yeah, of course."

One of the good things about living in a small town was that stores weren't generally busy. We were in and out of Rite-Aid within 20 minutes. Even that seemed like a long time, though, as we waited in silence. It felt like there was a lot to say, but neither of us knew how to begin.

When we got into his car, Edward started the engine but didn't put it into gear. He turned to me with an earnest expression on his face.

"Bella, do you want me this weekend?"

I gaped at him. "Umm…"

Edward realized how his words could be taken and tried to clarify. "In the barn! Do you need me in the barn? I could come every day."

I knew it was juvenile of me, but I snickered gleefully as he faltered over his unintentional double entendre. It was nice to know I wasn't the only one who suffered from the affliction. It was even better to hear it coming from Edward.

He took a deep breath and made another attempt. "If you think you'll need help doing barn work, I'm free all weekend."

I grimaced at the thought of trying to lead the horses, feed them, muck stalls. I didn't know how well the painkillers would work, but I figured that anything powerful enough to make me feel okay would also knock me out.

"I haven't talked to my mom yet, but yeah, I'm gonna need someone to give me a hand."

His eyebrows rose when he found out my mom was still in the dark about my injury. He didn't say anything, though.

"I'll call her tonight. Right now, I want to just take my drugs and lie down."

"I'll bet," he nodded and began pulling out of the parking space. "How about if I get you situated at home and then ride Rosalie back over? You can tell me what needs to be done with the horses, and I'll take care of it."

"That'd be really great of you, Edward. Thanks," I told him.

His phone rang, and it turned out to be Mrs. Cullen. She wanted to talk to me and expressed her sympathy over what happened. She also asked if I'd had dinner and promised to send over a plate of lasagna.

When we arrived at my house, Alice was waiting on the porch. Jasper was sitting in his car in the driveway.

"Hey there!" she said as she opened my door for me. "I brought over the food. It's absolutely delish! Aunt Esme is a killer cook."

"I know," I replied, remembering the cinnamon rolls.

Edward gave her a pointed look when she accompanied me to the front door. "Thanks for coming over, Alice. I'll see you at home," he said curtly.

"Actually, I thought I'd stay here and give Bella a hand while you're in the barn. Plus, you have to bring back her horse first, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Go on, Cuz, get to it," she giggled. "I can take over from here."

"But…I was gonna…ugh, _fine_. I'm leaving." His tone was a little petulant. "I haven't, um, explained anything to her yet."

"No worries. I'll give her the important details and leave the groveling to you."

He rolled his eyes. "Great." He looked at his car and then at me as if he didn't want to leave. "So…I'll be right back. If you need anything while I'm gone, just give me a call."

"I'd have to get your number from Alice, but thanks. All the instructions for the horses are on a legal pad inside the barn. They're written out very carefully for my sake, so as someone who actually knows what he's doing, I'm sure you won't have a problem."

"Oh, right. I forgot we never exchanged numbers." He looked surprised by that realization. "Alice, could you—?"

"I will. See ya! Buh-bye!" It was obvious she was trying to get rid of him. She waved to Jasper, who nodded at me again, and blew a kiss to a grumpy Edward.

I smiled. At least his ire wasn't aimed at me for once.

Alice fetched the hidden key as I directed and unlocked the door. She turned out to be a first-class helper as she reheated the food, got me a drink with a straw, and brought it all to the table. As soon as the steaming plate of lasagna was set in front of me, I dug in carefully, keeping my upper arm tight against my side and bending my elbow to bring the fork to my mouth. The food fell back on the plate or onto the table a few times, but Alice didn't say a word about it.

"Are you ready to hear the story?" Alice asked, sitting beside me and sipping on a glass of water.

"Which story, exactly?"

"The one about a disease-stricken girl, her overprotective cousin, and even more overprotective boyfriend?"

"Oh, why not?" I said dryly. "I'm sure it's enlightening."

"Possibly," she agreed. "So let me guess: Edward never mentioned me."

"We haven't exactly talked that much."

A knowing smile stretched across her face. "Ah. Too busy making out?"

I wished.

"No, we haven't, uh…interacted…much at all. Half of the few times we've spoken, one of us has been pissed."

"That's weird. From as much as I've heard about you from him and Jazz, I thought you'd been together for a while."

"He's talked about me? What was he saying?"

Alice squinted her eyes in thought and then looked down at my empty plate. "You wanted to lie down. How about we get you ready for bed, and then I'll tell you a bedtime story." She flashed me a bright smile, and I soon found myself being escorted to the bathroom.

She let me brush my teeth and use the toilet alone, but when I couldn't lift my arms up to take off my shirt, she was instantly by my side. With her help, I was able to get out of my grass-stained clothing. Modesty went by the wayside as she pulled my sports bra over my head—there was no way I could have managed that myself. I did draw the line at underwear and sent her out the door once she turned on the water for my shower and lathered shampoo in my hair.

I felt so much better after being pelted by the hot water. Alice was great about averting her eyes as she wrapped a towel around my body and patted me down. When she slipped one of my dad's large tee shirts over my head, I was so thankful she'd come to help. Otherwise, I would have gone to bed dirty. As much as it made for a nice fantasy, there was no way I'd let Edward do the things she had done…not yet, anyway.

It was about nine o'clock by the time Alice helped ease me into bed and pulled up a chair.

"So…I'll try to give you the abridged version since Edward will probably be in to check on you soon. He really does like you, you know."

I snorted at the idea. "If that's true, he's had some crappy ways of showing it."

"Yeah, well…you have to remember that he's a guy, and they can be pretty damned clueless when it comes to girls and romance and all. And then you consider the fact that he's also, well…_Edward_…it helps to cut him a little more slack. He's so passionate about things, and his emotions can get the best of him sometimes." She paused thoughtfully. "Except for when it comes to horses. I wonder why that is…"

"So…the abridged story?" I prodded when she stared off into space for a little too long.

"Right. A lot of it has to do with me, so I'll give you my brief history. I was actually born at the Washington County Hospital in Hagerstown. My mother and Aunt Esme are sisters, and I used to live not too far from here. I went to the same schools as Edward—he's a grade ahead of me, though.

"He's always been protective and thought of me as the little sister he never had. He was so great with me, and I absolutely adored and admired him. He, Jacob Black, and I would all play together, and I even learned how to ride so I could be like him." Alice giggled. "You know AJ, the black pony? He's actually mine from when I was a kid. I named him Alice, Junior—even though he's a boy."

I laughed at the idea of the little spunky pony being called Alice, Junior. It did sort of fit him, though.

Alice playfully scrunched up her nose at me. "Hey, don't laugh! I was, like, seven at the time and thought it was cute."

"Anyway," she continued, "things were great until I had my first 'episode' when I was ten. I got really tired and started having problems with coordination and balance. Sometimes my muscles would spasm, or I'd slur my speech. All these things came and went over a course of a few weeks, and doctors ran a bunch of tests. Multiple sclerosis wasn't high on the list of possible causes because I was so young. It usually doesn't appear until the 20s, but it does show up in kids, some even younger than I was.

"I'd always been picked on in school for being so much smaller than everyone else, and when my symptoms started appearing, the bullying got pretty bad. I was in fifth grade, my last year at Smithsburg Elementary, and Edward had just started middle school, so he couldn't defend me like he had in the past.

"That was also the year Tanya came to Smithsburg. The first time we met was at a horse show. I left my family in the bleachers to wish Edward luck at his trailer. He wasn't there when I arrived, but Tanya was. I started talking to her, but all of the sudden I felt weak and lost control of my bladder—the first time that had ever happened to me. Tanya laughed, and I burst into tears. Edward came back just then, and he was so mad at her! Once she knew the truth, she apologized over and over. I forgave her for that, but I'm not sure if Edward ever got over it completely.

"Things continued to be rough for me at school, even after the attacks stopped. I'm fortunate in that, so far, it seems I have the relapsing-remitting type of MS. That means I have an episode that will last days to weeks, then the disease goes into remission for months or even years where I'm mostly unaffected.

"So even though my first set of attacks only lasted a few weeks, some of the kids at school wouldn't let it go. My parents didn't realize what was happening, I guess, and I was too scared of everything that was going on at the time to speak up. But apparently, they had their own problems with coping, especially my dad. He's a business man and landlord—owns a bunch of commercial properties that he sells and rents—and he was embarrassed by the disease…by me. I didn't know it at the time…hell, they still won't talk to me about why I'm so disgusting to them. Whatever." She shrugged her shoulders as if it didn't bother her a bit.

I couldn't imagine that was true, though. "Oh Alice," I said, my voice shaking a little, "I'm so sorry."

She gave me a brave smile. "Thanks. I've gotten pretty used to their special brand of shittiness over the years, though. One of the first craptastic things they did was move us away from here to Virginia. They never gave me a reason, but I'm certain it was to go to a place where people didn't know about my condition. They took me out of school and hired tutors, supposedly to have me in a safe environment when one of my episodes came on without warning. They also said it was so I didn't have to deal with being looked down on by my classmates, but then again, they had that part pretty well covered already. If it weren't for Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle, Edward, and—later—Jasper, I think I would have gone crazy."

"What did they do?" I asked.

"Well, Edward, for instance, would—"

She broke off when we heard a tentative knock on the front door. It was fairly quiet, but Mom's house wasn't big.

"Speak of the devil," Alice giggled. "How about I finish the tale tomorrow? It's late, and as usual, I talked more than I'd planned."

"Sure. I'm starting to get sleepy, anyway."

"Do you want me to shoo Edward away?"

I tried not to be too obvious in my desire to see him. "Uh, well, he might need to tell me something about the horses, and I need to thank him for helping, and…"

"I understand completely," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Let me get the door."

As soon as she left, I gingerly tugged on my shirt and tried to smooth down my hair without lifting my arms too much. I hadn't wanted to take advantage of Alice's kindness by asking her to comb my hair after I'd showered, but now I was regretting it. I was sure it was a mess.

They didn't come in right away. When I heard kitchen cabinets being opened and the water running, I figured Edward was getting a drink. I was surprised when he followed Alice into the room carrying a glass filled with asters and mums.

"I pillaged my mom's flower garden," he said with a shy grin as he set them on my nightstand. "It was for a good cause."

I blushed, suddenly very aware that I had no bra or shorts on. Dad's shirt had never seemed so tiny on me. I tried to pull the covers up higher but winced when pain shot up my side.

"Here, let me get that for you." Edward took hold of bedspread and drew it up to my shoulders. I shivered a little when one of his hands brushed against my collarbone.

"Sorry," he murmured. "It's getting cold out there."

My reaction had nothing to do with the temperature of his skin, and I was pretty sure he knew it.

"Jazz will be here any minute, so I'll let myself out," Alice announced, a little louder than necessary. "I hope you sleep well tonight, Bella. Oh, I forgot to tell you I put my number, and Edward's and Jasper's, into your phone. Call one of us if you need anything, even if it's in the middle of the night." She winked at me. "Actually, if it's before eight, only call Edward. I don't do mornings very well."

"I know the feeling," I chuckled. "Thanks so so much for everything, Alice. I don't know what I would have done without you tonight. Please thank Jasper for me, too. He was a huge help earlier."

"Sure thing, Bella. I'll text you in the morning before I come over, okay?" She graced me with one more glowing smile and danced out the door. I stared after her, a smile on my face, as well.

"She's great, huh?" Edward commented.

"Incredible," I agreed. "I can see why you care about her so much."

Edward's expression grew serious, and he slowly lowered himself into the chair Alice had vacated. "How much did she—"

I cut him off before he could go further. "Let's talk about all that stuff later, okay? I'm about to pass out." As if to prove my point, an embarrassingly large yawn welled up in my throat. A beat too late, I covered up the rest of it with my hand.

One side of Edward's mouth quirked up into an adorable grin. "Yeah, you'd better rest so you can heal. You need your body at its best for whatever disaster you get into next."

"Shut it," I grumbled teasingly. "I think it's you. You're bad luck for me."

"Maybe," Edward said with a frown.

I didn't like that where that might go at all.

"Did you figure everything out at the barn?" I asked to change the subject.

"Yup. Everyone's in for the night—they've been fed and watered, and the doors are closed."

"Thank you, Edward. You're a lifesaver. So, how was my dear little Rosalie for you?" That was definitely sarcasm at the end.

"Has she been giving you trouble? Earlier, did you fall, or were you thrown?"

"It was both, I think. She took off on me, and I lost the reins. When we got to your house, she swerved just before the fence, and I…didn't." I winced at the memory of smacking into the boards.

"Hmm. When I took her out of Emmett's stall, she made it clear she wasn't happy to leave. We worked through it, but it took some time. That's why I was gone for so long." He looked at me thoughtfully. "I know it's not my place to say, but, well…I think she might be a little too much horse for you until you've gotten more experience. What did your mom say about all this?"

"Shoot! I forgot to call her," I groaned. I was exhausted—both physically and mentally—and not up to a long phone conversation. "I'll do it in the morning."

Edward nodded. "What time should I let the horses out tomorrow?"

"Mom does it between six and seven, but I had been thinking more along the lines of eight…ish. Whenever works you is fine."

Edward grinned beautifully, and my heart stuttered. I had planned on making him squirm a little longer before forgiving him completely, but the reasoning behind that idea suddenly left my head. After all, he _had_ seemed upset about me getting hurt and was being very helpful, as his offer to come over in the morning demonstrated. Any lingering irritation I had with him left when he reached out and wrapped his hand around mine.

"It probably doesn't mean much after the fact, but I know I would have eventually owned up to my mistake and apologized to you. I have to be honest—I doubt it would've been in the near future. I might as well go ahead and say sorry now for the stupid things I'll do in the next few days because I know it's going to happen." He sighed. "Alice is starting school with us on Monday, and I've been insanely worried about how it's going to be for her. Some of the kids that used to tease her might try the same shit again, and it's not like I can follow her around all day. We don't even have the same lunch period."

He looked so frustrated that I wanted to get up and hug him. Instead, I turned my hand over so that I could give his a squeeze. He laced his fingers through mine and looked down at our joined hands with a regretful smile.

"God, I was such a jerk to you last week. I'll keep saying it: I'm so sorry I listened to the rumors and misjudged you. I've always been a bit, uh…egocentric, and it seems like I trust people less and less every day." He glanced hopefully at me. "Do you think you could forgive me…again? Maybe we could start over?"

I wanted to shout yes right away, but I hesitated. I did like him—he had so many amazing qualities—but he also had his flaws. Although I didn't claim to be perfect by any stretch, it seemed I was the one who kept getting dumped on between the two of us. I may not have had any relationship experience, but I was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to work that way.

"I don't know if it's that simple," I told him quietly. "You really made me mad, Edward. I mean, it's one thing to judge me by the company I keep—which I'm still not sure about, by the way—but what you accused me of wasn't even close to being true. For instance, I'm uncomfortable with getting a lot of attention, and I'd certainly never seek it out. Homecoming and everything that goes with it mean nothing to me, and I _don't_ want to be on the court. If I had been able to say no to Angela when she asked me to decorate, I wouldn't even be setting foot in the gym on Saturday."

Edward dropped his gaze and absently began to rub his thumb over the back of my hand. "I blew it with you, didn't I?" he murmured sadly.

His touch was sending tingles up my arm and made it difficult to concentrate. The longer it went on, the more my resolve was breaking down. I eased my hand from his grip.

"I'm not sure right now." I had to force the words out—my heart felt they were wrong to say, but my head was telling me to be careful. "We hardly know each other, so maybe we should start with that and…see how it goes."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He sounded so morose.

"If you don't want to come over in the morning, it's okay." I wasn't sure how I'd manage by myself, but I'd figure something out if I had to.

Edward looked at me in surprise. "Of course I'll be here. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I didn't know if...I thought maybe…you might be upset at me…"

"Bella, I meant it earlier when I said I'd understand if you were still mad—"

"I'm not mad anymore," I corrected.

"Well, however you're feeling, I don't deserve to question it. I'm just going to try my hardest not to screw up again, and then maybe, eventually, we can be…friends?" His eyes were deep green and openly sincere.

"I'd really like that," I said softly.

We fell silent and studied each other, our gazes searching and hopeful. Tension built in the room, but it wasn't a bad kind. Not for me, at least. I sensed that familiar pull, like it was wrong to have space separating us. The closer our physical distance, the stronger my need, and his hand was still resting on the bed, only inches away from mine. My breathing quickened, heat spread through my body. Time lost its meaning.

Edward was the one who broke the spell. He stood abruptly from the chair. "I'd better head home, and you really need to rest. Do you need anything before I go?"

His voice was low and raspy, and it did quite the opposite of making me want to sleep.

"No, I'm good." It surprised me that my tone sounded similarly rough.

His fingers twitched as if he wanted to touch me one last time before leaving, but he shoved them in his pockets. My eyes were drawn to the movement, and I couldn't help but notice a bulge near his zipper.

_Oh my._

"Bella…"

"Hmm?" I said, still staring at his crotch.

"I'll see you…tomorrow. In the morning. Soon…okay?"

Was it just me, or did that bulge seem to be getting bigger? Reluctantly, I shifted my gaze to his face. "Yeah, soon."

He all but ran to my door, pausing just long enough to turn off the light and call out a "good night" over his shoulder. I carefully rolled over onto my stomach and groaned—but not from rib pain. No, my ache was lower down.

No one had ever made me feel this way before, and it was unsettling. My crush was bad enough when I thought he didn't know I existed, and now he was the one who wanted more. I couldn't believe that I'd been able show such restraint. Although it was frustrating to take things slowly, the decision was sort of empowering—like I had some control over how our relationship developed. I wondered if that confidence would carry over to other parts of my life.

The day's events had taken their toll, and the pain medication was finally kicking in. The last thoughts in my conscious brain were of strong arms, heated touches, and a devastating smirk below laughing green eyes. I was glad that sleep came quickly—I couldn't wait to find out what morning would bring.

* * *

**My sincerest apologies for my complete and utter review fail, especially after I got such amazing feedback! Like Bella, much of my problem revolved around an equine of the difficult kind. My daughter's Evil Pony has been terrorizing and beating the snot out of my poor mare, and it's getting worse with time. I had to separate Evil Pony by putting up an electric fence and pony-proof it, which is more difficult than child-proofing given the difference in destructive force potential.**

**On top of that, my kiddos are headed back to school tomorrow-a new one at that! It's been a crazy couple of days, and I'm trying hard to stick to posting at least once a week! I hope I'll be able to respond more consistently this time around.**

* * *

**I'm honored to be helping out as a pre-reader for Katherine Greyson on her story "Everyone Keeps Secrets." It's on FictionPress, and while only 3 chapters have been posted, she has so much more written. Check it out!**

* * *

**Woohoo! "A Horse" was mentioned at The Lemonade Stand this week! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thanks to Evilnat for the nod and MariahajilE for the mention on Twitter.**

* * *

****There are links to Katherine's story, The Lemonade Stand, and horse pics of Rosalie and Emmett on my Facebook page: Winterhorses Fiction****


	14. Chapter 14

I slept hard due to the codeine, and it was good. I had only one rude awakening during the night when I tried to turn over in my sleep. The result was red-hot agony. My body must have learned its lesson because the morning sun was streaming through my window when I opened my eyes again.

Blinking up at the ceiling, I checked the status of my injuries. The overall ache was still present, and every time my chest expanded, I winced in pain. I had to force myself to inhale normally—the doctor told me that repeated shallow breathing could cause air sacs in my lungs to collapse, which would increase the chances of bacteria multiplying and causing an infection.

I experienced an epic fail when trying to get myself into a sitting position. Just the thought of rolling onto my side was painful, and when I made a move in that direction, tears sprung to my eyes and a strangled cry got stuck in my throat. I had never hurt so badly in my life.

Lying on my back, I tried to figure out what to do. I couldn't stay in bed all day—at the very least, nature was demanding I go to the bathroom. I'd either have to fight through the pain or hope I could hold out until Alice or Edward arrived, whenever that was.

Given the brightness of the room, it seemed to be mid-morning. When I turned my head to the nightstand, I was greeted with a surprising sight. Two glasses—one filled with orange juice and the other with water—sat beside a large blueberry muffin, an apple, and one of my prescribed industrial-strength ibuprofen pills.

A smile spread across my face at the thoughtfulness of the gesture. I assumed it was from Edward since the clock showed it was almost 9:30. From the way Alice sounded when she'd suggested not to call her early, I doubted she would have made it over yet.

I ogled the pain pill shamelessly. The nightstand was too far away from me to reach without moving my whole body, and the pressure on my bladder had increased to a level that couldn't be ignored much longer. The next step was clear—I had to stand up—but I didn't know how I should take it: ease myself up as slowly and carefully as possible or just get it over with in one agonizing but quick movement?

The slow method won out, and I braced my sides with my arms as I began to rotate toward the edge of the bed. I moved at a snail's pace, sweat breaking out over my forehead as I fought the pain. My lower body led the way, and eventually, I had turned all the way over onto my stomach. The good news was that my legs below my thighs now jutted off the bed in preparation for touching down on the floor. My waist still had a few inches to move before I could bend, and that was the bad news.

I took as deep a breath as I could bear while psyching myself for the pain to come. With my teeth clenched firmly together, I began to stretch my right leg to the floor.

There was a soft knock on wood that barely registered in my brain. I was too wrapped up in my efforts and trying to push through the shooting pain. The door creaked on its hinges.

"Um, Bella?"

I froze when I heard Edward's voice. I refused to even think about the picture I must have made—face-down on my stomach, in nothing but a tee shirt and cotton underwear, with most of my lower body still hanging off the bed. It was a humiliating position in which to be caught, but honestly, I was just glad that someone had come to my rescue.

"A little help?" I croaked, a desperate edge to my voice.

"Shit! Right. What do you need me to do?"

That was a good question, actually. I had to think on it.

"Uhh…maybe if I hold my ribs, you could grab my upper arms and pull me up. That might be the easiest on me."

I burrowed my arms between me and the bed, then crossed them so that my hands were supporting the opposite sides of my body. Edward gripped my arms just below the shoulder and slowly lifted me upright. It wasn't painless, but I imagined it would have hurt more without his help.

As soon as I was on my feet, he grabbed the ibuprofen and waved a hand in front of the two glasses. After I pointed to the orange juice, he brought the pill up to my mouth.

My brow furrowed as I looked down at it, almost cross-eyed. "Thanks, but I can do that part myself." I wasn't a complete invalid.

"Are you sure?"

I glanced at him to see if he was teasing me, but there was only concern in his expression. "Yeah. As long as I don't lift up my shoulders too much, I'm okay."

I washed down the pill with juice, and my eyes darted to the bedroom door. "I need to, um, go to the bathroom. You can wait in here if you want…" I trailed off, feeling awkward. I wasn't used to having conversations with hot guys without my pants on.

"I think I'll hang out in the kitchen…or something," Edward replied, also sounding uncomfortable. Like the previous night, he practically sprinted out of my room.

I stared after him, slightly confused about his reaction. Was he also weirded out by my half-dressed state? He hadn't seemed that shy when it came to his own partial nudity. Maybe it was just mine that made him anxious. I hoped that if he _was_ bothered, it was in a good way.

I grabbed a pair of yoga pants on my way to the bathroom. It turned out to be hell getting them on, and I wished Alice was around to help. I also could have used a hand with my hair. The ends were ridiculously tangled and pieces stuck out from my head in all directions. Unable to leave it as it was, but not wanting to keep Edward waiting, I took a comb with me and looked for him.

"Thanks for the medicine and all this morning. That was really nice of you," I told him upon entering the kitchen, where he was placing a blueberry muffin on the table in front of a pulled-out chair.

"I brought this from your room," he murmured. "Thought you might be hungry. Or would you like something else? I can cook the basics well enough."

"This is great, thanks." I smiled at him, but he was staring at the floor.

"Sure." His voice was soft and hesitant.

I regarded him, carefully lowering myself into the chair. It seemed I was meeting a new side of him: Contrite Edward. I didn't know how to react to this one. His personality was usually so strong that I instinctively reacted to his lead. Now, it seemed to be up to me to take charge.

Too bad I sucked at that.

Hunger was catching up to me, and that muffin looked delicious. I started on it ravenously, but then felt self-conscious eating alone. Edward stood silently the other side of the table. I stared down at my plate for a several long moments.

"Why don't you—"

"The barn is—"

We spoke at the same time and chuckled awkwardly. He gestured to me to continue, so I finished my sentence and invited him to sit down.

"I fed the horses and let them out into the field," Edward told me after taking a seat. "They were fine, though Rosalie did seem a little unhappy. She finished all of her grain, but something was…off. We should keep an eye on her today."

I felt a buzz of surprise, but I managed to nod casually in agreement. Did his use of "we" mean that he'd be hanging around for the day? I hoped so. No matter how slowly my head wanted to take our developing relationship, my heart seemed to have a mind of its own.

Edward must have picked up on something in my reaction because worry appeared on his face. He gestured with his hands as if to placate me.

"I don't have anything important going on this weekend, so it's really not a big deal for me to come check on her a few times…if that's what you want, of course. Feel free to tell me if I'm bugging you too much. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything—I just want to be a good friend, like you said last night. I know the next few days will probably be the most painful for you, so it'd probably be good to have some help, right?"

"Uh, what was that about pain?" I had been about to cut off his flustered rambling out of pity, but now I needed him to keep going.

He started drumming the table nervously with his fingers. "Well, I sorta asked my dad about cracked ribs so I could get an idea of how best to help you. He said the pain is usually most intense and peaks two to four days after the initial injury. It'll start to subside after that, but you'll still have to take it easy for several weeks."

I grimaced at the news. I'd been informed about healing time, but the clinic doctor had never mentioned a period of intense pain. I didn't want to consider the possibility that my agony hadn't reached his height.

Edward tried to smile reassuringly, but the apologetic look on his face did little to make me feel better. "I know you wanted to save the codeine for bedtime, but if things get too bad, maybe you should think about taking one, no matter what time it is. I'll handle the barn and whatever else you need." His eyes wandered to the comb sitting beside my plate. "For instance…I doubt you'll be able to do much with that." A tiny smile played on his lips.

Was he suggesting that I let him do my hair? That was all kinds of weird for me. The thought of him taking care of me like that was awkward and embarrassing.

"I've got it," I mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Or Alice can help me?"

"Morning to her means any time before she has 'lunch.' She's been known to have breakfast at 1 p.m., so you do the math."

"That's okay. I'm not going anywhere today," I stated feebly.

My resistance had been questionable from the start, and now it was almost gone. Edward must have realized this because his demeanor changed.

"Come on, Bella." His voice was soft and soothing, as if he were talking to a frightened animal. "Let me help you out. I'm very handy with a comb. Think of how often I do Emmett's mane and tail. Besides, I owe you."

The rhythm of his words had such a calming lull that it almost made me drowsy.

"Um, okay, I guess."

He stood up and walked over me, taking a position directly behind my chair. When he leaned over to pick up the comb, I caught a trace of his usual scent mixed with the smell of hay and horse. The combination was very enticing.

With slow, gentle movements, Edward threaded his fingers through my hair and separated out a section. Firmly holding it in his hand, he began to work out the tangles, starting at the ends.

Although I knew some of the knots must have been wound tightly, all I sensed was light pressure on my scalp. It felt really good, and soon my eyes closed and my chin tipped down as I enjoyed his ministrations. I thought about how Emmett got the same treatment on a regular basis.

Lucky horse.

Edward's skill enabled him to finish quickly, and soon he was running his hands through my locks, searching for any missed snags. I accidentally let out a quiet moan when his fingers brushed over my scalp, but instead of snickering or teasing, he put a little more force behind the movements. My head fell farther forward as he circled and rubbed, giving me the most heavenly massage.

It felt oh-so-good, and muscles throughout my whole body relaxed. Even my mind slowed down. A few thoughts remained lounging around in my brain, and every single one was of the naughty kind. I recalled Edward's rolling hips from his time in the saddle at the horse show, and now I was experiencing how talented his fingers were. The memory of our kiss was foggy, but it must have been decent if I passed out because of it. I had the sudden desire to try it again and remain conscious the whole time.

Hands, hips, lips. Good lord, how could I stick with my original plan of working on friendship first? The reasons seemed ridiculous when his touch was making me feel so amazing and he smelled so freaking good and, dammit, he _was_ trying hard to make amends and…

"Edward," I murmured, somewhat drunkenly.

"Hmm?" It was that same low, baby-soothing, suicide-preventing, hypnotizing voice that I'd swooned over from day one.

Screw it.

"Edward, I want to know if…would you—"

The words died in my throat as a fiery pain ripped through me. I managed to swallow the cry of agony, but I couldn't stop a whimper from escaping. My hands flew to my side and pressed into my ribs.

"Bella!"

Well, huh. Through my haze of pain, Edward's voice sounded much higher-pitched than normal.

"What the hell did you do to her, dumbass?"

Oh. That was why. It was Alice talking.

"What happened, Bella? Did I hurt you?" Worried, Edward dropped to his knees and lifted a hand to my face.

"No, no, it was me. I forgot and moved the wrong way," I gasped. No need to confess that I was turning in my seat with the intention of asking him to kiss me.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, giving her cousin a sidelong glare.

I nodded, relieved that the pain was quickly receding to its normal tolerable ache. The less it required my attention, the more I noticed the warmth of Edward's roughened but gentle fingers still cupped around my jaw. When he moved his thumb over my cheekbone, I let out a shuddering breath as the tension left my body.

"Damn," Alice sighed after a few moments, "I really hate to rain on your potential parade, Edward, but Aunt Esme wants to see you."

"What for?" he asked absently, not looking away from me.

"She didn't say, but I think I heard her mutter something about a mountain of laundry, not being your servant, and dirty underwear."

"Shit," he swore softly, letting his fingertips glide over my skin and then standing up. "That's rather embarrassing. Thanks for that, Alice."

"You asked," she shrugged.

"I'd better get going before she sends Dad over to give me a singing telegram or something. He'd jump at the chance to show off his imaginary skills."

"Probably. " Alice laughed. "Uncle Carlisle is a little whacked in the head. I mean that in the nicest way possible, of course."

"See, Bella? I try to be normal, but my genes are working against me." Edward flashed me a dazzling smile. Some of his cockiness was returning, it appeared.

I just rolled my eyes. It was the best I could do, considering I was still dizzy from the lingering effects of his touches.

"I can check on Rosalie before I leave. I'll be back to put the horses in for the night, though I'm not sure what time yet. Text me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again, Edward. For everything."

I gave the tiniest sigh when he left, and Alice was all over it. She took a seat at the table and propped up her chin with her hand.

"Sooo, you two seemed cozy, except for that small part where you looked like you were burning at the stake. Are things getting better with Edward?"

"Well," I said thoughtfully, "What did you consider our starting point to be?"

She smiled appreciatively. "Clever way to ferret out information without actually asking for it."

"I didn't mean it like that," I protested, even though I had, just a bit.

"No worries, Bella. I don't blame you. Edward and I talked last night after he came back from here. He gave me a little more of the story—his side of it, anyway—and I got the feeling he left you in the dark about a lot of things."

"That sounds about right," I grumbled.

Alice let out a silvery laugh. "You deserve to hear it from him, and some of it's not my business to tell. _But_, I will say that many of his issues with the more popular kids, especially Alexa, Tyler, and Mike, are because of what happened with me. Tanya's a little more complicated, though I don't know the whole story there. I don't think anything scandalous went on, but he's generally a private person, especially when it comes to his emotions.

"Anyway, Edward said that he had it pretty bad for you since the beginning of school, but then you started hanging out with Tanya and company. That made him a little cautious. Around that time, I finally told Jasper that things were bad between me and my parents—more on that later, if you want—and plans were set into motion for me to come back to Smithsburg. Jasper went into uber-protective mode, which is when he's most obnoxious, and he freaked out about me getting picked on again. He can be a bit paranoid when it comes to me, the silly boy, and he decided that associating with you was too big of a risk for Edward to take."

"What?" I yelped angrily, ignoring the resultant twinge of pain. "How could Jasper…why would Edward…are you freakin' kidding me? What a little bitch!"

"Jasper or Edward? Or both?" Alice chuckled.

"Sorry," I mumbled, though my apology was only for ragging on the cousin and the boyfriend in front of her.

"No, you're completely right. They were asshats."

"Jasper gave me dirty looks while Edward ignored me, and they didn't have a single valid reason. It sounds just as stupid now as it did when Edward said something like that on Monday."

"They thought they had 'proof,' though you'd expect they would know better than to listen to school gossip. Apparently, you made quite an impression with your new look. You were the hot topic of the week as the latest 'It' girl. Because of that, Jasper and Edward figured that if you weren't already shallow and mean, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

I groaned from exasperation. "Part of me wishes I'd never agreed to Tanya's makeover."

"Only part of you?" Alice's voice wasn't accusing—merely curious.

"I do love the haircut, and most of the clothes are pretty nice. But I didn't want to call attention to myself." I hesitated, knowing that wasn't entirely right. "Well, maybe it was okay if _some_ people noticed." My face grew warm as I admitted the truth.

"Or maybe just one person?" Alice grinned. "Which reminds me, I never did finish answering your question. From what Edward told me last night, I gathered that he apologized for his general douche-ness, and you two were going to try being friends. He understands that he'll have to earn your trust and is determined to do just that."

She tilted her head at me. "I have to warn you that he can be a bit, um, single-minded when he's got a goal in his sights. You'll have to be perfectly straight with him if it starts to be too much. From my experience with the few males in my life—though three of them happen to be Cullens—subtlety doesn't work very well."

"Three?"

"Edward's granddad, my great-uncle Ed. He's a retired Marine Corps officer. I'm pretty sure Uncle Carlisle developed a sense of humor when he was a kid as a survival mechanism. Colonel Ed—that's what he likes to me to call him—isn't mean or anything, but to say he's a hard-ass is an understatement."

"Does he live in the area?"

"He used to be about 30 minutes away in Frederick. After his wife died, he eventually moved to North Carolina. He bought a huge piece of forested land and spends most of his days in the saddle." Alice glanced at Mom's barn through the window. "He was the one who taught Edward and me how to ride."

I was going to ask her more about Edward's grandfather, but my phone rang. Alice dashed to my bedroom to fetch it, and I grimaced when I saw Mom's name on the screen. She'd texted me yesterday about her safe arrival in Ohio, and I had yet to respond…or tell her about the accident.

I held off mentioning it for as long as possible. Instead, I listened to her describe the scene at Congress. Tanya's class was scheduled for early evening, she said, and Bev was running around like a madwoman trying to help her daughter prepare.

When she asked if Rosalie was behaving for me, I finally had to cough up the story. Her reaction was just what I expected: she gasped and said she would come home right away. It took me several minutes to convince her that I was managing fine with Edward and Alice's help, and even then, I could hear doubt and worry in her voice.

"I've only talked to your mom a few times," Alice commented after my call ended. "I've seen her ride at a lot of shows, though."

At my questioning look, Alice held up a finger.

"Before I launch into yet another one of my exciting stories, how are you doing? Can I get you anything? Obviously, you don't need help with your hair." She grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Uh, no. I'm good," I murmured, suddenly embarrassed and shy.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," she apologized quickly. "Edward and I have teased each other for so long that I've lost my filter when it comes to him. I'll try to be more sensitive."

"It's fine," I said. "My feelings about him are jumbled up right now, and this whole…liking a guy thing, it's new to me."

"I know what you mean. Jasper was the first guy I ever crushed on. My parents were all too happy to let me stay with Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle during the summers after we moved to Virginia. After the Tanya/Jake debacle, Edward was really down, and he and I grew even closer.

"When Jasper started as a freshman at Smithsburg and the two became best friends, I thought I'd be the odd girl out and resented him before we ever met. I wasn't any better than them when it came to making bullshit judgments, but I learned my lesson good when Jazz and I hit it off immediately. I hope that when he realizes how wrong he was about you, he'll change for the better, too."

I hoped so, but I had a hard time picturing Jasper and me as BFFs. On the other hand, stranger things had happened. I certainly never imagined I'd grab Edward Cullen's junk by accident. Or suck face with him and then later turn him down.

Alice told me more about her relationship with Jasper, and then we moved to the comfortable seats in the living room. Our conversation was easy and plentiful as she explained how MS had affected her over the years and I gave her the details of why I'd been sent to stay with my mom for my last year of school.

Although I had been upset with Mom and Dad about their decision, I knew they always had my best interests in mind. The same couldn't be said for Alice's parents.

"My MS had been quiet for about 18 months, and I was feeling great," she recalled. "They warmed up to me and loosened some of my restrictions—I guess because was acting 'normal.' I even got to take the dance class I'd been begging for.

"Then about three months ago, my dad had an interview for a TV segment about a large donation he made to improve the athletic fields at our city park. The reporter wanted to meet over dinner to discuss the interview questions, and for some reason, Mom invited me along.

"My vision started getting hazy early into the meal, and soon I felt really dizzy. Yeah, I should have told my parents right away, but I was so happy about being included for once. I convinced myself it was only a mild attack and would be over quickly.

"The reporter gave me a strange look when I kept dropping my fork, and that's when Mom caught on to the situation. She asked to be excused to the bathroom, and I knew that was my cue to go with her. But when I tried to stand up, I lost my balance and knocked the reporter's glass of red wine onto her very white dress. Everything went downhill from there.

"I got so much crap from my parents for 'ruining' the dinner. My dad even accused me of doing it on purpose. I found out later that they lied to the woman and told her I'd suffered from a severe case of dehydration. It's not hard to guess that they hoped she wouldn't find out about my condition."

Alice gritted her teeth, the first display of true anger I'd seen from her. "They didn't want to deal with me, so Dad hired a full-time nurse to stay at the house during the MS episode. Thankfully, it resolved without permanent disability just after a week, but my parents became more restrictive than ever. They wouldn't even let me come here for the summer, which didn't even make sense to me. I felt like a prisoner in my own home.

"Last weekend, we had a major blowout. I can't remember what started it, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I called Aunt Esme and begged her to talk to my mom. She did even better—an hour later, Mom told me to start packing for an extended stay in Smithsburg. I'm not sure how long they mean by that, but Aunt Esme seems to think it's up to me to decide." Alice smiled widely. "I hope I can stay here until I graduate."

"I don't blame you," I murmured, shaking my head. I couldn't figure out which of my emotions was more intense—the deep anguish for Alice or the utter hatred for her parents.

We talked and talked, the hours slipping by without notice until my rib pain demanded attention. Alice made us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches—I had mine with a side of codeine. It was only 2 p.m. and I'd wanted to wait until evening to take the narcotic, but Edward had pointed out, there was no sense in suffering needlessly. Alice helped lower me on the bed—my bruised muscles were happy to get any assistance they could.

She kept me company as I waited for the drug to take effect. My new friend's relaxed chatter felt surprisingly comfortable to me—perhaps it was because of how open and unassuming she was. In fact, Alice had many incredible qualities. She was animated but not annoyingly so, confident without being cocky, strong yet feminine.

"You know, I think you might be my first girl crush," I said drowsily, right on the precipice of sleep.

"Keepin' it in the family," she noted. "Nice."

"I wish your cousin would stop being a yo-yo long enough for us to get somewhere. I want to get to know him, and then I want to _know_ him…all of him…you know?" Under normal circumstances, I'd have been mortified after blurting out such things, but my murky brain assured me I wouldn't remember any of it later. "I wonder if he's as good in real life as he is in Edwardland."

"Are you sure it was only codeine you took?" Alice joked. "Or do you always overshare before you pass out?"

"Kissing Edward makes me pass out," I giggled, somehow managing to slur the sound.

"It would make me do that, too, but hopefully for different reasons," Alice said, smiling sardonically. "I think I'm going to let you nod off now before skeletons start coming out of closets. Your phone is under your pillow—you know what to do if you need anything. One of us'll bring over dinner later, and if I'm not back tonight, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Mmkay," I yawned. "You're the best."

I was asleep before I could hear her response.

^-^ AHOADC ^-^

"Bella, sweetie, are you still there?"

"Wha? Whozit?" My mouth felt like it had been dusted with chalk. I blinked at the phone that was in my hand for some reason. "'Lo?"

"Why don't you call me back later? You don't sound like you're all there yet."

"No, S'okay." I glanced at the clock. 9 p.m. "How did Tanya do?"

Mom laughed. "Wow, you are really out of it. I told you she won Reserve about five minutes ago. Class of thirty riders, and she was amazing. I honestly couldn't see anything that made the first-place winner better."

"That's great!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster for only being half awake. "I'll text her, but could you also tell her congrats for me?"

"Of course. She went to get something to eat since she was too nervous for dinner, but I'll pass it along when she gets back."

After I hung up, I saw that Tanya had texted me earlier.

**_omg, renee told me u fell off and cracked ur ribs! im so sorry u r hurt! r u going 2 school on monday? i can drive u if u want. feel better! xoxo_**

My initial smile disappeared as I thought about Monday. How was that going to work? I wondered if Alice would be in any of my classes that were open to juniors. AP Biology and AP World History shouldn't be an issue if she was in one of them, but Alexa and Jessica took Creative Writing with me. I couldn't remember Jessica being mentioned as one of Alice's past tormentors. Alexa apparently had been, though.

Would I be able to stay friends with both groups? Did I even consider them all friends? I felt like Alice and I had bonded already, Edward was a work in progress, and I had my doubts about Jasper.

In my own judgmental way, I never thought I could be friends with a person like Tanya, but she was growing on me. Her bubbly, slightly pushy outlook was almost opposite mine, but doing things outside my comfort zone had been a good thing, so far. I had a more difficult time defining my thoughts about Jessica, but Alexa was simple. I questioned her motives in everything and would probably never trust her.

And then there was Jake. When he wasn't trying to ask me out, I really enjoyed talking and joking around with him. If there weren't complications, I could see us becoming close friends.

It was difficult enough navigating through the rocky waters of Edward, Tanya, and Jake's history, and now Alice's past treatment was being added to the mix. Would she have to deal with that crap again, or had the old culprits matured? Alice knew I'd been spending time with Tanya, Jessica, and Alexa, but she hadn't given me a clue how she felt about them now. If she viewed them as Edward and Jasper did, would I have to make a choice?

I needed to have a conversation about all this with Alice. It'd be good to talk to Edward and Tanya, as well. What a mess. If I hadn't already been on pain medication, I'd have had a huge headache.

There were three other messages on my phone. One was from Mom telling me she'd call later. Alice had sent a text asking if chicken parmesan was okay with me for dinner. The final one was from Edward, sent thirty minutes ago.

**_Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Horses are in the barn, and your dinner is in the fridge. Rosalie is still listless and didn't seem interested in her food. Temp, respiration, and pulse are normal. I couldn't find a stethoscope to check for gut sounds, so I'll bring mine when I come back in a few hours. If she hasn't had any water and/or doesn't have manure in her stall by then, we might need to call your vet. You should probably let your mom know, too._**

As unhappy as I was with my horse, I certainly didn't want her to be sick. I forwarded Edward's text to Mom and steeled myself to get up. Opting for the speedy method this time, I rolled off the bed in one excruciating movement. As quickly as was possible for me, I went to the bathroom and then scarfed down some chicken parm that tasted amazing even after being reheated. Mrs. Cullen was a damned good cook.

It sucked putting a jacket on, but the fall night air was chilly. I headed outside toward the barn and was surprised to see the inside light still on. A glance over my shoulder showed the dark outline of Edward's Volvo in the driveway.

He was in Rosalie's stall and had a stethoscope pressed to her belly. He removed the earpieces and looked at me with a frown when I opened the barn door.

"What are you doing out here? You should be resting."

"I'm fine. How's Rose?" I entered the stall and put a hand on her shoulder. Her head hung low, and she didn't react to my presence—though that wasn't anything unusual.

"I didn't want to wait, so I ran home to get this." He held up the instrument in his hand. "She did eat and drink a little while I was gone, so that's good. It sounds like there's movement in her gut on both sides, which is also good, but that doesn't completely rule out digestive problems. Still, without a temp or any other outward signs of distress, I think it's okay to put off calling the vet tonight. Have you talked to your mom?"

"I sent her your message about ten minutes ago. She's not the greatest at keeping her phone on hand, though."

I shifted my gaze from Rosalie to Edward. He was dressed in ragged jeans and a plain white tee shirt with the stethoscope around his neck. His hair flopped over his forehead in its usual disarray, but despite the youthful appearance, he had a calm, knowledgeable aura that gave me confidence in his assessment.

He ran a hand down the horse's neck and patted her on the shoulder. "I guess the decision's up to you, then. I'm still planning on checking back in a few hours—probably around two o'clock—and of course I'll let you know if anything's changed for the worse."

I shook my head in protest. "You don't have to get up in the middle of the night and come over just to look in on her. I can handle it." He had already done so much for me, and I hated the idea of him losing out on sleep to take care of my responsibilities.

"No offense, Bella, but do you know what you're looking for? You don't have much experience with horses, and you're putting Rose's health at stake because of pride."

I did take offense. He may have had a point, but the way he said it annoyed me. As was becoming habit whenever I was around him, my mouth moved before my brain kicked in.

"I'm not stupid like you seem to think, Edward," I snapped. "If you tell me what I need to do, I'm sure I can figure it out. You're going to make a shitty vet with a condescending attitude like that."

His expression fell, and he flinched as if I'd struck him. I guess I had, in a way.

My own face twisted in shame. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I really, _really _appreciate all the help you've given me. I didn't want you to go to extra trouble after everything else."

I expected him to snark back at me like usual, but he didn't say anything in reply—just stared at Rose's hooves with hurt and frustration in his eyes.

Shit.

Tentative, I stepped forward and took his hand. His fingers were limp in my grasp. "I am so sorry, Edward. My emotions get out of control and I do the stupidest things when I'm around you. I know it's not an excuse for me being…well…for being a bitch just now, and I wish I could take it back."

After a few tense moments of silence, he sighed and squeezed my hand. "It's okay—you were right. I'm glad you called me on it."

"No. I wasn't even close," I insisted. "I don't know where that came from because I certainly don't believe it. You'll be great at whatever you do, especially being a vet."

"Hmm" was all he said.

I couldn't stand knowing I'd caused him to be down on himself. He looked so disheartened. In fact, he and Rosalie were wearing very similar expressions.

"Hey, come on. You didn't take me seriously, did you? What the hell do I know?" I grabbed his other hand, masking the wince that my impulsive movement caused.

He raised his eyes to look at our joined hands. "Well, you did insist you weren't stupid." His voice was soft with the slightest hint of humor.

I saw the opening and took it. "Forgive me?" I leaned in and tilted my head up in an effort to catch his gaze. "Please? Maybe we could call it even between us?"

Finally, he met my eyes, and I didn't like what I saw in his. "Do you think we're going to keep messing up…hurting each other? Is this—are _we_—a bad idea?"

A stab of pain in my chest made me gasp, and it had nothing to do with my ribs. "We won't know unless we try." My tone was almost pleading, but I felt shameless in that moment. Our relationship—as friends or otherwise—was going to be over before it had begun.

He was quiet again. I had a desperate urge to chew on my thumb, but it was rather content resting over Edward's. I settled for my lower lip as I waited anxiously.

"Edward?" I didn't consider myself to be short on patience, in general, but he was killing me.

His stare had become intense, and I hoped whatever he was thinking so hard about counted in our favor. Edward took a deep breath while I held my own.

"I know you what you said, but I don't think that I…well, it's just that with you…or maybe it would be better if we…damn." Blowing a gust of air through his lips, he shook his head.

Oh, no. The shaking of the head was really Not Good. I just knew he was going to make some grandiose, melodramatic proclamation that our personalities didn't mesh well or that the return wasn't worth the investment or that intelligent, gorgeous bronze-haired wonder boys didn't need to waste their time with silly high school girls but would instead wait to find their kindred spirits at their Ivy League colleges.

Or something like that.

I needed him to put me out of my misery as quickly as possible so that I could retreat to the private comfort of my room.

"Edward, look—"

"Hold on a sec," he interrupted in a low, surprisingly husky voice. "Bella, before you say anything, can I see about something first? Do you mind if I…?"

He didn't finish the sentence but instead slid his hands out of mine. I blinked up at him in worried confusion. He just stared at me with those deep, deep green eyes.

I didn't expect to feel his hands curl around my hips, yet when they did, I took an automatic step closer to him. He began to lower his head, slowly and deliberately, his expression open and asking.

My answer was to tilt my own head back and close my eyes. Every cell in my body quivered in anticipation. I steadied my breath, determined not to lose control like the first time.

I felt a breeze of warm air on my cheek but didn't question it. Maybe he was easing his way into things. The tickling of stubble was nice, but when I inhaled deeply, Edward's scent had a suspiciously strong grassy fragrance. He chuckled in amusement, but the sound came from the opposite direction of the lips on my skin.

I opened my eyes to see a golden head with a pinkish-white horse muzzle exploring my face. If I didn't know better, I'd have sworn there was a haughty look in her purple-brown eyes. She took a step toward Edward and shoved her nose in his chest. When he scratched her forehead between her eyes, she gave a low content snort as if to say, "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

"See if I ever let you near Emmett again," I grumbled, wiping horse goobers off my cheek.

"I wonder…" Edward murmured. He gave Rosalie a final pat, placed his hand on the small of my back, and guided me out of the stall.

"Do you mind if I bring Emmett over tomorrow, just to see what happens? Her depressed attitude might be more psychological than physical. Humans aren't the only creatures who form attachments, you know."

"Sure, go ahead," I muttered. Because that's exactly what I wanted to do: reward the evil, conniving, spoiled, slutty…

"Bella?"

"What?" I said, distracted by my inner griping.

Cupping his hand around my jaw, he used the V between his thumb and index finger to tip my chin up. Once again, our mouths were inches apart, our gazes locked, the desire heavy between us.

Rosalie who?

"I really want to kiss you right now."

"I really want you to." For once, my raspy voice sounded sexy and not sickly.

I wasn't about to let any surprises sneak up on me this time. My eyes stayed open as his lips descended on mine. They moved slowly and gently, ghosting and gliding, teasing and lingering.

Not having any experience—I didn't count the fuzzy memory of my first—I mirrored his actions. But when the soft caresses never escalated, my frustration took over. I pushed my body against his and parted my lips, hoping he'd get the hint.

Quite the contrary, he took a step back and broke our connection. In a single instant, my heart fell to my feet.

Rejected. Ouch.

"We should take it slowly this time, right?"

I didn't know how to answer his sensible question when all I could think about were his warm mouth and alluring taste. At least I could take solace in the fact that he, too, was breathing heavier than usual.

"Bella, even though I doubt it'll be easy, I do want to try to make things work. I think that means, at first, more talking and less…well, you know." His expression was fairly neutral, but thanks to his parents' insight, I was able to detect an undertone of embarrassment in his words.

Damn him to be so rational when my desire was only getting worse the more he justified slowing down. I stared at the light growth of stubble on his jaw and his kiss-reddened lips and that messy head of hair. I wanted to bury my fingers in it.

So I did.

Moving slowly in consideration of my injury, I lifted a hand to the nape of his neck and ran my fingers over the short hairs there. I wasn't able to reach up to the longer, wilder mane on top of his head, but I viewed it as undiscovered country I could explore later. My senses were overwhelmed as it was.

"Bella…" He ground his teeth together, and I could feel the muscles of his neck tense under my palm.

"Yes, Edward?" I sighed, dragging my fingertips over the wispy strands.

"I'm trying to do what you said you wanted. You're not making this easy for me."

I reveled in the strain in his voice. "I know," I replied, once again pressing the length of my body to his. For good measure, I swiveled my hips just a bit.

Oh my, what did we have there?

When he shifted and made a short, strangled sound, I knew I'd found my mark.

"But I thought—"

"Edward, would you just shut up and kiss me?" I demanded, tugging on the back of his neck.

After a split-second of surprise and indecision, he bent over me and captured my lips forcefully, but still carefully. When I opened my mouth to him this time, he entered without hesitation.

The barrage of sensations was too much for me to enjoy at once. I wanted to focus on his technique so that I could learn and give back some of the pleasure he was raining down on me. I also wanted to record every second and then wear out that spot in my brain by reliving the memory, over and over. Still another part of me felt like shutting down all my thoughts and existing blissfully in each incredible moment.

His hands moved around my back and made their way under my jacket and shirt. They were cold against bare skin, but the feeling only drew my attention to his touch there. My own hands roamed to his chest, where fingers dug into the material of his clothes.

After a particularly deep thrust of his tongue, my hips rubbed instinctively over the hard ridge in his jeans. He moaned into my mouth, and a startling amount of dampness formed between my legs. I wasn't new to the feeling, but I'd never been so wet before. And god, I was positively _aching_ with need.

Before Edward, I hadn't formed any specific opinions on why and when I'd have sex, nor did I care much about the status of my virginity. In that moment, however, all I wanted was to throw the boy down on a pile of hay, tear at his clothes, and do whatever it took to bring some relief.

Intent on their new purpose, my hands slid down the front of Edward's shirt, even as my tongue pushed forward past his lips. When I reached the fly of his jeans, surprisingly steady fingers began to work the button.

"Bella," he groaned in surprise, his hands coming together to gently halt my progress. "What are you doing, sweetheart?"

Oh, a term of endearment. That certainly wasn't going to cool my fire. I looked up at him with openly brazen eyes.

"I want you, so much."

His eyes widened and then he squeezed them shut. When they opened again, heavy uncertainty dominated his features. "God, I want you, too…you have _no_ idea how much…and for how long…but I don't think—"

"No thinking." My fingers resumed their work and quickly pushed the button through its hole. "Just doing. Me. Now." I would have giggled at my cheesy lines if I hadn't been so freakin' horny. Instead, I licked my lips in eagerness as the zipper went down.

I was pretty sure he actually squeaked when I dipped my hands inside the denim.

Like I said, with Edward, I had no shame.

^-^ AHOADC ^-^

**Way too long between updates—I am so sorry! I think my muses were flooded along with most of the land on my property. For some reason, this chapter kicked my rear.**

**STILL no internet! Cox Communications, you suck. **


	15. Chapter 15

_From Chapter 14..._

_His eyes widened and then he squeezed them shut. When they opened again, heavy uncertainty dominated his features. "God, I want you, too…you have __no __idea how much…and for how long…but I don't think—"_

_"No thinking." My fingers resumed their work and quickly pushed the button through its hole. "Just doing. Me. Now." I would have giggled at my cheesy lines if I hadn't been so freakin' horny. Instead, I licked my lips in eagerness as the zipper went down._

_I was pretty sure he actually squeaked when I dipped my hands inside the denim._

_Like I said, with Edward, I had no shame._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Oh my god, this was the big moment. After far too much fantasizing, I was finally going to touch him, touch _it_.

_It's called a penis, Bella, geez. If you're brave enough to go for it, you should be mature enough to call it by its name. Hmm, I wonder…do guys really do give their penises names? Does Edward's have a name?_

Oh, so odd were the background thoughts colliding against each other in my lust-addled head as I pushed my hand into his boxers. Even more unexpected was how my mind could function at all when I was so close to my goal. Of course, I had no idea what to do once arriving there and really hoped my inner animal instinct would kick in to help.

Except…where was it? I inched downward and thought I should reach something soon, but all I could feel was the flat skin of his lower abdomen with the pads of my fingers and the cotton material against the back of my hand. The farther down I went, the more the fit of his jeans restricted my movement, and the more confusion supplanted lust.

Where the hell was it?

During my brief internet search, I'd seem some, uh, you-know-whats that didn't rise perfectly straight. So maybe his went off to one side, too. I groped to the right—nothing. Over to the left—nothing.

At that point, I was seriously considering stretching out the hem of his boxers and sticking my face in there to see what was going on. But then my fingertips bumped against something hard and smooth. _Aha!_

But…wait.

What I touched seemed to be connected to his pelvic region, and that would mean I'd probably found the base of it. Where was the rest?

Frustrated yet determined, I had just started digging around in an attempt to solve this new puzzle when one of Edward's hands grasped my wrist and eased it out of his pants.

"Bella…"

At first, I was annoyed that I hadn't had enough time to solve The Mystery of the Missing Penis. Then confusion took over when I stepped back to look at his jeans and saw a large, defined bulge just to the left of his partially opened fly, which was an area I knew I had explored.

"Uh, Bella?"

"How did I not find _that_?" I questioned, staring hard at his crotch as if I expected it to speak the answers to me. My mind-meld attempt was disrupted when he turned away and started moving things around in that area.

The break in the action was what Logic needed to catch up to Lust. It didn't take long to pull together a highlight reel of how I'd thrown myself at Edward, started undressing him, stuck my hand down his pants, and then made a spectacularly unsuccessful attempt to grope his boy parts.

Brilliant.

I covered my face with my hands and let out a groan. "I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm a one-person walking comedy show—always saying stupid things, doing something embarrassing. It's like I'm cursed or something. Take what just happened, for example. Before, when it wasn't supposed to, my hand had no problem homing in on...you know…like it was magnetic north or something. But when I'm _trying_ to find the, uh, pole…forget it. Argh. Can I blame this one on the codeine high that probably wore off hours ago?"

"Oh, Bella. C'mere."

I could hear the laughter in his voice, and although he was doing a terrible job at stifling it, I appreciated the effort. He pulled me close, careful not to jostle my ribs.

"Never a dull moment with you, that's for sure."

It was wonderful being in his arms, but I couldn't enjoy the moment. While I had no desire to remind him about what just happened, the question was dancing on my brain, burning on my tongue. I figured since I'd already humiliated myself, I might as well go all in.

"So, um, what did I do wrong?"

"What do you mean? Just now?"

I pushed my face into his shirt. "Ugh. Yeah. Was I in the wrong place or something?"

His chest moved as he chuckled—a little nervously, I thought. "Uh, no and yes. Normally, you would have been good, but this particular time, I was sort of, uh, outside of my boxers."

"Oh." I'm surprised I didn't squeak. That meant that my fingers were _under_ him, and so the pressure on the back of my hand was…oh my. "Does that sort of thing, um, happen a lot?"

"I'm not sure about other guys, but it was a first for me. Everything just sort of…lined up the wrong way this time, I guess."

I huffed. "Figures it's a time when you're around me. I really do have terrible luck."

Edward laughed again, and I could tell he was shaking his head in amusement. As his arms tightened gently around me, I turned my head to the side so my cheek could lie against his chest. The steady beat of his heart and the slow movement of air through his lungs both calmed and comforted me.

Neither of us said anything for a while. I wondered if he found the occasion as significant as I did. For once, we weren't fighting, or trying to ignore one another, or letting our hormones lead. It was just Edward and Bella—two people quietly enjoying being close to one another.

Eventually, he took a long breath and sighed. "I'd probably better get home and grab some sleep."

I clutched his waist more tightly and buried myself in his shirt, not ready to let the moment go. "Your parents won't mind you coming over in the middle of the night?"

"I told my mom about Rosalie's condition, and she trusts me to manage my own time. She knows I'm not going to do anything to screw up getting into Cornell."

I snorted softly. "My mom's the same about letting me do my own thing, except I'm pretty sure she _wants_ me to find some trouble. She and my dad think I'm too bookish and antisocial."

Edward took a small step back and looked down at me, his eyes darkening seductively. "_I_ can be trouble for you."

The desire that flooded through my body was overwhelming. I could feel myself getting lost in the lustful deluge, and it was a true test of my willpower that I was able to resist jumping him again.

"Since you're going to back in a few hours anyway, do you want to sleep at my house?" It came out sounding much more suggestive than I'd intended.

He sucked in a breath through his nose, held it, and then let it out slowly. "As much as I would love to, I'd better not. Although it might not have seemed that way a little while ago, I do think we should slow things up. If I stay over…" He closed his eyes for a moment. "It's hard, er, difficult enough now to keep from going further."

A whimper escaped my throat, and I had to bite down on my lip to stop from insisting that going further was exactly what we needed to do. But he was right about not moving ahead too quickly.

_After all, it was my genius idea in the first place, _I thought, my internal voice loaded with sarcasm.

Edward checked over Rosalie one more time, then took my hand and led me to the house's front door.

"Are you alright by yourself? Is there anything I can do for you before I go?"

A number of things came to mind, but none were appropriate to say out loud. Edward laughed at my sigh of frustration as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. He closed the already short distance between us and cupped his hand around the back of my head.

"We talked about this—slow, remember?"

"You really think that's best?" I asked sincerely.

His intense gaze faltered for a beat. "Well, I can't be certain, of course. I just know the type of person I am. I get swept up in my goals, ignore everything else, and often push so hard that I break. I've always been afraid of that happening if I was to initiate a relationship with somebody, which is part of the reason why I've never been in one. It's why I didn't want to fall for you, though it looks like I can't help myself. I want to try, but I have to be careful for my sake…and yours."

He couldn't help…falling for me? I seriously considered pinching myself to see if I was lost in Edwardland again. I knew he said other important stuff I should have paid more attention to, but my mind had that one sentence on repeat.

His thumb caressed my cheek, and I leaned into his hand. There was caring tenderness in his eyes, and I reveled in the feeling it gave me—different from the ache of desire, but just as strong. After our roller coaster beginning, I could see the wisdom in his words, even though my heart and body now wanted to jump right in.

"I'll only call if Rosalie happens to be worse when I check on her, though I don't think that will be the case. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He bent down and pressed a soft kiss against my lips that was over far too quickly. I whimpered again as my pelvic muscles clenched in response.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said softly, his eyes sparkling in the light from the porch lamp.

"Goodnight," I murmured back, watching as he hopped down the steps and jogged to his car.

I offered a little wave as he drove off. When the vehicle was out of sight, I let out the squeal of excitement that I'd been containing. I even bounced on my toes as delicately as possible. I was just too ecstatic to keep still.

Even though it was after ten p.m., I couldn't go to sleep after my long nap earlier, so I steeled myself for a shower. It was a slow-going process; getting undressed, washing my hair, and dressing again were not easy feats when every stretch and twist of my torso caused shocks of pain to radiate from my side. Ibuprofen took the edge off but didn't offer significant relief, and I was trying hard to limit my codeine intake.

Being the weekend, I didn't have much homework, but there were a few assignments due the following week that I could start. I tried to work on an English paper outline, but my mind kept drifting to Edward.

It was hard to believe that, just two days previous, we refused to talk to each other. Now, we were on the cusp of…what? We wanted to ease into some sort of relationship, and that really was the most sensible plan.

The problem was that my body didn't want to cooperate—my hands, especially. I assumed their misbehavior was an effect of rampant teenage hormones, possibly made worse by my complete lack of experience. Edward was my first crush, and the newness of the emotions increased their intensity. I'd never been so physically attracted to anyone in my life, and it was nearly impossible to rein myself in when he did things like stare at me with smoldering eyes. Or offer heavenly massages. Or kiss me with those soft, perfect lips.

I groaned in both frustration and want. It would be a long night if I didn't find something to distract myself from thoughts of him. I turned on the TV and flipped mindlessly through channels. Luckily for me, there was a _House, M.D._ rerun marathon showing on USA Network, and I lost myself in the shenanigans of the misanthropic medical genius.

The sound of tires on gravel in the driveway caught my attention. A quick glance at the TV cable box showed that it was after 2 a.m. Edward was back.

Although I wanted to join him in the barn, I knew he must be tired. I tried to return my focus to the screen, but it was a lost cause. After several minutes of fidgeting on the couch, I hurried over to a window and peeked out behind a curtain.

The lights were burning in the barn, and I wondered how Rosalie was. My phone stayed silent, so she must not have been any worse than before. When the barn was again plunged in darkness except for the one outside floodlight, I jerked away from the window, yanked the curtain back in place, and crouched down on the floor, gasping from acute pain as my ribcage twisted in the process. I clutched my side and hoped that Edward hadn't caught me trying to spy on him. I figured it wouldn't be in my best interest to come across as an infatuated, needy creeper—even if I probably was, a little.

It was driving me crazy to know he was out there, so close to me, yet not in my sight. The flickering images on the TV were the only source of light from the room, and I thought maybe I could safely poke my head above the bottom corner of the window. Slowly, so as not to draw any attention to the movement, I rose up on my knees to peer over the sill.

His dark figure was easy to spot in the illumination of the barn's floodlight. He was walking back to his car, his strides managing to appear unhurried and purposeful at the same time. When he reached the fork in the path to the driveway or the front door, however, he paused and glanced toward the house.

I held my breath, even though I knew the action didn't make me any more inconspicuous than I already was. I was almost positive he wouldn't realize that the unmoving shadow in the window corner was me. I watched as he took a hesitant step toward the porch, then shook his head and chose the path to the driveway.

Damn!

When his car pulled onto the street, my second frustrated groan was louder and more irritated than the first had been. It looked like he had wanted to see me before he left. My mind came up with all kinds of scenarios given the darkened room, comfy couch, and lack of parental supervision. I had to remind myself that such thoughts were unproductive and, above all, unrealistic. The stabbing ache in my ribs drove home the point that doing anything highly…_physical_ wouldn't be good idea, regardless of our relationship statue.

Frowning, I went back to the couch and stared blankly in the direction of the screen. Fooling around wasn't the only reason I wanted to spend time with him, though it often seemed to be at the forefront of my mind. He was intriguing as a person—intelligent and studious, passionate, caring and protective, witty. Even the more dubious qualities of competitiveness, arrogance, and moodiness added to his overall allure. I wanted to know him better, hear his stories, find out what made him tick.

I wasn't sure what time sleep claimed me on the couch's yielding cushions, but when my phone rang, I wanted to throw it against the wall. My day/night schedule was completely messed up, and I was tired.

"Hello?" I mumbled grumpily.

"Bella, oh my god, you'll never believe what I just heard."

"Alexa?" Ugh, I'd had nowhere near enough sleep to deal with her.

"I called you as soon as I found out. I knew _you_, of all people, would be interested. Guess who's come back to Smithsburg and will be starting school tomorrow?"

"Uh, who?" I wasn't about to volunteer the name she was about to say. I could hear her gulp in an excited breath of air as she prepared to rock my world.

"Edward's cousin! I think her name's Alaina or Annie—I don't remember. I didn't know her that well before she moved away, plus, she's a grade below us. Anyway, I was thinking we should hang out with her, maybe ask if she wants to go out or something. That way, me and Jess and Tee can welcome her back to the area, and you can meet her."

"Well, actually—"

"There's something I need to tell you, though," she interrupted. "I think it's important for you to know ahead of time so you don't, you know, say the wrong thing or whatever. Edward's cousin has a medical condition, and it makes her act weird sometimes. I think it's one of those brain or muscle diseases—Huntington's, Parkinson's, something like that."

"Alice has multiple sclerosis," I said quietly, wanting to stop the spread of misinformation. "I met her on Friday."

There was a long silence on the other end of the line, and then Alexa made a screeching noise. "You already met her? That's so great! How did it happen? Was Edward around? I can't believe you didn't tell me." The tone of her voice turned petulant and indignant.

It was hard to decide which was more amusing—the thought of me calling her to share details of my life or she honestly believing I would want to do so.

"Well, I ran into her when I was out riding."

It was a version of the truth, although it was more the fence that I ran into.

"How'd that happen? Where were you?"

"I passed by Edward's house. She was there."

"Yeah? Why were you around Edward's?"

I barely contained an annoyed sigh. "We live near each other. Um, I hate to cut this short, but I've really got to go."

"What?" She sounded shocked that there could be something more important than talking to her. "Well, okay. I'll think of some different things we can do with Alicia—no, it was Alice, right? Ooh, a party could be fun! I'll bet Jess would host. Her parents are always going out of town. I'd better give her a call so we can start planning. We'll meet at your locker in the morning to talk about it some more. See ya!"

The click of a disconnected call sounded before I could open my mouth to say anything. I held the phone in front of me and stared at it for a few seconds. What the hell just happened?

A growl from my stomach stopped me from thinking too hard about it. Biting back a whine of pain, I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

I was startled to see a bleary-eyed Alice sitting at the table, gripping a cup of coffee like it was a lifeline.

"Hey, Bella," she croaked just before moaning and laying her head down on the wooden surface.

And I thought I was bad about mornings.

"Alice, it's great to see you…I think. Not that I'm complaining, but I'm surprised you're here so, um, early." I opened the refrigerator to get milk for my cereal.

"Edward brought me over to help him with the horses about an hour ago," she muttered into the crook of her elbow. "He oh-so-sweetly reminded me that I need to get my body used to waking up at ungodly hours for school. Ugh, I'm really missing being home schooled right now."

"I'll bet," I laughed. "So, is he, um, still around?" I tried to make the question sound casual. I failed. Fortunately, Alice was too groggy to notice.

"He left a little while ago but is coming back later. I think he's bringing Emmett over?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember him saying something about that. I wonder when they'll get here."

This time, Alice didn't miss the eager tone in my voice. She opened one eye and smiled lazily. "How strange. Edward sounded almost the same way you do when he mentioned it to me this morning. I'm sure you both are so excited to see if Emmett's the solution to Rose's issues."

"Of course we are," I replied with a chuckle, knowing she was just giving me a gentle ribbing. I took a seat beside her at the table. "Are you hungry? I can serve up a mean bowl of Frosted Flakes."

She raised her coffee cup. "This is all that I want and all that I need."

We sat in companionable silence as I worked on my breakfast and Alice "rested her eyes." When I rinsed out my bowl and put it in the dishwasher, she pushed herself to her feet and stretched.

"Wanna go outside for a bit? Maybe fresh air will help me wake up."

"Did it help earlier this morning?"

"Not much, but that was before my second cup of coffee."

I grabbed my barn jacket from the hook, picked up an apple for Rosalie, and followed Alice outside. Even though it was chilly, the sun was bright in the cloudless sky and would quickly warm up the day. The leaves on the trees were starting to change colors, and the view of South Mountain from the front porch was gorgeous. Forgetting my injury, I took in a deep breath of the crisp air and then squeaked out a cry as fire shot down my side.

"Damn!" I gasped. "This is getting old, fast. The next few weeks are going to be miserable."

Alice laid a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you should take off school tomorrow," she suggested.

I almost scoffed but thought better of it. "That wouldn't go over very well with my mom. My parents rarely agree on anything, but the importance of school is one exception to the rule."

"Didn't you tell me that your mom used to miss school a lot due to all her horse shows and rodeo performances?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, funny how her views have changed on that. She said something about it being her 'parental prerogative.'"

Once my rib pain subsided, we continued to the barn. Rosalie was in a small paddock by herself so she could be checked on and easily caught if necessary. The precaution seemed pointless, however. The beautiful but despondent mare stood in the middle of the enclosure with her head hanging and her tail drooped.

"Hey, pretty girl," I cooed as I approached her with apple in hand. "Would you like a treat?"

I held it in front of her nose, but she didn't even take a sniff. I took a large bite and offered the piece—still nothing.

"Oh, Rosie," I sighed, hugging her lowered neck. "What's going on with you?"

"She only lipped her food this morning," Alice said, leaning on the fence and watching us. "Her temperature was normal. Pulse and respiration were lower than last night but still in range. Edward said the next step is calling the vet and running bloodwork. If she doesn't respond to Emmett, we should get someone out today."

As helpless as I felt regarding my horse's condition, I took great comfort in the team of friends I had on my side. I couldn't imagine how I would have coped without them.

"I'm going to say it over and over and over—thanks so much for helping me out this weekend, Alice. You and Edward, even Jasper, saved my butt. I'm especially grateful for Edward's horse knowledge." I smoothed my hand over Rosalie's mane and rubbed her golden neck. "He's been so good with her."

"And he's not being such a jerk around you, right?"

"Yeah, he's, um…great," I said shyly. "I just hope the progress we made carries over to the school week. We didn't have much luck last Monday."

"You two'll be fine. Remember, I'll be there to smack him in line if he does anything stupid." Alice paused and her face took on a faraway look. "I'm pretty excited to start 'real' school tomorrow," she said wistfully. "It's been a while."

I grimaced, thinking of Alexa's call. I was reluctant to put a damper on my friend's enthusiasm, but it was only fair to give Alice a heads up. I just had no idea how to go about it. Maybe I could ease my way into the subject.

"Alexa wants to throw you a welcome-back party," I blurted out. Apparently, I'd decided on the blunt-object-to-the-head approach.

"Alexa…Cooper?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "The Alexa who used to call me 'Wimpy Shrimpy' and told everyone my disability was contagious? _That _Alexa? Yes, that was six years ago, but still...she was such a bitch to me. Can a leopard change her spots?"

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head in self-chastisement. "I'm sorry, Bella. I forgot she's a friend of yours."

"Well…see, the thing is…" I let out a frustrated sigh as I gave Rosalie a pat and exited her paddock. "I wouldn't call her a friend, exactly. She, Tanya, and Jessica are more like…well, they've been sorta…argh! I don't know what's going on there. I feel like the girl, Tai, in that _Clueless_ movie that my mom loves. I'm guessing the girls saw me as some kind of project and adopted me. But it's hard to tell if their motives are honest or not.

"I think Tanya's the one who came up with the idea, and she's been pretty nice to me. If I hadn't heard about her history with Edward and Jake and you, I'd probably be flattered that she pays so much attention to me.

"I don't know about Jessica. She seems to go with the flow—a follower, of sorts. She's been decent to me, too, but for all I know, it could be an act.

"As far as Alexa goes, well…on the surface, she talks a pretty game, but I've got this feeling that she really doesn't like me or is using me somehow. I can't figure it out. Plus, I'm almost certain that she'd just as soon throw me under a bus or stab me in the back if she had reason to. I'd rather not have anything to do with her, but she keeps seeking me out. She also seems to be part of the package deal with Tanya and Jessica."

Alice nodded thoughtfully. "So you think she might have some underhanded reason for being nice to me?"

"Yes." Almost as soon as the word was out of my mouth, I winced. "No! That didn't come out right. I mean, it's not that someone would _need_ a reason to be nice to you…you're a great person! At least, I think so. With Alexa, well, it's just that she—"

"I get it, Bella," Alice laughed. "I'm definitely suspicious about her change of heart. Even if she's a different person than she was years ago, why would she go out of her way to welcome me back? She's not a friend of Edward or Jasper's, and we're not even in the same grade. Very suspect."

"Do you think you'll give her a chance?"

"I'm not sure…probably I will. I'm not one to hold grudges, and if she wants to do something to me, she'll figure out a way to make it happen—with or without my unwitting cooperation." Alice gave a flippant shrug of her delicate shoulders. "These days, I'm a lot more secure in who I am—much more than I was back then. I don't need an older cousin to fight my battles anymore. Or a zealous boyfriend." She smirked.

"That's just…you are so…wow. I wish I had half your confidence," I said ruefully.

"I think it's less confidence than it is acceptance. Because of MS, I've learned that, sometimes, crap happens. You can either freak out about it or deal. I'm not taking any of the responsibility off people who bully others or worse, but if I let it affect me, they get more power."

"Yeah…" It was definitely food for thought, although the biggest "bully" in my life was my lack of self-confidence. Well, that and my amazing ability to get into embarrassing situations.

"You know, this is getting way too deep for me on a Sunday morning when I should still be in bed," Alice joked. "Let me show you my schedule. Maybe we have an AP class together."

Sitting under a tree near the barn, we spent the rest of the morning talking about school (we did have one class in common—AP World History) and about what had changed in the area since Alice last visited (not much). Several times I wanted to ask about her cousin, but I'd already learned more from her than Edward himself.

I was talking about Mags and my job at The Dixie when Alice's jeans neighed. I gave her a curious look, and she smiled.

"Text from Edward. He was playing around with my settings last night," she explained, then pulled out her phone to read the message. "Well, that's my cue."

"What's up?" I asked as she helped me out of my chair.

"Edward's on his way over with Emmett, and Jasper will be here any minute to pick me up."

I frowned. "You're more than welcome to stay. It's close to lunch time—I could make you a sandwich or something."

Alice gave me an enigmatic grin. "Edward wouldn't be happy if I hung around. Besides, no offense to you, but seeing him all squishy and lovey-dovey makes me want to throw up a little."

There was no stopping my fierce blush. I really hoped that Alice's reason for leaving would be justified. Excitement welled up inside me…until I glanced down at the wrinkled sweats I had slept in.

"Oh my god, I have to go change! I look like absolute crap!" I shrieked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You do not. Besides, he's already seen you covered in dirt with grass stains on your backside. I'm pretty sure you had leaves in your hair, too."

"Alice!"

Huh, I didn't know my voice could make such high-pitched squawks. I winced at my impressively whiny tone. Alice just chuckled.

"I know, I know. Love makes us act all crazy. Come on, baby bird. Let's go get you dressed."

"I'm not in _love_," I muttered as I followed her in, but she just laughed some more.

Ten minutes later, I emerged from my room clothed in a pair of flared yoga pants and a fitted long-sleeved tee, my hair pinned from my face with two barrettes. I'd wanted to go with jeans, but Alice wisely pointed out that I'd have trouble removing them myself. As often seemed the case in the past few weeks, my mind immediately dove into the gutter. It had taken a gentle nudge from Alice to bring me back to reality.

Jasper was waiting in the driveway, his mouth set in a thin line. I sighed as I hugged Alice goodbye. Somehow, she knew why I made the sound and gave me an encouraging smile.

"He'll come around in time. Remember, uber-protective." She waved, then dashed to the car and jumped in the passenger seat. I looked away when she climbed onto Jasper's lap and started kissing him.

"It's kind of like the sun. If you stare too long, you'll go blind."

I turned as quickly as my ribs would allow. Edward and Emmett were emerging from the woods at the side of the house. Edward wore ripped jeans with a faded tee shirt, and I was able to gawk at my own brilliant spectacle.

"Hey," I said in a forced nonchalant tone. Hopefully, it wasn't too obvious that my insides were churning. Would my heart ever stop racing at the sight of him?

There was a quick honk of the horn as Jasper drove off, with Alice properly stowed and buckled in her seat. Edward waved and proceeded to dismount.

"How are you feeling this morning? Get any sleep last night?" he asked.

"Um, a little. I was tired when I got up, though."

"I hope Alice didn't wake you. She can moan and groan pretty loudly in the morning."

"She was fine," I chuckled.

He smiled back at me. We both stood there looking at each other and grinning like fools until Emmett decided to scratch his head against Edward's shoulder. Edward took a step forward to regain his balance and then pushed the seal brown head away.

"Come on, Emmett. You have better manners than that," he muttered, seemingly embarrassed. "So, how about we give this a shot?"

I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or his horse, so I waited expectantly. Edward gestured for me to lead the way to barn, and he followed behind with Emmett.

"I figure we'll put Emmett in the small paddock beside Rose's, at first. I don't want either of them getting hurt if they don't get along. We'll see what happens from there."

"Sounds good to me."

"I do want to remind you that this might not work," he cautioned. "There are a lot of reasons that a horse might go off its feed and/or be lethargic. I just thought it was worth exploring our options before getting the vet out and being charged a farm call fee. Granted, it's a long shot, but—"

Edward didn't need to finish his sentence because Rosalie did it for him. As we neared her paddock, she flared her nostrils and drew in a lungful of air. Her "expression" was rather comical—it seemed as though she couldn't believe what she smelled. She snorted and took a deeper breath. Her head was now high in the air as she whinnied loudly to Emmett.

The object of my horse's affections didn't even flick an ear in her direction. He was too busy nudging Edward's hands in search of something edible. Edward barked out a stern "hey," and Emmett stopped immediately.

"How did you train him to do that?" I asked.

Edward dropped the reins and began loosening the cinch to the saddle.

"You have to remember, I've had Emmett for years, and we know each other really well. He usually can tell by the tone of my voice and my body language what I want."

"Okay, sure, but how did you teach him in the first place?"

"Hmm. He was three when I got him and already started under saddle. He had already been taught all the basics by the person we bought him from."

"Oh," I said, disappointed. Maybe Edward wouldn't be able to help me with riding Rosalie, after all.

"Still," he said, "if you don't reinforce the training, many horses will start ignoring your wishes. It's not that they're purposely trying to take advantage, though. Horses don't think like that. It's about leadership and guidance. If you don't provide it, they'll follow their own agenda."

He pulled off the heavy saddle, with its underlying pad, and set it on the ground. Throughout the entire evolution, the horse never moved a hoof from where Edward left him.

"Take what Emmett's doing, for instance," I said. "How do I 'guide' Rosalie into standing still like that when I'm not holding her?"

Edward smiled at me. "It's called ground tying and is fairly simple to teach, actually. I'd bet that she's already learned to ground tie. All she'll need is a refresher course."

"Hmm," I growled, figuring it wouldn't be as simple as he made it sound.

"I'll show you," he said, chuckling at my scowl. "But first, let's see what happens when I let Emmett loose in the paddock."

He picked up the reins and led the liver chestnut gelding into the enclosure. As soon as the bridle was removed, Emmett dropped his head and started tearing at the grass, his teeth cutting easily through the soft blades. He still showed no interest in the mare who was neighing incessantly at him.

When calls failed to get his notice, Rosalie began to trot up and down the fence line, her head held high and tail streaming behind her.

"She seems to have found some energy," Edward commented wryly as Rosalie stopped, stretched her head over the fence, and spread her hind legs.

I knew what was coming next and slapped my hands over my face in mortification. "Nooo. Please tell me she's not doing what I think she's doing."

"She's not."

I peeked through my fingers to see a raised tail and a stream of urine. "You liar!" I shrieked and snapped my eyes shut. "Ugh, that's so gross! Rosalie, have some self-respect."

"I was just following directions," he teased. "And it's not gross, it's natural. She's advertising her readiness for mating. Some females tend to be more forward about that than others, you know."

I held back a very loud, very embarrassed groan and hoped he was not referring to my fumbling, unsuccessful attempt to get in his pants.

"Hey." Edward grasped my wrists and moved my hands from my face. "Clear signals are good, especially when both parties want the same, even if the timing's a little…off…for them."

I looked up into those deep, dark green eyes of his and had to remind myself how to breathe. Passing out on him for a second time was the last thing I wanted to do. But _good god_…the expression on his face was so full of intense promise. I had to glance away. Otherwise, I was sure to do something stupidly impulsive…again.

"Do you think Rose will ever get Emmett's attention?" I asked, mostly to change the subject.

"He's a pretty easy-going guy. However, he hasn't been pastured with a mare since we bought him, so I'm not sure how he'd react if we put them together. It's not something that I'd do today, anyway. Miss Rosalie needs to calm down and learn some patience first."

"Yeah, good luck with _that_," I muttered.

"Let's not seal her fate quite yet," Edward replied. "We'll give them some time today in their adjoining pastures and see what happens." He paused for a moment and dropped his gaze to the ground. "Uh, I don't suppose you're hungry now?"

"Sure, I could eat," I replied, confused at the sudden change of subject.

"Good, perfect. Um, I was sort of thinking…well, I brought along some food so that we could, you know, have a picnic…or whatever."

He frowned a little, and I melted inside. It was definitely a "squee"-worthy moment, but I couldn't decide which I loved more—his thoughtfulness in planning the meal or the fact that he seemed nervous about bringing it up.

"Yeah, that sounds great," I said bashfully. The heavy awkwardness in the air was almost comical. It was funny how we could go from panting and pawing at each other to utter shyness. Any second now, I imagined we would start wringing our hands behind our backs and toeing the ground like a big fat cliché.

I cleared my throat and tried to shake off the weirdness I felt. "So where is this glorious spread?" I asked, looking around. He hadn't been carrying anything when he arrived and wasn't wearing a backpack.

"I wouldn't call it 'glorious,' but I packed everything in my saddlebags," he replied, walking over to where he'd laid Emmett's saddle on the ground.

I hadn't even noticed the large leather pouches strapped behind the seat of the saddle. I wasn't surprised by my poor powers of observation, though. I'd been much more focused on what was _in _the seat than behind it.

Edward started pulling out several wrapped sandwiches, opaque containers, mugs, and, finally, a thin sheet that he spread over a patch of grass.

"Can I help you do anything?" I asked.

"Nope," he replied, busy removing lids and arranging items on the sheet. "Have a seat, and I'll be ready in a sec."

I carefully lowered myself to the ground in front of a place setting. "This looks amazing, Edward," I said, impressed by how much food he'd managed to pack into the saddlebags.

He got down beside me and then reached for my hand. "I hope you like it," he said, his gaze almost on my face, but not quite. "I was thinking maybe we could…consider this a first date?"

Without a mirror, I obviously couldn't tell what my smile looked like, but I knew it was somewhere between hugely ecstatic and slightly maniacal. It took everything I had not to bounce up and down and squeal with glee like I had the night before. Alice was right about the crazy part, at least.

I nodded in agreement to his hesitant proposition, my head bobbing a little more quickly than I would have liked. I couldn't blame myself for being excited, though. I was on a date with Edward Cullen, and nothing could darken my shining mood.

* * *

**I'm still alive! So happy to return to "A Horse"! But I do have a confession to make. Other than RL being crazy, blah, blah, blah, I've been doing something bad. Yes, it's true. I've been moonlighting with another Edward and Bella, and I absolutely love them. I can't wait to start posting chapters, BUT since it was a donated piece, I have to wait until Dec. 3 to put it on here. ****L**** It's called "Summer's Hidden Melody," and it's another one-shot that got away from me. I've already got about 50k words written, and that's just Part One.**

* * *

**In other huge and exciting news, OMG, this story got TWO nominations in the TwiFicFandom Awards! One's for "Favorite LMFAO Fic," and the other is in the "Favorite Undiscovered Gem Fic" category. Plus, I'm nominated in the Newbie Author category! Yup, I'm excited. :D**

**-.-**

**If you're interested in voting, the site is twificfandomawards. blogspot. co. uk You can vote once per day. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh god, Bella," Edward groaned, rolling onto his back. "That was terrible."

I huffed in annoyance and raised a hand to my lips to wipe off the sticky residue. "Give me a break—it was my first time!"

"Yeah, I could tell."

I cuffed him on the stomach several times, trying to ignore its enticing firmness.

"You weren't so great yourself, you know," I muttered. "You've had years of experience, what's your excuse?"

Laughing at my mock violence, he curled up on his side to protect his abdomen from further assault. "At least I didn't get it in my eye. How did you even manage that?" he smirked, then shook his head. "I can't believe you'd never done it before."

"Yeah, yeah, I've lived a sheltered, deprived life. Now be quiet while I try again. I need to concentrate."

Edward sat up, his eyes twinkling in mischievous anticipation. "Remember, lips and tongue. It's all about the lips and tongue." He puckered his own perfect set of lips and made loud, wet kissing noises.

Like a champ, I blocked out his attempt to break my focus. I rolled my tongue in my mouth and set my lips in an O shape. Edward quieted as I readied myself. Taking a deep breath in through my nose, I closed my eyes and prepared to blow.

The ringing of my phone caught me by surprise, and I exhaled much faster than I'd intended. My eyes opened just in time to see a pink wad arc through the air and smack Edward in the cheek. I stared in shock as he watched the slimy piece of gum fall in his lap. He flicked his stunned green eyes to my face and held my gaze, then we both burst into raucous laughter.

It was excruciatingly painful, but I couldn't stop the peals raking through my chest.

"Serves you right for teasing me," I wheezed while clutching my side.

"Your phone," Edward gasped between his hoots and howls. He reached forward and plucked the ringing device out of my jacket pocket.

"H-hel-lo?" I'd managed to bring it down to a frenzied chuckle.

"Little Pea?"

"Hey, Mom." I could tell she was in a vehicle from the background noises.

"Everything okay there? How are you feeling?"

I made a face at Edward, who had shoved his mouth into his upper arm to muffle his ongoing laughter. "Yeah, I'm, uh…everything's fine."

"Ookay," she replied in a voice that was both wary and knowing at the same time. "How's Rosalie today? I assumed you haven't called the vet out yet since I didn't get any new texts."

I glanced at my palomino mare as she continued her routine of the past hour—neighing at an oblivious Emmett, taking a few nibbles of grass, prancing along the fence line, neighing some more.

"She's definitely better, but Edward was right about Emmett. He's here now, and she's obsessed with him."

"I'm assuming you mean Emmett and not Edward," she said dryly. "Hmm. This sounds like it's going to be tricky. Pass me over to Edward. We need to chat."

I frowned as I held out the phone. Edward, who had finally recovered from his fit, raised an eyebrow as he accepted my offering.

"Yes, Mrs. Dwyer?"

He listened intently as Mom spoke. I couldn't imagine what she was saying, but there was a lot of nodding on his part and the frequent uttering of "yes ma'am." After several minutes, he said goodbye and handed the phone back to me.

"What's going on, Mom?" I asked.

"I think it's best to keep the two horses together at least until I can get back and try to figure out what to do. Emmett's going to take Pepper's stall beside Rosie, and Edward will move Pepper to the extra one."

"Uh, okay. When do you think you'll get back tonight?"

"We just pulled onto the highway. With stops and traffic, I don't expect to get to Smithsburg before midnight. I told Tee I'd take care of unloading the trailer so she can go straight to bed for school. Oh, and speaking of our amazing superstar, guess what! She took first place in her Novice Youth Hunt Seat Equitation class!"

"Wow, that's great!" I said warmly, then snuck a glance at Edward. He had started cleaning up our picnic mess and didn't seem to be paying attention to my conversation.

"I know! We're all just so proud. Here, let me put her on."

"Hey, Bella," Tanya greeted in a soft voice that I could barely hear.

"Hey." My own volume was low—I hoped Edward wouldn't tune in. "Congrats on your big win! That's so exciting."

"Thanks. I was surprised when they announced it."

"I bet you were happy though, huh?"

"Yeah." There was a pause. "I heard you were feeling a little better. That's great. Um, you never told me if you wanted a ride to school in the morning."

She sounded reluctant to bring up the subject, and I wondered what had changed since her text from the previous day. Could it be that Mom told her about my recent interactions with Edward and she was unhappy about it? I hoped that wasn't the case—school on Monday was going to be difficult enough, given Alexa's interest in Alice. Plus, Edward and I hadn't talked further about our "relationship." I had no idea how he wanted to approach being together at school. Would he also offer to drive me?

"Thanks, but I think I'll be alright," I replied to Tanya and felt pretty crappy while doing so. First Jacob, then Edward… I had to talk to her about it, but the conversation certainly couldn't take place within hearing distance of Edward, my mom, and her mom. "So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." She almost sounded upset about it.

We said our goodbyes, and then I talked to Mom for a few more minutes. I could tell we'd be having our own conversation about Edward later. At the same time that I dreaded it, I also was interested in her perspective on the messy situation with my new friends. I'd take any advice I could get.

Edward was leaning on the fence and watching Emmett graze when I ended the call. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair and caused copper reflections of sunlight to shimmer and dance. The contours of his back and shoulder muscles were visible through his shirt, and I took a moment to enjoy the view. Aside from the rib pain, the afternoon had literally been one of my dreams come true. At times, I found it hard to believe it was actually happening.

After carefully climbing to my feet, I joined Edward at the fence. Automatically, it seemed, he slipped an arm around my shoulders and drew me against his body. I shivered happily when he kissed the top of my head.

"Cold?" he murmured.

I wasn't at all, but shrugged my shoulders and snuggled even closer. No way would I let a perfectly good opportunity go to waste. Putting aside all my worries, I basked in the warmth of his presence. Minutes went by before he spoke again.

"How did Tanya do at Congress?" he asked quietly.

I frowned. Was there a touch of wistfulness in his voice? My high-soaring mood instantly plummeted like a downed kite. I was afraid to learn at what or _whom_ that might longing be directed, so I tried not to think about it.

"Second in Youth Hunter Under Saddle and First in her equitation class. I can't remember the exact name of it."

With my eyes trained forward, I felt, rather than saw, his nod in response. When he didn't say anything else, I considered pressing the topic. But though he had cracked open the door to questions about his past relationship with Tanya, I couldn't make myself ask. Wildly curious as I was, it really wasn't any of my business, and I wouldn't risk our newfound connection on something so seemingly unimportant.

Edward began to fidget beside me, shifting his weight and tapping his fingers against the fence. I was just about to ask him what was wrong when he cleared his throat.

"I heard a rumor that Jake's going stag to Homecoming. Did you…um, is that true?"

For some reason, I began to feel uncomfortably warm. "We're not going together," I answered in a low, hesitant voice.

His arm tightened around my shoulders, and with my head so close to his chest, I could hear the quickening of his heartbeat. Mine immediately followed suit.

"I don't suppose…unless you've got something else going on and that's why you cancelled…no big deal or anything, but, um…would you consider going with me instead?"

I had to think about long and hard about it. After all, I wasn't into Edward all that much, and…

Yeah, right.

"I-I'd love to," I answered breathily, my mouth drawn up in huge smile. I hoped Edward wasn't looking at me as I responded. His face might get hit by all the little hearts and stars whirling around my head.

He didn't say anything in response to my response, so I peeked up at him.

And my legs nearly gave out from under me.

He was looking at me with eyes dark and intense, burning with emerald fire. His hands went to my waist as he turned to stand in front of me. I could feel each one of his fingers as they pressed lightly into me.

At that moment, I knew I was lost. He had cast some sort of powerful spell on me, and I was all but helpless to resist. The emotions I felt were overwhelming, and the only thing that existed for me were those deep, hypnotizing green eyes.

His lips moved, and I think he asked or stated something. I didn't hear a sound over the rush of blood racing through my veins. When his mouth started to move closer to mine, I involuntarily sucked in a huge lungful of air. My subconscious probably remembered my pesky habit of forgetting to breathe around him.

God, when his lips touched me, they were so…so…_everything_. Soft yet firm, warm and moist, gentle but insistent. They caressed and teased and pulled and pushed. It was much more than words could describe, more than my mind could comprehend. I don't know if I responded to him—there was an "Out to Lunch" sign hanging on my brain, and no one was in the office. He had kissed me stupid.

But then his tongue nudged its way between my lips, and fire blazed through me. Every nerve, every sense came to life. My hands gripped the back of his shirt as I pushed into the kiss, body pressed flat along his. I felt hardness against my stomach but was somehow able to keep my hips still. It was the least I could do to keep desire from escalating out of control.

Except that it didn't work. Not moving only served to heighten awareness of his touch. With a strangled moan, I broke away from his mouth and took a quick step backward.

Surprise flashed across his face and was gone, replaced by a mixture of disappointment and begrudging appreciation. He squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. Then he closed the distance between us again, laying his cheek against the top of my head. Both of us were out of breath, and it took a few minutes to return to normal.

Eventually, Edward straightened his posture. When he began to chuckle, I looked up at him in curiosity.

"You should come with a warning label and a list of serious side effects," he said. "You're dangerous."

"And _you're_ joking," I replied, my face scrunched up in skepticism. "Unless you're talking about the ability to cause myself bodily harm. I'll buy that."

"I'm completely serious, Bella." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on my lips. "You drive me crazy...in a very good way."

"Ditto for you," I murmured.

He gave me another chaste kiss and then sighed. "I hate to say this, but I need to get going. Two big assignments are due for me next week, and I've barely started them."

I watched as he picked up his saddle from the ground and carried it to the barn. While he was inside putting it away, I frowned and raked teeth over my lower lip. I knew how important school was to Edward and didn't want to be a distraction or a hindrance. He'd admitted to already having those types of worries even before we'd exchanged more than a few words in class.

Later that evening in bed, I was still thinking about the logistics of having a relationship with such a dedicated and driven person. I knew it was pointless to be thinking about this sort of thing now—cart, horse, and all that—but was I just setting myself up for later heartache? If I was this head-over-heels now, what would it be like if we parted ways at the end of the year…or before?

I'd never experienced major disappointment in life but had the feeling I'd be a wallower. In this particular case, I'd probably make myself an "Edward" playlist, surround myself with mementos, and mope for days. There might even be a tryst with a few dozen pints of Ben &amp; Jerry's. I wouldn't carve his name into my arm or get a voodoo doll or anything, but it would definitely be rough.

I decided to push those thoughts aside by recalling Edward's earlier prolonged attempts to say goodbye. After getting the barn ready for the night, he took me in his arms and gave me a breathtaking kiss. And another. And another. It was a good thing I still nursed sore ribs or I might have tackled him to the ground. Keep it slow, slow, slow was the mantra that repeated in my head.

I'd never gotten the sex talk from either of my parents, most likely because they didn't think it was necessary. One actually had to _interact_ with people before one could decide to go all the way, and that hadn't been the case for me when I lived in Forks. Dad probably thought I was antisocial and asexual. True, I was on birth control for premenstrual symptoms, but if he knew, he never let on. It was enough that he had given me rides to and from the doctor's office for gyno appointments.

There was no way Mom wouldn't bring up the subject now, though. The only question was if she would pounce on me as soon as I got home from school or wait until after dinner. Actually, I was sort of looking forward to it. She was more often like a big sister or cool aunt than my mother.

The truth was, I wanted to have sex with Edward. I wanted him to be my first, couldn't imagine regretting it, and was having a difficult time buying into the need to wait. Although I loved the idea of romantic notions, I didn't necessarily prescribe to all of them, like saving myself for true love. I wished I could believe in soul mates and destiny, but my pragmatic mind wouldn't allow it. The fiction and fantasy that I adored were exactly as defined—real life didn't work that way.

A text alert disrupted my thoughts. I didn't recognize the number, but by process of elimination, I knew it must be from Jessica.

**_2morrowz the first day of spirit week - purple and gold day! U should wear the plum sweater n black leggings with black boots. Lex made spirit barrettes 4 our hair so we'll match! C u 2morrow. xo_**

Great, just perfect.

On the surface, I didn't give a rat's rear end about wearing a spirit barrette, whatever that was, but it was flattering and nice for them to include me in their plans. The obvious problem was my new relationship with Edward and Alice. Alice probably wouldn't care very much, but I doubted Edward would appreciate it. Jasper was sure to go through the roof if he noticed the connection.

What to do? While Alexa's opinions didn't mean much to me, I didn't want offend Jessica or Tanya, who'd been nothing but nice. Of course, Tanya might be hurt, regardless, when she found out that Edward and I were not only friends but also seeing each other.

_Edward and I were dating! _That thought made all others disappear, and suddenly, everything was right in my world. I decided to deal with the other issues if and when they arose—there were much more pleasant subjects to dwell on.

Like the thoughtful picnic he put together…his perfect kisses…the way he held me close…

^-^ AHOADC ^-^

_I should have taken Tanya up on her offer_, I thought miserably as the school bus hit yet another deep rut in the road that rattled my insides and caused shooting pains of fire in my side.

Edward had never offered to drive me, and I refused to ask. My wandering hands might not have had any shame, but I did maintain a shred of stubborn pride. Most of the time, anyway. I'd put myself out there enough already and didn't want scare him off by being needy or clingy. I gritted my teeth and tried to make the best of the long ride.

Had I been able, I probably would have dropped to the ground and kissed it when the bus finally stopped in front of the school. I felt achy and irritable, and it didn't help that I'd had a pretty rough night. It took me forever to fall asleep, and not long after I did, the sound of my mom entering the house around two a.m. woke me. I was in and out of consciousness after that, and when the alarm went off at six, I felt more tired than when I'd gone to sleep. It took me longer than expected to get ready for school, and I barely made the bus.

My mood only worsened when I saw Alexa, Jessica, Mike, and Tyler waiting at my locker. I'd been hoping to find Edward and Alice there instead. Perhaps they'd come by, spotted Alexa and company, and steered clear. Or maybe Edward hadn't considered at all meeting up before classes started. I didn't want to read too much into it, but he still hadn't replied to the goodnight text I'd sent him.

"Bella, you look fab!" Alexa exclaimed when she noticed me approaching. "You're only missing one thing." She tilted her head to show me the barrette in her hair that was made of purple, gold, and white ribbons. I tried not to cringe at the sight. It was very similar to the ones that the cheerleaders wore as part of their uniforms. Nothing against the squad, but peppy just wasn't my style.

Still, Alexa looked so excited that I kept my mouth shut as she made a small braid on each side of my head and pinned it in the back with a matching barrette. She plucked the mirror from the inside of my locker and held it up as Jessica joined us.

"We're like triplets!" Alexa gushed, her head close to mine.

I stared at our reflection with mild shock. Edward had once accused me of becoming a clone—was that happening? Did it matter that I'd never talk badly about other people or believe that being popular was most important? Would other people think I was like these girls because of my association? Edward and Jasper had. But shouldn't that be _their_ problem for misjudging me?

It took a few seconds for these thoughts to go through my mind and only a few more for a headache to begin. I glanced at a clock mounted on the wall. Two more hours before I could take more ibuprofen. I braced myself for a long, unpleasant wait.

And it was.

In Biology, Mr. Miller seemed to have painted a bull's eye on my forehead. Question after question was hurled my way, and the one time I didn't know the answer, he made a snide remark about my barrette being clipped too tightly. At first I was mad, but when several people chuckled at his words, my anger fizzled into embarrassment. Erica patted my arm in sympathy, but it didn't help.

Then there was Spanish class. I dreaded talking to Tanya about Edward but felt it needed to be done. It was a relief when she entered the classroom just before the bell rang, though that only delayed the task for later. I gave her a smile as she took her seat on the other side of the classroom, but she never looked toward me. Was it just my imagination, or were her eyes sad and slightly puffy? I noticed she wasn't wearing one of Alexa's barrettes.

Several times during the lesson, I tried to catch her attention, but her head was buried in her notebook the whole time. I wondered if she was tired from the horse show. It wouldn't be unexpected—it must have been incredibly stressful to compete on a national level.

But when Tanya hurried out of the room as soon as class was over, I began to think she might be avoiding me. The resultant feelings of hurt and worry surprised me a little. Never having had real friends before, I hadn't experienced the difficult side of such a relationship. There wasn't much time to think about it, however. Jessica didn't give me the chance. She intercepted me on the way to English.

"Where are you going? Come on! We need to get to the gym, or we'll be late." She took hold of my wrist and turned me back the way I had come.

"What's going on?"

She stared at me in open disbelief. "It's time for the Pep Rally! Duh. How could you not know? It's on all the posters. Angela just announced it over the loudspeakers. Didn't you hear?"

Apparently not, though I couldn't understand how I'd missed such a thing. I hadn't noticed the mass exodus of students from the main building, either. My lack of awareness was becoming a bit concerning. Dad wouldn't be pleased if he knew.

With the entire school descending upon the gym, it took a few minutes to reach the doors. Jessica was practically bursting from excitement. I'd completely forgotten that the Homecoming court would be revealed at the Pep Rally.

"Oh my god, Bella. I'm so nervous! It's been my dream for, like, _ever_ to be a Homecoming Princess. This is huge!"

My mileage was definitely varying, but I wasn't about to judge. My own mother had been a rodeo queen. I _was_, however, afraid Jessica was going to have a stroke or something if she didn't calm down. Could such a thing happen to a teenager? Knowing my luck, it might. I tried to offer what comfort I could.

"You shouldn't worry so much. I remember Angela telling me you were a shoo-in. She said—"

Jessica's eyes widened to almost comical proportions. "Shh! You're going to jinx me! Oh my god, this is so not good, not good at _all_."

Her face had turned a very pale shade, and I anxiously glanced around for backup support as we finally pushed through the double doors to the gym. I spied Charlotte and Heidi, two of her volleyball teammates, on the bottom row of the bleachers and hurried Jessica over to them.

They seemed to know what to do, sitting her down, petting her hair, cooing into her ear. I was about to step away and look for Edward when Jessica's hand shot out to capture my arm.

"Bella, don't leave me! Please! I need all my girls right now, especially with Mike and Lex in the rally…"

Heidi nodded solemnly in agreement, and I felt compelled to take a seat beside the volleyball players. What kind of person would I be if I brushed off Jessica when she looked so deathly anxious?

"Where's Tanya?" I asked, searching the ever-growing crowd for her, as well as Edward and Alice. I hoped Alice was doing alright and surreptitiously shot her a text to ask.

"Tee? I haven't seen her all morning. I don't know what's up with her." Jessica swiveled her head as she also scanned the bleachers, then shrugged. "Weird."

Yes, something strange _was_ going on, and not just Tanya's behavior. She, Alexa, and Jessica had always seemed attached at the hip—I wondered if they'd had a fight or something.

My phone vibrated, and I was happy to see a message from Alice.

**_Having so much fun! We're to your left, top row._**

I looked up to where she directed and saw her sitting with a stony-faced Jasper. Edward was on the other side of her, and he didn't look much happier. Alice waved and smiled, but Edward stared fixedly at the other side of the gym.

My heart took a dive in my chest, and suddenly, my priorities became clear. I turned to Jessica and was about to beg off when a loud, echoing blast of band music drowned out any hope of holding a conversation, changing seats, or escaping without damaged eardrums.

The Pep Rally had begun.

I wanted desperately to text Edward, but it was too risky. Teachers were lined up along the walls, and being in the first row, I didn't want to chance being seen with my phone out. I tried to catch Alice's eye again, but she was now hidden behind a large guy who had shifted forward in his seat.

"There's my man!" Jessica cried out, clutching my arm again.

As the team captain and starting quarterback, Mike led the charge through a tall paper sign held by four cheerleaders, one of whom was Alexa. She had changed into her uniform and was sporting purple leopard paw prints on her cheeks.

I spaced out while the football team member's names were announced. I hadn't been big into school pride at Forks High, and nothing had changed at Smithsburg. Of course, if Edward had been a football player, I'd have been screaming my throat raw alongside Jessica.

The band played the fight song once more and then the cheerleaders did a routine. They started some call and answers cheers, but I couldn't muster up the will to fake interest, let alone actually participate. I alternated between craning my neck in an attempt to see Edward and sulking.

Next up to endure was a skit involving a student impersonating the principal and someone dressed in a leopard costume. The leopard seemed to be trying to eat the student-principal…either that, or it was doing something wildly inappropriate to the guy's rear end. The gym was filled with laughter, but I'd have bet money that Edward's wasn't mixed in. Mine certainly wasn't.

The rally had to finish up before the first lunch period began, so I kept a watchful eye on the gym wall clock. I planned to snag Edward before he could leave the gym. There was no way I'd let another lack of communication screw things up between us.

I was trying to use Jedi powers to move the clock hands when Jessica enveloped me in a crushing hug and pushed me onto the gym floor. Stunned, I looked around to see students smiling at me and clapping. Jessica not-so-subtly nudged my leg with her knee, so I walked forward to where Angela seemed to be waiting for me at the microphone stand.

She gave a beaming smile and mouthed "congratulations" while ushering me to one side. Then she glanced down an index card and leaned into the microphone.

"Jessica Stanley!"

More applause. Jessica practically floated to my side. She gave me an even bigger hug, making me wince in pain, and then linked our arms together.

"Alexa Cooper!"

Alexa stepped out from the huddle of cheerleaders and sashayed to the center of the gym floor. She waved to the student body and then put an arm around Jessica and me.

"I just _knew_ we'd all make it," she stated smugly.

"Our last princess is…Tanya Denali!"

I half-expected that Tanya wouldn't show, but she emerged from behind a cluster of students standing by the doors. Her pace was slow, but the smile she gave us seemed genuine. She hugged each of us upon arrival.

"Now for our Homecoming Princes," Angela said. "First on the list is…Jacob Black!"

As Jake rose, he was slapped on the back by several other guys who I assumed were his friends. He gave them an easy smile and strolled over to Angela. I figured the princes would form a line on the other side of the mic, but Angela grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the rest of the girls. Her other hand latched onto Jake, and before I could process what was happening, Jake and I were standing in front of the mic with our arms entwined.

"Michael Newton!"

While Angela arranged Jessica and Mike in a similar fashion, I chanced a peek in Edward's direction. His eyes were on me now, and they were absolutely livid. I gave him the most remorseful look I could produce, hoping he'd understand I had no control over the situation.

Tyler was called as the third prince, and soon he and Alexa were standing alongside us. By that time, I was barely aware of the happenings around me. All my attention was trained on the spectacularly angry face of—

"Edward Cullen! He's our final Homecoming Prince, ladies and gentlemen."

Because I was staring so intently, I got to see the transformation on Edward's face as it changed from pissed to shocked in no seconds flat. Blinking in confusion, he seemed just as dazed as I had been earlier. Beside where he sat, Alice was trying to shove him to his feet and Jasper had doubled over in body-shaking laughter. The corner of my mouth twitched upward in amusement.

"Come on, Edward," Angela called out. "We've got a lone princess down here who needs her prince."

Yeah, that killed my smile pretty quickly. I wanted to see Tanya's expression—was she angry, apprehensive, eager?—but I couldn't look away from Edward. By the time he made his way to the bottom of the bleachers, his face was a blank mask of indifference. He walked over to Tanya and took her arm in his. She glanced up at him with a tentative smile, and my chest tightened in aching pain—the kind that ibuprofen couldn't help.

I tried to tell myself it didn't matter. Even if she did have a thing for Edward, he had been with _me_ the day before, made _me_ a picnic lunch, kissed _me_. But seeing her blond beauty beside his smoldering perfection…whatever self-confidence I had curled into a ball and hid under the nearest rock it could find. I turned away from the sight of them together.

"Hey, don't be upset, Bells," Jake whispered soothingly in my ear while Angela droned on and on about upcoming Homecoming festivities. "_You're_ the one he wants."

Amazed that he could read me so well and grateful for the kind words, I squeezed his arm and tried to arrange my face into a smile. I looked up at him in thanks but immediately wished I hadn't. His liquid brown eyes were swimming with sadness and longing, and I felt like absolute scum.

Scummy scum hiding on the bottom of a rock.

There was a last round of applause when the pep rally ended. Really, the clapping was probably more due to the fact that Angela finally relinquished the mic. The girl really loved telling people what to do.

I gave Jake's arm another squeeze and started to walk to Edward, but Jake held me back for a second.

"I know I shouldn't, but I've got to say this." He took a deep breath. "I really like you, Bella. If…if things don't work out with Cullen…"

Now I had a constricted throat to go along with my tight chest. I dipped my head to Jake in apologetic understanding and slipped my hand out of his grasp. A few yards in front of me, Tanya watched as Edward strode purposefully toward the exit. I knew it was terrible thing to do, but I rushed past without saying a word as I tried to catch up with him.

"Edward, wait!" I called out. "Please!"

He paused to turn and look at me, and for one frightening moment, I thought he was going to start walking again. But then he sighed and waited just long enough for me to fall into step.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, breathing harder than usual as I worked to keep pace with his ground-covering strides.

"Will it take long? The next bell rings in four minutes."

"I-I don't know exactly how long but probably more than four minutes. It's just that I—ow, damn!" I stopped to grab at my ribs after a passing student's backpack whacked them.

"What happened?" Edward spun around and put his hands on my shoulders. He leaned down to peer into my squinting eyes. "Are you okay?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah…fine," I grunted, fighting back a host of colorful swear words. "Normal hazards for me when walking through a crowded hallway."

"What can I do?"

"Really, I'm okay." To reassure him, I let my hands fall away from my side and began moving again. Each jarring step aggravated the ache, and I wondered what had ever possessed me to agree with Jessica's suggestion to wear heeled boots.

"What's your next class?"

"World History."

"Do you…want me to walk you there?"

I didn't like the reluctance I heard in his voice but told myself not to get upset or be self-centered.

"It's okay. I don't want you to be late. The room's just around the corner, anyway."

We reached a juncture in the hallway that signaled our parting of ways. He stopped and looked down at me.

"Why don't you bring your lunch out to the parking lot, and we can eat in my car. You said you wanted to talk, right?"

I nodded and searched his face for a clue as to what he was feeling. The only thing I saw was the same indifference he wore with Tanya. Fear prickled over my skin.

"Yeah…talk," I murmured helplessly.

Something flickered in his eyes, and he took a step closer to me. I thought he was going to kiss me goodbye, but then he reached out and took my hand.

"See you at lunch, then."

A squeeze of his fingers, a turn on his heel, and he was gone.

^-^ AHOADC ^-^

I waited by his car for over fifteen minutes, but he never showed.

I tried to come up with a good reason—a teacher wanted to see him, his lunch was stuck in his locker, a wormhole opened up and sucked him into a parallel dimension where he and Tanya were together…

Feeling utterly defeated and spent, I trudged back inside the building. My now-cold pretzel had lost its appeal, so I tossed it in a trashcan and headed for the library. I had no desire to see, talk to, or be near anyone else at the moment.

The library was on the second floor, and instead of taking the closer set of stairs near the cafeteria, I opted for one at the end of the building. When I opened the door leading from the stairwell, Jasper's low but angry voice could be heard from around the corner.

"I'm telling you, she can't be trusted."

"What the hell, Jazz? She's not a spy or double agent from a Bond movie! I'm really close to losing it on you—give me back my damned keys!"

It was Edward. I'd forgotten to consider being detained by an asshole best friend as a possibility.

"First, you admit to me that _something_ is going on. Since when does Alexa roll out the red carpet for a new student? It's even more strange when you consider how her whole group treated Alice last time. Now they're playing nice and inviting her to parties? It's just a little too convenient. Alice arranges to come back to Smithsburg...suddenly Bella's their BFF _and_ going after you at the same time? You're being played."

"And you need to lay off the Grisham novels," Edward retorted. "No one besides us knew Alice's plans until she'd actually gotten here. _If_ they're up to something, Bella has nothing to do with it. The only thing she's doing right now is being pissed at me for making her wait. Keep the effin' keys. I'm outta here."

I was about to dart back into the stairwell when there was the sound of something colliding with a locker. Jasper's voice rang out again.

"Dammit, Edward! Just tell me one thing. All else aside, where are you going with this? What's the use of getting in so deep when you know nothing will come out of it?

"I can't even count how many times you swore off potential relationships because of your sacred laundry list of reasons. Remember what you always told me? You don't have the time. You need to focus on school. You don't want a small-town girl. High school flings are full of stupid drama and never last. Hell, it's only been a few weeks and look how this girl's messed with your routine…with your head. You're all over the place these days, and I hate to see you like this.

"If it's about getting laid, find someone else who won't cause you so much trouble. I mean, is a piece of tail really worth it? I thought you'd know better after that shit with Tanya—"

I couldn't handle hearing another word. Hot tears blurring my vision, I turned around and stumbled my way down the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

I'd never just walked out of school before. It felt weird to leave the grounds with the chatter of students heading to their classes behind me. Weird, yet liberating. I didn't have a specific plan or destination in mind but was not surprised when my feet stopped in front of The Dixie.

Mags gave me a confused look as I entered the diner. She glanced down at her delicate silver watch, then back at me.

"Well, this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you at all today, and certainly not at this hour. Did school close early?" Her sharp eyes took in my ragged appearance as I neared the counter. She gasped. "Bella, dear? What happened? Are your ribs bothering you?"

On autopilot, I dropped my backpack on the floor and sat down on a stool. Mags waited expectantly for my answer but I could only shake my head at her. She pursed her lips, then walked over to a dish of glass-covered brownies and picked up a pair of tongs to take one out.

No one else was in the diner, and I was thankful for small favors. I stared at the speckled pattern of the countertop and idly wondered how my boss had known about my riding injury.

The microwave dinged, and a minute later, a warm brownie sundae appeared in front of me. Though I had no appetite, my growling stomach instructed me to eat. Mags sat down on the opposite side of the counter with two cups of tea, a pile of silverware, and napkins. Not saying a word, she began to put place settings together.

I whittled away at the comfort food until just the stem of the cherry remained. I twisted it around my pinkie finger.

"Boys suck," I said suddenly, tearing the stem into pieces.

Mags nodded and continued folding napkins around silverware.

"I've never even had a real conversation with Jasper, and he thinks he's got me all figured out. At least Edward knows I'm not some evil mastermind plotting the high school downfall of him and his cousin. I mean, who does that, anyway?"

Taking my dirty dish and fork, I went to the sink to wash my hands. Mags handed me half her stack of napkins when I sat down again.

"Jasper's right about some things, though, and I guess that's why I'm so…down." I sighed and bundled a knife, fork, and spoon in a white napkin. "Edward did spend most of his weekend taking care of me and my responsibilities. He's already behind on his school work. I don't doubt that I'm messing with his head—making him act differently than usual. It's me, after all. He shouldn't have to put up with so much for just…a piece of…tail…"

I choked out the last word and dropped my head onto my arms. For some reason, I didn't want Mags to see me cry.

"Is this Edward that you're talking about some sort of puppet?"

I tilted my head up just enough to look at Mags. "What?"

She took a sip of her tea. "Is he a marionette?"

"Uh, no, of course not. It's Edward Cullen—you know, Carlisle and Esme Cullen's son?" I gaped in confusion. Had she spiked her drink? If so, I wanted some.

"Well," she went on, "if Edward's not a wooden doll with strings, then I doubt you _made_ him do anything. From what I've heard, he's not exactly a spineless pushover."

I saw what Mags was driving at and rolled my eyes. "You know what I meant."

"Of course, but I also think you know what _I_ meant. Edward chose to do those things. He's an intelligent young man. Have a little faith in him…and yourself."

"Yeah." I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and sat up. "Sometimes it's not easy for me, though. His mood is always changing, and he doesn't tell me why. I never know what to expect…or what he's thinking…"

"Do you ask him? Talk to him about it?"

"Well…I do…sometimes. It's just that…"

She raised an eyebrow at me, and I grimaced appropriately.

_Ask him. Talk to him._ It sounded so simple. Why was it so hard?

"Bella, dear, I've been engaged four times, had two husbands, one divorce. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that communication is vital. It's better to find out the truth as soon as possible than worry yourself silly."

"I tried!" The words burst from my mouth. "I've been trying to talk to everyone today—Edward, Tanya, Alice. Nothing's working out right." I clenched my hands around my tea cup and let out an angry sigh. "Damn Fates bitches," I muttered under my breath.

Mags's mouth twitched up but she kept the rest of her face neutral. "The day's not over yet, and the week has plenty more to go. Try to be patient in the meantime. Now, what's this about a tail?"

Predictably, my cheeks colored, but only part of it was due to the embarrassment of talking about sex with my boss. I was also hurt, upset, and terrified by what Jasper had said.

"I overheard Edward and his friend talking. Jasper believes Edward's with me just for…just to…you know… And what's worse, he doesn't feel I'm even worth that. He thinks Edward should find someone else."

"I see. What did Edward have to say about it?"

My head fell into my arms again, but for a different reason this time. "I don't know," I mumbled. "I left before I heard his answer."

"Ah."

It was official. Forget Homecoming, I was already a queen—the Queen of Unnecessary Drama.

_And that's why Edward wanted to stay away from high school relationships_, a snide voice in my head whispered.

"Oh, Mags," I groaned. "It's not just the boys. Everything about being a teenager sucks."

"You'll figure it out, dear. I'm sure of it." Getting to her feet, she chuckled and patted my arm. "So, are you working today, after all? Your mother said you wouldn't be in because of your fall."

That was one mystery solved. With all the weekend craziness, I hadn't even remembered I was scheduled for a shift. It made me smile to know Mom was watching out for me.

"I'm feeling well enough, but, um…"

Mags smiled warmly. "Mondays are always slow for business. I'll be fine tonight, so why don't you take the day off and have a talk with your Edward. Do you have a way home?"

I glanced at the clock. "Actually, there's still over an hour left of school. I could make last period and catch the bus home like usual."

"Alright, then. You'd better hurry off. When I see you tomorrow, you can tell me all about how you two kissed and made up." She smiled impishly. "Maybe you can also sock that Jasper boy in the jaw. Make him keep his mouth shut."

I came around the counter and gave Mags a prolonged hug. "Thank you so much," I murmured in her ear.

She just nodded in a very motherly way and shooed me out the door.

The moment I stepped on the sidewalk, I reached for my phone and discovered the battery had died. I figured I must have had at least one or two texts waiting for me. Edward probably wondered why I wasn't in Calculus, and it would be surprising if I didn't have a message from Alexa asking where I was for Gym. She and Jessica would certainly pounce on me the second I walked into our Creative Writing classroom.

As I labored up the big hill leading to Smithsburg High, my eyes searched for Edward's Volvo out of habit. I squinted in confusion when I saw an empty space where the car had been parked earlier. A quick scan of the parking lot revealed that he hadn't moved it elsewhere.

With a useless phone and no transportation, there wasn't much I could do to find him. I'd just have to take the bus home and walk to his house. One way or another, I was going to set some things straight before the day was over.

For once, my timing couldn't have been better. I walked up the school's front steps just as the bell rang to change classes. Briefly, I considered hiding out until the last moment but then recalled my conversation with Mags. Prolonging a situation through avoidance would only cause me more anxiety in the long run. Edward wasn't the only one to whom I needed to talk.

"_There_ you are!" Alexa cried when she saw me waiting outside the classroom door. "How come you weren't in Gym? And what about lunch? Jake said you were in history class with him…where did you go? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I just had an, um, appointment." Before she could ask for details, I changed the subject. "Hey, Tanya seemed really down this morning. Do you know what's wrong?"

Alexa's eyes widened—rather excitedly, I thought. "You noticed that, too, huh? She's been avoiding everyone today. I tried to talk to her in Gym but she blew me off." Alexa leaned in closer to me. "Listen, I've heard some things today. It's probably just gossip—you know how _some_ people are—but I've been told that Tanya's totes jealous of you. Now that you're on the court, she's even more worried that you'll beat her out for Queen. She was always considered a lock…until you showed up. And then there's…oh, wait! I wanted to ask you—is something going on with you and Edward? Desiree told Jess that she saw you two walking together after the rally, and Becca said he kissed you in the hall. Is that true?"

I stared at her, not knowing how to begin responding to the information dump I just received. The slow breath I took gave me time to put my thoughts in some semblance of order. It was crucial that I answer carefully—there was no question Alexa would repeat whatever I said.

"Edward never kissed me in the hall, but we _are_ friends. He's been helping my mom out with her horses." I figured it was a safe semi-truth to feed her desire for gossip. "I'll catch up with Tanya later, but I don't think she's upset about Homecoming. We already talked about that last week, and she knows I don't care about this stuff. In fact…can I decline the nomination? I'll have to ask Angela. Then everyone would be happy."

"What? No!" Alexa exclaimed. "Jess and Mike, me and Tyler—we talked to so many people, and all those students voted for you. How do you think they'd all feel if you backed out?" She put her hands on her hips. "It'd be sorta like a slap in the face, Bella."

"I didn't ask for this," I said, exasperated. "I don't like being put out there. It's caused nothing but trouble for me."

Alexa's face fell, along with her gaze. "I'm sorry. I just…I thought it'd be cool if we were all princesses. I thought we could have fun getting ready together and riding in the parade and—"

"Parade? What parade?"

The bell prevented her from answering. We scrambled to get inside and to our seats.

I really needed to find out more about that parade and anything else Homecoming might require if I stayed on the court. They couldn't force me to participate, right? Though if Edward was involved, it might not be so bad.

As soon as class dismissed, I sped out of the room, leaving an open-mouthed Alexa and confused Jessica in my wake. My conversation with them was far from over, but I had more important things to handle first.

It took me only a few minutes to grab what I needed out of my locker. I hurried outside and began searching the parking lot of Jasper's blue Corolla. If he and Alice hadn't left yet, I could get a ride home with them. I needed to talk to them both, especially, Jasper—and the sooner, the better. He wouldn't be happy about my intrusion, but Alice would certainly make him drive me home. I chuckled inwardly at the thought of her telling him what to do.

It was difficult to see the parked cars with large buses and milling students in the way. I growled in frustration when I hadn't spotted his vehicle after five minutes of looking. My bus would be pulling out any second, and I would need to be on it if I couldn't locate Jasper. I couldn't stand not knowing what Edward was thinking about me…and us. I had to know if Jasper's words had any effect on him.

The driver of my bus gave me a questioning look and reached her hand out to close the door. I was about to put my foot on the first step when I saw it—a flash of pale blond atop a tall, lean body. Waving at the driver, I backed away, then slipped between the long row of yellow buses.

"Jasper, wait up!" I called out, hurrying as fast as I could bear.

His head turned toward the sound of my voice, and he stopped dead when he recognized me. His features came into focus as I neared him, and I was surprised to see a look of worried apprehension on his face. I thought for sure he'd be spitting venom from his eyes or something.

"Uh, hey Bella. What's up?" He glanced around nervously, probably looking for Alice to come act as a buffer.

I was glad I'd caught him alone. It made things simpler. I mustered all my courage and began.

"Look, I overheard part of your conversation with Edward during lunch today. You need to hear it straight from me that I like Edward and Alice—a lot—and have absolutely _no_ desire to ever see either of them hurt. I'm not involved in any secret plan, plots, or schemes, nor do I know of any. If I did, you three would be the first to know."

Jasper opened his mouth to speak, but I steamrolled right over him.

"I'm not finished. I don't know why you have such a big problem with me. I get that you want to protect your friends, but you're taking things too far. If you truly supported Edward, you'd stop trying to interfere and let him make his own decisions. You did your duty and voiced your concerns—now step the hell back and get out of his face."

Now for the really hard part.

"If—" My voice caught, and I had to try again. I quickly scrubbed a hand across my eyes to clear the traitorous tears beginning to gather there.

"_If_ Edward's just using me to get laid, it's still up to him to decide how much trouble I am and if I'm 'worth it.' It's none of your damned business. But if you must know, I think my 'tail' is spectacular and justifies an occasional lazy weekend or change in routine."

Whoa. I had no idea where that came from, but it sure as hell felt good to say it. I defiantly crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to say something. Although my eyes were still watery, it was more from anger than anything.

Jasper gaped at me for a moment, then his gaze shifted to the left. He cringed as all the blood drained from his face. I turned to see a breathtakingly enraged Alice step out from behind a truck parked beside the Corolla. She walked up to me, took my hand, and gently but firmly pulled me away from him.

"Alice, I—"

Her head whipped over her shoulder, her glare shooting flaming daggers of wrath at Jasper.

"Don't. Even. If we talk right now, it's not going to end well for you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alice resumed her march, and even though her legs were much shorter than mine, I struggled to keep pace. She didn't stop until we had reached the bottom of the hill near the football field. There was a tiny stream surrounded by a copse of trees, and she led me to grassy patch on the bank. After helping me take a seat, she got out her phone and whipped off a message.

"Edward's freaking out, you know," she said casually, leaning back against a weathered tree. Her phone buzzed before she had a chance to set it down.

"_'What happened? Is she okay? Jasper's a douche. I'm on my way,_'" she read. "Ha, he's a poet and didn't know it."

Alice tapped out another message and tucked the phone in her bag. "Well, today's been interesting."

All the stress that had been building up suddenly released in the form of an explosive laugh. "A bit of an understatement, but yeah."

She chuckled dryly. "I know it's not my place to apologize for Jasper, but I _am_ sorry he's being such a jerk. He experienced some pretty big losses in his life and is terrified of something happening to his friends. There's still no excuse for his behavior, though. It seems to be getting worse the longer we're together, and I don't know if I can handle—"

Her words cut off suddenly, and she gave me a chagrinned look. "Sorry. I didn't mean to go off about my own issues."

"No, don't say that!" I insisted. "I mean, you've been so great, listening to me whine about Edward all the time… I hope you feel you can talk to me, too…you know, if you want…" I was almost as nervous about putting myself out there to Alice as I was with her cousin.

But the smile she gave me made the momentary discomfort worth it. Her face was so affectionate and tender and just…ethereal in its warmth.

"Thanks, Bella. That means a lot. It might sound a little, well, tragic for me to say this, but you're the first real girlfriend I've ever had."

"Same here," I told her shyly.

We smiled like saps at each other for a moment, and then Alice let out another snort. "But just so you know, I don't plan on having sleepovers where we paint each other's toenails and have pillow fights to cheesy boy band music. I draw the line at that."

"There goes my plan for tonight," I deadpanned. "I even made a One Direction playlist for the occasion."

We shared a giggle, and the day's earlier drama suddenly seemed a lot less, well, _dramatic_.

"You know he doesn't think of you as some sort of conquest, right?" Alice asked after we had calmed down. "I have no idea how Jasper could even suggest something so idiotic, but Edward's not like that. If anything, he's a romantic at heart—flowers, poems, all that jazz."

"I know. I never believed it, not really, but it still hurt to hear. And with me being me, well, I ran first, got mad later. I'm such a wuss," I groaned.

"Not at all. At least your kneejerk reaction wasn't to go in with guns blazing, without taking time to think things out."

"Maybe," I allowed. "Woulda felt better though."

"You'll get it sorted out with Edward. As for the rest of it—eh, it's only high school, right?"

Indeed.

The crunch of tires on gravel let us know that a vehicle was approaching, and at a pretty fast rate, too. We turned our heads to see a silver Volvo screech to a stop in the parking lot. Edward jumped out from behind the wheel, took two running steps in our direction, then visibly forced himself to slow down.

Having gotten a little emotional distance from earlier events, I could now smile at the urgency in his movements. I wasn't laughing at his worried expression—it was more of a sardonic "been there, done that, know how much it sucks" feeling of sympathy.

"Uh, I really need to use the restroom before we go. I'll just head over there now," Alice announced rather obviously, giving Edward and I some time alone.

I don't think he even realized she left. His eyes were focused on me, the green dark with apprehension and fear. Several feet of space separated us when he came to a halt in front of me.

"Jasper called while I was driving over, and I—" He hung his head. "Bella, I am so sorry you saw us arguing. If I'd known you were there…_shit_." A hand went to his hair and grabbed at it. "I swear, I'm not usually a violent person, but he wouldn't shut up about you, kept blocking my way. And when he suggested that I was…well, you know…I just lost it. But I would never, _never_ lay a hand on a girl…on you…I couldn't even…_fuck_…"

I was completely lost. "Edward, what in the world are you talking about?"

He glanced at me, confusion mixing in with his remorse. "Jasper said you were there, at lunch…heard him talking about you."

"I heard some of your conversation, but I left after he asked you if I was…worth it. I was around the corner and didn't see any of it." I didn't mention the part about Tanya. It was neither the time nor place for that discussion. "What happened? Did you hit Jasper?"

The hand in the hair moved to the back of his neck as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Well, after he slammed his fist into the lockers and kept his arm out to stop me from leaving, I sort of, uh, body-checked him into the wall, then I shoved him on the ground." He winced. "Not my finest hour."

Now, I didn't condone violence, but hell if the thought of him taking on Jasper in my honor wasn't hot—and turning me on. My mouth was suddenly dry, and I could only stare at him in wonder.

Edward misread my expression, though. He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Bella. I should have controlled myself better. I wish I'd have responded to him the way you did. Jasper said you really let him have it. He's sorry, too, by the way. He knows he stepped way over the line and now understands how I feel about you." Edward's eyes locked onto mine and became oh-so-intense.

"Yeah? And, um, how's that?" I stammered, feeling heat in my face, through my body. Dry mouth, fever, rapid heartbeat—he was the one who needed a warning label.

With slow steps, he closed the distance between us, carefully scrutinizing my face. He must have found whatever he was looking for because he let out a long sigh and reached for my hands.

"I'm crazy about you. I've been going down the same predictable path for a while, my checkpoints and goals firmly in place. Then, on the first day of school, the new girl sat down beside me in Calculus with the faraway look in her eyes. Honestly, at first I thought you were a bit of a space cadet."

He chuckled and squeezed my fingers. "Do you remember jabbing me in the side with your elbow? It was a pretty hard hit, and somehow, you managed to nail me in the same spot that I had bruised that morning while working in the barn."

Yup, that sounded like something that I'd do. I barely refrained from scoffing at myself.

"I was about to bitch at you to be careful when you turned and focused those beautiful brown eyes on me. Maybe I was in a bit of pain-induced haze at the time," he smirked, "but I'd never seen such an expressive face before. There seemed to be so much going on in your head, and I wanted to know what it all was. Then you blushed—so cutely, I might add—and scooted to the far edge of your seat, away from me. I was a little offended and a lot fascinated."

"Why? So used to girls throwing themselves at you, trying to get closer?" I teased.

"No," his eyes widened, "that's not what I—"

Had I been taller, or perhaps uninjured, I would have reached up to kiss him quiet. Instead, I threw my arms around his slim waist and snuggled into his chest.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Alice said, approaching us. "I was starting to get weird looks for hanging around the Port-a-Potty so long. Ready to go?"

We chatted about her classes on the drive home. She didn't mention other aspects of her day, such as any run-ins with Alexa, and I didn't bring it up. I was more than happy to forget about all that for a while.

Edward dropped Alice off at his house but didn't pull out of the driveway immediately.

"Where did you go during Calculus today?" he asked tentatively, tapping his thumbs on the leather-wrapped steering wheel.

"I, um, ended up at The Dixie." I tried not to grimace at the memory.

"Oh." A long pause. "Was it because of what Jasper said…or because you were mad that I stood you up during lunch? Or because I was being a giant asshat during the rally?" He let out a loud groan and thumped his head on the wheel. "Wow, I just realized how terrible I've been to you today. I'm amazed you're even talking to me right now."

"Well, overhearing Jasper was what caused the dam to burst, so to speak. I was too upset to face going to class, especially with you there."

Edward thumped his head again.

"And though it built on what I'd felt after the rally, his words drove that and everything else out of my head. But since you've brought up the subject…"

"Yeah, I owe you an explanation. It's more of the same stupidity for me. I mean, it's really embarrassing to tell you, now that I think about it, but mostly, I was just being jealous and possessive."

I gave him a questioning look, not wanting to assume anything at this point. "Jealous and possessive of…?"

"Well, possessive of you—and before you say anything, I know that's sort of chauvinistic and not appropriate. I mean, you're not even my girlfriend or anything…"

I flinched in reaction but recovered quickly. Hopefully, he hadn't noticed. Yes, he was only speaking truth, but still—way to stick a dagger in my heart, there, Romeo.

He continued explaining. "Ever since you started, uh, dressing up, I have to hear other guys talking about you. It was bad enough when we weren't being civil last week—I mean, I still liked you just as much—but this morning killed me. The way some guys talk about girls…it can get a little, uh, crude…"

He cleared his throat while I stared down at my lap. Though I wasn't looking at him just then, it sounded like he felt as awkward as I did.

"I wanted to tell them to shut up but knew it would only make things worse. I also wanted to let them know you were _mine_, but you're…not, and that brings me back to the possessive thing, so…yeah."

The way he was describing it made being possessive sound like a perfectly wonderful thing. I sure as hell wanted to be his, then more than ever. But I clamped my lips together and waited for him to finish.

"I was in a bad mood from all that, and then in Psychology, Jasper wouldn't shut up about how Alexa had invited Alice to an after-Homecoming party at her house. He sits beside me in class, and he kept ranting about Alice being set up for an embarrassing prank. He said you had to be in on it because he saw you hanging with Alexa and her gang this morning."

That bit of information made me mad at Jasper all over again. I was sort of wishing Edward _had_ punched him in the face instead of just pushing him down.

"To make a long, pathetic story shorter, I was all worked up by the time the rally started. Then you came in with Jessica, sat with her and her friends, then the whole thing with Jacob…"

"Come on, you had to know that wasn't my fault! How could you be mad at me for something I couldn't control?"

"What? I wasn't mad at you. I was upset with the situation…the sight of you two together. It's just, well, you know he and I don't get along."

"That's putting it mildly," I muttered. "Are you going to explain your epic feud to me some day? I've heard bit and pieces from different people, but…" I took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "I'd also like to get the story behind you and Tanya. I don't need the, uh, details, of course, but it would help me a lot to know what went on with you three."

Edward sat back in his seat and looked at me, his mouth set in a grim line. He was quiet for several long, tension-filled seconds.

"Have you talked to either of them about it?" he finally said.

"Um, most of what I heard came secondhand from...Alexa and, uh, Tanya's mom…through my mom."

Ugh, that made me sound like I'd been searching out gossip, which…alright, I had.

"Jake told me you two had always been competitive, and there's what I heard him say to you at the Blue Ridge show. He never talked about…Tanya, though." I fidgeted uncomfortably and studied the pattern on the dashboard.

"God, what a stupid mess it's all become," Edward said angrily. "I mean, we were _freshmen_ back then. We barely knew our asses from our elbows. Though…not much has changed for some people," he added under his breath.

He fumed silently for a moment and then sighed. "Each of us screwed up in one way or another. I hate talking about it, remembering what happened, but seeing as how you're sort of in the middle of everything now, you might as well hear my side of the story."

He shut off the car engine and looked out the driver's side window.

"My parents and Jake's hung out all the time. He and I practically grew up as brothers. Although we did compete in everything, I always thought it was in good fun. We were both deep into horses—spent as much time in the saddle as out.

"I never knew how jealous Jake was when I got Emmett, who I later found out was a top-of-the-line horse and cost a shit-ton of money. I mean, now I understand and appreciate how fortunate I am that my parents are well-off, but I didn't think about stuff like that when I was younger. I didn't realize how much Jake resented the differences in our families' lifestyles, or I wouldn't have been so casual about it, would've been more sensitive around him. At least, I'd like to think so.

"Still, I knew enough to feel bad about Emmett and me beating him in the ring so often. I wasn't going to throw a class, of course, but I tried to be a good sportsman. When…Tanya…came to Smithsburg, Jake was so excited. I liked her well enough at first, and it was all good with the three of us.

"But then, I dunno, things started changing. Tanya was, um, maturing, and I couldn't help but notice. I knew Jake had a thing for her from the beginning, and I _did_ want it to work out for him—sort of like, even if I won on horseback, at least he'd get the girl."

Edward propped his elbow up on the door, holding his forehead with his thumb and index finger. "For a while, it looked as if Tanya was into Jake. She was sort of flirty with both of us, but much more so with him. But then she started acting suggestively toward me when he wasn't around. She became more forward as the months went on. I didn't want to betray my best friend and tried to avoid her advances, but damn, she just kept coming on to me!

"Honestly, had it not been for Jake, I would have gone for it. I did care about her and thought she was, um, attractive. But then, one night, when the three of us were hanging out around a campfire, Jake's sister called him home. Just Tanya and I were left, and we were sitting in the dark around the fire…it was a chilly night…we were huddled together under a blanket…"

Oh, I so did not want to hear any more. I had to cut to the chase.

"You two had sex."

Edward's elbow slipped off the door and his forehead smacked into the windshield.

"Ow…no!" He turned toward me with a horrified expression on his face. "I could never have done _that_ to Jake. I mean, what I did was bad enough, but Christ, I'm not that much of an asshole."

I was relieved, of course, but his story wasn't over yet. My defensive mechanisms stayed in place.

Another heavy sigh from Edward. "However, we did fool around a little. Neither of us, uh…I mean, we didn't go past second base, but I knew I'd just shanked him in the back. I felt so ashamed about it afterward. And then, when I found out…about the accident…and his parents…"

His shoulders hunched over as he covered his face with both his hands. He took long shuddering breaths, and I was at a loss on what to do. I really had zero experience consoling people. Tentatively, I put a hand on his back.

Edward rubbed his eyes with his fingertips and then let his hands fall into his lap. "I used to call his mom 'Aunt Sarah' because we were so close. After everything Jake went through after the accident, well, I just couldn't…I never told him about what happened with Tanya. I couldn't see any good coming out of it. I'm almost certain she hasn't said anything, either."

I patted his back a little, but when he looked at me with pained eyes, I withdrew my hand. I could tell he felt too guilty to deserve any comfort.

"A few months later, everything blew up. Jake had decided he was going to go after Tanya—he realized how fleeting life could be. I tried to support him, but it wasn't easy with Tanya still wanting us together. I told her over and over that what we did shouldn't have happened, said that it would never again, but she just didn't seem to get the message. I tried to be nice about it—she was still one of my closest friends—but it was coming to the point where something had to give.

"It happened at the end of the Blue Ridge Awards Banquet. I went to the bathroom, and when I came out, I ran into Tanya. I knew Jake was going to talk to her soon and thought it would be best to prepare her. I told her how much he liked her and how long it'd been going on. She said she knew, that she liked him, too, but she was_ in_ _love_ with me.

"I sort of, uh—I didn't handle the situation very well. I said some pretty harsh things, yelled at her, got in her face. Then she started to cry. That freaked me out even more, so I told her I was sorry and gave her a hug. Next thing I knew, she's all over me, kissing and touching and just…yeah. I'll admit, I didn't stop her right away. It wasn't that I enjoyed it—I was just so damned shocked, I literally couldn't think straight.

"That's when Jake found us. I know it looked bad, and I tried to explain what had happened. But Tanya blamed it on me, Jake believed her, and I got pissed at both of them. When neither seemed interested in making amends, I cut ties. I have no idea what happened between Jake and Tanya after that, nor do I care. I do know that, ever since then, Jake has taken any and every opportunity to piss me off. And now, as terrible as it is to admit it, I get a certain satisfaction when shit goes wrong for him, too. I'd never intentionally cause him trouble, but I am definitely not one to forgive and forget."

Edward looked out his window again, and I got the feeling he was finished talking. I blinked several times and shook my head.

"Wow," I breathed, a bit dumbfounded and overwhelmed.

I had learned so much about him, _from_ him, in the preceding minutes, and not just the specifics of the trio's doomed friendship. It was a lot to take in, to process.

I found out that he was an insightful person who owned up to the mistakes he made and the flaws in his character. He strived to do the right thing, tried for patience and diplomacy, but could only be pushed so far before he lashed out in one form or another.

I also discovered that he liked and trusted me enough to share intimate details—some of his past, his private thoughts, his worries, his pain. I felt as though he had given me a precious gift, and it was a rather intimidating thing to have. I didn't want to do anything to make him regret putting his faith in me.

There was one other thing I realized. Edward Cullen was an amazing person inside and out, and what I felt for him was becoming more than just the surface attraction of a passing crush. No, what was taking root in my heart was much stronger and much more important.

^-^ AHOADC ^-^

* * *

**A/N: A lot of dialogue this chapter, but a few people had some 'splaining to do! :)**

**As always, thanks so much for leavin' love and feedback. I didn't get to respond to all the reviews this time—this chapter was demanding me to write it!**


	18. Chapter 18

By the end of that very long Monday, I felt much better about, well, everything.

After our enlightening talk in his car, Edward and I went back to my house where he chatted with my mom about Rosalie. The mare had been ecstatic to have Emmett as a stablemate and was eating normally again. Edward spoke up on my behalf about Rose's suitability as a mount for me, and Mom agreed that the spirited horse had turned out to be too much for a beginner. She said she'd come to that conclusion on the way back from Ohio but none of her other three horses would be any better.

I was about to suggest forgetting the horse gig altogether, but then Edward offered to help me try riding Emmett once my ribs healed. Horses suddenly became a lot more appealing. I struggled to keep the smile off my face at the thought of him and I riding out on the trail together, maybe to some secluded location far from parental eyes. Mom's sly grin told me that I had failed miserably.

Edward talked to her a while longer, then took Emmett into the arena to give him some exercise. My new teacher wasted no time beginning my lessons and explained what he was doing the entire time he was in the saddle.

After about thirty minutes, Mom decided to have a little fun. She rolled out three barrels and set them in a triangular shape, then challenged Edward to a few races. Two of her horses, Pepper and Rusty, were dedicated barrel racers, so I was sure she'd leave him in the dust. But Emmett perked up the second Edward sent him into a gallop and delivered a powerful run that was only a second slower than Pepper's. I didn't know much about barrel racing, but Mom seemed pretty impressed.

I was also awestruck by the performance, but it had nothing to do with Emmett's speed. My eyes had been glued to his rider the entire time, and I got to see yet another side of Edward. While waiting for the signal from my mom, he wore the most intense (and sexy) expression of concentration I'd ever seen. It stayed in place as he and Emmett moved like one unified creature through the pattern—circling so close to the barrels but never knocking them over. But when they rounded the last one and began their dash to the finish line, Edward's face lit up in pure joy as he leaned low over the saddle and let Emmett run as fast as he could.

The sight was breathtakingly beautiful.

I stared shamelessly as the pair came to a sliding stop in front of me. Edward grinned, his eyes dancing with exhilaration. His clothes were covered in dust from the arena, and there was a gray smudge on his forehead where he had wiped his brow. Yet his mussed appearance only added allure to the overall picture. Somehow, the boy could make even dirt look like a fashion statement.

It had probably been a good thing that Mom hung around as he walked Emmett to cool down the sweaty horse. Otherwise, I might've done something wildly inappropriate, like pull Edward from the saddle to find out if arena dust tasted as good on him as it looked.

It was a base reaction to my animal instincts, but I just couldn't seem to get a handle on those sorts of desires when it came to him. Besides the overwhelming attraction, there was also a niggling feeling of disbelief—like a relationship with Edward was too amazing to be real…like I needed to get the most from the fantasy before I woke up.

When Emmett had been groomed and put back in the pasture beside Rosalie, I went with Edward to his car. There, he asked me if I wanted a ride to school the next morning. It was a little surprising and a lot adorable when he stuttered out the question. I found it shocking any time he acted nervous or uncertain around me, as if he didn't understand how much I liked him.

I wondered if maybe he really didn't know my feelings. I thought my actions were pretty darned obvious but couldn't recall ever declaring myself out loud. It was a situation that needed to be rectified, and I was determined to do it the next day.

Before going to bed, I gave Alice a call. She hadn't told me much about her first day at school, and I'd been too wrapped up in my own problems to ask. I apologized to her about being so self-absorbed, but she laughed it off in typical Alice fashion, explaining that it was an interesting change of pace to focus on someone else's drama.

She was happy to report that school had been good, for the most part. While not many students approached her, those that did were friendly and helpful. There were plenty of curious stares, but none seemed to be mean-spirited.

The sole dark spot of the day was Jasper. He'd called and texted her several times after school, but she only responded to say that he wouldn't need to come over in the morning. When Alice told me that Mrs. Cullen had volunteered to drive her, I asked why Edward hadn't offered. She chuckled, saying that he had, but I would get one day to have him to myself. After that, all bets were off.

It seemed reasonable to me, and convenient, since I didn't want an audience when I made sure he knew how I felt. I'd even picked out one of my new shirts for the occasion, one that was both comfortable yet flattering to my figure—or so I'd been told.

But though I felt good about my choice of clothes, none of that confidence carried over when it came time to face Edward. Full of nervous energy, I paced in front of the family room window, waiting for his Volvo to appear. When I finally slid into the leather seat, my heart was pounding.

"Hey, Bella," he said quietly.

I glanced at him and saw an equally anxious expression on his face. I couldn't imagine what he had to be worried about.

"Hi."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Edward shifted into reverse. The car made it as far as the end of driveway, then he put the car back in "Park" and looked at me.

"Um, before we go, is it okay if I…kiss you?" he asked in a voice that was a little shaky.

Although surprised by the unexpected request, I nodded and leaned forward to meet him halfway. We started out hesitantly, almost as if neither of us knew how the other would react. It seemed silly, considering the intensity of some of our previous kisses, but I understood the reason for it. Although we hadn't discussed coming out as an "official" couple at school, it was our first day _together_ together. I didn't know if Edward ever had a girlfriend before, but this was sure-as-hell a new experience for me.

The kiss was fairly chaste and didn't last long, but it was enough to break the tension between us. We both sighed as we sat back in our seats, then smiled at each other. I curled my hand around his bicep as he reached for the shifter to put the car into reverse again.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much," he replied, looking forward at the street but still grinning.

I stared out the window for a minute as I gathered my courage.

"Um, I just have to say thank you, one more time, for all the help you gave me this past weekend. Without you and Alice and Jasper, I don't see how I could've managed." I squeezed his arm gratefully. "On top of that, I loved spending more time with you. I feel like I'm starting to know you better, and that makes me…well, I want to tell you that I really, um…like you."

Jeez, that was hard to get out. And of course my face reddened when I said it.

I hadn't given any thought about how Edward might react, but even if I had, I never would have expected a long silence followed by sardonic chuckling. I looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" I huffed, going with annoyance over hurt. "Is there something funny about what I said?"

"Nope, not at all." He shook his head, the grin still on his face. "I was just thinking that your bad luck must be rubbing off on me. See, I'm dying to pull over right now and kiss you again, but this road doesn't have a shoulder."

"Oh." I shifted in my seat. "You're right, that's not funny at all. It's actually rather tragic." The rest of me started to feel as warm as my cheeks.

Edward shot me a suggestive sideways glance that did nothing to help my situation. I swallowed the whimper that was threatening to escape and retaliated by sliding my hand from his arm to the inside of his upper leg. When he sucked in a breath, I smirked in victory.

"That's strange," I cooed. "You're not laughing anymore."

He made some sort of growling sound deep in his throat.

"True. But be careful what you start, Bella. I might see that as a challenge, and you know I hate to lose." His voice was low and had a delicious hint of menace in it.

The car was again filled with tension—this time, of the much more fun variety. We didn't say anything for the rest of the drive, but only because I was too busy drawing lazy curves on his thigh and he was focused on trying not to be affected so he could drive. When we pulled into his parking space at school, he didn't even turn the engine off—he just unbuckled his seatbelt and dove for my mouth.

It was our most feverish kiss yet, with attacking lips and thrusting tongues and biting teeth. I reached up to grab fistfuls of hair at the back of his head and pulled him toward me, not even caring about the pain along my ribs. There was only one thing motivating my actions—getting our bodies closer. Edward seemed to be of the same mind and had nearly climbed over the center armrest when there was a tap on the window.

We instinctively jerked away from each other—my head bouncing off the top of my seat and his smacking the roof.

"Ow…Alice!" Edward grumbled, scowling at his cousin standing outside the door.

She smiled angelically and pointed to an imaginary watch on her wrist.

"We should probably go in," I sighed.

"Yeah." He didn't sound any happier about it than I had.

Alice pulled the door open for me, and after straightening my clothes, I met Edward at the back of his car. As we all started walking toward the entrance, he took my hand.

"Is this okay?"

I bumped my hip against his. "You don't have to ask, you know. I'll tell you if there's something I don't like."

"I'm just trying to not screw this up again," he responded in a serious tone. "You've already given me more chances than I deserve, and I really want this…_us_…to work."

My happy smile was his reply.

Once we entered the main doors, Alice grabbed my free hand and Edward's. She didn't say anything—just squeezed her fingers around ours, smirked, then waved goodbye as she headed to her locker.

I needed to go in the opposite direction, as did Edward. A few students noticed that we walked hand-in-hand as worked our way through the crowd of students. Although I kept my gaze directed in front of me, I could tell there were several curious sets of eyes studying us.

With all the excitement in the car, I'd forgotten about the group that had been using my locker as a morning meeting place. It occurred to me just before we were about to turn the corner to my row of lockers.

"Crap," I muttered, pulling Edward to a stop. "There's a small problem. Um, Jessica and Alexa and…Tanya…"

"Yeah, I know you all hang out." He rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't like them, but I _can_ be polite when I have to be. They're your friends, so I'll figure out some way to…deal."

Although I wasn't sure what my relationship with the girls was, it didn't matter at the moment. I was so touched by Edward's words that I threw my arms around his waist and squeezed as hard my injury would let me.

"You're the best," I mumbled into his chest.

He cupped his hands around my jaw and tipped my face up.

"It's nothing if it means I get to be with you."

He leaned down to give me yet another kiss. Our lips had just touched when I heard an annoyingly familiar voice behind me.

"Bella, that does _not_ look like 'just friends' to me."

"It's new," I sighed, turning around to face a very smug Alexa.

"I'll bet," she snickered. "You know I'm gonna get the deets out of you later. Hey, Edward!" She flashed him a high-wattage smile.

"Hey."

He sounded like he'd just tasted something nasty, but Alexa's ecstatic expression never changed. Behind her, Jessica seemed mesmerized by the sight of his hands on my waist.

"Well, me and Jess are meeting up with our boys, so we can't stay and chat, but we'll totes catch you in English! Bye, hon. Great seeing you, Edward!"

"Uh, yeah, bye," Jessica said, apparently coming out of her trance.

I glanced sheepishly up at Edward, who just smirked and started walking toward my locker. The warning bell rang as we stopped in front of it.

"I need to go, or I'll be late," he said. "Sit with me at lunch?"

I barely paused before opening my mouth to say yes, but Edward picked up on the hesitation and knew the reason for it.

"We'll get our own table," he added quickly. "Both Alice and I—especially Alice—are still mad at Jasper for what he said yesterday."

Although not a particularly vindictive person, I'll admit to feeling some satisfaction. Jasper's paranoia had caused me a lot of grief, and if some censure from his friends made him rethink his behavior, I was all for it.

"A table to ourselves sounds good. See you at lunch?"

Edward nodded, brushed his lips against mine, and hurried down the hall after grinning in the most adorably cute way. I indulged in one last ogle of his disappearing form, then began spinning the dial on my lock as fast as I could.

The final bell sounded as I slid into my seat for Biology. The period went by quickly, but that was probably because of how much I dreaded going my next class—one I took along with Tanya.

I'd both called and texted her the night before, hoping to talk to her about Edward. She never got back to me, though. I wanted to tell her directly about my new relationship with him and not have her find out from someone else. Although I believed every word that Edward had said about what had happened with her and Jake, it all took place a while ago and didn't involve me. I'd be just as bad as Jasper if I started treating her like crap—worse even, because Tanya had been nothing but nice to me during the past few weeks.

In Spanish class, she arrived at the last possible minute, so I had to wait until the bell rang again. I jumped out of my seat, not wanting to let her get away.

"Hey, Tanya, hold up a sec!" I called, stepping through the doorway.

"Hi," she said quietly, not meeting my gaze.

"Did you get my text last night? I want to talk to you about something."

"Um, my phone's been acting up. Maybe we could catch up later…my next class is in the other building."

She rushed off without another word.

Frowning, I started down the hallway. Tanya's behavior was so confusing. Was it all about Edward? Did she still have feelings for him? It was a decent possibility, but then, Tanya started acting distant before she left for Congress. It didn't add up. She'd been the one to reach out to me in the first place.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't see the ambush until it was too late.

"Bella, you are amazing!" Alexa squealed, grabbing my arm. "I can't believe you did it, and so fast. I saw the way Edward was looking at you…girl, you _own _him. Anyway, do you need a ride to my house tonight? We've got so much to plan for my party."

"Uh, I've got work after school." I entered the classroom, Alexa and Jessica trailing behind me.

"Work? Oh, right. The Dixie. Well, at least we can get some things figured out at lunch."

I sat down at my desk and started getting my books out. "Sorry, I'm sitting with Edward today. And I haven't even decided yet if I'm going."

"What?" Alexa gasped. "You have to come. It's going to be, like, the biggest party ever. The whole senior class is gonna be there!"

Jessica got in on the action, too. "Come on, B, at least stop by and see what's going on. I mean, I get that you want to spend some alone time with Edward, but you can still do that at the party. We can even block off a room just for you two."

My eyes widened when she grinned knowingly at me. I was surprised that she would suggest such a thing and even more stunned that I briefly considered it. After all, it could be a long time before Edward and I would get another chance to be together like that. Even if we didn't actually, um, have sex, we could do…other stuff. That's what high school parties were for, right?

"I'm not sure yet," I replied, sticking to my original non-decision. "I'll let you know."

"Yeah, well, thanks for being there for us, Bella," Alexa said sarcastically. "After all we've done for you…"

Ugh, I was really tired of hearing that. "Look, I appreciate the haircut and all, but you keep bringing it up like you're trying to guilt me into doing things. Is that what's going on here?"

Alexa tilted her head as if trying to understand what I was saying. Her eyes were wide and innocent. "Uh, no. Of course not. Would you just…think about the party, okay?"

I shrugged and looked toward the front of the class where the teacher had started to write on the whiteboard. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jessica exchange a glance with Alexa before they went to their seats.

My next class was World History, and when it was finally time for lunch, I felt drained. I looked around the cafeteria for Edward and found him sitting at my old table with Erica, Angela, and Nate. Angela was chatting away to Edward while Erica listened, and Nate had his nose in a book.

"Hey, Bella, is it our turn today in your game of musical tables?" Angela joked.

"Yeah, aren't you lucky," I muttered, plopping down in my seat.

Edward leaned in close to me. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, even though wished I could tell him everything. I wanted to talk about about Tanya's avoidance, Alexa's peer pressure tactics, Jasper's plea for forgiveness after English, Jake's forlorn glances in History. But there was a good chance one or both of us factored into all those things, and I didn't want to give him any reason to have doubts about being with me.

Was that cowardly? Probably, but we'd already hit so many stumbling blocks in less than two months of school. I just wanted to enjoy every second of Nice, Sweet, and Playful Edward that I could get.

"So about Homecoming…" Edward started. "Did Alice mention going to the party?"

"You mean _Alexa's_ party?" I asked, confused. "She didn't say anything to me, but we didn't have time to talk last period."

"Apparently, she decided it's one of those teenage experiences she was missing out on. She wants come along with us." He raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"With us? Had we already decided to go?"

"Well, I just assumed that because of you being friends with…them…"

I could see how much he was struggling not to make a face, and it made me like him even more. I needed to clear the air on my feelings about Alexa but not with Angela watching us so intently.

"I wanted to talk to you first," I said. "It doesn't matter to me either way, but if Alice and Jasper are going—"

"Uh, I don't know about Jasper," Edward interrupted. "Alice isn't sure she wants to go to the dance with him, either."

He glanced over to his usual table. Jasper sat there, head lowered, staring at his lunch as if he wasn't actually seeing it.

I felt some sympathy for the guy. He appeared to be really miserable. Some guilt tried to work its way into my head, but I beat it back. Though I was indirectly involved in his situation, I certainly hadn't made him act the way he did.

Edward and I—along with Angela and Erica—talked about Homecoming for the entire lunch period. It seemed Alexa hadn't been too far off the mark about the number of students coming to her party. Angela said that everybody she knew was planning to attend. Even Erica and her date, Jeff, were going.

Angela also filled me in on the "duties" I had as a member of the Homecoming court. There was a parade through town in the morning, and the princesses would ride on a float together. The princes would be on one, as well.

We'd have a break for lunch, and then the Homecoming football game would begin. During halftime, the court would be introduced to the crowd, and then the King and Queen would be announced.

At some point, my jaw must have dropped in horror because Edward put a fingertip under my chin to close it.

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun," he said with smirk.

If he hadn't kept his finger in place, my jaw would have fallen again.

"Are you serious? How is all this not one of the first on your list of things you hate?"

He shrugged. "I don't like it, but I wouldn't say I hate it. I can't see how it hurts anything to participate. Yeah, it would have been annoying if I weren't already going to the dance, but now that I have a beautiful date…"

His voice had gotten softer as he talked, while his head moved closer. By the time his words trailed off, he was whispering into my ear.

Awkwardness or tension. It seemed like it was always one or the other between us, and at that moment, tension of the sexual kind ran high. It only got worse after lunch. I never expected Calculus to become even more difficult once we became a couple, but our extremely close proximity in the classroom setting was nearly unbearable. It didn't help that we teased and tortured ourselves with clandestine touches, both over and under the table.

Because I had Gym in the other building, there was no time after class for anything more than an unsatisfyingly chaste kiss goodbye. My thoughts were so completely centered on Edward that I barely noticed Alexa's extreme chattiness or Tanya's near silence in the locker room. In fact, not much of anything that afternoon registered until the final bell of the day rang. I rushed out of Creative writing and to my locker, where Edward was already waiting.

Although I normally walked to The Dixie after school, he insisted on driving me there. Of course, that cut ten minutes off my travel time, and we spent almost every one of those six hundred seconds kissing over the center armrest in his car.

It still wasn't enough.

As much as I wanted to show up late to work or, even better, skip it completely, I had a responsibility to Mags. Plus, I couldn't really afford to take another day off if I wanted to have enough saved up for a car by the end of the semester.

Edward surprised me, though. Instead of dropping me off at the diner, he parked the car and turned off the engine.

"What are you doing?"

"I feel hungry all of the sudden." His strained voice and lustful expression suggested that he wasn't thinking about food.

I had to look away and take a deep breath to calm myself. "Okay, what you're doing to me is so not helpful. How am I supposed to function at work when all I want right now is to...well, you know. Is this…this _thing_…" I gestured to the two of us, "Is it always so…intense?"

"I don't know," he said, sounding thoughtful. "I can't say for myself, but I don't think it's unusual or anything, especially at the beginning. I mean, Jasper and Alice are still—" He grimaced. "Well, before all this recent stuff went down, they'd been dating officially for about two years, and you saw how they acted together. I mean, they'd settled down some, but the attraction's still there…at least on the physical side." Another grimace.

"Yeah."

We were quiet for a moment, both thinking about the Alice and Jasper. I hadn't seen enough of their relationship to hold an opinion on it; my only wish was that everything worked out for best on Alice's side, whether that was with Jasper or not.

"We'd better get inside," Edward said. "It's almost four, and I heard that a hot waitress starts her shift then. Maybe she'll serve me."

I chuckled. "Maybe. But you'd better behave, or she might have you kicked out."

We both got out of the car, and when I stood up, I winced at the sudden jolt of pain that shot down my side.

"Ribs?" Edward asked sympathetically as I joined him on the sidewalk.

"Yeah. I'm trying not take any medicine until I really need it, and it looks like that time is coming."

His eyes narrowed as if he disapproved, but he didn't say anything.

Mags was quiet for a different reason when Edward followed me in, though she wore a broad smile. After I donned my apron, she announced that a dumpling recipe would be keeping her occupied in the kitchen for at least a half hour. Edward smirked when he asked me to give him the sweetest thing in the diner but then put on a pout when I plated up a slice of coconut custard pie.

We talked about everything and nothing as I worked through the daily task list and waited on the occasional customer. Edward helped me out when he could and even got drinks for a table when three groups came in at once.

At 5:45, he pulled me aside.

"I need to head home and help Alice with dinner, but I'd love to pick you up after your shift. Would your mom care?"

"I doubt it," I replied dryly, recalling the "sex talk" that Mom had given me the previous night. Basically, she asked me to think about going on the shot so I wouldn't have to worry about taking my pills every day. Then she handed me a box of condoms. According to her, it was a more of a symbolic gesture because she'd "bet good money that Edward was clean."

Later, after I'd gotten over my shock and embarrassment, I wondered how the woman could act so flippant about her only daughter having sex as a teenager but then be such a hardass when it came to school attendance. I wasn't complaining, but jeez, talk about strange priorities.

I texted Mom to ask her about Edward taking me home, and her response was a smiley face. Edward nodded happily when I signaled a thumbs up, then gave me a swift kiss before departing.

The diner remained uncharacteristically busy. Several tables were occupied until closing, so there was no time for me to update Mags on the details of my relationship. At least I was able to thank her again for all her wonderful support before eight o'clock rolled around.

Edward showed up right on time, entering the diner with his hands stuffed into his jacket and head slightly lowered. I wanted to laugh at the display of shyness; it was funny how similar we were in that respect. Sometimes bold and brazen, other times bashful and reserved.

Not wanting to leave Mags with a lot of cleanup, I stayed an extra fifteen minutes to clear tables after the last customers left. Edward pitched in, and it felt so comfortable working alongside him. He didn't need to be given direction—he just used common sense and took the initiative. Mags was grateful for his help and sent him home with a hug and a pie.

When we stepped outside, I couldn't see his car parked in front of the diner.

"It's around the corner," he said, noticing my searching gaze. "I wanted as much time with you as I could get."

My stomach did a little somersault as we held hands and began down the sidewalk. The entire day, he'd acted like an ideal boyfriend, my fantasy come to life. How was he so good at it? When I'd overheard Jasper and Edward arguing the previous day, it sounded like Edward had shied away from relationships in the past. I glanced up at him.

"Have you had a girlfriend before?"

"No…well, not in high school, anyway. During middle school, I had a few girlfriends, but I don't think they count. I mean, we'd agree to 'go out' through notes or friends, and that was nothing more than a few weeks of holding hands at school and talking on the phone. Oh…and some, uh, kissing." He cleared his throat and moved on. "What about you? Boyfriends, I mean."

"Never had one. Not that I hadn't been asked, though…" I added quickly. "I just wasn't interested in the guys at my old school."

We had reached his car, and he turned around to lean against it, gently maneuvering me so that I stood between his legs.

"What about here? Are you interested in anyone at your new school?"

He was smirking, but a provocative intensity smoldered beneath the mischievous expression. It caused my insides to churn with desire. I bit down hard on my lip to keep from jumping him.

"Maybe," I answered as casually as I could manage. "There's someone I kinda like. A little bit."

"Just a little, huh?"

There was a dangerous, promising edge to his voice that made my spine tingle. I opened my mouth to continue our game, but no sound came out.

Edward's lips smothering mine wouldn't let it.

He kissed me deeply, passionately, and my blood caught fire. I pushed into him against the car, letting my whole body lay on his, moving over him, feeling him grow and harden beneath me…

"Bella…" he groaned into my mouth. "Gotta stop...I need…to take you…home."

The noise I made was a cross between a whimper and a whine as we disentangled ourselves, both breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as we recovered. After several minutes, I took a reluctant step back.

"So...you only like me a little?" Edward asked, opening the passenger door for me.

I lowered myself carefully into his car. "Who said anything about it being you I liked?"

"Hmm." He closed the door and rounded the front of the car to get in on his side. "I must have misheard you this morning, then. Here I was thinking you brought up the boyfriend/girlfriend thing as a not-so-subtle hint that we should give it a try. My mistake."

"Oh. Well, what if you didn't necessarily make a mistake?" I asked weakly, my heart resuming the frantic pace from a few minutes prior. "What would you say if I had, um, suggested that?"

"I'd say it's a great idea." He turned in his seat to look at me, a smirk on his face. "At least, that's what I'd say _if_ you'd made the suggestion. Which you didn't. We're just speaking hypothetically here." His eyes issued a challenge.

"Edward!" I huffed. "Don't be an ass. Just be my damned boyfriend."

His smirk got even bigger as he took my hand and kissed it, his gaze locked on mine.

"As you wish."

* * *

**Since it's been a while, I want to point out that in Chapter 2, Bella says she considers Westley from "The Princess Bride" to be her ideal man. ;)**

* * *

**Happy Holidays to those who celebrate! Lots of love to you all! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

When I climbed into Edward's car the next morning, I didn't know whether to drool or laugh. So I just stared at him with a weird, scrunched-up expression on my face as he backed out of the driveway.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Um, is that really what you wear to bed?"

"Well, no, not usually, but…hey! What's wrong with this?" He glanced down at the crisp two-piece monogrammed pajama set he wore.

"Nothing. I like it," I assured him. "It's just a little more, um, formal than I was expecting." I looked over my faded long-sleeved shirt and flannel sleep pants. "Should I have gone with something nicer?"

"Nah, almost everyone wears stuff like that on PJ Day. But this is all I've got." He gestured to his clothes.

"I thought you said you don't normally go to bed like that. What _do_ you wear?"

He turned to me and smirked.

"Nothing."

Oh.

Well _of course_ I went there in my head. He was baiting me—that much was obvious—but with a lure like that, I was more than willing to be caught.

Edward…naked…bed. Oh, the possibilities.

"That's so mean," I whined, squirming in my seat.

"Don't blame me. You wanted to know."

I was tempted to start describing my morning shower in exaggerated detail as payback, but that would've been just as punishing to me. Heck, in my imagination, he was already pulling back the curtain and stepping inside with me, bronze locks slowly turning dark as water sprayed onto his body, droplets running down his jaw, over his chest, following the sprinkle of hair under his navel, dipping down to…

"Okay, now you're the one not playing fair."

"Huh?" I looked over at Edward, who was breathing heavier than normal as he drove.

"You, making all those noises," he grumbled. "Keep up with those little whimpers and sighs and we're gonna be late for school. Last night was bad enough."

I groaned at the memory. Saying goodbye in front of my house took a full ten minutes, and we didn't really _say_ much of anything. The kissing session would've gone on longer, but I still had homework to do. As reluctant as I was to get out of his car, the reading assignment would only get harder to power through the later it became.

Though my utterly dry and boring history homework kept me up late, I had a hard time falling asleep. My brain might have been mush, but my body felt like a live wire. Edward's lips had stoked the fire that had been burning hotter since the first time I'd seen him. It felt like I would go out of my mind with need. The only way I'd finally been able to sleep was to relieve some of the pressure with a little, uh, self-love.

"Bella, _please_. If you're trying to prove a point, you win. I'm in pain over here."

Apparently, I'd still been making sounds under my breath. I shifted in my seat again, trying to ease my own ache.

"Sorry, it's just that…I really, really want to have sex with you!"

"What?"

Edward hastily pulled over to the side of the road and put the engine in park, even though the school was just up ahead. He closed his eyes as his fingers tightened around the steering wheel.

I hadn't planned on blurting it out quite that way but was pleasantly surprised by my relative lack of embarrassment. It seemed I was becoming more comfortable living without a verbal filter.

"I go crazy around you all the time," I tried to explain. "Maybe part of reason it's so bad is the anticipation. I'm wondering if it would get easier to deal with after we've done it for the first time."

"Uh…"

I waited, but he didn't continue—he just sat there with his hands making fists on the wheel. I started to feel a little awkward.

"Or maybe not. I mean, if it ends up being really good, then we might want it even more—like, all the time." I frowned. "Of course, that's assuming you still want to, you know, do it with me. I thought you said you did, but maybe that's changed…?"

"No, no, I still want to," he said in a strained voice.

"Aah, really? This is so great," I nearly squealed. "We're going to have sex!"

"_Now_?"

Edward's mouth dropped open as he turned to gape at me.

"No, not now," I giggled, almost hysterical with excitement. "We've got school, and my mom would send out a search party if I don't show up. Speaking of which, we need to go."

"Uh, yeah. Okay," he mumbled, absently reaching down to adjust himself.

My eyes followed the movement of his hand like some sort of military tracking system. I bit my lip, hard, and whimpered again. Yes, I'd gotten confirmation from him, but it wasn't enough. I needed something more concrete.

"So, should we come up with a plan to do it? Or just take the first opportunity we get?"

"Bella," he groaned. "Can we talk about this later? After school, maybe. Or any other time when I won't have to be in front of other people like…this." He gestured to his lap.

"Oops, sorry," I giggled, even though I wasn't really. It felt amazing to know he was as affected as I was.

Edward pulled into the seniors' parking lot and had just enough time to, er, calm down before we hurried inside. He gave me a playful scowl as he headed toward his first period class.

As usual, Mr. Miller's Biology class was difficult but interesting. In Spanish, however, we had a substitute and were given a translation to work on in pairs. I popped out of my seat and dashed over to Tanya's desk the second we were given permission to move.

"Oh, uh, hey," Tanya said, glancing around the room as if hoping someone would save her from being my partner.

I dove directly to the heart of the matter, worried she might figure a way out of our conversation if given time to think.

"Are you mad at me about something?"

"No." Her answer was almost a whisper.

"Then what's going on? Is everything okay with you?"

"It's fine…I'm fine."

She had yet to look me in the eye, instead staring down at the worksheets on her desk.

"It doesn't look like you're fine," I said, frustrated. "Aren't you going to tell me what changed? A few weeks ago, you were doing my hair and taking me to the mall. Now you won't even talk to me. I don't get it."

She glanced up at me with a distressed expression on her face.

"And _I_ don't get why you're doing this!" she exclaimed. "I told you I don't care about the stupid Homecoming thing."

Were those tears in her eyes? My forehead crinkled in confusion.

"I don't care about it either! But what you mean—what is it I'm doing?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Getting people to hate me. Telling them I was saying things behind their backs. Going after Jake…and now E-Edward…just to hurt me."

"What?" I gasped. "I didn't…that's not true…I would never!"

"I was trying to be nice to you, that's all. I remembered how it felt when I first came to this school. Lex and Jess helped me out…I thought I could do the same for you." She sniffed and wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Listen, Tanya, I don't know why you think I'm out to get you or something, but it's not true! I don't want anyone to hate you, and I never told any lies about you. As far as Jake goes, we're just friends."

"But I overheard Tyler say that Jake was trying to make me jealous by flirting with you, to get me back for the time when I…" She grimaced and dropped her head into her hands without finishing.

I was dumbstruck for a few moments, trying to figure out how I felt about what she'd said. I couldn't help a brief flash of hurt at the thought of Jake using me, but then realized there was no reason to be upset. Regardless of whether that rumor was true or not, it didn't matter.

"If Jake had an ulterior motive for asking me to Homecoming, it's news to me," I said. "I never went after him or even liked him as anything more than a friend."

"What about…Edward?"

I sighed at her forlorn expression. This wasn't going to be pleasant. I scanned the room for the substitute to make sure we weren't being watched. She was sitting at the teacher's desk and reading the motivational cat posters on the wall.

"I like him…a lot," I told her softly. "I've had a thing for him since I first moved here, even before school started. Then we had a Calc assignment together, our paths crossed a few times, and now we're, um, going out."

"But it _never_ was about hurting you…not at all," I continued, my voice earnest. "I don't know why or how those rumors got started, but they're just not true."

Tanya looked at me warily. "Why would people make up something like that? Why would they want me to think you hated me?"

"I have no idea…unless…is something going on with you, Alexa, and Jess?"

She frowned. "No, I don't think so. I haven't hung out with them much this week, but I've been trying to stay away from people and the stuff they're saying."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that crap," I told her, shaking my head sadly. "But why didn't you just ask me about it? At least you would've known I wasn't involved."

"I thought you hated me. I don't…deal…very well when people get upset with me. It makes me really nervous."

Tanya looked like she was going to cry some more just thinking about it. On impulse, I leaned over and gave her a hug.

"I'm not mad at you. Actually, I've been worried about you being mad at _me_ because of, well…the thing between Edward and Jake and me…and you and them…"

I trailed off, sighing at how complicated it all seemed. Tanya's version of the story was the only one I hadn't gotten. While I really wanted to ask her about it, there was no way I would do it in Spanish class, especially when she was already so upset.

"If none of you are trying to hurt me, then I can't be mad," she said in a wavering voice. "It's none of my business what goes on between you and them."

"But I don't want you to be—"

"Really, Bella, I told you. I'm fine."

"Is everything else okay, then? I mean, not that the rumors aren't bad enough, but you seemed down even before all this stupid Homecoming stuff happened."

Tanya blinked a few times and then looked away. "It was just the stress over Congress."

I wasn't sure if I believed her entirely, but it was obvious she didn't plan on saying anything further.

We had to get started on our translation worksheets, so the rest of the period was spent on discussing the assignment. When the bell rang, I caught Tanya's eye again.

"So, are we good?"

"Yeah," she said, giving me a shy smile. "Sorry about thinking you were behind everything."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry it's happening at all. I just wish we knew who was doing this, and why."

We hugged again, and I headed to English. With both Alexa and Jessica in class with me, I wanted to talk to them about Tanya's problems. I had a niggling feeling they might know something about it. Unfortunately, they were late to class and then asked to stay after the bell because of it.

At lunch, I found Edward at my old table again. He was chatting with Nate, who was wearing PJs similar to Edward's. I couldn't help the smug grin that appeared on my face. Nate was fairly attractive, but he had nothing on the delicious hunk of gorgeousness that was _my _boyfriend.

Heehee, Edward Cullen was my boyfriend.

Every other thought and worry fell by the wayside as I slipped into the open seat beside him. Although mid-sentence in his conversation, he dropped his hand under the table and squeezed my thigh. I happily returned the favor.

"Hey guys!" Angela breezed up to us and placed her lunch tray on the table.

I gawked at her outfit. She wore fleece footed pajamas in the most blinding shade of neon yellow I had ever seen. Under her arm she carried a gigantic stuffed leopard.

"Oh my god, I can barely look at you without burning my retinas," I exclaimed.

Angela set her leopard on a chair and smoothed her braided pigtails.

"Spirit Week is an SGA activity, and I'm the president. I'm expected to lead the way," she said proudly.

"You could also light the way," Edward pointed out with a snort.

"That too. So, everyone here's voted already, right?"

Nate and Erica nodded while Edward and I exchanged a glance.

"What?" Angela shrieked. "You two are on the court! Get over there and vote this instant."

I was about to jump out of my seat and run to the voting table at her sharp directive, but Edward merely laughed.

"We'll do it at the end of lunch. Would that be acceptable to you, Madam Dictator?"

"I suppose," Angela grumbled, stabbing a piece of sickly green broccoli on her plate. "Though I can't believe you two weren't first in line, having just started going out and all. You were mad enough that I didn't pair you up during the Pep Rally."

She did have a point. There was only one person I wanted to dance with that night, and he was, at that moment, sliding his hand farther up my leg. I clamped my own on top of it.

"Remember what they say about payback," I hissed under my breath.

He raised an eyebrow in challenge but stopped his advance.

As we ate our lunches, there was a lull in conversation for a few minutes until Angela spoke up again.

"Hey Bella, I just remembered something I wanted to let you know about." She glanced over at the table where Alexa and Jessica sat. Tanya wasn't in sight. "It's a bunch of crap, and I don't believe any of it. But anyway, there are some people saying that Tanya threatened to beat you up if you don't stop talking about her, but apparently, you told her that—"

"Ugh, stop. I don't want to hear any more," I huffed. "This is getting crazy."

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"That's a really good question. Angela, where did you hear this? Do you know who's saying all this stuff?"

"Lucas—he's a sophomore—told me during band. His girlfriend does stats for football team, and she said she overheard Justin and Nick talking about what Megan said—"

I shook my head to cut her off. "Basically, we have no idea how it got started. Whatever. Here's the truth: Tanya and I are fine with each other, and we're not fighting. God, why do people have to spread rumors? It's so stupid!"

"Just ignore it," Nate advised. "This week, you guys on the Homecoming court are the hop topic. Next week it'll be something else. That's how it always goes." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one they're talking about," I grumbled.

"He's right, though," Edward murmured in my ear. "I've learned my lesson about paying attention to gossip. You _do_ have to ignore it. If you want, I'll be glad to help you find something to keep your mind…and other things…busy." He trailed a finger along the inside seam of my pajama bottoms.

"What did I tell you about payback?" I choked out.

Then, in a move I could only justify as momentary insanity, I reached out my hand and put it on his crotch.

Edward jerked stiffly in his seat, his eyes widening in surprise. To his credit, he composed himself quickly, at least on the outside. What was going on under my hand was a whole different story.

"Jesus, Bella!" he rasped in a voice only I could hear.

I didn't pay much attention; I was far too busy marveling at the hardness rapidly growing beneath the relatively thin material of his pajama pants. My fingers curled around its girth, and I could feel him expanding in my grasp.

"Wow," I breathed.

Edward took hold of my wrist and gently broke the contact between us. I didn't resist, although my hand was very unhappy to have such little time with its new plaything.

"…for a few hours. You can come, right, Bella?"

"I can come?" I stared blankly at Angela.

Beside me, Edward made an odd gurgling noise.

"Uh, what...when is it again?" I asked, hoping to get information that would help me figure out what she was talking about.

"Friday after school," she said slowly as if not understanding how I could be so dense.

Heh. Dense and…thick. My fingers intertwined with Edward's and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Remember you said you'd help decorate for Homecoming?" Angela continued. "I have a feeling the time Jess set aside on Saturday isn't going to be enough, so the committee's going to do some work on Friday. Can you make it?"

I was disappointed to realize I had nothing on my schedule for that afternoon, so I mumbled my assent. Edward, the little brat, chuckled at my peeved expression.

"You know, Edward, we wouldn't mind extra help if you've got the time," Erica spoke up with a gleam in her eye.

"I'd love to," he answered smoothly, "but if Saturday's going to be busy with Homecoming commitments, I'll need to exercise my horse on Friday. Sorry, ladies."

"Yeah, I bet you're sorry," I muttered.

True to his word, Edward took me to the voting table just before lunch ended. We cast our ballots and then walked together to Calculus.

"Do you want to come over for dinner after you're done decorating? I can pick you up at school around six. That should be long enough to consider your obligation met."

"Yeah, but what about exercising Emmett? Will _you_ have enough time?" I asked, my tone rife with snark.

"For you, my dearest Bella, I'll make sure of it," he replied condescendingly and then leaned down to give me a kiss before we walked into the classroom.

Calculus flew by, and then it was onto Gym. Tanya and Alexa seemed to be getting along alright, but that didn't stop me from quizzing the latter as we walked from the locker room to Creative Writing. Alexa swore she had no idea who was starting the rumors.

"Well, whoever's doing it is really pathetic and needs to get a life," I declared with vehemence.

"Yeah, totally."

Alexa sounded sincere enough, but I still had my doubts about her lack of involvement.

I was happy to see Edward and Alice at my locker after school was over. Alice, however, didn't appear cheerful at all. Her smile lacked some of its usual warmth.

"I miss Jasper," she admitted once we were seated in Edward's car. "He's been my best friend for so long. It feels like part of me is gone."

"He looks pretty rough, too," I said softly. "Have you talked to him at all since Monday?"

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "No, not really. I thought it would be good to put some space between us so I could figure things out. I still don't have any answers, though. I love him more than anything, but I can't deal with how overprotective he is all the time. I know it's because he cares...it's just that he's been suffocating me almost as much as my parents did—except in the opposite way."

"Oh, Alice," I sighed, feeling my own eyes get misty. I put an arm around her shoulder and leaned as close as my seatbelt would allow.

"Jaz and I talked in our Physics class today," Edward said. "He's trying to do what you told him and stay away, but I get the feeling he's going to show up at our door on his hands and knees any day now. He asked me to see if you would consider hearing him out—if not in person, then over the phone."

"I read the thirty emails he's already sent." The tiniest grin appeared on Alice's face and then disappeared. "He swears he'll be better if I give him another chance, but this isn't the first time I've heard that. At what point do I say 'no more'?"

"Are you thinking about cutting him out of your life completely?" I asked. "Or could you manage to just be friends?"

"I don't…know," she answered slowly. "It wouldn't be easy to be around him and not want to touch him and kiss him and…uh, you know."

"Yeah, we get it." That was Edward. "Why don't you call him tonight, Ali? What's the harm in talking?"

"Maybe…I'll think about it." She didn't seem excited by the idea, though.

We stopped by Edward's house first to drop off Alice and then drove to mine. As the car pulled up the driveway, I caught a flash of gold in the arena.

"Hey, Mom's riding Rose!"

After Edward helped me out of the car, we walked hand-in-hand to the fence encircling the arena and watched my mom lope and gallop the palomino mare in large circles.

"I didn't know Rose was such a nice reining horse," Edward commented.

"Reining?"

"Horse and rider teams execute an established pattern of movements. It's sort of like figure skating in the old days when they actually had to do figures."

"Sounds kind of boring."

"I guess, if you call _that_ boring."

He nodded toward Rosalie, who had just taken off at a flat-out gallop down the center of the arena. Mom was leaning forward, and as soon as she straightened her back, Rose practically sat down on her rear end and slid to a stop, kicking up a big cloud of dust around her.

"That looks like what you do with Emmett sometimes."

"Same general idea, but Rose is much better. It's obvious she's had a lot of training."

"Goody for her. Too bad it didn't help me any," I grumbled, putting a hand on my tender ribs.

Edward laughed and put his arm around me. "Aw, don't feel bad, sweetheart. Usually, the most highly trained horses are also the most sensitive. They're listening for subtle cues like the shifting of weight in the saddle or tiny movements of riders' arms and…what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sweetheart, huh?" The giant grin on my face left no room for consternation over my abysmal riding skills.

His gaze became unfocused for a moment, like he was deep in thought and trying to figure something out.

"I guess…I must've picked that up from Dad. He has lots of pet names for Mom—uses 'sweetheart' the most." Edward glanced at me and then looked away. "I take it that you…don't like me calling you that. Sorry. It just slipped out, I guess."

I could only see the side of his face but thought there was a hint of embarrassment and hurt in his expression.

"No, it's fine!" I said quickly. "I really do like it, uh…sweetheart."

I winced. It sounded cute yet sexy when he said. When I tried—not so much.

Still, my awkward endearment attempt got Edward to smile. He turned his body and mine so that we faced each other. His suddenly intense eyes stared down at me. I couldn't have torn my gaze away from the mesmerizing green if I'd wanted to.

"Hey," he said softly.

"…is for horses," I heard my dazed self mutter.

The rumbling of his amused chuckle tickled the air. He brought a hand up to my cheek and ran his thumb over my lips. I stretched up on my toes as my palms rested on his chest. His head began to lower, my eyes closed in anticipation.

"Hi, kiddos!"

A spray of dirt and sand caused us to sputter and cough.

"Oops, sorry."

I glared up at the smiling face of my mom. "Hello to you, too," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Dwyer."

Mom squinted at Edward and then pointed her finger, directing it back and forth between the two of us. "Interesting. Is this your way of telling me you two are having sex now?"

"What?" I exclaimed, unconsciously taking a step away from Edward.

"You're both in pajamas, so…sleeping together?"

I gaped at her in astonishment, but my dear boyfriend burst into laughter.

"It's PJ Day during Spirit Week," I explained hastily.

"Oh, right! You've got all those pre-Homecoming activities this week."

Mom's eyes lit up, and I knew she was recalling her own glory days in high school as Miss Popular. Beside me, Edward was still chuckling over the misunderstanding. I jabbed him in the arm with my elbow. There was nothing humorous about talking sex with my mom.

And she wasn't finished, either.

"Since I've got you both here, it's a good time to lay down the rules. One rule, actually." She paused to make sure she had our attention. "I don't care how horny you are, any messing around happens in Bella's bedroom. I'd better never find buttprints on my countertop or underwear between the couch cushions. Got it?"

Edward wasn't laughing any more. Wide-eyed, he swallowed and nodded vehemently like a bobble-head doll. As much as I wanted to give him grief over his mortified expression, mine wasn't much better.

"Jeez, Mom! We got it," I croaked, my cheeks turning pink.

She hummed in apparent satisfaction and then patted Rosalie.

"So, Edward, what did you think of this girl? Pretty nice, huh?"

"Definitely," he chirped, obviously happy to change subjects. "I'm surprised you don't show her."

"I prefer the speed events. Actually, I was going to put Rose up for sale this past summer, but when plans were made for Bella to come here, I decided to hang onto her." Mom frowned. "Now there's the Emmett complication. I'll have to figure that out before I can sell her. She certainly can't stay with him."

"She seems okay now, even though Emmett's out of sight," Edward commented.

Mom dipped her head in agreement. "I'll cool her out on the trail, see how she does with that. Too bad you're wearing your jammies, or I'd ask if you want to try her out."

"Maybe another day?" he asked eagerly. "I'd love to do some stops and spins on her."

He and mom made arrangements for him to ride Rose the next day. I had a work shift after school and was disappointed that I'd miss it.

"You can drool over your man another day, Little Pea," Mom promised with a smirk.

With that, I told her goodbye and dragged Edward away as he laughed at my discomfort. His subsequent attempt to call me "Little Pea" was met with an evil stink eye.

We went to the barn, where Edward spent some time grooming Emmett, and then headed inside my house to do homework. As much as I wanted to go to the bedroom and "mess around," we dutifully sat up shop at the kitchen table.

I didn't have much homework, but it still took me an excessively long time to complete. It was just too difficult to concentrate on my assignments when I could watch Edward concentrating, instead. Every few minutes, I'd peek to the side to get a glimpse of bronze hair falling haphazardly over a furrowed brow, lean forearm muscles guiding a hand over notebook paper, and the occasional bounce of a long leg. I was so distracted that he finished before I did.

"Come on, slowpoke," he teased, stretching his arms above his head.

I stared at the skin of his abdomen that showed under his raised pajama top. My fingers tightened around the pencil I was holding, and I licked my lips.

"You have such a one-track mind."

"Sorry," I mumbled, directing my gaze back to my paper where it belonged.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with that."

He got out of his chair to stand behind me and began to massage my shoulders. A groan escaped from my throat as my head slumped forward.

"I'm not going to get anything done if you keep that up."

"Well, we certainly can't have that. If you hurry, I might have enough time for a tour of your, um, _house_ before I go."

My pencil flew across the lines of the page before his last syllable faded from the air. Five minutes later, I slammed my notebook shut and jumped out of the seat.

"You came through the living room and dining room on the way in, and this is the kitchen. We won't go into my mom's room, and all that's left on the tour is my bedroom." I gave him a half-shy, half-sly smile. "So, uh, would you like to see it?"

Wearing a grin of his own, Edward reached out and took my hand. "Been looking forward to it."

The hungry tone of his voice made me shiver. I had a hot boyfriend, a full-sized bed, and a permissive mom who wouldn't be in the house for at least an hour. It seemed luck was on my side for once.

"Come on. Let's go."

* * *

**Well hello there! :)**

**The muse for this particular story is a difficult little girl, but I've been writing other things when she sulks. Part 2 of Summer's Hidden Melody is in the works (4 chapters complete), and I hope to start posting at the end of the month. **

**I also submitted my first contes****t entry ever for the May to December Romance contest on this site (FFN). There are so many amazing stories, so if you're looking for some new one-shots, I suggest you check it out! See if you can guess which one is mine and find out if you're right after voting is over (Feb. 9). :D**

* * *

**I post teasers and related pics on my FB account. For this chapter, there's a video of a sliding stop and a spin. You can see videos at /winterhorsesfiction.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"Bella, here are some more beads. Do you need anything else?"

A tiny brunette placed a cardboard box on the table where I was constructing centerpieces. She bounced lightly on her toes while awaiting my reply.

"I think I'm set for now, uh…"

"Hannah. My name's Hannah."

"Right. Thanks, Hannah. Why don't you check in with Angela or Jessica and see what they…"

I trailed off when I caught sight of the two of them in a heated argument by the gym's main entrance. Jessica was shaking her head with her arms crossed over her chest while Angela gesticulated wildly.

"On second thought, talk to Erica. She'll be able to give you a job."

I'd no sooner turned back to my centerpieces when a tall, gangly boy materialized at my side. I gave him a quick glance and tried to keep the dubious expression off my face. The kid might have been tall, but he looked barely older than 12.

"Hi, B-bella. Can I, uh, help you with anything?"

"We've got it under control here. You can ask Erica, though."

I let out a relieved sigh when he finally walked away. It made no sense to me why several of the underclassmen on the Homecoming committee kept looking to me for direction. I'd been approached four times since we started decorating a half hour ago.

"It's because the boys like you and the girls want to be you."

I glanced up at Alice, who was returning from the bathroom.

"Get used to the attention. You're high school royalty, now," she laughed.

"How did you know—?"

"You looked completely confused when they came up to you. It was pretty obvious what you were thinking."

"If you say so. Can you hand me that mask by your elbow?"

Alice picked up the purple and gold face mask and looked it over before passing it to me.

"Mardi Gras Madness," she murmured, stating the dance's theme. "Not very original, but the colors are certainly appropriate for Smithsburg."

"I like it better than the theme my old high school had last year. They did "Candy Land" and made the cafeteria look like the inside of Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. The decorations weren't all that bad, except for the little cardboard Oompa Loompas all over the place. Those guys creep me out."

"I hear you," Alice agreed. "Who'd you go with? A boyfriend?"

"I skipped it. And as far as boyfriends go, Edward's my first."

"Aww. I hope he's being a good one so far."

"He is," I sighed dreamily. "Edward's the best…ow!"

I yanked my hand away from the hot glue gun and shook it in the air.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I have to remember to stay away from potentially dangerous situations whenever I'm thinking of Edward. My mind tends to wander."

"You mean like it did on Wednesday?" Alice asked with a smirk.

I lobbed a string of beads at her. "Shut up! I'm trying to forget that whole catastrophe ever happened, and you're not helping."

_My fingers dug into the smooth skin on Edward's back as I hitched a leg over his thigh and rubbed against his erection. He gasped into my mouth and jerked his hips away._

_"What?" I asked, hoping that I hadn't done anything wrong._

_"Uh…nothing," he panted. Then he prevented us both from talking further by thrusting his tongue past my lips._

_He eagerly explored my mouth, increasing the ache between my legs and turning me into a twisting tangle of need. I grabbed a handful of his pajama bottoms and pulled his lower body back down onto mine._

_His groans and whimpers were driving me crazy, and I needed more of…something. My hands moved from his back to his chest and roamed over the hardness of muscle there. I wanted to feel every part of him, trace every inch of skin, wrap myself in his body._

_I'd gotten him to take off his shirt a few minutes ago. It occurred to me that if I did the same, I _could_ touch that entire incredible chest at once—with my own. My nipples hardened to stiff peaks that stretched tall for attention._

_Impatient, I nudged Edward off me and crossed my arms to grab the hem of my shirt. In one quick movement, I yanked the piece of clothing up my body._

_And shrieked in pain._

_The rib injury I'd forgotten raged in protest of my stupidity and sent a shot of searing pain down my side. Tears slipped out from under clenched eyelids as I doubled over in agony, gasping and moaning._

_Unfortunately for Edward, his head had been in the path of mine, and my forehead collided with his jaw. The sting of impact caused the trajectory of my body to change, and then I was tumbling over the side of my bed, crying out the entire way down to the floor._

"At least neither of you ended up in urgent care. That's a good thing."

Alice's voice startled me from the nightmarish memory.

"No, that's not _good_," I retorted. "What would've been good is if it had never happened in the first place. What _would've_ been good is if we'd made out like normal people without my effin' personal black cloud raining on my damned parade!" I was almost yelling by the end of my rant.

"Shh!" Alice cautioned with a giggle. She glanced at the handful of committee members who were giving me curious looks.

I let out a weary sigh. "I suppose it could've been worse, knowing me. The cut on Edward's lip is really small, and other than the bruise on my thigh, I wasn't injured. It just sucks because I was hoping to…y'know…_do things_ that evening."

Alice hesitated only a beat before nodding. "Okay, I'm going to forget for the next few minutes that we're talking about my cousin, who's like a brother to me." She fluttered her lashes and giggled. "Sooo…were you planning on going all the way?"

I smiled at her enthusiastic expression. "No. Well, I wasn't planning to, anyway. There wasn't much time, and I figure it's not something I want to rush."

"I agree. I know that when Jasper and I…" The words caught in her throat. She gave me a watery smile and tried again. "His dad is really strict, and it wasn't easy to get an opportunity to be together. But the stars lined up when my parents went to Europe last Christmas and let me stay here. Jaz's dad had a work party, so we got the house to ourselves."

She was quiet for several minutes, probably reliving their first time.

"So, it'll be Homecoming night for you two, huh?"

"Yeah." Though I dug my fingernails into my palms to try curbing my excitement, I couldn't stop the Cheshire grin from overwhelming my face. "I swear, my mom is a certified head case. She booked herself a stay at spa resort and is practically giftwrapping my virginity for Edward. I'm not complaining or anything, but how crazy is that?"

"No comment," Alice laughed.

The table centerpieces didn't take much longer to complete, so we began to set up cardboard silhouette figures of jazz musicians. Jessica flitted over to check on our progress.

"Lookin' good ladies! Once you're finished, we'll put them in front of the photo op backdrop." She plucked off a stray piece of packing tape from off the floor. "So are you excited about tomorrow, B? _I'm_ so excited. It's going to be such a totes busy day! Are you sure you don't want to spend the night? We could all get ready for the parade together. It'll be like the time we did your makeover, only so much funner!

"That reminds me. You have a gray dress and a green dress, right? Definitely wear the gray one since we'll be on the field. You don't want your ass to look like the grass." She giggled shrilly. "Are you wearing your hair up or down?"

"Well, I—"

"I think you should leave it down. Oh god, I'm so _excited_! You're coming to the party, right? With Edward? And you, too, Alice? It's going to be, like, the biggest ever! I wouldn't be surprised if…oh my god, _why_ are they hanging that mask _there_? It'll ruin the whole wall!"

Jessica dashed away, yelling across the gym as she went. Alice and I exchanged an amused glance.

"Do you think she's excited?" Alice asked wryly.

"Nah. Not at all."

By the time Edward arrived to pick us up, there wasn't much left to be done until the next day when the balloons would be delivered. I departed the gym with a clear conscience over my decorating efforts for the dance.

Dinner was ready to be served when we walked inside Edward's house. Dr. Cullen greeted us from the kitchen. I was surprised to see him taking a dish out of the oven, an Alton Brown apron covering his clothing.

"Alice, could you pull the salad out of the fridge and put it on the table? Edward, why don't find out what Bella wants to drink? Your mom should be here any minute."

"Does he always cook dinner?" I asked Edward as we carried our glasses to the dining room table.

"We all take turns, actually. It's nice to have Alice here to add a fourth person to the rotation. Plus, she makes the best Beef Wellington."

"Wow. Remind me to never have you over for dinner. Last night was spaghetti with Ragú sauce and steamed broccoli in one of those microwave bag things."

"Eh, easy to cook, easy to clean. Nothing wrong with that," he said with a charming grin.

Mrs. Cullen got home a few minutes later, and we all sat down to a delicious meal of Chicken Parmesan.

"What colleges are you looking into, Bella?" she asked as we ate.

"I already applied to the University of Washington and Washington State. Now that I'm here, I'll probably send in apps to the University of Maryland, College Park and UMBC. Or maybe Salisbury."

"I've heard you're quite the student," Dr. Cullen remarked. "Are you considering any Ivies? Harvard, Yale…_Cornell_?" His mouth quirked up in a mischievous grin. "My son's been worried he might have more competition for valedictorian, you know."

"Dad," Edward growled, flicking an apologetic look my way.

Mrs. Cullen made a _tsk_ing sound and swatted her husband on the arm. Alice smiled as she rolled her eyes at her uncle.

"Um…I did apply to Harvard as a fantasy school. But I don't want to waste money on application fees for places I can't afford." It was unfortunate but true.

"Cornell is competitive when it comes to financial aid. It might not be a bad idea to apply, just to keep your options open." Dr. Cullen tried to send a furtive glance in Edward's direction and completely failed at the furtive part. "You never know what's going to happen in the future."

"I, uh…"

"How are your ribs doing, dear?" Mrs. Cullen asked quickly.

I sighed in gratitude at the change in subject…until I remembered how they factored into my bedroom fail. Edward and Alice must have been thinking about the same thing: he let out a soft snort, and Alice chuckled.

"I'm feeling better, thanks," I said with a sidelong glare for my "friends."

After we'd all helped clean up from dinner, Edward and I went outside to his barn. AJ promptly came up to the fence and demanded to be fed.

I scratched under the pony's heavy black mane while Edward prepared the feed. AJ wasn't pushy like Rose, but the whickers and snuffles he made clearly showed his displeasure with waiting.

"Isn't he lonely here all by himself?" I asked as Edward brought out the feed pan.

"No, he doesn't mind. As herd animals, horses do typically like to be with other horses—some will even freak out if left alone, but some are fine without company. It helps, too, if you raise them to handle spending time by themselves."

"What are you going to do with Emmett and him when you go to college?"

Edward frowned. "I'm not sure yet. I don't want to sell them, but we'd either have to get someone to come out and take care of them or board them somewhere else. My parents don't know enough to watch over them for an extended period, and it's not fair to ask that, anyway. I've thought about looking for a lease arrangement…"

"You mean like renting them out? Like a car?"

"Exactly like that. I'd even do a free lease as long it's a good home."

"You know, it's too bad that Jake couldn't…" I swallowed the rest of my words and glanced at Edward. "Sorry."

He regarded me with a blank expression. "No, go ahead. It's too bad Jake…what?"

I stared down at AJ's mane and began braiding it to give my nervous fingers something to do. "Well, I was just thinking that if he really was going to try turning his place into a training center, he could use some good horses to teach people on."

"Never," he spit out. "I don't want him anywhere near my guys."

"How come? Is it just the rivalry thing?"

"He and I have a major difference of opinion when it comes to horsemanship."

I thought about the time Jake had called Edward a bleeding heart and when he rode Rosalie to correct her bad behavior.

"Do you think he's too hard on the horses?"

Edward seemed ready to let loose a tirade but then took a breath to steady himself.

"A little, yes. He cares most about getting quick results and, in my opinion, skips over important steps in the training process. He rides according to the latest fad. I'm more of a purist."

Edward sighed before he continued. "In some ways, I can understand it. I'm riding for fun, but he's trying to keep the farm going. He's harsher than I am, but at least I've never seen him take things too far or cross the line to cruelty. I guess it's the difference between strict, disciplinarian parents and those who are more indulgent."

"Like my mom?" I asked, hoping to lighten his somber mood.

"Yeah." He stepped close to me and put his hands on my waist. "And I happen to really appreciate your indulgent, liberal mom."

"Why would that be?" I chuckled as he lowered his head down to mine.

"Because I get you all to myself tomorrow night and will be able to do a lot of this."

Our kiss started out slow and sweet but didn't stay that way for long. Edward pushed his hips into me, and I felt his hardness against my abdomen.

I know I made a whimpering sound, but unfortunately, it was drowned out by a loud fluttering snort beside me.

"Ugh, disgusting!"

"Aw man, AJ."

Edward and I broke apart to wipe the spray of pony snot from our faces.

"I swear, if it's not one end, it's the other," I grumbled, following Edward out of the paddock.

It was after eight, so I decided to have Edward take me home. Homecoming Day promised to be long, and even though I wasn't going all out for the parade and football game, I still planned to spend a little more than my usual ten minutes getting dressed.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then, huh?" Edward said after we shared a lingering kiss in my driveway.

"Yippee, I can't wait."

"It won't be so bad. Just smile and do your best Miss America wave for half an hour, and then it'll be over."

"Until the football game."

"But you'll be sitting with me." He leaned over the center console to drop a light kiss on my lips. "Doesn't that help a little?"

"I'd rather be sitting _on_ you," I grumbled.

"What am I going to do with you?" Edward laughed. "Wait. Don't answer that."

I closed my mouth on the suggestive comment I was about to make. Apparently, Edward already knew me too well.

We kissed goodbye again, and then I forced myself out of his car and into the house. The TV was on in the living room, and Mom sat on the couch, her eyes locked on me as I walked in. I'd barely said hello before she began chattering about the day to come. She seemed more excited than I was. It appeared I was going to be trapped into a conversation about the best color for my toenails, but my phone rang.

"It's Dad," I told her, escaping to the solitude of my bedroom.

"Hi, Bella." Charlie Swan's voice was as gruff as ever.

"Hey."

There was silence for a few seconds until he felt obligated to speak again.

"So, how's school?"

I answered that question and the general ones he asked about my recovery and life with Mom. There was a strange quality to his tone, however, that made me think he had something else on his mind.

"So…you mom tells me you've got a boyfriend."

And there it was.

"Yeah. His name's Edward Cullen. He's a great guy."

"She said you're going to the Homecoming Dance with him. What about parties afterward?"

"We might stop by a friend's house," I hedged. "But don't worry. Mom's already talked to me and gone over the rules."

Technically it had only been one rule, and I certainly didn't want to discuss buttprints on shiny surfaces with my dad.

Sadly, however, he did.

The reverberating _harrumph_ as he cleared his throat warned me that he had prepared a speech for the occasion.

"Listen, Bella, I respect your mother, but we don't see eye-to-eye on a lot of things. Yeah, I think it's important for you to enjoy being a teenager and have a healthy high school experience. But you also need to remember that it only takes one mistake to change your life forever. Drinking or doing drugs could get you arrested. Climbing into a car with someone who's been doing those things could injure or kill you. Being, uh, intimate with your boyfriend—even if you've taken precautions—could result in disease or pregnancy."

"Yes, Dad, I know—"

"I'm not done yet," he stated firmly. "Now, you tend to take after me in a lot of ways, but I've seen some of your mother in you, too. I don't know what you're like when it comes to…getting close to someone, but you know that you shouldn't give into pressure to do something you don't want, right?"

"Yes," I muttered. He was wasting his time barking up that tree. If anything, I was the one who—

"Remember that it also works the other way. Females can be as forward as males these days. When your mom was younger, she…uh…but I didn't...well…I think that it's just as hard, maybe harder, for a guy to speak up and..." He stopped to blow out a frustrated breath. "Anyway, my point is that two people need to talk and be on the same page before anything…happens. Does that make sense?"

I was so relieved to be in my room where no one could see the deep pink on my cheeks.

"Yeah, I get it," I answered in a trembling voice.

"Okay, well, good then. Do you have any, uh, questions for me?"

"No," I whispered. It was the most I could manage.

"Alright, good, good. It was a good talk, and, uh, you have a good night and a…good time tomorrow. Uh, bye."

I stared at the phone after the call ended. That conversation with my dad ranked high among my most uncomfortable ever. Did he just try to tell me that my mom pressured him into having sex? Was he insinuating that I might do the same with Edward? _Was_ I doing that to Edward?

I wanted to text my boyfriend right away and get his perspective but figured it was a discussion better had in person. Then I remembered what Dad had said about it being difficult for guys to speak up—probably because of masculine stereotype. Would Edward tell me the truth even if I did ask?

Looking back over our time together, I realized it had been me who'd made most of the advances. I was the one pushing for more. True, he'd said he wanted to have sex when I asked him and always seemed eager to kiss me. He claimed he was looking forward to spending the night with me. However, we hadn't specifically discussed going all the way. My dad was right: Edward and I needed to talk, and it should happen _before_ we got lost in the moment.

As much as I'd wanted to get a good night's rest, I tossed and turned in my bed for almost two hours. It felt like I'd just fallen asleep when the alarm went off at six. I groaned, let out a long string of random expletives, and dragged myself out to the barn to feed Rose and Emmett. Mom was already there, bright-eyed and smiling.

Dark clouds hung heavy in the sky, and the air was chilly. I really hoped it would either rain soon and be done with it or hold off until after the game. The day had enough bad things going for it already.

I took my time in the shower, enjoying the warmth while trying to block out everything but the present. It worked to some extent, and I was almost calm when I finally turned the water off. After toweling off, I slipped on a robe and began to dry my hair.

At the sound of the dryer, Mom burst into the bathroom. Apparently, she wanted to help me get ready. I was more than happy to hand the styling duties to her.

Our mother-daughter time turned out to be pretty enjoyable. The gentle tugs of the hairbrush felt nice and served to relax me even further. By the time I'd gotten dressed and my makeup was finished, I was downright mellow.

My composure stayed in place as I got into Mom's truck. It wavered slightly when we pulled into the school parking lot and I saw the line of floats, the middle school and high school marching bands, and other parade participants. By the time I said goodbye to mom and fought my way over to the Homecoming Princesses float, my inner calm was hanging on by a thread.

"Oh my god, Bella! You're finally here! I'm _so_ excited." Jessica put on quite the display of coordination as she bounced on her toes, held down her short dress with one hand, waved furiously with the other, and projected a beaming smile that seemed to take up the entirety of her face.

"Hey Jess, hey Alexa. Where's Tanya?" I scanned the parking lot but didn't see her. It was 9:50 a.m., and the parade was supposed to begin at 10.

"No idea," Alexa answered, checking her makeup in her compact mirror. "She didn't show up for our sleepover—said she wasn't feeling good. I don't know what's up with her these days. She's acting like a stuck-up bitch, if you ask me."

I grimaced at both Alexa's comment and the nauseated feeling in the pit of my stomach. I probably should have had more for breakfast than just a banana.

"She's just trying avoid all the gossip, and you have to admit, you seem to be a magnet for it."

Alexa slowly lowered the compact as she focused narrowed eyes on me. "What do you mean by that?"

"You care a lot about what goes on at school," I explained with a shrug.

She regarded me with a tilt of her head. I could tell she was trying to figure out if my remark was an insult or not.

"Well, I guess that's true," she said slowly. Then her gaze drifted over my shoulder. "Quick, Bella, turn around!"

She spun me in place—which probably would've hurt a lot more if I hadn't taken a massive dose of ibuprofen that morning—and yanked my coat off behind me. A hand underneath my shoulder blades pushed my chest out.

"Hey!" I yelped at her. "What are you…Edward!"

My jaw slackened as I took in the sinfully delectable vision of my boyfriend jogging toward me in black jeans, a gray collared shirt, and a black blazer. I could tell he'd spent some time trying to do something with his mess of bronze and smiled at the thought of him wrestling with a hairdryer, brush, and a can of mega hold hairspray. The outcome was playfully debonair and handsome, though I liked it just as much when untamed locks flopped over his forehead.

Edward stopped several feet in front of me, sporting his own dazed expression.

"Damn, Bella," he breathed. "You're hot."

He closed the distance between us and then slid his hands down my sides, letting them settle on my hips. His fingers grabbed at material of the form-fitting gray knit dress I wore.

"Please don't ever wear this to school," he murmured, his lips coming close to my ear. "I'd probably get jealous and possessive again. Besides, concentrating is Calculus is hard enough as it is."

I was about to wiggle my lower body against him and make a suggestive comment about things being hard, but then recalled my dad's comments from the night before.

"You okay?"

Momentarily engrossed in worry, I hadn't realized I'd tensed up.

"Uh, yeah. A little overwhelmed, though." It was the truth, if only part of it.

"Hang in there, beautiful. I should probably get back to the guys' float since the parade's about to start. I just wanted to say good morning. I'll meet you at the end."

He leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips. His faint Edward-scent wafted through the crisp air, beckoning me to follow it back to its source. I couldn't ignore its call and shoved my face into his shirt.

Edward chuckled as I snorted him in like a drug. He hugged me tightly and then dropped a final kiss in my hair before departing. Sighing dreamily, I watched him jog away and disappear between two floats.

Three girls were staring at me as I turned back around. Alexa wore a smug look, Jessica grinned broadly, and Tanya…her eyes were blank, her face expressionless.

"Hi," I said quietly.

She blinked twice and forced a smile.

"Hey, Bella."

There was an awkward silence between the four of us until Jessica began gushing about how well the decorations turned out. She continued her monologue for several minutes, even as we were helped onto the float.

There were four purple and gold chairs for us, two on the main level of the float and two on a raised platform directly behind those. Alexa and Jessica quickly claimed the top chairs, which was fine by me. Tanya looked as if she didn't mind, either.

The two of us silently watched the bustle of people getting ready for the parade to begin. Alexa and Jessica kept up a stream of buzzing conversation, occasionally punctuated by Jessica's high-pitched exclamations. The Princesses' float was near the end of the parade lineup, so we remained stationary as the event kicked off with the drum cadence of the middle school marching band.

I was adjusting my coat to better cover my chilled legs when Tanya turned her head toward me.

"Are you close to your Dad?" Her blue eyes stared off into the distance.

"Close enough, I guess" was my truthful answer. "When I lived in Washington, he and I got along alright but mostly did our own things."

"Do you miss him?"

I frowned as I considered her question. "Yeah, but I haven't been away from him that long. It doesn't seem like it, at least. We talk on the phone every week, and that helps."

She nodded absently, and I wondered if my answers were actually registering with her.

"What about…did he ever get remarried?" Her voice shook on the last word.

"No, he didn't."

"You're lucky then. Otherwise, you might end up with a wicked stepmother and her evil daughter," Tanya replied, her tone sarcastic and biting.

I wasn't sure what to say other than the "I'm sorry" that I mumbled to her.

"Well, she's not quite my stepmother yet, but that's going to change. My dad proposed last week. I barely see him as it is, and now he has a whole new family to take up his time. And the best part? Clare's pregnant, and he's so happy about it. That's all he ever talks about. It's like he's replaced me and forgotten I exist."

"Oh, Tee," I murmured and gave the dejected girl a sympathetic hug.

"Hey, we're going to moving soon!" Alexa announced, leaning forward to catch our attention.

I squeezed Tanya a final time and sat back in my chair. She gave me a weak smile.

The entirety of the parade passed in a blur except for when our float passed the spot where Mom, the Cullens, and Mr. Black were standing. There was also a young woman with a toddler standing beside Jake's dad who appeared to be related. I assumed it was one of Jake's sisters.

The five of them managed to produce a sound that seemed more appropriate for a dozen people as they cheered for us. Well, most of the hoots seemed to be for me, but Tanya's name was shouted, too—though mostly by my mom. Tanya smiled and waved back at them, and I could only see a trace of her former melancholy. I wondered if she missed the families of the boys she used to be best friends with.

If Mr. Black held any malice toward me for ditching his son, he didn't show it. At one point, our eyes met, and I gave him a pained, apologetic look. He nodded briefly, as if in acceptance. At least, I hoped that's what it meant.

Edward was standing in all his hot glory at the end of the parade line. I tried to keep my elation under wraps as the float neared his position, but it was difficult. I ended up letting Alexa and Jessica step down before me so that he didn't have to be near them.

"Hi, gorgeous," he greeted, his voice low and seductive. As soon as he had helped me off the platform, his hands spread out over my hips and pulled me into him. "You look so damned good."

I gasped when I felt the subtle definition of his erection behind the fly of his fitted jeans. I wanted to grind against him and mewl like a cat in heat, but instead stepped back to keep a clear head. Besides the fact that we were in public, Tanya was nearby, and I didn't want to flaunt my relationship in her face, especially when she already upset.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

Edward grinned. "My mom invited you both over for lunch before the game, so they all went back to the house while I waited for you."

"Nice. So, are we taking my mom's truck or your dad's?"

"Ha, like my dad would let me drive one of his babies. Your mom made the sacrifice." He tilted his head as he handed me the keys. "You're a safe driver, right?"

"When I have to be," I snapped playfully. However, I was a little nervous about Edward being with me. I'd only had two passengers in my life—my parents—and was still getting used to Mom's ¾ ton truck. For a moment, I'd considered letting Edward take us back, but his teasing comment poked at my sense of pride.

"I know you're not looking forward to the game or the dance," he commented as I carefully navigated the winding country road, "but I'd like to make it to my house before midnight, if possible."

"Be quiet," I grumbled, my fingers tight around the steering wheel. "I'm being _safe_."

"Is that what this is? I was thinking of another four-letter word that starts with 's.'" He scratched his chin pensively. "Actually, there are a few four-letter s-words that will work."

"Here's something that starts with 's': shut up."

Edward laughed and blew me a kiss. I shot him the finger.

"I'm waiting until tonight for that," he purred.

"R-really? We're really gonna…?" My voice was higher than normal and somewhat squeaky.

From the corner of my eye—I was still watching the road for all I was worth—I caught the movement of him turning his head to look at me fully.

"I thought…is that not what…? I mean, if you changed your mind, that's _completely_ fine, of course. We just started going out, and I don't want to pressure you or anything…"

"Pressure me?" I laughed out, suddenly feeling giddy and light. "No way. I was worried it might be the other way around—that I might be pushing _you_ into it."

"Um, no. Definitely not. Uh-uh," he said so vehemently that I glanced over at him. His eyes were wide with sincerity as his head shook back and forth.

"Looks like we're good to go, then. I've, uh, been on the pill for a while, so you don't have to…you know…if you don't want…"

There was an uncomfortable silence, and when I looked at Edward, he was frowning—almost scowling.

"What?"

His face quickly cleared. "Oh, nothing. I remember you saying you'd never dated, but I thought…well, of course, you don't _need_ to be dating someone to have sex."

"Huh?" I wasn't following the direction our conversation had turned.

"I just thought that you hadn't, um…well, that this would be your first time…"

"It _is_ my first time. Why would you think it wasn't?"

"Didn't you say you'd been on birth control for a while?"

"Yeah, but it's for…girl issues. Not because I was having sex. Or planning on it, for that matter."

"Oh."

"Would it make a difference? I mean, if I _had_ done it before?"

"No, of course not!" He paused. "Well, I'd probably be more nervous that I already am."

"Really, you're nervous?"

"Yeah. I don't want to mess this up. I want it to be good for you."

"But you should enjoy yourself, too. Besides, I'm pretty sure my first time's going to suck no matter what. That's what I've read, anyway." Yes, I'd been doing a lot of internet "research" in the past week.

"I just wanna make sure I last," he mumbled, his head turned toward the window.

I felt terrible at the thought of him being so worried and was desperate to ease his anxiety. I pulled into the next driveway I came to.

"Listen," I said, angling my body toward him. "I'm not expecting anything other than spending the night close to you; that's all I really want. What I _don't_ want is for you to stress out about it. Because then I'll be stressed that you're stressed, and it'll be a bad time for sure. Let's try enjoy this, okay?" I lowered my eyes bashfully. "After all, I'm hoping we'll have plenty of chances to practice and get better."

He seemed to process my words for a second, then unbuckled his seat belt and leaned toward me. His fingers pushed away the hair framing my face. I looked up at him again.

"I'm hoping that, too, Bella," he said, an intense expression on his face. "And most of all because that'll mean we're together for a long time."

If I hadn't turned into a pile of goo, I would've jumped him right and there. Instead, I agreed with a whispered "me, too," and met his lips halfway for a deep, passionate kiss.

He hoped we'd be together for a long time, huh? Maybe applying to Cornell wasn't such a bad idea, after all.


	21. Chapter 21

I neither loved nor hated football, so the most I'd expected to get out of the Homecoming game was two and a half hours of flirting with Edward. I didn't plan to pay any attention to the actual game and certainly didn't foresee myself bleeding purple and gold. But the Cullen/Black/Dwyer cheering section was a force of nature, and I got swept up in their fervor.

It turned out that Edward and Jake's parents didn't yell only for their own children's events, they also were spirited at school functions. My mom showed her usual enthusiasm, and it was nice to have Edward and Jake on the same side for once, even though they were sitting as far apart in our group as possible. Edward kept a possessive hand on me almost the entire time, but I wasn't bothered by it. In fact, I found myself doing the same every time I spotted other girls checking him out.

The game was fairly fast-paced, with both teams possessing a better offense than defense. At halftime, the score was tied at 21, and excitement was high. My own throat felt dry from all the screaming I did. I was digging around in my handbag for a cough drop when Edward squeezed my elbow.

"You ready?"

I gave him a puzzled look. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"They just called the court down to the track. Come on, princess. Let's not make your subjects wait."

Right, it was time for the Homecoming King and Queen announcement. I'd almost forgotten about it.

I shot him a look. "Watch it with the attitude, mister. You're one who's a royal pain in my ass."

His hand slipped down and gave my backside a covert squeeze.

"And such a nice ass it is, Your Highness."

I didn't have time to comment because Mom and Mrs. Cullen were reaching in for hugs while Dr. Cullen and Mr. Black spouted words of encouragement.

Hand-in-hand, Edward and I made our way down to the track where the rest of the court was gathered. Alexa and Tyler wore matching smug expressions, Jessica fiddled with her dress and wrung her hands nervously, and Mike seemed bored out of his mind. Jake walked up to Tyler, slapped him on the back, and started up a conversation. Meanwhile, Tanya stood off to one side, looking slightly nauseated.

I stretched up toward Edward's ear.

"Do you mind if we go over to Tanya? I think she could use a friend right now."

He scowled, but after noticing her ashen complexion, his features softened. "Yeah, sure. But I'm going to stay back some. I don't want to make things worse."

I led the way, and Edward followed, a few paces behind. Tanya smiled weakly at our approach, though I noticed she avoided looking directly at Edward. I gave her a hug, careful not to muss her clothing.

"Hey, Tee. Are you doing alright? I love your dress, by the way."

She glanced down over the sleek material that hugged her perfect curves. "Um, thanks. My mom picked it out." Her eyes flicked up to the stands. "She's obsessed with me winning this thing…says it'll look bad for her as a pageant director if I don't." Tanya sighed. "It's driving me crazy."

"I'm sorry," I said sympathetically. "For what it's worth, I hope you do win."

"I don't know how I feel about it," she admitted. "I've never been a fan of competing and all that, but Mom gets so excited when I do well, like she did at Congress. It'd be nice to win for her sake, but I'm also worried she'll start pushing me even harder."

I couldn't come up with an appropriate response that didn't insult her mom, so I just reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks, Bella. You've been really great. I think out of us all, you deserve it the most."

"I think so, too," Edward said, stepping up to me and putting an arm around my waist. He nodded at Tanya. "Hey."

"Hi, Edward," she replied quietly, her eyes darting to his face and then away.

The sound of a drum cadence caught our attention. As the school band marched onto the field and into some sort of formation, Angela's voice came over the loudspeaker. She gave a short introduction about the nomination process and then began to announce the names of the court members. We were called out in pairs, and this time, Edward was my partner. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head before escorting me onto the field.

We stopped in front of an arc-shaped bridge that was painted to look like a rainbow. Now only Jake and Tanya were waiting to be announced. I felt bad for both of them when it was their turn. Jake stiffly offered his arm, his face devoid of emotion. Tanya, on the other hand, was an open book whose discomfort was easy to read. She touched his sleeve with only her fingertips and left a gaping space between them as they walked. It was painful to watch.

"Yeah, I know," murmured Edward, seeing me cringe at the sight. "I almost feel sorry for them. That's what it was like for me at the pep rally when I was put together with Tanya."

"Hmph, you two seemed cozy enough at the time," I griped under my breath.

Edward regarded me with a raised eyebrow. "Isabella Swan, were you jealous?"

I wrinkled my nose at the amusement in his voice. "Like you have any room to talk. You weren't very happy to see me with Jake."

"Hmm, good point."

Just then, the crowd grew quiet, and the principal walked out with an unfamiliar girl on his arm. A crown sat atop her long blond hair, and a sash that read "Homecoming Queen" fluttered across a very low-cut dress. Using my incredible powers of deduction, I figured she must have been last year's winner. The duo walked past us and over the bridge to take position on the other side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," boomed Angela over the loudspeaker, "we have an amazing group of princes on the field, but there can only be one king. And this year, our Homecoming King is…"

She paused for dramatic effect.

"…Edward Cullen!"

Smiling broadly, I looked up at said Homecoming King, who was wearing an adorably dazed expression. There were whistles, shouts, and loud applause from the stands—most notably our parents' section—as they waited for Edward to cross the bridge and collect his new sash. When he didn't move, I pinched his side.

"Go on, _Your Majesty_," I teased. "Your subjects are waiting."

I was happy for my boyfriend when he received loud cheers as he started moving toward the bridge, and I was happy when last year's queen placed the sash on his shoulder. I was _not_ happy when the beautiful girl pressed her generous cleavage into his chest as she gave him an enthusiastic hug and a kiss on his cheek. The gesture was much too intimate and lasted way too long, in my completely unbiased opinion. I shot a burning glare at the back of her crown-covered golden head.

Jake moved Tanya nearer to me to close the gap Edward's departure had left. The crowd hushed again as they waited for the Queen to be announced.

At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to win the title just so I could push that fluttery-eyed slut away from my man and show her that he was _mine_. I turned back to the grandstand and glowered at the announcer's booth.

As if on cue, Angela began speaking again.

"And now, it's time to crown our new Homecoming Queen. Of all our wonderful princesses, this year's winner is…"

A soft drumroll sounded out from the percussion section as the rest of the band readied their instruments.

"…Tanya Denali!"

The crowd erupted in another round of cheers, and the band began to play the _Wizard of Oz _song "Over the Rainbow." Tanya seemed just as astonished as Edward had been, her eyes wide and her jaw slack. I stepped around Jake and pulled her into a brief hug.

"Congrats—I'm so happy for you!" I said before nudging her toward the bridge.

With her new crown and sash, Tanya truly looked the part of royalty, especially beside Edward's handsome form. Once again, I felt the prickling doubts of insecurity threaten my good mood but summoned the determination to ignore them. After all that he and I had gone through to come together as a couple, it would be silly to let pointless jealousy bring me down. Edward _was_ mine—and would be even more so that night.

Still, once we were excused from the field, I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him outside the stadium.

"What's going on?" he asked, taking longer strides to keep up.

As soon as I hauled him behind a small copse of trees and underbrush, I stood on my tiptoes and pulled his head so that I could assault his mouth with a passionate kiss. He was surprised for a moment, then eagerly joined in. His hands reached for my hips to bring me closer, and I kept moving until our lower bodies touched. When that enticing hardness pressed into my abdomen, I shimmied back and forth, rubbing over him like the shameless hussy I was.

"Bella…oh god…as much as I'm enjoying that, I'll need a change of pants if you keep going," Edward groaned against my lips. He tightened his grasp on my hips to hold me still. "What brought this on, anyway?"

Coyly lowering my eyes, I began tracing along the seams of his blazer's breast pocket. "Maybe I just wanted to pay my respects to the king."

"Yeah right," he snorted. He took a step back and ducked his head to see my face. One of his hands came up to brush a lock of hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry you didn't get chosen, too. I wish we could've been a package deal."

"What—like, buy one, get one free?" I smirked, glancing up at him.

"No, more of a 'sold as a set, not for individual distribution' type of thing."

I suddenly scowled and looked away again. "Someone should tell that to Queen Cleavage."

"Who?"

"I think last year's Homecoming Queen also wanted to pay her respects to you," I mumbled to the ground.

When Edward didn't say anything, I glanced up to see a sheepish expression on his features. Anxiety bubbled up in my stomach. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like whatever was causing him to be embarrassed.

"That was Sam…uh, Samantha Morris. She was, um…she asked me to Homecoming last year."

It took me a moment to come up with a reply, and even then, all I could manage was a quiet "oh." I was too busy trying to fight the simultaneous feelings of jealousy and hurt. It made no sense for me to be upset over something that happened before I even moved to the town.

And yet, I was.

"It was just a one-time thing. We'd didn't go out again after that night."

Edward was attempting to reassure me, but there was an odd note in his voice that rang out in my ears like a blaring warning siren. If I coupled his unease with the hungry way she'd looked at him…

"I bet she wanted to, though—right? She wanted to see you again after getting a taste of how amazing you are. But you were too focused on school, so you said…"

I trailed off when I noticed Edward's wide eyes and red cheeks. He seemed to be trying desperately to get himself together.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I was just surprised that you guessed right about, uh…about her wanting to see me again." His words ran together as they tumbled quickly out of his mouth.

That same strange undertone was present, and then a thought crossed my mind, accompanied by a sickening mental image.

"You hooked up with her," I stated with grim finality. "Maybe there wasn't sex, but you two could've…_oh shit_, I get it now. She literally got a taste of you, didn't she?"

At that moment, I wasn't even aware I was backing away with my hand covering my mouth until I bumped into the trunk of a tree. The light impact served to knock my mind onto a slightly different path.

"Dammit, Edward, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. That's none of my business. It's not like I should care or anything."

"Bella—"

I waved my hands in the air at him. "No, no, it's fine. Totally okay," I said quickly. "You don't have to explain anything to me. Guys and girls do that stuff all the time, and there's no reason why you shouldn't have. I mean, you're insanely hot, and I'm sure girls throw themselves at you wherever you go. Like, literally. You probably dodge them right and left."

"Bella—"

I couldn't stop rambling on. "It'd be crazy for you not to take a few or, hell, even all of them up on their offers. There's no reason not to. Unless…maybe if it's someone who gets around a lot. You wouldn't to get an STD like herpes or something…oh, by the way, did you know you can get syphilis and gonorrhea from oral sex? I was looking up stuff online for tonight—well, I wasn't looking up _that_ sort of thing, of course…it's not like I think you have an STD…although now that I've found out you did more stuff that I thought, I guess it's possible. But, I'm sure you'd tell me if I needed to worry about that, just like I'd be honest with you. Then again, there's nothing for me to tell because I hadn't even kissed anyone until you. I know that sounds pretty sad, but I—_whoa, _Edward! What the hell?"

One moment I was talking myself deeper and deeper into a hole, the next I was trying to figure out why each of my boobs had an Edward hand wrapped around it. I gaped at his smirking face.

"I wanted to get your attention. It was a toss-up between grabbing your lips, your ass, or these. I was lazy and went for the closest thing." He gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Uhhh…" My gaze lowered to where his thumbs were now moving back and forth over rapidly stiffening nipples. I momentarily forgot what we were talking about, where we were, and just about everything else, including how to form words. "Umm…"

"Now, Bella, although I kinda like it when you act jealous, there's absolutely no reason for you to be," Edward said in a low, husky voice. "I couldn't care less about Sam or any other girl out there. You're the only one I want to be with—to date, to kiss, touch, be touched by…to do _everything_ with. You know that, right?"

"Mm-hmm," I whimpered, held completely defenseless by the stare of his intense green eyes and the ministrations of his teasing fingers. He could've told me to shed my clothes and streak down the fifty-yard line singing _La Cucaracha_, and I would've jumped to it. At that moment, he totally owned me.

"Good."

His hands dropped down to my waist, and he gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. By the time I realized he'd concluded our discussion, as well as the make-out session I'd instigated, we were coming out from behind the trees into public view.

"Hey," I protested. "I wasn't done back there."

He squeezed the hand of mine he was holding and chuckled. "To be continued, I promise."

My long sigh was grumpy, at best. I had no desire to return to the knowing grins of our parents and the pained looks from Jacob when I could be molesting my boyfriend instead. I consoled myself with Edward's assurance of future groping action. I would sure-as-hell hold him to that, and more.

^-^ AHOADC ^-^

The longer I stared in the mirror, the darker it appeared.

My skin tone was very light, and although I'd gotten a little sun during the two months prior, my waist, hips, and upper thighs were still pale white. The chalky lack of color made a shocking contrast to the dark brown of my hair…down there.

Standard practice for me was to go at it every once in a while using a trimmer with a number two blade guard. I felt icky when the hair was long; however, cutting it too short made me itch. Before the shower I'd took earlier that morning, I'd neatened things up, but now I worried that might not be good enough.

It wasn't until he'd dropped me off at home after the game (which we won in overtime) that I realized he'd neither confirmed nor denied my assumptions about him and Sam. He had told about getting to second base with Tanya in front of a campfire, but that was it. He could have a Ph.D. in the art of giving and receiving oral with hundreds of practical hours logged, for all I knew.

And there I was, almost clueless with zero skills and experience. What would Edward be expecting? Would I measure up to the other girls? I wondered if he had a preference when it came to pubic hair styles. Did he seem like an _au naturel_ kind of guy, or would he want me completely bare? A landing strip, perhaps?

Well, the natural look couldn't happen, regardless, though I briefly entertained myself with the thought of pubic hair extensions…or maybe some sort of glue-on crotch wig. Knowing my luck, I'd suffer a tragic toupee malfunction at a critical moment. I could just imagine Edward lifting his head from between my legs with a faux beard of dark hair stuck to his chin.

Once I was able to stifle my burst of nervous giggles, the landing strip idea got scratched off the mental list. I could barely draw a decent freehand rectangle with a pencil—trying to make the shape with a razor was a disaster waiting to happen.

Several more minutes of anxious consideration passed, then I finally decided to leave it alone. It was too risky to try going bare for the first time on such an important night.

Satisfied with my decision, I turned on the water in my shower so that I could rinse off and shave my legs once more. It was just after four in the afternoon, and I plenty of time to make certain every inch of my body was ready in hopes that Edward would touch all of them.

I set to work scrubbing and buffing and shaving, my hair tucked safely under a plastic shower cap. Because I'd been preparing for the last three days, it didn't take very long to finish up. Just before turning off the spray, I ran my hands over myself one last time to make sure that I hadn't missed anything…

Damn.

I'd overlooked one tiny part of my body. It was an embarrassing situation I'd never given a thought to before, and I had no idea what to do about it. But something _had_ to be done, because there was no way I'd let Edward stumble upon that grossness. If I didn't take care of it, I'd be self-conscious and paranoid the entire time.

Killing the water and grabbing a towel, I hurried out of the shower and over to my laptop. I knew that Google would give me the answer I needed. The almighty power of the internet would reveal to me how to banish them.

Damn those small-in-number but high-in-ick-factor rear end hairs.

I was reading about the best way to shave them off when Mom tapped on my bedroom door.

"How's everything going? Do you need help with anything?" came her muffled voice.

Startled, I hastily slammed shut my laptop and went to the door to open it.

"Hey, Mom. Um, actually, I was wondering…do you have any of those cold wax strip hair removal things?"

Her gaze first went to my eyebrows, then to my upper lip. "You look fine to me, unless…oh! You need them for a bikini wax, huh?"

I cringed but also nodded. The bikini area was far less humiliating to talk about than my butt crack.

"Sorry, Pea, all I have is hot wax. You're welcome to use it, though."

I had a very strong feeling I shouldn't be anywhere near hot wax without careful supervision, but I wasn't about to let my mom volunteer for the job—not in that particular area, at least.

Then again, it seemed to me that going at it blind with a razor wasn't a good idea, either.

Ten minutes later, my head was craned over my shoulder as I tried to watch my mirrored image slather the microwaved wax in between spread-apart butt cheeks. I didn't want to think about what I was doing, but it couldn't be helped. In that wretched position, it also occurred to me to wonder about the state of Edward's body hair and if he shared my unfortunate predicament. Could he possibly be going through the same ritual at the moment?

Somehow, I doubted it.

Although my hand was a little shaky at first, I managed to get the wax in the right area without major incident. Some of the sticky stuff had succumbed to gravity and dropped onto the floor, but I'd had the great foresight to put newspaper down first. Proud of my mishap-free start, I shook my clenched hands in the air. Then I peered down at the instructions written in tiny print on the thin, creased paper.

I was supposed to wait about thirty seconds for the wax to harden, and then peel the strip away. It sounded easy enough.

Yeah, right. I should've known better than to assume. My Fates-conjured black cloud was always on the job.

As such, when I reached back to check if the wax was ready to be removed, I discovered that I couldn't. I wasn't able to check the wax because I couldn't reach it. I wasn't able to reach it because my butt cheeks were glued firmly together.

It hadn't occurred to me that, for the curing process, I needed to keep 'em separated.

Ha…ha.

At first, I wasn't too concerned. The body wax was designed to be pulled off skin, so although it might require a little bit of inglorious digging around, I would do the deed quickly and then banish the memory from my mind.

Except that when I took hold of the glob, I couldn't get it to come off. I tugged and yanked, but the effin' wax stubbornly adhered to my skin. Contorting myself in all sorts of unspeakable positions, I approached it from different angles and with varying grips, but nothing worked. Uneasiness set in as I snatched the instructions from off the floor and tried to figure out what to do next.

The kit included a bottle of wax removal lotion, so I slathered it around the affected area. However, because most of the wax was sandwiched between two layers of unfortunate skin, the lotion couldn't find its way in and was thus rendered spectacularly ineffective. The baby oil I tried didn't do a damned thing, either.

My alarm was fast approaching full-blown panic. I hurried back to my laptop, grimacing at the uncomfortable pulling sensation in my posterior. I needed to find a solution, and I needed that to happen soon, before I started freaking out in earnest.

A half hour later, I lay on my stomach on my bed and tried to hold back tears of frustration, humiliation, and pain. I'd tried everything I could, from dry talcum powder to liquid olive oil, cold ice cubes to a hot blow dryer. The only result of my efforts had been a greatly incensed butt crack.

Eventually, only one feasible option remained: brute force. I'd taken a deep breath, gritted my teeth, and started ripping. I tried to go as slowly as possible to minimize damage, but in the end, I still ended up with several layers of missing skin.

During the torturous process, I figured out what had gone wrong in the first place. I'd prepared my skin with the cleaning solution provided but had overlooked using the included bottle of oil. That would have kept the wax from sticking to my skin and prevented the whole debacle.

Um, oops.

There were two positives I could take away, however. First, I realized my ribs weren't bothering me as much. Despite all the bending and twisting I'd done, there was only a slight soreness in my side. Second, I wasn't as anxious about the upcoming evening and all its associated significance. I felt way too lousy. Having a raw and tender rear end could do that to a person.

"I'm ready for you, Little Pea!"

My mom's chipper voice signaled it was time to join her in my bathroom. I'd decided to let her take over in the hair and makeup department—I just didn't have the mental energy for it. She, on the other hand, was thrilled beyond reason.

Gingerly seated on one of my bed pillows, I endured her incessant upbeat chattering as she came at me with all sorts of beauty tools and products. She worked quickly, though, and I had to admit being impressed by the results.

"Oh, honey, you look so beautiful," Mom gushed.

For once, I agreed with the assessment. The midnight blue dress that Alexa had picked out during my shopping spree featured large iridescent silver beads that formed an empire waistline under my bust. They looked like smooth stones on a pebbled beach under the light of the moon and served as a perfect complement to the deeply-hued waves of blue satin that rippled down from them. Mom decided against a formal updo, instead adding long distinct curls that flowed freely over my shoulders and down my back. My makeup was expressive enough to indicate the festivity of the event without being overwhelming or brash.

I turned carefully in place on my delicate silver heels, watching the subtle train of my dress's skirt sweep over the floor behind me. My mood brightened as a smile stretched across my face, and suddenly I couldn't wait for the night to begin.

The doorbell rang at exactly five thirty. Mom insisted I wait in my bedroom so that I could do a proper "reveal." She wanted to get pictures documenting Edward's reaction when he saw me. Considering my impatience, it wasn't easy to agree, but I felt I owed it to her. Finally, she called me into the living room, and only my chafed cheeks kept me from hurrying there.

Mom snapped some pictures of Edward as I entered the room and then whirled around to focus the camera on me, but she needn't have rushed. I was frozen in place except for my eyes, which hungrily devoured the epitome of male hotness that stood by the couch. I thought he'd looked amazing that morning in his blazer and jeans, but my mind was blown at the sight of him in a white collared shirt, black trousers, and skinny black tie. I couldn't seem to move, talk, or even think—I just stood there gaping.

It was becoming a habit around him.

The camera kept flashing as Edward stepped toward me. With due ceremony, he reached for my hand to slip on a wrist corsage. I had no idea what kind of flower it was or what color; I only had eyes for my delectable date.

At some point, Mom interrupted my staring session by giving Edward a hug, then me.

"Well, kids, I hope you have a _special_ night," she giggled as she backed away from us. "Enjoy yourselves, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

With a click of her bedroom door, we were alone. Edward gazed into my eyes and brushed his hand softly against my cheek. "You look absolutely amazing, Bella," he murmured. "How did I get so lucky?"

As usual, I had a brilliant reply to that.

"Uhh…"

He chuckled and touched his lips to mine. "Come on. How about we get this night started?"

When we stepped outside onto the front porch, I again stopped in my tracks as I saw the car parked in the driveway.

"I thought you said…"

"I know," Edward replied happily. "I was surprised, too. But Dad was in a sappy mood and handed the keys over. For a sec, I thought about pressing my luck and asking for the Aston Martin, but I figured I'd save that for prom."

My eyes darted toward his face when he mentioned the dance over six months away, but Edward was already leading me to the silver Mercedes. Apparently, he didn't think it was a big deal to assume we'd still be going strong at the end of the school year. I, however, was stunned. The way he said it was so casual and off-hand, as if us being together was a foregone conclusion. My heart swelled in my chest until I thought I might explode from the enormity of my emotion.

Although a small part of me wanted to be alone with Edward at that moment, I was still happy to see Alice waving at me from the back seat of the car. Her witty enthusiasm was exactly what I needed to snap out of my stupor. She gave me an appreciative once-over as Edward opened the passenger-side door.

"Wow, Bella. You might not've won the popularity contest, but you definitely look the part of a queen. How about you ditch my cousin and be my date instead?"

"Not a chance," Edward growled playfully. "She's all mine."

After lowering myself (gingerly) into the front seat, I shook my head in amazement. The evening had barely started, and I was already reduced to a swooning puddle of mush.

After thanking Alice for the compliment, I took note of her dress. It was a cream-colored knee-length piece with satin ribbon wrapped around the middle and a skirt made from billowy layers of tulle. Even sitting in the back of a dimly lit car, she looked angelic, like a celestial being alit to Earth, and I told her as much.

Our dinner at a charming German restaurant in Hagerstown was a fun, light-hearted affair. When Edward squeezed my hand under the table and gave me a significant look, I knew he was thinking the same as I: we were glad to have Alice with us. She refused at first, saying that she didn't want to intrude on our time together, but we eventually wore her down. While distracting her from missing Jasper was in the back of both our minds, that was the least of the reasons for insisting she come. Mostly, we just wanted to enjoy her company and share part of the Homecoming experience with her.

Dinner was about as perfect as I could imagine. Edward was charming and attentive, the food tasted great, and we all wore smiles throughout. Alice seemed to be having a genuinely good time, and although there were times I spotted a faraway look in her eyes, it never stayed for long. I just hoped she would be okay at the dance, where it would be much harder to ignore the romantic connotations of the night.

I decided to sit with her in the back seat on the way to the high school. While Alice and I chattered away, Edward glanced at us in the rear view mirror every so often with a strange expression on his face. On one such occasion, I caught his eye and gave him a questioning look, but he smiled and shook his head. Chalking his behavior up to the unknown workings of a male mind, I let it go. I had no desire to come down from my natural high with any sort of heavy thinking or worrying.

We arrived a fashionable forty-five minutes late. Loud music blared out from the gym as we walked toward the open doors. Edward had me on one arm, Alice on the other, and I couldn't have been more proud that he was my date. Despite all the bared shoulders, legs, and cleavage of other girls, his admiring eyes stayed on me.

There were a lot of people milling around—more than I expected to see. We had to weave our way through the crowd to find a group of empty chairs where we could stop to get our bearings. It took even longer because of all the greetings that came our way, as well as congratulations on Edward's win. He accepted all with equal graciousness, though I wasn't pleased about the unbalanced female to male ratio of those who approached him.

"Do you know all those people?" I asked when we finally found a spot in a corner. "I hardly ever see you interact with anyone at school…"

He shrugged. "Remember, I've gone to school here since kindergarten, and it's not a big town. Over the years, I've been involved with a lot of different school activities and community events. I was even on the soccer team until junior year when I quit so I could take an afterschool internship at the vet's office."

"Really?" I frowned at my own lack of extracurriculars. Maybe it was a good thing Angela had roped me into being part of the SGA.

"Those things help, but grades, test scores, and essays are most important for college," Alice chimed in, reading my thoughts correctly as she was wont to do. "You'll be fine."

Edward leaned in close to me, his eyes strangely passionate again. "I really hope you think about Cornell like my dad suggested. Maybe we could fly up there over a long weekend or, hell, even during the school week so you can check out the campus. If you like it and we both get in, think of how great that would be…"

I stared at him in shock. We hadn't been official for even a week yet, and he was ready to make plans that far into the future—_real_ plans, not just idle fantasies like I often imagined. Both he and Alice had cautioned me about his intensity, but it experiencing it firsthand was something else.

"Oh, I love this song!" Alice said, hopping up and grabbing my hand as the music changed over the loudspeakers. "Come on, you two—this _is_ a dance, after all."

I was more than a little worried I'd make of fool of myself revealing my nonexistent dance skills, but Alice immediately swept my fears away. She took hold of my other hand as well and began moving me all around, turning us sideways, bringing us down, and shaking our arms in the air. Edward watched us indulgently as he did his "I'm a confident, laid-back hot guy gettin' my dance on" moves beside us. I wanted to enjoy the view, but Alice had me laughing too hard to see straight.

We stayed out for another song, working up a little sweat as Alice got serious and tried to teach me rhythm. I did better when Edward came up from behind to wrap himself around me. Apparently, it's much easier to go with the music when you're gooey putty shaped against someone's very capable body.

Alice ensnared a dance partner herself—a freshman with a youthful face and short brown hair who kept shooting nervous glances at Edward. When I looked up to see my boyfriend scowling at the poor kid, I nudged him firmly with my elbow. He harrumphed but did lower the wattage on his threatening glare.

The music transitioned to a slow song, and Edward turned me around to face him. I noticed he made sure Alice was okay with brown-haired boy before giving his full attention to me.

"I'm glad Jas isn't here," Edward muttered. "He'd go through the roof and then flatten that kid on his way back down."

"Which is one of the reasons why she didn't come with him," I commented. "He overreacts and makes something out of nothing."

"I think we already established how easy it is to fall into that trap when you really care about someone, Miss Attacks-Me-Behind-The-Bushes," he teased.

"Oh, so you think I really care about you, huh?" The mischievous smile I wore didn't stop the pink from rising in my cheeks.

It seemed a quick flash of doubt crossed Edward's features before he pulled me somewhat roughly against his body.

"I _know _you do," he asserted, his lips moving against my ear. "Almost as much as I care about you."

A tremor skittered across my skin as I tilted my head sideways to give him better access. His mouth worked its way past my jaw and down my neck to settle in the dip along the top of my shoulder. When the tip of his tongue drew small circles there, I moaned softly and dug my fingers into his biceps.

"You'd better stop, or it's going to seem like forever until we get back to my house," I mumbled.

Though my protest was half-hearted, Edward grunted in agreement and lifted his head. The movement helped only a little—I could still feel him hard against my abdomen.

We swayed lazily through the rest of the song, saying nothing, just enjoying being in each other's arms. When it was over, Alice accompanied us to the refreshment table. She'd taken leave of her friend—Sean was his name—and promised a rain check to another guy wanting a dance.

"Look at you, beating the boys off with a stick," I laughed.

Alice smirked and took a cup of soda from the table. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to save some more dances for you."

"Darn straight you will."

"Edward, Bella!" Angela pushed through the line to get to us. "At nine thirty, the Homecoming court is going to be announced again. Edward, you and Tanya will start off on the dance floor, and then everyone else on the court will join in to dance the rest of the song. Make sure you're at the DJ's table five minutes before then to put on your sashes, okay?"

"What?" I exclaimed. "Does that mean I'll be dancing with Jake?" I didn't need to look at Edward to know what the expression on his face was like.

"Sorry, but the King and Queen have to dance together, and I doubt Alexa or Jessica will switch out with you. Hang in there; it's only one dance and will be over before you know it."

She gave an apologetic shrug and then disappeared back into the throng.

"We can survive one dance, right?" Edward asked with forced lightness.

I wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or not. I also didn't remind him that he'd been the one arguing the case for the Homecoming insanity in the first place.

Edward and I went back to the dance floor after that, but the upcoming event put a damper on our mood. It wasn't as much the fact that we'd be dancing with others—it was the specific people who would be our partners. Jake didn't bother to hide his attraction for me, and I was almost certain Tanya still harbored feelings for Edward. Obviously, neither Edward nor I would be swayed by outside influences, but the ordeal was sure to be unpleasant for both of us.

Future hardship aside, we had a good time mingling with our classmates. Erica and Jeff were adorably shy but oh-so-cute together. One of Jeff's friends, Collin, made us laugh with his knowledge of useless trivia, and Collin's girlfriend, Tia, was extremely friendly.

I never expected that Angela's secret escort would turn out to be Nate Gardner. They hadn't given any indication of being a couple, so I wondered if the dance was purely a platonic date for them. It was hard to tell with Angela: she ordered him around just like everyone else. He took her no-nonsense direction surprisingly well, which brought several interesting images of the two them to my mind. That, in turn, prompted a giggle fit I wasn't able to explain to Edward since the objects of my perverted thoughts were well within earshot.

I saw Alexa, Jessica, and their gang—minus Tanya—on the opposite end of the dance floor, but they never sought me out, and vice versa. I did wonder about Tanya and hoped she was okay. It wasn't her fault I had unfounded insecurities in my relationship with Edward.

When it was finally time to gather by the DJ, I was relieved. The sooner we started, the sooner it would be over, I figured. Edward pressed a possessive kiss to my temple when Jake arrived, and I had to bite my lip to keep from smirking. It's not that I wanted to deliberately hurt Jake, but he needed to drop the idea that I might ever change my mind.

Jessica, Mike, Alexa, and Tyler soon joined us, and Angela handed out on our sashes. Despite not having won queen, Jessica seemed overjoyed to act as royalty one final time. She lovingly caressed her satin ribbon and struck poses for the school newspaper photographer. Alexa was not quite as enthusiastic, and though a smile stretched across her face, I got the feeling she was mad about something. I resolved to keep my distance from her as much as possible.

Angela's head appeared to be spinning in circles as she scanned the gym for Tanya. When I saw Nate put a hand on the small of her back to calm her, I wondered if maybe I was wrong about them not being an item. Heck, if he was able to tone done the level of her crazy, I was all for her getting some of that. Or maybe some Valium.

Tanya showed up at the last possible second, just like she'd been doing all week. Although stunning in a shimmery black dress, she didn't seem as put-together as usual, and there were dark shadows under her eyes. I wanted to pull her aside and talk, but time ran out. Angela had already tugged Edward away from me and was shepherding him and Tanya to the edge of the dance floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," boomed the DJ, "it's time for Smithsburg High's traditional 'Dance of the Homecoming Court.' Please turn your attention to the floor, where our newly chosen King and Queen will begin the dance. I'm honored to present to you this year's royal couple: Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali!"

I saw Edward suck in a deep breath before taking hold of Tanya's waist. With heels, she was nearly the same height as him, so it was natural that she rested her hands on his shoulders. They maintained a respectable distance between each other, but that didn't make it much better for me to stomach.

"If you think that's bad, you should try stumbling across them as they're sucking on each other's tonsils," Jake spat out from behind me.

I gasped and spun around, my hands clenching into fists.

"What the _hell _was that for, Jake? Are you trying to make me feel like crap and ruin my night?"

His shoulders hunched, and he scrubbed a hand over his face. "Shit, Bells, I—"

"Don't call me that," I interrupted angrily. "Don't act like we're friends after saying what you did."

"I didn't mean to—it's just…" He shook his head in resignation. "It hurts. She was everything to me…for so long… and then to see her like that, with my best friend…"

Although I was pissed, I couldn't help feeling sorry for him and sighed. "Look, I can understand why you'd be mad, but it's been years now. Holding onto this grudge won't change anything or make you feel better. You three used to be so close, and yes, mistakes were made, but—"

"Mistakes?" Jake snarled. "That's what you're calling what they did? Both of them _knew_ how I felt, Cullen especially, but no one gave a damn. It's like he wanted me to see them together that way, like he wanted to rub it in my face the same way he did every other time he beat me at something."

"That's not true! Edward hoped things would work out with you and Tanya. He didn't go after her that night. He never even liked her…" I trailed off, remembering again what Edward had confessed about him and Tanya the night Jake's mom had died.

Jake huffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course he spun the story in his favor. Why would he tell you the truth? You just got here and have no idea what he's really like. But I've known him since we were kids. Cullen is a scheming, lying, backstabbing piece of—"

Jake's rant was cut off when the DJ announced our names as the final members of the Homecoming Court. Engrossed in our argument, I hadn't even noticed that the other two couples were already on the dance floor. I searched out Edward, only to find he was staring at Jake and me with dangerously narrowed eyes.

"Let's just drop it," I said to Jake as his fingers curled around my waist. I grasped his arms slightly above the elbows and made sure we weren't touching anywhere else.

"You should hear this first," he insisted. "I know I'm not perfect, and you've seen me at my worst in the past few weeks. But you need to know that Cullen's only showing you his best. He can be really smooth when he wants to be, and I'm worried that you're going to get hurt when you finally see his true colors."

I craned my neck to keep Edward in sight, but the other two dancing couples kept getting in the way. It was annoying as hell, especially given how big the dance area was. I gave up and returned my attention to my partner.

"I'm not completely clueless, Jake, and you have no idea how he is with me. Not that it's any of your business, but we've already made it through some rough patches. Edward had no problem pointing out his own faults, and I know I've got issues, too. Heck, who doesn't?"

"Yeah, but—"

"I don't get it, Jake. Where are you trying to go with this? Do you think I'm going to say 'you're probably right about Edward, I want you instead'? At this point, it doesn't matter what happens with him and me." I sighed and looked up him with all the gentle earnestness I could convey. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you."

"Bella…please…" he whispered sadly, his face crumpling with hurt and rejection. "Not you, too."

Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes as my heart broke for him. I hated to be a reason for his sadness and put a hand on his chest in a comforting gesture.

He gazed down at me, his own eyes wide, vulnerable, and lost. I could see something flickering in them, something desperate and wild, so I moved toward him ever so slightly, hoping to offer a measure of calm.

And then he leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

**Special thanks to Payton79 for her rec of this story a few weeks back! I'm also following her WIP, _Two Blue Lines. _It's a great read—please check it out! :)**

Two Blue Lines

Bella, a good girl, was dumped by her long-time boyfriend. Edward, a young doctor, is feeling suffocated by his father's plans. Waking up next to a stranger is a shock for a good girl. Seeing the girl of your dreams run out on you the morning after sucks for a nice guy. What if two blue lines will bind the two together for life? What if they can't even remember how they came to be?


End file.
